


Omega-7

by DanDraco



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dr. Bright - Freeform, Dr. Iceberg - Freeform, Multi, SCP-105, SCP-239, SCP-343, SCP-682 - Freeform, SCP-732, Scp-076, Zekiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDraco/pseuds/DanDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On my Deviantart, this was split into two parts because of how big it was and the site wouldn't post it all. So on Deviant art, I had to split it. Here, I can put into one like it was. I can also give it the title I wanted since it didn't fit on Deviantart.</p></blockquote>





	1. Arc 1: A Game That Shapes Destiny

“Are you want to play that?” Said the old man to the girl.  
“Why not?” She replied.  
The old man showed a face of concern. Fearing something when she played that card: The Black Luster. A powerful card. But the fact the card is powerful isn’t what concerns him. It’s the person who represents him in the alpha spacetimeline. The old man is familiar with that person. And he knows that as soon as she played that card, shit will hit the fan. The other gamers in the hall look at the game the old man and girl are playing. “I keep telling you to stop looking here!” The others turn back and try to mind their own business. Not that they did.  
“Cracking under the pressure, grandpa?” Said the girl proudly.  
The old man knows what this means: he already lost. With that card, the girl has set in place a single story. That involves the both of them on the representor of the Black Luster. The old man is wondering why she would set off that story. Maybe she doesn’t know what this means for her; for she will suffer pain, not psychical, but emotional and mental. The old man knows she won’t handle it when it comes. The old man draws his card. “Gravekeeper’s spy in defense mode.” A spy for a higher purpose. In the game’s sense, this gives the girl the advantage since Black Luster is stronger. But in their little story world, this is what sets off the chain of events that’ll either destroy everything or restore. “I might take it back; this version is more interesting than chess.”  
“Told ya.” Said the girl.  
“But you do know this affects the world your ‘drone’ is I, right?” The old man reminded her.  
The girl had a face of remembering what he said. Her body isn’t there but in a hospital bed in a coma. “So… What does that mean since we played these two?” She asked.  
“Girl, you have no clue what kind of story you already set off.” Said the man. “But let’s see the outcome of what happened so far.” The man lifted a finger and a screen of some sort reveals a image of a young man, 18, he’s trying to enjoy his lunch at a school.  
The young girl laughs. “What does that kid have to do with a knight or a spy?”  
“This is telling the story of how that kid will become a powerful knight. But how do we know it’s a knight? That card could be a leader or a general. What we’re viewing is what the result of our play is.” The man circled his finger in a clockwise motion. The screen fast forwards and shows from another point of view. “This is the result when I played Gravekeeper’s spy” A man from the foundation, acting as a substitute teacher watches the kid from a distance.  
“Well, I can see that comparison, he’s the spy. But why is he…” The girl asked her guardian.  
“You will understand in due time as the story plays out. Right now, let’s keep playing with what we got and see what happens.” The man says with a smile. “I do love trying out a new game. My grandson used to introduce me to the new games he found or ones he made up.”  
“I didn’t know you had a grandson.” The girl noticed.  
The old man glances at the screen. The girl doesn’t notice that he is. “More than you know.”  
“Ya, so we’re doing this story, eh?” Said a man that appeared out of nowhere and spoke over the girl’s shoulder.”  
“GOD DAMN –“ The girl said in surprise. She was never used to his surprise vists.  
“Yes?” The new man said in response to God. He then laughs at his own joke.  
“First, its never funny when you laugh at your own jokes, second, I told you to stop that.”  
“But it’s no fun.” Said the man.  
The old man is wondering how a superior being like this man is what he is. He created an entire universe and he acts like a child sometimes. “So you decided to change destiny again, Felipe?” He asked the old man.  
“Yes. You and I both know this game is important. She has to do it.”  
“I know, I know. But him?” He said looking at the kid on the screen. He then bends down to the girl. “Oh are you going to have a fun time with him.”  
“Huh? What do you –“ The girl said but was cut off.  
“Oops, look at the time.” God said looking at his nonexistent watch. “I gotta go back to the Foundation.”  
“I still don’t understand why you stick around there.”  
“It’s a source for fun, Felipe. Plus, that’s where both her’s and his stories will take place.” Said the man as he left as he referred to the girl and the kid on the screen eating his lunch.  
“What does he mean? What story?” The girl said a bit frightened.  
“You’ll see soon.” The old man grinned.  
The girl, now realizing the stakes, is a bit more frighten. But what can she do besides play? The old man plays another card and the game begins.


	2. Arc 1: Recruitment Processes

“I play down Black Luster Soldier and-“  
“God damn it, I lost again.”  
“I wasn’t even going to say what I was going to do.”  
“You were going to attack the last monster I have, use Black Luster’s effect to attack again and wipe out my life.”  
“Oh… then you totally knew what I was going to do.”  
The guy collects his cards. “Man, Zekiel, the rumors about you and this game are true.”  
I collect mine and put them in my deck box and put that in my carrier. “I don’t disappoint, now do I?”  
“You know, the tech club usually has nothing to do on slow days, you should come by and duel more people than just me.”  
“Maybe I will.” I said as I finished eating my sandwich. “I hope the others are more of a match.” I told him.  
“Oh they are. Leo’s fairy deck is unbeatable.”  
As we finished, the drunken jocks pass by, “Oh! Yu-gi-oh! Hey, man is that a Blue Eyes!?” The tone of their voices makes me want to gut them with a damn spoon. They hang over us for a while, snickering and laughing for a few uncomfortable seconds and then leave.  
“How about instead of fucking around like total dipshits, you leave?” I told them off.  
“Wow, someone has a bit of a temper.” One of them says waving their arms around. He then giggles like a hyena with his ‘buddy’.  
“Yo, dipshits.” I call to them. They seem to be getting angry. I don’t care. “How about you shut the fuck up and go bang your buddy’s whore girlfriend in the bathroom? You seem to do a lot of that instead of actually doing class.” I told him off.  
He steps his foot on me since I am sitting on the ground. Probably not the best position to be in. Dus, the guy I dueled, panics. “How did you know about that you emo shit!? Who told you?”  
“You did. Just now.” I said. He realized that he just confirmed what I said. “Plus, that’s the only thing you do anyway.”  
His buddy goes berserk. “Wait, you stole my girl!?” He completely missed the fact I called her a whore too. But I think he has his priorities straight.  
His buddy punches him and that first guy runs away from him with his buddy after him.  
“Wow, you really let them have it.” Dus told me.  
“Yep.” I said drinking my soda. “So much for their precious scholarships. They weren’t using it anyway.”  
“Well, I got to get going before the bell, see ya.”  
“See ya.” I told him as I headed for the science lecture.  
While on my way turning to the lecture hall, I almost bump into the science teacher. But instead of being bumped, he spun around me like a dancer. Everyone says how weird he can be, so this doesn’t come to me as unusual.  
“Ah, Zekiel, sorry about that.” He told me.  
“No, I am, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” I told him as I went my own way. But he stops me for a second but without touching me.  
“We’re going to the same place, so let’s just go together. I need to talk to you anyway.”  
“Ok, Dr. Iceberg.” I said. Dr. Iceberg is a professor here. One of the best science teachers too. He’s actually my favorite having a great sense of humor. People think he’s weird because of his icy pale skin and white hair. Some think he was in a science accident. He never shares that fact, saying he doesn’t want to talk about it.  
“I noticed that little ruckus you had back there.” He said.  
“Yea, pretty hard not to notice.” I told him.  
“How is it that you knew that boy was skipping classes?” Doc Ice said. I think he wanted to add more to that question but had to be ‘professional’.  
“It just came to me. Plus, a dumbass like that is very likely to do something dumb like that.” I hear him something under his breath. I thought I heard ‘power’ and ‘context’ “Did you say something?”  
“Hm, I didn’t say anything.” He said. I know that’s bullshit. But what is he hiding? Doesn’t matter. “Why is it your so cynical, Zekiel?”  
“Because the world is filled with assholes and run by asshats that need a reality check to the face.” I said. “But not you, of course.”  
“So you believe that the world is evil?”  
“I believe almost everyone are jerks, assholes, and idiots that need to die.” I said taking a deep breath. “Not that I would become a evil scientist and blow it up for that exact reason. Although, I’m tempted.” It is that reason why I think evil villains love to watch the world burn.  
Right in front of the lecture hall, two other jocks run past us. One of them pushes me – totally on purpose – and I bump into Iceberg. For some reason, some things enter my head. Images of some office with no windows, dark, and something reptilian, nothing I ever seen before, a creepy statue and last of all, an explosion. That was weird. I get images sometimes at random moments near people but that one was intense. Iceberg pushes me away all scared. But he relaxes for a bit and has a serious look on his face.  
“Don’t get so angry, they bumped into me…” I said to calm him down.  
“Yes… I’m” He said. He picks up his things that were dropped on the floor. “I’m not angry just… Ok, maybe I am angry at those fuckers for bumping into me, but” He takes a deep breath, “I still have to be professional” He said through his teeth. I went in and took my seat. For some reason, those images are still running through my mind. Why are they in there? Iceberg gets to his position at the front of the room. “Ok, everyone, sorry, I’m a bit late. You have Chris and Johnson to thank for that.” Some people chuckle. “Now, we’re going to experiment with the properties of ice.” More people chuckle because of the irony. “Yes, I know it’s ironic because I’m named after something that sunk the titanic.” Everyone bursts into laughter again. So does the Doc. “Ha… too soon. Ok, no more distractions.”  
For the whole class, I tried focusing on the lesson. Those images in my head were forgotten about too. They weren’t important. I heard someone enter the lecture hall, a man in a suit with sunglasses? Why is he here? Iceberg sees him for one second and just continues. Eventually, everyone ignores the man and works on the lesson. At least some do. The jocks and the ‘gangsters’ are laughing and talking shit again. God, I hate them. One of the rules here in college is that if you ignore the lesson, the lesson doesn’t wait on you, it goes on without you. And the result of that is failure. Unless you can keep up with the tests. After a while, the man leaves. I pay no other attention to him; he must be some representative to the school.  
After class, I had some questions for Iceberg. I pushed through the crowd of students. When you need to talk to the teacher, you have to do it as soon as possible because it’s near impossible to do so. He was facing the board and talking on the phone upon a few feet, he doesn’t notice me. “What do you mean there’s a breach? Is it… Ah, it is 076-2 again? … Well do the usual thin— he got past that? Damn it, I’ll be there, shut up, Bright.” Iceberg turns around and sees me. “Oh, Zekiel!”  
I hear a voice from his phone. “Iceberg? God damn it, Iceberg, we need some help here!” Iceberg quickly hanged up before I heard anymore. Now that’s odd. Even for him.  
“Something you came to ask me about?” He asked as though nothing happened. And when I say nothing happened, he has a look like every teacher has after class.  
“Was that an important call? Did I interrupt you?” I asked.  
“What phone call? I wasn’t on the phone.” He lied.  
“But you were talking to someone on the phone and I hear—“  
“OH, SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO GO.” He said as he took off running as fast as he could. I know he acts weird a lot but that now takes the cake.

I decided to go back to my dorm room and finish whatever studying I have to do. Some music will help this dead room. I have this room all to myself. No one here but me and the dark and this little light from my lamp and computer screen. When I’m not studying, I go online, go through my Tumblr, and play some online Yu-gi-oh. People think its strange how I am the only person that doesn’t have a Facebook. Not my fault, I just hate dealing with Facebook people.  
All my life, I lived with my grandpa until he died of cancer and I lived on my own. I only got to attend here because I won a scholarship for writing an essay about society. It wasn’t a ‘positive’ essay. If I didn’t clean it up, I wouldn’t be here. Before my parents death, I was a avid gamer and still am when they got me the Playstation 1 on Christmas morning. I have been addicted to games and told my grandpa stories of them. Even though, looking back, he didn’t understand a word I said.  
After they died in a car wreak coming to pick me up from my grandparents, I lived them. I have the current gen model in my room and play on it sometimes. I mostly get single player games for the story. After some time, I went back to sleep. I am always so bored here. I want to find something meaningful to do. Why am I preparing in college when after you’re done, your stuck at a dead end job and hate it? Why we are all stressing over tests and grades when it’ll all be worth nothing unless you have a golden ticket called talent. And even then, some people still get those fake tickets and fool everyone. I’m looking at you current gen music ‘artists’. I look at all these games that have such wonderful story and I want to make my own story and be like God; in charge of everything.

Compared to high school, you don’t have to wake up super early since sometimes you sleep by the campus. On the way to class, I see Dr. Iceberg. Finally, I still need to ask him more on yesterday’s lessons. I see that he’s on the phone again.  
“So you were able to Contain Able?” He says on the phone. “Ha, see what I did there?”  
There was a long silence.  
“You aren’t laughin- ok then… I see you didn’t need my help.” I hear a voice on the phone but I can tell what it is saying. “He almost caught me; I had to be more careful. Students are always finding me for questions on the subjects I’m teaching. Apparently, students try to get as much face time with the professors because it is hard to do so.” The voice talks to him. “I don’t think he knows yet, but he did touch me by accident, the stupid jocks bumped me into him.” Is he talking about me? “What? But how do you know he’ll even help us? – And no! It’s not because I don’t like the paperwork, I’m worried about having a young mind helping us and – Fine, I understand.” What is he talking about? “But I can’t just go up to him and be like, ‘hey, wanna join our group?’ That is shady as hell.” Is he a CIA agent or something? If he’s here to bust the weed smokers in the bathroom then thank God. “Oh gee, thanks for helping me. I knew I shouldn’t come to you about this topic, you’re anti social as hell.” He sighs. “I’ll think of something. I gotta go, the principle will be on my ass again. But he’s not as bad as Claf or Bright. Ha… See ya, Konny.” He hangs up the phone.  
Originally, I had questions on the assignment, now I have a whole lot more. I walk faster than him and tap him on the shoulder. Like before, I’m getting those images again. This time, I see more; A little girl, 8 years old maybe, in a coma, a Cube looking a lot like the All-Spark from Transformers, and that reptile again. Iceberg spins around quickly about to attack, thinking I’m some assassin or something. He realizes it’s me. “Zekiel! Surprised you’re here.”  
“I had some questions on the lesson yesterday,” I told him.  
“Well, at least you actually care about your grades; the other students don’t care apparently.”  
“Ok, let’s just get to it already, what were you talking about earlier on the phone?” I asked bluntly.  
Dr. Iceberg puts on a surprised look on his face. His face cringes and he tries to think what to say next. He takes out his phone again and hits redial. “Lucky you, he said yes.”  
The next memory involved a sack and being carried somewhere.

At first, I panicked. I just wanted answers and I’m attacked by the mob. I feel the bumping of the shoulders carrying me a long distance, stopping every few seconds. I land in a seat and doors close. I’m being taken somewhere. I hear the doors open again and someone enters. “Jeez guys, traumatize the kid more why don’t you?” I hear a familiar voice. It’s Iceberg. “Sorry, Zekiel, this is standard protocol when recruiting. We’re so desperate; we need to recruit kids and citizens.”  
Well, at least it’s not the friends of those jocks I insulted. “Where are you taking me?” I ask.  
“The Foundation. I can’t say more until we get there and my superior informs you.” Iceberg explains. I hear him adjusting in his seat. The car motor turns on and moves forward. “You should see the others we recruit; they kill at least 3 D-class.”  
“Uh… Kill?” Recruiting murderers? What kind of agency is this?  
“Relax, D-class aren’t special people. Mostly criminals and such.” He talks like they are expendable. But I am more worried about what this agency is.  
“So why are you so interested in me?”  
“Again, we have to wait till we get there. At least you’re being cooperative.” Iceberg says. “Jeez, guys, this ride is boring, turn on the radio at least!” I heard him complaining to the drivers.  
“05’s orders to not have radios in vans, Doctor.” One of them said.  
“Gah.” The doctor says in annoyance.  
“One of those jobs, huh?” I ask.  
“Don’t get me wrong, it can get dangerous, interesting, weird, and just beyond fucked up.”  
“Doctor, reframe from using that kind of language.” One of the drivers say.  
“Oh will you let loose, this guy won’t kill us.”  
“You broke a lot of protocols just by getting back there, sir.”  
“You haven’t spent a whole month at college as his teacher.” Iceberg said in my defense.  
“So you’re not really a teacher.” I said confirming.  
“Undercover. Without BREAKING PROTOCAL.” He said making sure the driver heard him. “I went undercover to observe a potential agent.”  
“A agent for what?”  
“It is one of those things you have to see.”  
“Try me.”  
“You won’t believe me if I tell you.”  
“You had me blind and put me a van and you think this stuff isn’t legit enough?” I explained. “If this was a prank, it would get much worse and I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.” I think I heard him cringe a little at the imagery.  
“Fine. We are called the SCP Foundation. We collect, house, and store items or persons that are alien or supernatural in nature and study or contain it.” Iceberg explained.  
“So… You are like a Men In Black type of deal?” I joked a little. Orginally, I found it hard to believe, but if they are going through such lengths… And I’m sure the drama department isn’t this good at acting.  
“Yes, but most of our containments are mainly Earthbound. Some are alien, but very few.” He said.  
“So. I guess I won’t meet another member of my race then?”  
“Oh, there are other human SCPs, you won’t be totally alone.”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t like the idea.” I told him. I honestly would like to be with aliens than humans. With all the dumbass shit that this planet does, I won’t be surprised if it was invaded. Sometimes I wish that Drell and Asari existed. Mm, I wonder. “Uhh, by any chance…”  
He sighed. “No, no Asari.”  
“How did you know?”  
“One other person asked. And sadly, we haven’t found a bisexual blue alien… yet.” He said with some disappointment in his voice.  
“We’re here.” The driver said.  
“About time.” Iceberg said as he removed the bag on my head. I can only see so much from out the windshield. Iceberg also untied my hands. “You aren’t as freaked out as the other person we drag here. Usually, we just sedate them.”  
“Well, you’re looking at a person who wants out of the norm of society.” I told him.  
“I seen a lot of spy movies, so you can say I have a basic understanding.”  
“At least someone knows how apply movies to a day to day basis.” Iceberg said as he opened the door. “Welcome, Zekiel.” He said throwing his arms out. I look out the door, the sun is shining very bright. I expected to see a very tall tower and a small city like utopia/prison surrounding it. “To Site -17.” But that isn’t want I saw. It was like a town in Africa. Several buildings, most of them are freshly built. It reminds me of a western town but with a sci fi feel to it. There are a lot of people in labcoats and military soldiers. “Yea… Not that impressive, right?”  
“I was… expecting more.” I told him.  
“Yea. But if we had it all tricked out, it wouldn’t be a secret agency, would it?” He asked me. That’s right, I forgot about one of the golden rules in spy movies: everything is secret. Even the type of coffee they drink.  
“Something tells me this is the tip of the iceberg.” I said grinning at him.  
He catches on my joke and cracks a smile. “HA…. That’s an old but very new one.” He said chuckling. His chuckling stopped. “And you’re right, Zekiel. The real site is down.”  
“Underground labs and holding areas?” I asked.  
“The very same.” He said.  
I followed him into one building. He flashed a ID at a guard and the elevator opened. We got on it and it moved like I thought it would go: Down. “You never answered one question, and you would answer once we got here.” I told him. He looks at me waiting. “Why am I here? As in, why me?”  
Iceberg took a deep breathe. “I hate these talks. You hold a very special gift, Zekiel.”  
“Gift?” Or a curse?  
“We’ve had our attention on you for a while. You have a power that you might be aware of. So aware of, you use it on a daily basis and not notice it.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“A lot of SCPs here have very similar powers like you, and now you’re here like them.” He said. Wait, like them?  
“Wait, you’re going to imprison me?” I asked angrily.  
Iceberg freaks out like he said something wrong and raises his hand in surrendering. “No, you got it wrong! We don’t imprison ALL of the SCPs, only the dangerous ones. In fact, some are scientists like my boss. And some of the task forces are SCPs.”  
“So I’m a weapon then?” I seen enough movies to know how that goes.  
Iceberg just laughs. “Weapon? No, no. You’re powers aren’t for combat. They are more for… Helping us control, we predict.”  
“And my power?”  
“When you touch people, you look into their deepest fears and dreams.” Iceberg explained. “You use that as a shield and sword. To defend yourself. You look into a person’s fear and use it to control it. Like you did with those jocks yesterday, you saw their fear and took advantage of it.” I don’t quite follow, all I know is certain images enter my head and they feel real, like memories. Memories that are apart of mine.  
“But I didn't touch him.”  
“Don’t have to, you could easily be near one, depending on their mind strength. And as you can tell, those jocks’ minds were weak.”  
“I didn’t know that was a power. I just saw pictures in my head and thought they were memories.” I said. “But somehow, I knew it wasn't mine?” I asked myself. I didn't even know it myself.  
“You must have adapted it as a kid and gotten used to it. We were first interested about 4 years ago when you started to make a name for yourself at your highschool.”  
“Ahh.” I realized what he meant. I put my voice like an announcer. “The fight of the century! The noobie freshman VS the whole senor class!”  
“Well, you caused some madness. Reading the incident report, I was impressive.”  
“I live to make your busy life entertaining.” I told him. “I think I got all my questions answered so far.” I said.  
“You’ll about to have new ones soon.” Iceberg said as the elevator glass revealed a giant facility from up above. I was in awe of something this giant. There were cubicles-like areas with different people in them. But in some were things I never seen. Objects and things that looked like plants or animals? As we got lower, the glass was blocked by stone and we reached the floor. “Welcome to the Foundation, Zekiel. Welcome to Site-17”

\----------------------------------

“As you can see, our little knight has started his journey.” Said the old man to the girl.  
The girl is grinding her teeth with frustration. The old man put her in a tight spot with that field spell helping his monsters. With Brain Research Lab, it’ll help him a lot in this match. “So what? You still haven’t summoned anything.”  
“Oh, girl. You don’t know the plan I have.”  
The girl looks at the boy in the real world. The game they are playing are shaping his future. “What is this feeling?” She asked herself.  
“I did say that your futures are intermixed, didn’t I? Maybe you are feeling the effects even though you are here.” The man explained. “Now, let’s continue.”


	3. Arc 1: It's a Madhouse

The place was about as huge as a football stadium; maybe bigger. Iceberg continued to admire the impact he made on me. I usually was never surprised for his experiences in class. Maybe vague interest eyebrows raise but nothing jawdropping.  
Today, however, was the day he broke me. “Any comments, questions, or…?” He said waiting for the flies to fly out of my mouth.  
I had a lot of questions at this point. “So, this is where you house those special things you mentioned?”  
“Contain, secure, and blah blah, you get the idea.” Iceberg said.  
“And you need me for what exactly?” I ask him the question he avoided to ask until we got here in the van.  
“Remember when I said that we have these special people in the foundation itself? Well, it’s not easy when they get pissed and rampagey, the fact they have powers makes it worse. So we need someone to calm them.” He explained. I think he thinks I can do it.  
“So, you want me, an 18 year old man who hates the flipping world to babysit ‘humans’ who can destroy this planet?” As I said that, I almost enjoyed the latter thought. But destroying the planet while you are on it is stupid.  
“Remember when I said you had a gift?” Iceberg continued. “That is how we think – and by ‘we’ I mean 05 and not me per say, I think it’s a very, very long shot – that you have the potential you can.” He finished his rather long explanation.  
“I still have trouble accepting that what you say I have is true.” I told him.  
“We might be a foundation that is more secret than the C.I.A, but some don’t think of these things. All it is with the 05 is statistics and plans or some shit and they don’t think of the person’s wellbeing, don’t take it out on me, do it on them… But don’t because… there’ll be a mess and I’m pretty sure they’ll put me in charge of the damn paperwork.” Iceberg finished his rants. I do enjoy his rants, they are entertaining. “Point is: We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”  
“Don’t you mean ‘cross that bridge’?”  
“Not how I say it, and with this place, it might as well be burning.”  
“Ok…” I said rubbing my temples. “I will consider your offer… And for now, I’m leaning on yes but I don’t know this place well enough.”  
“I am warning you, Zekiel, once you enter the Foundation’s ranks, you can’t quit till you retire.”  
I turn around and think about that. So this is a point of no return situation. But it is also a once in a lifetime opportunity. When will you get a chance to join an organization with secrets loaded in every corner? But more importantly, do I really want to return to a boring life and get a dead end job? Or enter a more exciting one? He did say it is dangerous. I turn back and look at him. Iceberg has the same expression as before, at this point, he’s waiting on me. “I’ll do it.” I told him.  
I expected an excited reaction that he won, but he just breathes deeply like he lost and is holding it in. “Alright, I’ll go tell my boss about this. Stay here one second.”  
I do as he says and stay. I sit in a nearby chair. Scientists in lab coats pass by, some glancing at me and then returning to their jobs. Is this a normal thing around here? Apparently, it might be.  
“Why are you here?” I hear a female voice. I turn a see, not a scientist but a girl. Same age as I am with blond hair and blue eyes. She had an old school camera in her hand along with a small purse strapped to her like a backpack. Looked like she was preparing to go out. She had a confused and scared look on her face.  
“Uhh, been recruited?” I say hoping she understands. Is she one of the special people here? She doesn’t look like it. More like someone from a photo club at school.  
“Are you insane?” She said. “You’re giving your life, what did they do? Bribe you? Offered a way out? Well, what is it?”  
Bribe? I guess sometimes this place is forced to do those things. Was I the first person to go willingly? “No one bribe me, but in a way I was offered a way out. A way out of a boring life.”  
“No, no, no, NO, God no.” She said like someone did something stupid. She grabs me by the collar. “Listen, I am doing this because you have a way out. Refuse whatever deal you have with them and leave, damn it.” As she’s shaking me, I can see images in my head. Her with a camera, taking beautiful pictures. But another set of pictures appear where she’s a room in an orange prison uniform sitting in a ball. The picture shifts to the same one but with her as an old woman. Is this what Iceberg meant by my talents earlier?  
“I’m guess you’re speaking from experience?” I asked with a vibrated tone as she shook me. “Who are you anyway?”  
She sighed and stopped shaking me. “Did you say yes to them?”  
“If you mean joining the Foundation then yes.”  
She drops me and I fall in my chair. “God damn it all.” She rubs her head.  
“Something wrong?” I asked her. “Your message would come across better if you explain.”  
She looks at me annoyed. “They call me 105.” She said. I was expecting more. Is that what they call the special people here?  
“And…?”  
She finished rubbing her head and just sat back in the chair. “My name is Iris.”  
"And why is this place bad?" I asked. From what Iceberg told me, it looks like this place is necessary.  
"For a lot of us, its a prison. Depends on how 'amazing' your powers are. What can you do that makes them so interested in you?" She looked at quizzically.  
"They think I can see people's hopes and dreams with a touch" I told her. Now that someone told me of it, I'm starting to pay more attention to it. When Iris grabbed me, I think I was looking at her fears and dreams.  
Iris looks my way for a second, as though she was deciding on something. "With something that minor, I don't think they'll run a lot of tests on you." I don't think she realized I looked into her dreams earlier. Maybe she didn't think of it. But from what she told me, the images I got from her make sense. Her fear is being her all her life.  
"What tests will they run on me?" I ask. If it has to do with needles, I'm out.  
"Judging from your powers, I guess they'll just have you interact with people." Iris told me.  
"What about your powers?" I asked her, forgetting how the people here should have amazing abilities. If Iris is treated like a 'prisoner', then she must have some amazing superpower or something. Maybe the ability to shoot lasers or freeze people.  
"I can see pictures move"  
I look at her with a combination of disappointed and confusion. See pictures move? "You mean... Movies?"  
"No, jackass, I mean see photos move."  
"I see..." I said. Maybe she doesn't have powers. Maybe she's insane and this is a asylum. Damn it, if it is then I have admitted to one.  
"Look" She said as she revealed her old camera; a polaroid camera. Those cameras that actually use film. I never thought I see someone use one. "Ok, so I use this camera to take a picture, right?" She points it at me, a takes a picture. The flash nearly blinds me. It caught the attention of a few scientists, some have frightened faces like deer on the road. A picture comes out of the camera and Iris shakes it to make the picture appear. "With this picture, I can see what is happening in real time like a security camera. If you were to move from that seat, I could see you move." This is getting odd. I was expecting a X-men style school like place, but this is... Not that. "You need more proof, don't you? Here." She flicks the picture and I feel a pain in my shoulder like something hit me.  
"Ow!" I yell. I notice how nothing hit me, only when she flicked the picture of me.  
"I can also manipulate the objects in the photos. I flicked you and then you felt it." Iris explained as she smiled like she won the argument. A girl that controls the area in a picture. That can be a force to be reckoned with.  
"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask her. Her attitude earlier gave me the impression that she looks out for herself.  
"Because you are the one of the few who had a life like mine before you came here, right?" Iris said. "No mutations, no lab testing, no shunned from society in any way."  
I laughed at the society part. "I hate society, so I wouldn't give a damn about them."  
"Well, there are a few things you should know: Rule 1: everything here can and will kill you." Well that escalated quickly. "Rule 2: follow what they say and you'll be fine. This place is more like a prison, but its not totally evil. Lastly rule 3: stick to your teammates and your fine."  
"Wait, team?" I thought Iceberg meant that I would be a therapist or something with my own room and office, not part of a team.  
"They didn't tell you that?"  
"Iceberg said I would get a explanation when his boss gets here." I explained.  
"Lucky, Iceberg is the COOLEST doctor to be watched by." She said with her bad attempt at a pun, one that is so old, its older than my dead grandpa. I just stared at her giving her the message that her pun sucked. "Oh shut up, it was a good one." So glad we're bonding already.  
A couple of seconds after, I heard someone walk into my area and yell to the scientists, "Ok, where is Dr. Bright already?" I turn and see it is Iceberg, with someone else I don' recognize.  
He didn't look like the scientists here, he wore a white shirt with orange prison pants. He had metal gauntlets and boots being wore and short dark hair with headphones around his neck attached to a music device in his pocket. Judging from that, he's a music buff.  
Iceberg notices me gets my attention. "I see you found one of your teammates." he said which shocked me. When Iris told me I would be in a team, I thought it was Army guys all waiting professionally in a briefing room somewhere, not a girl the same age as me. With a purse I might add.  
"Whoa, you never told us there would be a new teammate" Iris objected. And here I thought we were bonding.  
"I wanted to surprise you, and why are you upset, I'd thought you would like a normal-ish boy the same age as you in the team." Iceberg explained.  
"I don't think about boys 24/7, Iceberg."  
"But you think about escaping and photos, correct?" Iceberg snapped back at her.  
"Burn." The guy next to Iceberg commented.  
"Said the guy who's name is the worse band in history." Iris countered.  
"They were good in their hey day, ok!?" The guy said in defense.  
"Oh I love teenage snap backs. So amusing." Iceberg commented. "Zekiel, you met Iris, known as SCP - 105, and here's 547-D"  
547 walked past Iceberg and held up his hand expecting mw to shake it. Judging when Iris said his name was the worse band in the world, I winged it, "I'm guessing your name is One Direction?" I said as we shook hands.  
Iris cracked up laughing, laughing so hard, she was crying. One Direction had a frustrated face. I thought he was mad at me, he was for one second, but he called down. "First, fuck you," He said to me, "Second, nice burn," He complimented, "Third, its Coldplay."  
"They're still alive?" I replied. Iris, who calmed down, bursted laughing again. Coldplay room a deep breath.  
"Stop! Stop!" Iris said between laughs, trying to stop. "Oh god, I can't breath."  
"Ok, now that you are semi-introduced, we still have to find my fucking boss." Iceberg said.  
"Last I heard, he was down in Able's quarters." Iris told him.  
"That's right, he tried to escape last time." As they talked about this Able escaping, I kept thinking why Iris and some others hate this place. They seem reasonable, so why escape? Do they just hate being couped up in here and not being trusted? Coldplay seems the most strange here and the scientists passing by don't care or frightened by him; same with Iris. "What exactly triggered him to escape again?"  
"He's getting antsy again, he wants to on a mission and kill something." Sounds like this Able is extremely dangerous. I imagine him as a bloody serial killer who kills because he likes it. Hmm, maybe this place is a prison for certain people.  
"He can't stay freaking patient, can he? We almost have a mission for him and you guys soon, we just need to locate 056." And I am just sitting here confused and feel like that guy that is just there in the background serving no purpose.  
"Why can't I just fight him already?" Coldplay suggested.  
"Because last thing we need is another fight tearing up the site." Iceberg said.  
"So is this Able person another member or...?" I said trying to be included.  
"He's one of the most dangerous SCPs, and I hope that you don't have to meet him." Iceberg warned me.  
"How is he dangerous?"  
"Let's say... He's trouble." Iris said for Iceberg.  
Right as she finished, alerts start blearing out of nowhere. The sudden surprise makes me flinch and jump. While for everyone else, they don't. Are they used to it? This must happen on occasion. This is probably a annoying part of the job.  
"Shit." Iceberg said through his teeth.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"He's on a rampage again." Iceberg said as he headed for a elevator "Coldplay, Iris, I need you two. Iris, you still have the picture of Able's quarters?" Iceberg asked giving orders.  
Iris pulls pit one of her pictures, "Yep."  
"What about me?" I asked wondering what to do. I feel like visiting a friends house and he's arguing with his parents and I sit and do nothing.  
Iceberg thinks of what to do, I don't think he wants to send anymore people than he has to. "Stay here, you don't have any training." Right at the worst of moments, Iceberg's phone rings. He angrily picks it up. "For the love 343, Bright, you better have a good reason for being down there!" There was a pause, during that pause, Iris and Coldplay wait in the elevator. "Yes I have him, why --" he turns to me with his eyes widen as the other side speaks. "No, god damn it, we can't -- Fine..." Iceberg said defeated. "Guess what, you're helping." He tells me and gestures me into the elevator.  
"Welcome to the family." Iris told me.

The elevator takes forever. I feel anxious, like I'm getting ready to take a SAT test. I try to be like everyone else and try being calm and serious. Everyone else looks calm like this will not last long. As though it was a normal day at work.  
"Iris, what is he doing now?" Iceberg asked her as he took out and readied a pistol.  
"He's on a rampage, everyone is keeping their distance while the soldiers are hold him with firepower." Iris describes from a picture, from where I see it, it looks like a normal picture of a warehouse from the ceiling.  
"Why isn't the collar working?" Iceberg said to himself.  
"Maybe I can knock him out." Coldplay said as he cracked his knuckles.  
"No, Bright wants Zekiel to go first."  
"What? And what do you expect me to do?" I asked.  
"He thinks you can use your power to connect to him and calm him down."  
"How does Bright expect him to do that!? He has no proper training!" Iris objected.  
"I DON'T KNOW." Iceberg said frustrated. "Suddenly, having Coldplay fight him is a good idea."  
I don't know if I can do this. A rampaging powercrazy criminal is on the loose and they expect me to calm him; me, a person who has no training or experience. But wait... I do. "I think I can do it."  
Iceberg seemed surprised, so did the others. "O-ok..."  
We reached Able's quarters. When the elevator doors opened, it was more than I thought. No padded room and straight jackets, no. A giant ass room with a huge cube in the center of it. It reminded me of the all-spark from Transformers. It was dark brown with odd symbols all over it. It looked like some kind of language but I don't know it, it must be ancient. Over the railing, I saw a man with a odd sword. It was completely black and see-through. The man himself had dark skin and longhair. He really needs to cut it. The most notable feature is the tattoos all over his body. One is fine, two is ok, but all over his body is damn insane. All of it looks like Satanism tattoos, some look like the same symbols on the cube. He must be connected to this thing.  
"Iris?" Iceberg asked her.  
"I got it." Iris touched her photograph and from out of a corner, chains wrap around Able. Restricting his movement. He tries to break free but I think Iris is trying to maintain the chains on him. I can feel her frustrated and fighting Able as she restricts him.  
"Able, why are you doing this!?" Iceberg yelled at him.  
Able sees us and addresses us. "About time you got here, Iceberg, finally have a mission for me?" He said very angry  
"Zekiel, get down there. Protect him, Coldplay." Iceberg told us.  
We both went down the stairs and watched as Iceberg and Able exchanged words.  
"We're going to have one, I just need you to be patient."  
"I can't doc, I can't I gotta kill something. I crave it!!"  
"And you are attacking your own side to do it?"  
"Doc, I told you, I don't care for the Foundation, its goals, or humanity. I just want to be busy."  
I think Iceberg is frustrated with Able. So am I. This is a person, if he is a person, who lives to kill. He feels no regret when killing a defenseless scientist?  
We get down to Able's level and I walk to him. "Meet Zekiel, Able, he's the new addition to your team." Iceberg said.  
Able looked from Iceberg and down to me. He's cold eyes were staring at me. It was unconformable. "And what is it you can do," He finished his sentence with a word I don't know. Another language I don't recognize. Is it the same as the ones on his body and the cube?  
I decide to tell him what Iceberg said my powers were. "The ability to look into a person's dreams and deepest fears and, natural, I take advantage of them."  
Able judged me for a good five seconds. He looms back at the doctor, "And how is this going to help us?"  
"He's going to fix this foundation's bond with the SCPs."  
Able just laughs and laughs. "You think he'll make me tame, do you? You're dumber than I thought, doc."  
"Not everything is about you." I interrupted them.  
"What did you say," Again, another word I don't know.  
"You think that everyone lives to serve you? They don't this word lives to live and protect itself." I gained the confidence to move forward toward him. He looks surprised and confused why I am doing this. Maybe he thought everyone feared him. As I approached, a number of images came to me, I couldn't identify them all, but I got the basic message. "Didn't you have a civilization you wanted to protect to? Well we're doing the same with ours. And you need to learn that its not all about you."  
I heard Coldplay silently slow clapping. I think he was impressed.  
Able suddenly gets angry. He manages to stand up and Iris seems to be losing control of the chains. "You think you can tell me what to do?"  
"I'm not, I'm telling you the damn truth about the world you live in." Able moves up right in front of me. I can't move and I end up staring at his fangs. His eyes are threating me, but I don't care. "Go ahead, try threating me. Do you know how many dumbasses I met that give me that stupid stare? You'll have to do better than that."  
I can feel Iceberg's uneasiness as I continue to insult Able. And frankly, I'm surprised I'm still alive at this point.  
Able grins and laughs. "I am the ultimate warrior that ever existed, I can't die, and I never not kill." I grind my teeth with frustration on how I'm not getting through to him. Why would he fucking listen? "You think you're better than me, then --" I take my left hand, move it to my right side, and smack him across the face. The look on his face when the impact was made was amazing. And everyone's face? Priceless. I wish I had a camera and room a picture of their faces. Able remained in his smacked position. I keep my guard up. He's stunned and I know why. Because someone 'beneath him', finally stood up to him.  
"It doesn't matter if you are better than me in terms of strength." I say to break the ice. "When it comes to humanity, I say I got you beat. Now be fucking patient already." I said as I turned and walked back to the stairs.  
Everyone is motionless. Including Able. He hasn't moved and remains stunned. The soldiers use this chance to lock him in the cube.  
"That was..." Coldplay said in amazement.  
"Impressive? Courageous?"  
"Borderline stupid and brave." Coldplay said. "Never has anyone remotely touched him and you just made him your bitch. I'm jealous."  
"Jealous, how?"  
"You didn't beat him with swords and combat, you beat him with words."  
Once I reach up the stairs. Iceberg's mouth is still open from shock. "I-I..."  
"How did I do?"  
"Let's... Put it this way: I own Bright A LOT of money." The face they placed bets on me, doesn't matter.  
I hear a slow clap coming from another stairwell on the opposite side. I see a man with short blonde hair in a lab coat and wearing glasses. On his forehead looked a amulet attached to him. That kinda made me flinch a little as I realized it was in his skin. The veins below his eyes are visible and was redulously pale. "You do, in fact, own me a lot of money, Iceberg." Is this guy Bright? "Nice job, Iris. You must be Zekiel, I take it?" I thought he would hold out his hand like a professional but he seems to not do so. He is the boss and knows everyone including my 'powers'. Maybe he doesn't want me to know his secrets.  
"Yes, I am." I said in response.  
"Bright, what the hell were you doing down here, anyway?" Iceberg asked.  
"Trying to figure out why Able's collar failed to respond to us after he tried to escape." Bright said as he pushed back his glasses. "He saw the opportunity when he realized that the collar was disabled."  
"And you know what caused it to malfunction?"  
"Some say it was a one-time glitch, I think it was sabotage. Of course, 05 considered my theory but we all know that's code for Your theory is crap, we're not listening.'"  
"The renowned Doctor of the foundation being rejected by the 05? Impossible!" Iceberg said sarcastically.  
"Don't sass your boss, Iceberg, I manage your paycheck."  
"No, I do the paperwork on EVERYTHING. The only reason I don't increase my own is because the last time someone did that got their asses fired and minds erased."  
Dr. Bright sighed and turned his attention back to me. "Zekiel, I just wanted to say thank you for handling Able. He's..." Bright looked over at Able for a second. "A troubled case."  
Reading this guy is hard. Iceberg said I can sense faint secrets from people at a close enough distance. But I'm.getting nothing. Then again, if Dr. Bright is Iceberg's superior, he must have a more powerful mind. When Iceberg said 'renowned', does that mean Bright is known throughout the foundation? His mind must be very powerful. "Do you treat all your 'guests' like this? Maybe that's why they escape."  
"I assure you, Zekiel, we always give SCPs chances. Sometimes they fight back and we're forced to contain them." What I noticed is how he said 'Contain' like he was trying to justify it. "Look at Able, he's clearly not human and hates humanity, he told you himself. Do you want someone like in society? We wouldn't live to see tomorrow."  
My arguments don't have any weight, which never happens. This Dr. Bright is good. But he has a point. If these SCPs are given a choice and refuse it, they are asking for it. But what if they want to be left alone? Its like the incredible Hulk. He wants to be left alone but S.H.I.E.L.D wants to contain him because he's a threat but they don't know he only attacks because he's threatened and they threaten him. So its a case of misunderstanding of either side. Maybe the foundation really does have no choice. For now, I don't know any arguments to back myself so I drop it. "I guess you have a point."  
"Thank you for seeing it our way." He said. "We never usually have someone who understands us, but you're a first."  
"My belief is always 'imagine yourself in their shoes'"  
"I can understand that, the world could use more lf your belief." Bright said.  
I slightly smile at his statement but the others aren't very forgiving. They have stoic faces on, trained at Bright.  
"Well, if there is nothing else, he should see his room and personalize it." Iceberg interrupted the tension between Iris, Coldplay and Bright.  
"Wait, I'm staying at the site?" I asked.  
"Its required, but we can fulfill what important requirements you have." Bright continued.  
"All I want is the stuff I had in my old dorm." I said.  
"That's not a problem, we can get all your stuff and tell us of we missed anything. But we noticed that you have gaming consoles that can be used to communicate to other people." Ah, there's the catch, they don't want me to talk about their site to others. "Well, we'll have to take the headset and monitor your messages."  
At least they made compromise. I agreed with their deal. We went back to the elevator and went back up. Iceberg and Bright went to their office thing leaving me with Iris and Coldplay.  
They started to show me around while they get my stuff to my room. They only taught me how to get around and to have a map with me. They actually have a app of the place for the phone. I never saw any other SCPs yet. Iris told me there were more. Site 17 is known to house human SCPs. I was curious to see them.  
"Is there any I could see and meet?" If they hold wonderful powers, I wanted to meet them.  
Iris and Coldplay look at each other like they know something. "I don't think you should."  
"Why?"  
"A lot of them --" Iris said but interrupted  
"Are insane." Coldplay finished.  
"Insane how?"  
"They can't control their powers and sometimes, so you shouldn’t meet them; especially 732.”  
“No! Never mention him!” Iris yelled.  
“Who’s 732?” I ask.  
“One of the creepiest and frustrating SCPs of life!”  
“He has a crush on Iris.” Coldplay said grinning.  
“No!” Iris said smacking him. “It’s not funny!”  
“So a SCP likes you, what’s so bad?” I ask.  
She gives me a death stare. “It’s like a rapist is undressing you with his eyes. I hope to god he doesn’t try escape again.”  
I see a shadow at the corridor of the hall. I see an Arabic man He was taller than us, but he looked young. He was wearing a dark blue jacket zipped up and had a bright blue symbol on his forehead and his eyes were the same color. The odd thing about it is that it was very similar to the ones on Able’s cube. He sees us and smiles. “So, I was right. That was Iris talking about 732.”  
“Who are you?” I ask. He must be a SCP too. Coldplay and Iris seem uncomfortable around him.  
“Another one of the creeps…” Coldplay said.  
“They’re coming. Not like they can hurt me.” He grins wider.  
“Not funny, Cain.” Iris said.  
“Iris, I’m hurt.” He said sarcastically. His matter of speaking sounds like a popular girl at school mixed with something mechanical. He turns his attention towards me. “And you must be Zekiel.”  
“How do you know who I am?”  
“You smacked Able in the face, that’s enough to get popular around here.” He said grinning more.  
“So why is it you’re here, Cain?” I ask him.  
“I don’t like talking about it, but if you’re wondering about my powers, well, that’s a bit of a secret.”  
“Whenever damage is inflicted on him, it returns to whoever attacked him and he recovers.” Iris told me.  
“Awww, Iris, why did you spoil it?” He said disappointed.  
“That tattoo or mark on your forehead.” I mentioned.  
Cain suddenly became interested. “What do you mean?”  
“Why is it the same as the symbols on Able’s cube?”  
Cain giggles. Yes, giggles. Not chuckle, giggled. I want to make that very clear. He responded by putting his finger up to his lips. “Spoilers.”  
“You have a history with him?”  
“I don’t remember, but everytime he saw me, he had the sudden urge to totally kill me.”  
I thought of what Iris said. Reflecting whatever damage inflicted back to the attacker. “But if damage is inflicted back… Doesn’t that mean that if he killed you, he would die too?” Then again, Able said he can’t die.  
“Able has a beautiful ability to turn to dust and go back to his little cube. There he regenerates and the cube can’t open until he does. It takes somewhere from months to years. So he’s not the type to go ‘Y.O.L.O’ on everything.” Cain delightfully explained.  
“So… The killing machine vs the unkillable.” I said describing his relationship.  
Cain clapped like I got the right answer. “Exactly! Now, I have to get going. Gnight, Iris and Coldplay and you too, Zekiel. You’re going to make this place a lot more exciting.” He grinned as he left.

After a while, it was time for us to head back to our rooms. Coldplay had to lead me because of certain rules how a man and girl SCPs can’t be alone together. Coldplay was alarmingly social. I didn’t mind, he talked about music a lot. I, myself, don’t pay attention to most bands but I know a few that are underrated. I suggested them to Coldplay and he might give them a listen.  
I was given a card key on the way and used it to open my room. Not much is added. It’s like my dorm room but more plain.  
“Yea, the rooms are usually like this. They let you personalize it to a certain extent.” Coldplay told me. “I think Iris might be allowed to the town nearby tomorrow, maybe you can go with her and get some stuff.” He looks around my room as I straighten things out. “Nice, you got Xbox and a PS3?”  
“I had to work a lot to get those.” I told him.  
“You should add me. You can’t play with anyone outside the foundation and literally, no one here is sane enough to play something.” Coldplay goes on. “I mean, there are story games, but after you find everything, it’s like ‘Now what?’”  
“You got a deal. I don’t have any friends online. I just play multiplayer by myself a lot.”  
We then continue to talk about games for the next few minutes. After exchanging usernames, he left and I got ready for bed. There were no windows because this place was underground so I’m worried how that might affect my sleep schedule.  
After browsing online on my pc seeing if they fucked it up in anyway, I decided to go to bed. I was getting tired and if not for my watch, I wouldn’t be able to know if it was night. I try to get to sleep, but I couldn’t because of the possibly tomorrow now my life got a whole lot more exciting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old man surprised the girl. She barely survived his move. Recently, he played Gorz, emissionary of darkness. But it was no match for the Black Luster Soldier. The old man still smiled.  
“What are you smiling about?” The girl asked.  
“You put too much faith into that card.”  
“Well, it’s a kickass card, what of it?”  
“Even the strongest of cards can be destroyed.” He said as he drew another card. He grinned as he drew it.


	4. Arc 1: The Knight and the Witch

I must have overslept because someone is knocking loud on my door. I wake up with dreary eyes. I slowly get up and limp to door. I see a dressed up Iris and Dr. Iceberg. They don't seem surprised that I just woke up  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Bro, its 11." Iris told me.  
"A.m or p.m?" I asked  
"Morning, don't worry, the underground rooms do screw up your sleep but you adapt to it."  
"So why did you decide to wake me?"  
"Well, yesterday, Iris was going to use her once-a-week out of town." Iceberg explained. "And I thought this would be a excellent time for the two of you to bond and get some things to spice up your room, because right now, its boring as shit."  
"Thanks. Ok, let me get ready." I said. I went back inside to get dressed and ready. I thought that I should go outside once a while underground. I made sure to get my fingerless gloves my grandpa gave me. I always wear these.  
After getting ready, I went out the room. Iris was dressed in a somewhat same outfit than yesterday.  
After reaching the lobby, we ran into Coldplay. He was wearing headphones and listening to something. "Oh, you're heading out? I'll come too."  
"But you never want to come! And why now?" Iris complained.  
"Because it is always you and I never want to be out in town with just you. Now we have another guy, I can go out and not be cooped up in here."  
"This was supposed to be me time. I agreed to take Zekiel because I thought it was only one other and now it’s a freaking party!"  
"Good, I can spice up the party" He said grinning. "Besides, Zekiel needs a fellow man with him."  
"I don't mind, really." I told Iris and Iceberg.  
"You can go, Coldplay, just hand us your armor so we can test it while your out."  
"Awesome." Coldplay took off his gauntlets and boots and hand them to Iceberg, who put on a thick glove and then took them. "Mate, you do know they only have the effect when you put them on, right?"  
"Better safe than sorry." Iceberg said.  
We went on the elevator with two other foundation agents. Apparently, in order to go out, we must have body guards. They wore suits and sunglasses, the classic secret service look. The foundation gave us some money to spend. I asked where they get this and they just said 'Trust us.'  
It took half an hour to get to the nearby town, most of that was security checks the foundation was running. The actual car ride was around 20 minutes.  
We made it to the small town. It reminded me of those small towns in those alien movies. It was reasonably small with a few places to shop.  
We went to a nearby poster store and I bought some posters. I found a Lego Bionicle one of a character named Mata Nui. I remember loving this series and this poster was of the last one they did. Where the great god was forced into a body of a mortal on another planet and had to go back to his people. That was my favorite part of the story.  
"Coldplay, did you get anything?" I asked him.  
He came out from a isle and showed off his Linkin Park poster. "These guys are awesome."  
"I know right!?" I said. How am I so excited? I'm never this excited with people. Then again, I never went out with people before.  
"What is that?" He asked looking at my Mata Nui poster  
"It’s a character from a old series of toys I used to own when I was a child."  
"And you're going to get it?"  
"Nostalgia reasons"  
"You ladies done yet?" Iris asked us.  
"I don't know because we are men and not ladies." Coldplay said. Iris had a grin on her face. She took a picture of Coldplay with her camera. "What are you doing?" He asked very nervously. Iris took the photo and flicked it with her finger. "Ow! That hurts!"  
Iris chuckled and the two guards cleared their throats for her attention. "Oh relax, here." She said handing one to them. They looked around for witnesses and found none and took it. "So tense."

The next store we went to was a game store. Coldplay and I were searching for some while Iris wandered around.  
"I don't understand why you two love these things." Iris commented.  
"Because, Iris." Coldplay said popping his head from a section.  
"Games are an art." I said popping my head too.  
"But they're all about shooting... My ex played Call of Duty all the time and--"  
"No!" I said outloud. "That's all Call of Duty is: shooting. There are games with story and deep characters and music. You just haven't played a real game."  
"Way to tell her, mate." Coldplay said.  
"You just have to play better games." I nagged her  
"Fine, just... Gahh."  
"Make her play Mass Effect first." Coldplay suggested.  
"Five bucks says she goes for Garrus first."  
"10 for Thane."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"You'll see." Coldplay said as he giggled.  
I look around and I find Bioshock Infinite. "I forgot this came out." A game about a man trying to pay off a dept by taking a girl to new york to pay a dept in a flying city. I heard it has something to do with different dimensions. I decided to get a copy of it.

After a while, the sun was about to set and we headed back with our stuff. Coldplay and I tried to explain Mass Effect to her.  
The security in the foundation took our stuff and investigated it to check to see if it dangerous.  
As we entered the site, one doctor, or what I assume is a doctor, almost everyone here is a doctor. Instead of a white labcoat, he had a brown jacket and black gloves. His hair was short and neat. He came up to Iris.  
"Gears?" Iris addressed him. "What happened this time? Let me guess, SCP is loose and you got hammered."  
"No." He said catching his breath.  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's 239." Gears said in a steady and professional voice.  
Iris' and Coldplay's eyes widened. Obviously, this isn't good. "What happened?" Iris said in a almost motherly voice.  
"She's coming out of her coma."  
"And how is that bad?"  
"She's getting angry."  
"Shit... SHIT." Iris said in frustration. "Who did she vanish this time?"  
"The doctor nursing her, but the 05 are seriously upset about this."  
"Well, no shit! That's what happens when you purposely drug a 8-year old because she's a SCP!"  
"You think I wanted to?" Gears said maintaining his composure.  
"I..."  
"Iris, calm down." Coldplay comforted her.  
"I know you didn't want to..."  
I want to know what's happening, I can't sit by. "I hate to ask, but can someone give me a recap on this?"  
"You must be the new member of Omega 7." Gears said. "My name is Dr. Gerald. But everyone calls me Gears to shorten it and save time."  
"And who is 239?"  
"Her name is Sigurros. One of the most dangerous SCPs." Gears explained.  
"Like Able? There seems to be a lot of 'dangerous' SCPs." I said.  
"On a level scale? She's more dangerous than him. Or vise versa, I don't know. But she can destroy existence itself if she wanted. While Able can just murder the world in a ongoing war with tanks and military." Gears explained and then narrowed his eyes. "You decide which is worse."  
Ok, this is very serious. "So that is why you put her in a coma? A 8-year-old?" .  
"There is a very strong debate going on wither or not to kill her, its like a tug-of-war with two clones of Chuck Norris." Gears explained in possibly the best metaphor ever in existence. We could go on and on with Chuck Norris jokes but this is serious. "So to extend our lives, I decided to put her a coma, that way, she won't harm anyone and she'll still be alive."  
"But that plan isn't working." Coldplay said.  
"I know. The only person she is friends with is Iris and myself, but after what happened with Clef and 732, I don't think she'll trust me. In fact, I think she hates me." Gears said.  
"I'll go see her." Iris said.  
"I think we should go to." Coldplay told me.  
"I think that's a good idea." I told him.

We were outside a hospital room still in the Foundation. We went inside with equipment like it was a interrogation room in a cop drama. There was a one sided mirror monitoring the room. Inside the monitoring room were some scientists and two doctor's I recognize: Iceberg and Bright.  
"Ah good, I was hoping you two would come." Bright said to us. "But Coldplay, you didn't have to come."  
"I'm here for moral support. Where is my armor?" Coldplay requested.  
Iceberg tossed the gauntlets and boots to Coldplay and he caught them and put them on. "Be on standby incase 239 tries to vaporize everyone."  
"I really hope it doesn't come to that."  
"All of us hope so."  
I walk beside them and look into the room. I saw another room. not much was in there except medical equipment. I saw the girl, Sigurros, in the bed. Thrashing, but not conscious yet. She was, like Iris said, 8-years. She had blond hair down to her shoulders. "So that's one of 'the most dangerous SCPs'?" I said quoting Iceberg.  
"Yes, one of the most dangerous." Bright said. "One of the many that NEEDS to be contained."  
"If you keep treating her like she's a monster, she will be a monster." Iris told Bright.  
"I'm sorry, Iris, but we can't just trust a potential threat to humanity to not destroy it." Bright said. "That's like letting Able go and trust him not to kill everyone."  
Iris gave a frustrated groan. "Fine, I'll go calm her." Iris said as she entered her room. As she did, she felt like something was pushing her. But she held her ground.  
"Crap, her mind is clear." Bright said.  
"Sigurros, its me." Iris said.  
Sigurros stopped gripping the edge of her bed and Iris was able to move better.  
"The only reason why she hasn't fucked up the room is because its made of 148." Iceberg said.  
"148?" I asked.  
"Telekill alloy." Bright said. "The only material that she can't manipulate."  
Iris got up to her bed and held her hand. "Sigurros, it’s me. Iris, remember?"  
"I-Iris...?" Sigurros said weakly.  
"What's wrong, why are you upset?"  
"I can't find my way, its dark, a old man, dueling..."  
"Did she say dueling?" Coldplay asked.  
Is she talking about Yu-gi-oh? "Gears," I asked who was at the corner of the room. "Does Sigurros like the card game Yu-gi-oh?"  
"Yes, she wanted to play in a tournament in the town nearby. Why?"  
"Just wondering." I said.  
"Why am I here...?" Sigguros asked. "Did the council of witches banish me?"  
"Witches?"  
"We told her she was a witch and made her think she had a set of rules what to cast. That way, she could fall in line." Bright explained.  
"You guys go through great lengths to protect humanity." I said.  
"N-no." Iris told her. "There was incident with Clef, the dark ones cast a spell on him. Gears tried to protect you by casting a spell to protect you."  
"It's dark... I want out." Sigurros said.  
Iris looked back at Bright and then back to Sigurros. "Don't worry, just follow my voice."  
"What is she doing?" Bright asked nervously.  
Sigurros' body relaxes and breathes heavily. "Sir, she's going to wake up soon." Said one scientist at a monitor.  
"God damn it, Iris. What are you doing?" Bright said.  
Sigurros opened her eyes from her coma and sat up. "You see? You feel ok?"  
Sigurros rubbed her eyes and stared dazedly at Iris. "I'm hungry."  
"I can get you some food. Do you need to know anything else?"  
"What happened with the dark wizard that was after me?"  
"He's been caught. He's was being questioned and there was a accident and now he's resting. Don't worrying, he's not going anywhere." Iris explained.  
"Dark wizard?" I asked everyone else.  
"That's what 239 believes was her attacker." Bright explained. "But what happened was one of our own went on a rampage to kill her. Which was very bad."  
"No one liked Clef anyway." Iceberg said.  
"But he's one of the best field agents." Bright said.  
"Women hate that dude."  
"Well, nobody's perfect." We turned our attention back to Iris and Sigurros. She doesn't seem harmful. She looms normal. What is it that makes these people afraid of her? "This is bad, we have to call in the troops."  
I grabbed Bright's hand. As I did, his eyes widened. I got images from him. I forgot my power involves touching people. But for some reason, the images were scrambled. A lot everywhere. I couldn't identify anything. This never happened in all the times I looked at people's dreams and fears. "Wait, Sigurros isn't doing anything."  
"Zekiel, you don't understand what she can do."  
"Look what's happening and tell me of she's doing anything bad."  
Bright looked at them. Iris filling in on what went down at the events that happened. A guy named Clef going insane, a mech, him fighting a guy named Kondraki, and the interrogation. Bright retracted his hand while staring at me. I think he knows that I looked into his mind. But it felt like several minds were in there at once. I saw images with very different people as the main interest. One I saw at a award ceremony, and another escaping prison. Why is that? Is it the amulet in Bright's forehead? Is it interfering?  
We looked back to Iris. Iceberg stared at my hand and then to Bright. I'll have to ask him or anyone else about Bright later.  
"We have a new member?" Sigurros asked Iris.  
"Yes, he's... Very liberal." Iris described me.  
"Liberal? I'm not liberal." Everyone looked at me in disbelief.  
"Your reports said you love to defend your arguments..." Iceberg said.  
I remained silent, hoping the conversation would drop.  
"Liberal?" Sigurros asked.  
"He has beliefs. And he always defends them to his death." Iris continued describing me.  
"See?" Iceberg said.  
"Is he a witch like me?" Sigurros said very hopeful.  
"Well, no, but he is more like me, really. He came from a town with a normal life. That's all I know really, he just joined but if you want to --"  
"I want to meet him." Sigurros said.  
Iris looked at the window and I looked at the others for what to do. "I'll go get him and tell the others you are alright." Iris came in through the door and looked at me. "She wants to meet you."  
"Give her an excuse, for all we know, she'll erase him out of existence." Bright said.  
"Let him go." Said Gears from the corner of the room. He was quiet the whole time.  
"Just because you are her handler, doesn't mean that --"  
"I know her." Gears interrupted Bright. "I been with her since the beginning. She won't kill him."  
Bright pauses to think about and then addressed me. "Zekiel, can you?"  
"I will." I said. I always wanted to meet more SCPs and now I'm meeting 'one of the dangerous' who doesn't look like it. I went to the door with Iris and entered the same room to Sigurros. As I closer, I got anxious. Not of fear but meeting someone new. And that someone being a child. I was never good with children. I worked at a child center once and they never paid attention to me. Mostly the female workers who knew what to do. I could never hold the younger ones when they cried because I was afraid of dropping them. Sigurros was staring at me with gleeful green eyes sparking grey. "I was told you wanted to meet me?"  
Sigurros sat there examining me. It was only making me more anxious. "What's your name?"  
I pulled a chair and sat by her; trying to be as calm as I can be.  
"My name is Zekiel."  
"You mean Zeke?"  
"No..." I said chuckling. I told Iceberg I never liked it when people shorten my name. "Just Zekiel. It’s... Cooler to me."  
"But Zeke is cool to me..." She said. I know she was a kid and had a simple way of thinking so I let that go.  
"Ok, for now, I guess you can call me that."  
She tilted her head, still examining me. "Are you a witch like me?"  
"I thought the male version of witch was warlock..." I said trying to remember my witches lore. "Anyway, not really... I'm more like a... Knight."  
"A knight?"  
"A protector of rights."  
"Do you have a sword?"  
I chuckled. "I do actually." I remember that I had a replica sword in my closet somewhere. I think the foundation moved it in there.  
"Cool." Sigurros said impressed like how a child is impressed with the magic coin trick.  
I tried to think of something else to talk about, and then I remembered she said something about Yu-gi-oh a while ago. "Someone told me you like Yu-gi-oh."  
"Yes! I love it." She replied excitedly  
"Do you have a deck?"  
"Yes, a wizard deck."  
"There was an old thought I had a while ago, that a deck tells alot about a person."  
"Really? What's yours?"  
"A light and dark deck."  
She looked confused, she's trying to think about the meaning behind it. "What does it say about you?"  
"I believe that it represents the decisions older people make. Plus it looks cool."  
"Can I see?"  
"It’s all the way back at my room, maybe I can show you later."  
"And then we can duel?" She asked smiling.  
"Why not?" I said trying not to curse.  
I felt Iris touch my shoulder. "Zekiel, we have to go."  
"Sigurros, I have to go for a while. Someone needs a knight's assistance."  
"Aw... Will you and Iris come back?"  
"We will, don't worry." Iris said as she took my arm and dragged me out of the room. She let out a deep breath. "That went better than I thought."  
"What did you think would happen?"  
"That she would banish you like she did with another scientist."  
That scared me a bit. But I still find it hard to believe that someone like her can do that. She looks like a normal 8-year-old to me.  
"So... Zeke." Iris said teasing me.  
"Stop it."  
"Why?" She asked teasingly.  
"Because Zekiel is cooler."  
"But Sigurros gets to call you that."  
"She's a kid that just came out of a coma." I said.  
"Right." She said not believing me.  
We entered the monitoring room. Everyone looked like a nuclear holocaust was avoided. "Way to talk your way out of that, Zeke." Coldplay said.  
"Not you too..." I said realizing we were watched.  
"So... Why is it you hate being called that?" Iceberg asked.  
"Because I like Zekiel better than Zeke."  
"Not a legit excuse..."  
"We have better things to do than to call Zekiel names. We have to figure out what to do about 239." Bright started. "There'll be another debate on either to kill her or not. We have to figure something out."  
"Just give a room like you used to do." I suggested.  
"She still can't control her powers and I don't want Clef catching on to this. He's still insane and I don't want him fucking this place up again."  
"In the meantime, we'll have to do what we usually do, Bright. It’s not our decision, exactly." Iceberg told him.  
Bright sighed. "Fine, for now, 05 wants us to do what we used to do with her. Keep her in her room and get her to control her powers. Iris, and now, Zekiel will tend to her at least some time of the day to calm her."  
"We can do that." Iris said speaking for me.  
"Zekiel, it was your choice to go in there."  
"I choose to go in there, and I did. I'll help Iris with Sigurros."  
"Good." Bright said. Right after, Gears got up and left the office. I noticed him staring through the glass. As he left, Bright's phone rang and he answered it. "Yes?"  
"So what should we do now?" Coldplay asked us deciding what to do next.  
Iris said that she would like to learn Mass Effect from the two of us. The car ride here made her interested in it.  
We were discussing how the game and how its normally played. I glanced through the window and noticed Gears entering Sigurros' room. The equipment lowered the sound so I couldn't hear them.  
But from nowhere, Bright shouted out. "Where is he!?" That got our attention. I noticed Sigurros' head turn too. Did she hear Bright too? No, can't be. The walls should be sound proof. "What, why is he there -- of course, yes, sir. I'll send them.... Uh yes, I'll... send him too but sir, he's not suited for combat." The last time someone said something like that was when I was going to face Able. "As you wish... What about 076-2? Him too?" Iris and Coldplay listen closely. They know this involves them too. "Well they aren't on the best if terms -- yes, the collar is now functioning... Ok." He hangs up the phone. "We found him."  
"Who is he?" I asked.  
"056." Bright said.

They took us to a briefing room of sorts. I guess I am going on this mission or at least, monitor it. I have no clue what I'm suppose to do exactly, but Iceberg said they would tell me. Coldplay and Iris were able to fill me in on who 056 is. Apparently, 056 is a shape shifter. Whenever someone loses focus on him, he changes. He once changed into a female researcher and scored the highest in a IQ test.  
After a while, doors opened and I saw those tattoos and long hair. Wearing a winter coat open without much of a undershirt.  
"Able." Coldplay said greeting him.  
"Coldplay." Able greeted him through his teeth like he's angry at him.  
They continue to have something of a staring contest. Able turns from me and sees me. Now we're the ones have the staring contest. Am I a bit afraid of him? Yes and no. I know he's like millions of bullies I face before who think its all about them. All I have to do is maintain eye contact.  
Our stare was broken when Bright entered the room with his hands in his pockets. I think he was holding something. "Sit down, Able."  
Able growled and sat down next to Iris. He has a grudge against Coldplay and I but as far as I know, not be against Iris.  
"As some of you may know, we have finally located 056." Bright started the briefing. "He escaped containment around the time of the Clef incident. He is the master of disguise, literally. He can shape shift into any one and anything. But we found the disguise he is wearing. And for the love of god, it was under our noses." A screen behind Bright lit up with a surveillance video of a room with a man. "He disguised himself as his most common guise, this man." A picture of a business man in his 20s appeared on the screen. He reminded me of those business leaders that lie of their product so it could sell. And yet, that is the perfect tell that he is a shape shifter.  
"Why is he at that city?" Iris asked Bright.  
"For one of our SCPs. And by god, we have to contain him again before he gets to it."  
"Why would you keep a SCP uncontained?" I asked.  
"Because it’s not an object nor a person." Bright pressed a button that changed the slide. I see a train station abandoned with a dark green training with doors open. Again, no one is in there. "A lot of times, the SCPs we find are places. And how do you contain a place in a city without gaining attention?"  
"Wait, a train station? Is it?" Coldplay asked worrying.  
"Yes, its 052. And you guys know how he can fuck everything up if he set foot in there."  
"What is 052?" I asked.  
"It’s a time traveling train." Bright described to me. I find that hard to believe. First there was a girl that can control pictures, a demon, a girl that can bend all of reality, a shape shifter and now a time traveling train?  
"What's next, you guys have a phone box that travels in time too?"  
"We're serious, Zekiel. We had people come off the train from various time points." Bright explained to me while he showed pictures of the people. "A woman going to work in 2012 who ended up in 2007. And a man who called himself the head of the foundation in 2097." Bright proves it by first showing a security camera in 2007 of a woman getting off the train and looking confused and then the same woman in 2012 entering the train.  
"I'm the 'see it to believe it' type of person."  
"Hopefully, you won't have to. Whenever we send a agent to go in, they never come back and we never hear from them. If 056 gets on that train, he could go back in time and changed history, or head to the future and take over as president, either way, we'll loose him."  
"So what is the plan?" Able asked.  
"Since this is in a city, you guys can't engage him. It'll expose the foundation and we can't have that. We need to intercept him at the station where this is no people. We were able to keep people out by saying its out of order."  
"So we follow him? Why not wait at the station?"  
"Because when he sees someone there, he'll avoid it, realize we're on to him and escape elsewhere. You need to follow him." Bright explained. "Zekiel, you can help pinpoint him with your power, Iris can help with surveillance, Able and Coldplay, you will fight 056 at the station if we can't contain him." It seemed overkill to send two powerhouses over a shape shifter. But if this 056 is as bad as Bright says, we have to go overkill.

We got into a aircraft carrier. The city nearby is filled with people, so we can't go directly over the city or we would be spotted by 056. We stopped away from the city limits and took a car ride there by the agents that protect 052. I'm still wrapping my head around it. A time traveling train. How could that work?  
They had sure we were clothing in which 056 wouldn't recognize us. Iris was given a sunhat and sunglasses and her camera. Able and Coldplay stay at the rooftop near the station since they stick out. They give us earpieces so we can stay in touch. They were transparent and small so 056 couldn't see it.  
056 was in a market place heading to the station. Bright said that he recently got here and planned to take it today. I wore nothing to help cover myself because 056 doesn't know me since I'm new.  
The market place was huge. I weaved in.and out of the crowd, looking for the appearance he usually uses. As a backup, I slightly touched everyone I past by. I could identify who it was as I go. I figured 056's dream would be to escape and his fear would be getting caught.  
I picked up several dreams as I went in and out, one girl becoming a actress, one man finding love. Where is he? I went to the side and sat down scanning the crowd. I have to behave normal so he wouldn't notice me acting weird. Out from the corner of my eye, I saw him.  
The exact same appearance as from the picture Bright showed me. "I think I see him." I say into the piece.  
"Confirm it, Zekiel." Bright told me.  
I got up and got back into the crowd. I had him in my sight. He looked like a normal man. I slowed down to make me less suspicious. I 'accidently' hit him. I apologized to him and continued. I got images of living a free life, being rich, and as for fears. It was about self identity. How that man didn't know who the real self is. Who else has would have that? "Its him." I told everyone through the earpiece.  
"Iris, keep an eye on the route." Bright told her.  
Iris was in 056's pathway. She was off to the side acting like a tourist looking at photos. The man passes by her and goes into an alleyway. "Confirmation, it is him. He's heading toward 052." Iris said.  
"Zekiel, stay on him, cover Iris' blind spots."  
Even with Iris' photo seeing ability, there will be moments where the target will get out of range. I enter the alleyway right when he turns. I run but quiet down my footing. I stay at the corner and peek out. He's out of a alleyway and heading left. I inform everyone on the street he's on. I go to the corner of that and watch from the corner. Why would he just shape shift into a bird or something and fly there? Why walk? Is he that paranoid? After a couple of minutes, he's starting to look everywhere. Double checking as he walks. Now why are you paranoid?  
He finally made it to the train station. "He's at the station." I told everyone.  
"Good, Coldplay, Able, take him down." Bright instructed. Able and Coldplay both jump down from the buildings and land with no injuries. They run into the building to contain 056.  
"But all he is a shape shifter, why go overboard?"  
"Just wait." Bright said. Right as he said that, I heard fighting. Someone was winning and someone was losing. Naturally, I ran in there to see."Zekiel, stay back!"  
Ignoring Bright, I went in anyway. In there, I saw Coldplay and Able in battle positions. 056 was in the center platform with his hand behind his back and his other ready to defend. That hand turns into a giant blade attached to his arm. Able creates a small portal and puts his hand in and pulls out a sword of equal size. So this is his power. Able recklessly charges at him. 056 blocks his strikes using one hand. 056 pulls out his other hand and it looks like a gun is wielded to his arm. He shoots Able in the thigh and aims at me.  
A pillar of earth shoots out of the ground to protect me from the shot. I look over to Coldplay. He stomped on the ground and then this happened? His power controls earth? His gauntlet glows and then encloaks himself in fire. Fire too? He can control both or the elements? Maybe each piece allows him to control a element. He tackles into 056. 056 takes out his gun arm again and aims at Coldplay. Coldplay throws a fireball and it incases 056's arm before he could fire. The fire must of cooked the gunpowder inside. I guess 056's shape shifting copies things atom by atom. Able takes the chance and gets his sword again and swings it through his legs. Able puts his boot on him for good measure.  
But that doesn't work. 056's body dissolves and turns into snakes. The snakes wrap around Able, he tries to shake them off but to no prevail. From behind Able, some of the snakes form into 056. "You think you SCP Foundation can beat me?" He says. "I can become anything."  
Coldplay stomps his foot and a pillar comes out and hits 056. "Can you become a prison cell and lock yourself?" Wow, Coldplay, that was bad.  
056 laughs. Well, it wasn't even funny. "You really think you have a chance?"  
"Of course. Just because you can turn into anything, doesn't mean you have that thing's powers." Coldplay said.  
"That reminds me..." 056 shape shifts again. This time, into Able.  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Able demands.  
"What do you mean, 076-2? I'm you." He said smiling mancingly.  
"You wear my face," Able pulls out his blade again. "But do you have my strength?" He dashes at him again. 056 forms a blade similar to Able's. His face turns again... This time, into Coldplay's.  
"Hey, I didn't let you wear my face!"  
"Who said I was asking?" He said as formed his free hand into a small sword and tried to swing at Able.  
Instead of dodging, Able catches the weapon with his hand. 056 is caught off-guard. I don't think he expected that. Able grins with success and then throws him. 056 stops the collision by putting his hands behind him and stopped as soon as they hit the wall. He then ejects, while in mid-air, he turns into a net and traps Able and Coldplay.  
"You two are impressive. But..." He said as he put his hand by his ear like he's listening for something. In the distance, we can all hear a train. "My ride is here." I can see the lights of the train coming out from the tunnel. I run from my cover and try anything to stop him. I run to the Coldplay and Able, maybe I can get them free. But I couldn't reach them. 056 suddenly appears before me. He got here with angel wings he formed. He grabs me by the shirt and lifts me up. "You were in the crowd..." He said looking at me. As he was touching me, I saw his dream of escape once again. "You must be new at this?" He threw me aside like I was nothing. "You are not worth my time." The train finally appears and comes to a halt. "Goodbye, friends..." 056 said as he went up to the door, still facing us. "For I am gone."  
The door opened to what I thought would be failure. But instead a woman was in there. She was about our age, shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She wore a colorful t-shirt with baggy jeans. She was holding on to the railing for her life like it was a bumpy ride in there. Who is she? Is she from the future or past? By the looks of her clothing, she looks like she's from here. But the very odd thing was her right hand which had a fingerless glove; my fingerless glove. I looked at the gloves I had on; the ones my grandpa gave to me before he past. Why does she have one of them? I would never part with it. Yet, she had a familiarly about her. Like I saw her before. 056 looked not so surprised.  
"So we got someone who got on the wrong train. Sorry..." 056 formed a gun again. "But you are in my way--" 056 was interrupted when she put her hand up and he started shaking. "W-what's happening!?" His gun hand turns back into a normal hand. "Are you a SCP too? A escapee like me?"  
The woman said nothing. She merely put up her finger and 056... he just jolted out from the door. Like a hand took him and lifted him up.  
"Why are you doing this!? We're the same prisoners!"  
"Oh no..." The woman said smiling a bit. "To you, the Foundation was a prison. At first, for me, it was. But now is like heaven for me." Her small smile turned big like a happy thought went through her mind.  
"What are you talking about, lady?"  
"Yo, Coldplay and Able. He's restricted now, you might wanna handcuff him or something." She said at them.  
They looked stunned as I was. They didn't know if they could trust her. "How do you know our names?" Coldplay asked.  
"You'll find out as soon as the agents take me." She said grinning.  
As though on demand, the Foundation agents stormed in. They demanded she left down 056 and herself. What the hell, she helped us and you're arresting her? But she doesn't resist. With a snap of a finger, 056 gets released and handcuffs appear on him, tied up. She holds her hands up and they arrested her as well as 056. She took one look at me. "I'll see ya soon, my knight."  
"Wait, what?" I asked. She just giggled and giggled like she knew a big secret.

We were called back to the site after a mission success. Seeing Able and Coldplay fight put a lot of things in perceptive for me. A lot of things went down today. Like what a SCP can do. I know this ain't bullshit. And that girl. Today's mission relives in my memory. Her controlling him with only her finger. And when she called me her knight. What was that about? If she's from the future, could she know me perhaps? But why would someone call me their knight?  
Bright called us into a interrogation room. Including Able. I imagine he has a lot to say about me, but he doesn't know what to say exactly. In fact, he's never said a thing to me.  
We entered the monitor side of the interrogation room. Bright was on the other side with the girl. He was questioning her and Iceberg informed us she was being very vague.  
"For the last goddamn time, who are you?" Bright asked her.  
"Come on, Bright, you remember me." She strangely cheery. Like there's some inside joke we don't know.  
"When did you come from? You're from the future, I know that much."  
"10 years."  
"Now you finally decide to talk straight."  
"Only because that wasn't a big spoiler." She said in a teasing tone.  
"Then what is the big spoiler?"  
"Can't tell, Zeke taught me never to reveal spoilers."  
Bright stopped talking to absorb what she said. Zeke? Me? Why is she calling me by my short name, I hate that name. "Do you mean Zekiel?"  
"Oop! I done spoiled it! Now you're going have to fast forward to where you send him in to get real answers."  
"What are you -- What's your relationship to Zekiel?"  
The woman laughed and laughed. "That's a massive spoiler." She winked.  
Bright gets frustrated and leaves. He enters our aide of the interrogation room. He cleans his glasses trying to maintain a calm mind. "She's not talking."  
"Yea, we noticed." I said.  
"She seems to know Zekiel very well." Iris said.  
"My main concern is her abilities. Its the same as 239."  
"You saying she's the same as Sigurros?"  
"Possibly. Remember, we have another reality bender with us."  
"Right, 343." Iris said.  
"What's a reality bender?"  
"People like 239 and this woman who can control reality. She can easily destroy it if she wants."  
"She wants to talk to me so? What's the plan?" I ask.  
"Go in. But first sign of trouble, you get the fuck out. The room is coated in telekill, so outside the room is safe."  
I sighed and got ready. I exited the monitoring room out to the hallway. The door next to it is where that woman is kept. She sounded like she had a great friendship with me. Which is suspicious in of its self. I never had a great relationship with anyone. Let alone a girl. Most girls I met my life hated me because I don't sugarcoat everything and just bitch them out whenever they purposly do so.  
I opened the door. When she saw it was me, her greeted me a big ass smile. How could I make this girl happy? I fucked up my past relationships so bad. But what's to say of my future? Maybe she's a new SCP that I bonded with in the near future. One that I never screw up. But that's only in movies and shows. This is reality.  
"So my knight finally comes to me." She said. She looks so familiar, I can't place it.  
"Few things I wanna know."  
"Maybe within reason, I'll spoil." She said winking. "Remember teaching me about spoiling stories, Zeke? Wait, no...." She said trying to recall something. "Oh that's right, not yet, but soon..."  
"Stop. Calling. Me. That." I said aggressively. "If you really knew me, you'd know I hate that name."  
"Because its stupid and you like Zekiel better?"  
"Now you're just trying to make me upset."  
"Now, I call you that because you let me."  
"Why would I? I hate that name. No way in hell would I."  
"You say 'I won't' but in reality, you will."  
"You saying that its destined for that to happen?"  
"Hell no, destiny is bullshit, you taught me that. I mean whenever a character says 'I won't' they will do it no matter what. Nothing is set in stone, Zeke, you claim to hate the world, you claim to not let anyone call you Zeke, but in time you will."  
"No, it will not, life is not a movie or a game." She successfully derailed the interrogation. Fuck, she's good.  
"So what if it isn't? That doesn't mean people don't change, don't evolve. You will evolved too, and it will be beautiful."  
"Shut up and answer the questions."  
"Yes?"  
"How did you get my grandpa's glove?"  
"What about it?"  
"I would never --"  
"Are we going to have the same convo again? You will in due time. You gave it to me as proof."  
"Proof as what?"  
She said nothing and just smiles. She knows something's going to go down and won't share. I have to get her to share.  
"As what!?"  
"Oh relax, I'm making a dramatic pause."  
"For?"  
"Your question."  
"So what's the answer?"  
"Action speaks louder than words, right?"  
"... Yes...."  
"Then..." With a flick of a wrist, the table between us sling shots out of the way. The only thing I'm getting from this is that she's my enemy.  
I heard Bright ordering everyone to rescue me. I'm going to need it.  
I ready a battle position like Coldplay and Able did. The doors behind me swing open. Before I could escape, the girl dashes in front of me, doing something I never excpeted her to do.  
Kiss me.

\-----------------------------------------

The man played the card Copycat a while ago. A card that can copy the attack points of any monster. The girl managed to gain back her Chaos Goddess.  
"Getting a bit anxious, are we?" The man addressed.  
"I don't know why I am..." The little girl said.  
"Because you sense what it is that will happen do you?"  
They both look at the screen of the battle between 056 and Coldplay and Able. With Zekiel hiding.  
"I don't care for that kid of that's what you're saying." The said.  
"So when he met you at the hospital bed? That didn't gave you hope?"  
"Why would it!? Its not the real me! Its the mask I put on for the stupid Foundation while I waited to he freed."  
"So Zekiel and Iris. They mean nothing to you?"  
"Just people trying to pity me."  
The old man is dissatisfied with her view on them. It was his turn and he drew a card. "Maybe this will change your mind."  
"What will?"  
He played a gambling card, Time Wizard. "You know this card's effect, correct? I flip a coin. If its heads, all your monsters are destroyed, if tails, mine are."  
"Shit. My Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Goddess."  
"Is the cards really your concern?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I said that card is the story of that man isn't it?" He said pointing out the blonde boy.  
"So?"  
"If I get it right, he will die. You know that right? Both him and that card are synched. If the card is removed, so is he."  
"S-so?" She said like she doesn't care. But she was lying to herself. She was worried. But the question is of what? Losing a strong card or a man that might of actually cared for her.  
"And what of that Chaos Goddess? I wonder who she belongs to."  
The girl realized the situation.  
A coin appears in the man's hand. He takes it and flips it in the air. The girl's heart beat is rising. She's afraid of the outcome when the coin lands. It comes back down and the man quickly puts it on his hand covering it. The girl realized that he can simply change the coin outcome to whatever he wished with his powers. So no relying on luck. The man unravels the coin. It is tails. "Oh, looks like my monsters are destroyed." The two cards are removed from the field.  
"But you could've changed it to heads..."  
"Who said I did?"  
The girl was confused. Then she felt a pain in her head. Then at her side. "What's happening?"  
"Time Wizard's reality effect."  
"Reality effect?" The girl said as the pain got more intense. She felt something growing inside. Her bones were growing to adult size along with her skin and body. Her hair grows out slightly and her clothes grow with her, thankfully. After the ordeal, she grew ten years and 'matured'. No longer was she a child. "What did you do to me!?"  
"Simply added a new event to our knight's story."  
"What event!?"  
He gestured his head to her card, Chaos Goddess. The picture changed to a fully grown woman. That was when the girl knew the connection between the card and who it represented: her. She looked at the man for a answer.  
He simply gestured to the screen. The train as arrived and with a passager: Her.  
"W-what? How does this make sense!?"  
"It does. Now you know more about him."  
"N-no I don --" The girl was interrupted by a memory. She remembers him and the things he did for her and the things he taught her. She was almost crying. "NO. NO NO, THIS CAN'T BE." She denied.  
"Oh it’s true. Things are about to interesting."

 

**END OF ARC 1**


	5. Arc 2: The Girl Who Greeted Chaos

This was my first kiss and it was with a girl from the future who is a SCP and might be insane and is probably my stalker. What a way have my first.  
She held the kiss for a while, my head is getting all sorts of things from her. I get people's hopes and fears just from touching, but that is only one part of a story, but something like this, I'm getting more prices of a story. I keep seeing a wedding with me and her, I'm guessing that's her greatest dream. That doesn't surprise me. Her fear however is me dying. I'm covered in blood, on the brink of death and she and the whole team is there surrounding her and they watch as I die.  
For some reason, I feel very sad from this. Am I sensing actual sadness from her? Is she so afraid of this happening, that she believe it will happen?  
Everything in her hopes and fears is all about me. But why? What did I ever do to make her happy?  
She releases from the kiss and she just smiles at me. Everyone who burst through the door who expected me to die just stood there in shock. Able, who was still in the hall just had a confused face.  
"I don't understand, what is so surprising to everyone?" Able asked.  
Iris just facepalms herself. "God damn it, Able. It's... It has something to do with love, ok?"  
"... I still don't understand that concept."  
I was too frozen with confusion and shock to even question Able's knowledge of humans. "I-I..."  
"You're so adorable when you're confused like that." The girl said.  
"Zekiel, are you blushing?" Coldplay asked.  
"THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" I just yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"I just answered your question."  
"BUT YOU KISSED ME!"  
"Hello, action louder than words? They would like a word with you."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked lowering my volume. I can feel myself getting flustered from all of this.  
"You asked me what was my relationship to you and why you gave me your grandpa's glove."  
"The kiss obviously answered the first question, but it doesn't explain why you have the glove."  
"Zeke... You haven't figured it out yet?"  
"What?"  
She just chuckles to herself as she prepares to mindfuck us. "You don't need a ring to be married to someone."  
My mind slowly figures it out. Why she has one glove and not the other. Wedding... Rings and gloves... Wait. My eyes widen from the shock. "Are you saying your my wife?"  
She nods confirming it.  
"OH MY GOD." Iris shrieked. "You have to admit, its adorable."  
"How is it adorable!?" I asked.  
"Because instead of a big ceremony, which can't happen in this place, you simply give her your glove instead. It's so symbolic." Iris explained.  
"I still don't understand what's going on." Able said.  
"Why is Able here anyway?" Iris asked.  
"Because she requested everyone in Omega 7 , mainly Zekiel."  
"I just wanted to see how everyone was before all the insanity in my time happened." The girl explained herself. "Coldplay, you look about the same, Able is apparently an oblivious dick."  
"What does that mean!?"  
"And Iris..."  
Iris looked confused as well as me.  
The girl just hugs her like a mother daughter type relationship. Iris' face through the whole thing was even more confusion. "I wanted to do that... And Zekiel..." She gave a second look at me. "I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's like when you get a boyfriend and you see pictures of him before you met him and you get a new perspective on him."  
I wasn't sure what she meant by that but all of this too much to take in. My second day here and I'm bombarded with shape shifting, time traveling, and reality bending SCPs that are from the future. Oh, and she's my future wife.  
"I think Zekiel needs time to absorb this." Bright said.  
"Yea.... I need to think...." I agreed with him. Maybe some time in my room can help me figure this out. I slowly back out of the room. Before I reached the doorway, I realized she never answered the first question. "Wait, who are you? What is your name?"  
She chuckles again. She knows this will mindfuck me more. I prepare for another mindfuck.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me or speak in riddles?"  
"Think, baby." She tells me. "Who in your life did you tell that you were a knight?"  
"The only person I said anything like that to was--" I stopped because I realized who she is. She came from 10 years in the future, she's the same age as me: 18, that means in this time she is eight. "You're shitting me."  
"No..." Bright said as he realized too.  
"Sigurros?" I said in pure shock. "BUT I JUST MET YOU TODAY."  
"Doesn't matter; think three dimensionally. You made a impact in my life, babe. Doesn't matter if I tell you, it will happen."  
"And how do you know?"  
"Because I remember. I remember everything that my eight year old self knows." Bright's eyes widen with terror. "And I remember meeting a 'Another witch', who, guess what, looks exactly as me."  
"Zekiel, I need to talk to you privately." Bright said. It wasn't a request, he took my arm and dragged me to his office in such a hurry. After a while, he let's go and I follow after him.  
"Where are we going? We're far enough."  
"No, we have to get to a secure room."  
"Why?"  
"Trust me." After what felt like miles of walking, we reached Bright's office, we entered and he closed the door. His room was old style. Everything made of wood. The sheilfs and even the desk. "This should be safe."  
"Why are you so paranoid?"  
"Because not only is she a reality bender, but she's 239 from the future." Bright said nervously. I don't think I seen him lose his cool. "She could - no, will - find her past self and realize we've been lying to her the whole time."  
"I think you're just going insane."  
"You don't understand, we've done some aweful things, mostly lying to her. Alot. If her future self finds this out and tells her, she'll cause another containment breach."  
"I don't think that'll happen."  
"How do you know?" Bright realized my power. "That's right, your power, what did you see when she kissed you?"  
Great, the kiss again. I thought we gotten past that already. "Everything I saw was about me, nothing else about the foundation."  
"What do you mean about you?" I noticed Bright started to calm down a little.  
"She's my future wife, apparently, so take a guess."  
He puts his hand on his chin. "Wait, what was that about your grandpa? How did you know she had his glove?"  
"Because of this." I showed him the glove that the future Sigurros wore, on the palm of it, there was a symbol. A star. I thought it was something my grandpa liked and put it on, I don't know why Bright was so I interested in it. "My grandpa put this symbol in the palm of the glove Sigurros has."  
"You said your grandpa was in the military correct?"  
"Yes... Why are you changing the subject?"  
"Just a little sub-plot thing. Anyway, we'll have to keep her contained, away from her past self. It could cause some kind of paradox."  
I couldn't think of a alternative. In all the time travel movies I seen, you should never met your past self or it could lead to a paradox. Where either the universe is destroyed or flying dinosaurs fly everywhere killing everyone... Which is pretty unproductive. "For now, I'll agree with that."  
"I'll tell the agents. Also, get some rest, that revelation alone must be exhaunting on you."  
"Yea.... I need to sleep." I said lazily as I headed back to my room.  
I headed in the direction of my room. Walking past scientists, rooms with other SCPs. Some normal, some very very odd. As I turned a corner, I notice someone looking into a room; Cain.  
He turns toward me and waves. "Zekiel!"  
I was kind of hoping I wouldn't talk to anyone. "Hello." I said I kept walking, hoping he would drop the conversation.  
I felt him grab my shoulder. He didn't. "Wait. Where you going?"  
"My room, the mission we did left me exhausted."  
"Oh?" He said very curiously. "I heard what happened."  
"How the fuck could you possibly know?"  
"I had a peek at your conversation with that girl."  
It seems he doesn't know that she is Sigurros' future self. I will have to tread care fully. "Uh... Yea. It was a workout on my mind."  
"But aren't you glad?"  
"Why would I be glad?"  
"That 'the one' has suddenly appear right on your doorstep? Most men would be happy that their search is over. Yet you are more displeased than you should."  
"Well..." I honestly didn't have a answer. I tried to think why I didn't react differently. "I just thought it was impossible that THAT would happen."  
"Oh, Zekiel." He said patting my shoulder. "You are so much better than you take yourself credit for." He said completely staring at me. I don't like where this is going. I have to get out of this.  
"I am getting tired. I'll see ya." I said hoping he would stop.  
"Take care." He said in a sing song voice.

I entered my room; the same as it was this morning. I drop to my bed and just lay there. I reach for a tv remote and turn it on. I like having background noise. Total slience isn't my thing. I nearly fall asleep to the noise.  
I heard a knock at my door. How long did I sleep? I feel like I woke up in the morning and yet the show I was watching went to commercials.  
I head over there and open the door. Oh god, I'm not ready for this. Iris and Sigurros, young Sigurros, are standing at the entrance. I try not to be freaked out. Just my future wife as a child standing at the door to my room, nothing odd going on here, maybe it's normal here.  
"Sorry to interrupt, Zekiel, but, Sigurros wanted to hang with you again."  
"I brought my deck! You'd duel me, you promised."  
That's right, I did promise her that. But after dealing with her future self, I don't know of I can handle her at her eight year self. Now I look at it, they do look a like. Their mannerisms are even the same. "That's right, sorry, I had a long day."  
"You fought the dark wizards?" Sigurros asked very excitingly.  
I just remembered I have to keep up the whole witch and wizards act. I wonder if her future self out grown this. "Yes, but it was a stealth mission, making it so much harder."  
"Amazing..." She was literally like a child at a magic show.  
I let the both of them in. I guess Iris has to take care of her and can't leave her sight. I would understand, a young girl in a man's room seems a bit shadey. I dug around in the closet where the agents put the rest of my stuff. I wonder if they got everything. "God, where is it?" I said to myself as I continue to dig in the closet. I found a crate filled with tins filled with cards. I remember this crate I would use to keep cards that I liked and interested in as well as my decks. I pulled the whole thing out and pulled it to the coffee table where the two of them are waiting. I found my deck in there. Sigurros went in digging in for herself. "Tell me if you want one."  
She nods in reply. She digs through a lot of tins which are filled with mostly useless cards. She found none that interested her. "These are useless."  
"Yea, they aren't that good." I said awkwardly. Iris was staring at us like a girlfriend at GameStop. "Not a fan of the game, Iris?"  
"No, I think it's interesting, but..." She pulls me aside while Sigurros is rifling through my old cards. "I just don't think it’s a good idea for her to be here considering how the mission went."  
Sounds like Iris is concerned for my sanity. I look back at Sigurros continuing to rifle through. I think she found a few she liked. "If you're worried of my mind's sake, don't worry."  
"Not just you but her too. I just found out the girl I taken care of just got married to a guy 10 times older."  
"I'll try not to take that as a insult."  
"No, but... It's a shock to me."  
"I don't know how it'll happen but I'll figure something."  
"You like to do everything yourself, don't you?"  
I don't answer her with that. I think she was only saying that in a teasing way, but I guess I do things by myself because I feel like I do it better than most people. I move back to the table with my deck. "So you ready?"  
"Yes! I found a few I needed. Can I keep them?"  
"Sure, I don't really care about them anymore."  
We set up the field and life points. We agreed I would go first. I don't know why she would let me go first, going first usually sets you up to win. Meh, she's a kid, she doesn't know better. I drew my card having six in my hand. Let's see. I have a field spell in my hand. "I play Chaos Zone." I placed it in the field spell zone. Sigurros looks at it, studying it then back to her hand like she's setting something. Did she want a peak at how I play? "I play Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress."  
"Oh, a sorceress?" Sigurros said excitingly.  
"Yes, a pretty strong one. I end my turn with that, but as a cost to having a strong sorceress out, I must send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." I took the top three and put in the grave pile. What were they? Darklord Superbia, Darklord Zerato, and Levelbug. Levelbug and Superbia in the grave might help.  
"Yay! My turn!" She drew her card all dramatic like in the anime. I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorableness. "You afraid of my deck?" She said all too confidently.  
"Yes, terrified." I said grinning.  
"I summon Temperance of Prophecy!" Temperance? A spellcaster. Like herself. That card is part of a dangerous archtype of cards called Spellbook. Plus, that card like others are named after the tarot cards which predict the future. Why play him? "Now I activate Spellbook Spell Hall! With every Spellbook spell activated, my monsters gain 100 attack for each. And Temperance's effect activates! When a Spellbook has been activated, I can send him to the grave and summon a better monster!" She puts him in the grave and goes through her deck. "Go, Prophecy Destroyer!" A strong card on her first turn. A high 2500 attack. "Now attack Lyla!"  
I lost the difference as damage which was 800. We started with 8000 and my life is now 7200. Lyla is sent to the grave, but I oddly don't mind. My deck's strategy is have monsters in the grave. "And I'll end my turn there!"  
I drew my card: Darklord Edeh Arae. Who else I have in my hand? Summoner Monk. His effect could come in handy. "I summon Summoner Monk." I said. "When summoned, he is put in defensive mode." I switched him in a horizontal position. "And by sending a normal spell card in my hand to the grave, I can summon a level four monster from my deck." I sent Stardust Shimmer to the grave. I look through my deck to find the card I needed. And by god I found it. "I summon The Fable Rubyruda." A level 4 tuner. With another level 4, I can get a level 8 Synchro right off the bat. "I tune level 4 Rubyruda with Summoner Monk to summon Darkend Dragon." A white bordered card with the picture of a dragon with a mouth on its stomach. "By reducing its attack points for good, it can destroy any monster you have. I will reduce its attack by 500." Its attack lowers to 2100, but in turn Prophecy Destroyer is gone. "Darkend Dragon attack directly." Sigurros lost a massive chuck. But she doesn't seem to care. Spellbook decks don't have many traps. But the monsters and spells make up for it. Her life is now 5900. I have a trap in my hand I forgot to put down. Slip of fortune. It will banish any monster that is attacked and negate the attack and the banished monster returns on my standby phase. I place it facedown. "I'll set a card and end my turn."  
Sigguros seemed to be focused on her hand. She drew her card and smiled. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy!" A level 3 weak monster? Why summon him? Unless... "I activate Spellbook of Secrets! I can add one spellbook from my deck to my hand." She looks through her deck and finds the card she's been looking for. Spellbook of the Master. "When a Spellbook has been activated, Spellbook Star hall gains a counter and increases my monsters attack by 100." Hermit is at 1300. "And Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates. When a spellbook is activated, it gains 2 levels and 300 attack!" So now it is at 1600 with a level 5. Wait, is she setting up a synchro or xyz summon? "Now I activate Spellbook of the Master! When I have a spellcastor, I can reveal one Spellbook in my hand to select a Spellbook in my grave and activate that card. I activate Spellbook of Secrets that I used and use it again." She looks through her deck and shows me Spellbook of Wisdom. "With another Spellbook activated, Spellbook Star Hall gets another counter." Hermit's attack is now at 1700. "And with another Spellbook activated, Hermit's effect activates." Its level is now 7 with 2000 attack. "Now I activate the effect of High Priestess of Prophecy in my hand.By revealing 3 Spellbooks, I can special summon her!" She reveals to me her Spellbooks: Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Power, and Spellbook of Fate. She summons High priestess. Because of Spellbook Star Hall, her attack goes from 2500 to 2700. "And I activate her effect as well. By banishing a Spellbook in my hand, I can destroy your monster!" Shit, this is bad. She targets my Darkend Dragon. It gets sent to the grave. "Now I overlay both my level 7 monsters." Overlay? Shit, she went through all of that to raise her Hermit's level to 7, give her monster a power boost and summon her other level 7 in order to overlay. This girl is smarter than I thought. She overlays them and takes out a black bordered card from her extra deck. "Raise, Hierophant of Prophecy! I activate Hierophant's effect! By removing a overlay unit, I can destroy your spells and traps equal to the number in my grave." Well, there goes my trap. Plus, Hierophant's attack increases with Starhall. It is now at 3000. "Now I activate Spellbook of Power! With this, a spellcastor gains 1000 attack for this turn." Hierophant is now at 4000. With the bonus of Starhall gives it 4100. "And with three Spellbooks, I can banish three to bring back Prophecy Destroyer." Now Destroyer has the power boost with 2800. "Destroyer, attack Chaos Sorcerer!" I lost 500 from that. Bring me down to 6700. "And Hierophant attacks directly!" Jesus damn it. I lost 4100 life. One massive chuck gone. 2100 is now what I have. "I set one card and end my turn." With that, Hierophant's attack goes back down to 3100 due to Spellbook of power.  
"I draw." I need something that will turn this fight around. I know the card she set. Spellbook of Wisdom. It makes one spellcastor immune to spells or traps. She's preparing for me to use a spell. Damn, she's only eight and she's kicking my ass. With the most hardest deck to use I ever faced. I look at the card I drew. Holy shit. Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the beginning. This card is a sign telling me I won. Everytime I draw this card, I always win, no matter what. I always know the situation for it, I know what to pair it with. Ok, what else to do I have? Three others: Trust Guardian, Darknight Parshath, Valhalla, Hall of the fallen, and Darklord Edeh Arae. I have Level Eater in the grave... That's it. The connections come together. And with it, the ultimate comeback. I grin with my plan. Iris seems bored as shit but slightly interested. I can tell she has no clue what's going on. This is making me forget the whole future Sigurros thing, I'm having too much fun, so it Sigurros, she was smiling with joy the whole time. Maybe this is her first real duel. But sadly, I have to be the dick to end it. I look over to her and she's still smiling. I think she knows that I have a plan. But she wants to see me conduct it. "Checkmate." I said. "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. When I have no monsters, I can special summon a fairy monster. I summon Darknight Parshath." I summon Darknight Parshath to the field. "And I activate the effect of Level bug in my graveyard. By decreasing the level of one of my monsters by one, I can special summon it." Darknight Parshath's level goes from five to four. And my level one Level Eater. Total levels from both: five. "Now I normal summon Trust Guardian." A level three tuner. "I tune my level three Trust Guardian with my level four Darknight Parshath, and my level one Level Bug." All of it, leading to eight. "Raise, Chaos Goddess." I summon one of my best Synchros. "I activate her ability, by discarding a light monster, I can summon a level five or higher." I looked at my Black Luster Soldier, my plan doesn't involve Black Luster being on the field. But it is giving its life to help his Goddess. I send Black Luster to the grave. I noticed Sigurros' smile fade a little. "I use Chaos Goddess effect to summon Darklord Superbia. Now Superbia's effect activates, when he's been summoned from the grave, I can special summon a fairy monster. And I summon Darklord Zerato. And now, his effect, by discarding a dark monster I can destroy all of your monsters." Sigurros' eyes widened. She sends her cards to the grave. "Now Chaos Goddess, Superbia, and Zerato attack directly." 2500, 2900, and 2800. All leading to 8200. Completely overshadowing her life points. I won.  
Sigurros sat there as she watched her life deplete. Iris lifted her head as though she knows something will happen. Did I piss Sigurros off? "Wow, that was awesome!" Guess not. Iris slumps back into her sleeping position. Its obvious that she's tired and bored.  
"Anyway, you dueled him, now time for bed." Iris said.  
"No." Sigurros pouted with her cheeks puffed out.  
"Sigurros, it is getting late and we're all tired. And Zekiel is still exhausted from today."  
Sigurros still moans and complains. She really wants to keep hanging with me. But I am really tired.  
"Maybe tomorrow when I'm more rested." I told her.  
Sigurros still groans but eventually giving up. "Fine, you have to escort me to my room."  
I sighed. "Deal."

Iris and I took Sigurros back to her room. She kept begging me to hold her hand. With Iris holding one and me the other she wanted us to lift her in the air and pretend she was flying. I gave in and took her hand we lifted her. How is it she's still innocent like a actual eight year old? Its like this is her home. It's almost sad when I think about it. Has she even been outside or is this all she knows? Her future self is familiar with the outside since she somehow made it to the train. But her present self looks like she never even seen the sun.  
Iris tucked her into her bed. The agents guarding her room are waiting for us outside to finish and leave.  
Right after we finished, Sigurros grabs my coat to prevent me from leaving. The guards are about to pull out their pistols but Iris gestures them that it is ok. "Tell me a story." Sigurros requested.  
You got to be kidding me. "Sigurros..." I said almost matching the groaning she made earlier.  
"Please...?" She said in the biggest goddamn puppy eyes that I ever seen.  
What should I even tell anyway? Something that should relate to her somewhat. "Ok, fine."  
"Yay!"  
I sat down on the floor next to her bed. I told Iris that I got this and she can go to bed. I collected my thoughts to figure out what to say. "Long ago, there was... A god." I started. "This god was created out of nothing. He was the tallest thing around. So tall, if he was on Earth, he would go beyond the clouds. One day, the god was lonely, so he created a world. A world filled with people and warriors. One such was his brother. His brother acted as a protector to his people against the evil shadows. But as time went on, the brother grew jealous of the god's power. So he put him in a deep sleep and allowed the darkness to spread." All stories start like this. They start out bad then the good prevails through some damn way. Sigurros was enjoying the story with interest. "But the other warriors knew what was wrong and fought against the brother. One such team of warriors found a mask, a mask gifted with the power of life itself, a mask that everyone was prepared to fight for and destroy everything to process. This mask had the power to bring back the god. One warrior took the mask down into the deepest sea, to the center of the universe, where it can revive the god. But at the cost of his own life. As soon as he did it, one island rose. It rose and reached for the sky. The island it once was was crumbling down below and falling into the ocean. And towering the planet, peircing the sky was the god. The god has risen." I was getting into this too much, maybe, but I do like this story as much as Sigurros is. "But the warriors were tricked. The god's brother snuck into the god's body and controlled him as soon as he was revived. The brother took the god's soul, trapped it in the mask, and shot it out into the stars where it can't be found again. Now the god's brother had his brother's massive body, able to rule without any rebellion."  
"No! That's a terrible story!!"  
"I'm not done." I told her. "Traveling among the stars, the god was again felt lonely. But unable to create anew like last time, trapped within the mask, but most of all, he felt betrayed and useless. He trusted his brother, but he backstabbed him when he least expected it and woke up now only to realize it. Someone else must have heard his wish, because mask itself found another planet. It crash landed in the planet's desert. The mask, using its power, to generate a body for the god. But not one that reached the sky, but at a mere five feet. He was trying to get used to being so small. He had to learn how to walk again. Eventually getting the hang of it. One desert traveler found him and took him to the nearest village. The god found another warrior in a arena, a place where two tribes' best warriors fight for whatever they find, because on the planet where the god is, it is a savage place. A giant desert with only a few villages all trying to survive the desert and each other. This warrior was about to lose to a unfair move that his opponent made, not wanting to witness him losing to a cheat, he interfered and fought the cheater for him. The warrior thanked the god, the god told him that all he wanted was a way home, and told the warrior his story, not really believing at first, he agreed to help anyway. They searched for another warrior with her knowledge in ruins that could help the god home, with the one condition that he takes her to his home. The god agreed to it."  
Sigurros' eyes were getting heavy, but she keeps them up just to hear the rest.  
"Along the way, the old warrior taught the god how to fight properly, he may be a god, but even he made rookie mistakes. At that moment, the warrior called tue god his friend. the god felt something he never experienced. He was alone his whole life, being referred by hia creations as Great Spirit or All Father, but never a friend." I think Sigurros smiled at that. "Facing the planet's creatures and uncovering a hidden army that planned to take control of the planet, the god and his new friends got the villages to join forces to take on the evil army. While they fought them, the god went ahead to fight the army's leader. Using the techniques his friend taught him, he defeated him and his friends defeated the evil army. Restoring peace to the world filled with chaos." I got tired, there is more to the story, but I'm exhausted.  
"Wait, that can't be it..." Sigurros said as she struggled to stay awake. "How does the god go back to his home?"  
"A story for another time."  
Sigurros groaned. I pulled the cover over her and she fell asleep. With that, I head to my room.  
One the way, I thought about what Sigurros and I did and I compared it to how her future self was like. Is that how she began to like me? All because of today?  
I didn't even stopped to shower or change clothes, I was runned down from today, I just dropped to bed hoping no one interrupts me.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I say that was a interesting turn of events." Said Dr. Bright. "At least we have some slight idea on how their relationship started." He turned on his wheel chair to Dr. Iceberg and Dr. Gears. Both who observed the duel and the little story their new SCP just told.  
"Are you sure he's like her?" Iceberg asked. Hoping whatever theory Bright was cooking wasn't true. "He shows no signs of being that high level of bender."  
"But with his current ability, it could grow and evolve soon."  
"... I still think we should pet him know."  
"Out of the question."  
"Bright, he isn't an eight year old, he'll eventually figure it out, and when he does, he'll hate us for keeping it from him."  
"If he finds out regardless of how, he could potentially bring this foundation to its knees. Its best for him and us if he doesn't know. If he were to find out, he's mind might not handle it."  
"And what about the girl?" Dr. Gears asked in his normal emotionless tone.  
"You're going to have to be clear, Gears. Which? Present or future?"  
"Future. She could know what Zekiel will become. A lot happens in 10 years."  
Bright thought long and hard about that. What will they do with the future child? Imprison her? The guards are too scared of her. They know it is the future 239. They're afraid she'll remember the lies they spoke to her, the witch and dark wizard shit they shoved in her throat. But so far, she's lax. She's in her cell, staring at the ceiling from her bed, smiling at pictures she had. The foundation wanted them; to see if they can foretell the future from them. they took copies and analyzed those. The picture was old and worn out. But she kept this one for very personal reasons. For it was taken on the day of her 'Wedding'. By the girl she considered a mother to her. The only person who is completely visible is her, while the 'groom's' face is blurred out. "We know she won't expose the future to him. She knows what could happen, or rather, what will not happen. If Zekiel were to know things too early or too late, it could change the future badly."  
"So you are saying we let this run its course?" Iceberg asked.  
"Yes, that is the only safe way."  
Iceberg didn't like it. He didn't like Bright's methods, but it wasn't that he had a better one. "I'll go with it for now, but when he does find out and he gets angry as us, I will try to side with him as much as possible and let him know I was against it."  
Bright didn't react. He honestly didn't care. He knows what happens when a reality bender gets pissed. They don't discrimarate, they'll attack whoever gets in the way. "There is something else I want investigated. Something that might prove that my theory is correct."  
"And what is it?"  
Bright took a pendent out of a desk drawer. One with the very same symbol on Zekiel's gloves. "I want you to look into Zekiel's bloodline."  
"You think that holds the answer to your theory?"  
"I think that there is more to what Zekiel knows about him that his own grandfather never told him. I want to know what."  
"I'll go into it." Iceberg said as he left the room.  
Bright turned to Gears, who was staring at the monitor for the future Sigurros. Bright thought he saw some worry in his eyes. Gears has always known to be emotionless and this was a surprise. "Something on your mind, Gears?"  
Gears shifted to Bright, actually caught off guard for once. "Nothing, sir." He said as he exited too.  
That was odd. You could've swore you saw something of a spark in him. He was 239's handler. He and Iris were the only two that looked after her. While Sigurros enjoyed his company, Gears seemed... Well, him. But ever since the Clef event, he has slightly shown concern. Bright wants to keep an eye on him. Who knows what problems might arise from that. Bright turned around to face the monitors. He looked at Zekiel and the present Sigurros' rooms. This presents a problem. You had everything set up. But now this future self comes and can potentially ruin everything. She could tell the present Sigurros of what’s to come. But so far, there is no proof she has that she’ll expose you. She looks like she is more interested in being with her… ‘husband.’ Does this mean that your plan failed in her future? Or did you decide not to go with it? You can’t just sit and figure it out, you have to put this to the side of the desk and go on with your plan. Wait, is your plan? You feel like someone entered your mind and told you about it. Doesn’t matter, 239 is a threat and you have to stop her somehow. For now, she’s calm; she’s enjoying the company of Zekiel. But how long will that last?  
Bright looks at the pendent that he took from the drawer. This was found on that day. That day when she was born. They dug this up from the rubble of the explosion. They picked up the same radiation that is on 239. It must be connected to her, maybe a power up of sorts? And now, Zekiel’s glove has it. He claims it was from his grandpa who gave it to him, a former military man who retired and looked after him after the death of his parents. But something seems off. Bright puts the pendent away and exits the room, while hiding the telekill dagger in his coat.  
Soon.


	6. Arc 2: The God Who Made Chaos

I can feel myself slowly waking up. I feel like I fell asleep in class again. Is that what happened? Oh... I think the math teacher was boring us and the refs were being stupid again. That's right.

They never take anything seriously. They ask stupid questions about the teacher just to stall for time. Its so pathetic. Worse, they ask to go to the bathroom and take a hour. They don't even go to the bathroom, they could have the security guard have them brought back only the teacher to let them off the hook. What a shit school system this is.

The refs think they own the god damn place, strutting down the hall acting like they won't get expelled. 

Wait, I'm not there anymore, I'm at the Foundation. I open my eyes only to find someplace much stranger. I'm not in my room, I'm in... Where am I? A luxious room with a high ceiling, fire place and the whole place is decorated with fancy pansy shit like mounted animals. This must still be a dream, because last I checked, I was in my room and still in the foundation. 

I scan the room for something else. I see someone to my left making tea. Wait, is that Morgan Freeman? Yep, I'm dreaming. Only in dreams can I have tea with Morgan freaking Freeman. "So you're up. Well, up-ish, but its a start." This has to be a dream. He takes the tea and places mine on my side. I simply just look at the tea, then at him who takes a slip out of it. "Something wrong, boy?"

"This is a dream." I said to myself. 

"Hm? Oh, right, you are not like Iris, you don't me, I should have introduced myself." He slipped his tea again. "Around here, they call me 343."

"A number? So I'm still in the Foundation." I said as I grabbed the tea. "But I never seen a room this... Fancy." 

"Well, I personally done this," He gestures the room, "The SCP had nothing to do with it."

"So I guess your ability is taking people from their dreams? A form of telepathy?"

"Yes and no." He slipped more of his tea. "I am not exactly human, I am the same kind as 239."

Wait, that's Sigurros' number. "Sigurros?" I said in recognition. "So you're a reality bender?" I said remembering what Bright and Iceberg called her.

"We preferr the term shifter. Calling us that is like calling a black person a nigger. It isn't good." 

"Uh... Sorry." 

"Well you didn't know." He said as he stirred his tea. "What else was I going to say? Oh right, my real title. For those that know me personally..." He set down his tea and just waited. He wanted me to be on the edge of my seat for what he would be. "God."

I waited for more but that was it. "Yes, and?"

"What, you are not amazed?"

"Well, what do you mean by 'God'?"

"I am God, the guy that made the universe? That God."

"You mean the God that so many idiots worship?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm the see it to believe it type of person. Plus, I don't like your fan base."

343 ponders on this for a second. "Hold on second, you hungry? You want some Cuban bread? You want some bread." He said for me. He walked off to the wall and phased through it. For a second I was impressed. I never seen anything like that ever. Another second later, he reappears with a bag. He hands it to me. I open it up and see Cuban bread. I used to have this every morning with my grandpa. I take a bite out of it and it has the same taste. Its even cut like the place we used to go. "Well?"

I devour the bread and savor the taste. So amazing, I missed it. "Still don't think you're God."

"Usually everyone believes me when I do that, but you don't?" He said pondering it like it was the hardest question ever.

"Just because you have powers like a lot of people here, doesn't make you God. You said that Sigurros was the same kind as you, so that must mean that there are more of you." I took a bite of the bread. "Just because we were raised to believe that there was some guy in the sky that grants prayers which very rarely come true, doesn't mean he's there."

He just stares at me and thinks for a moment. After a moment, he smiles. "Well, you are more aware than the scientists come to interview me. So much irony with what I said."

"There must be other reasons why I am here than to discuss religion."

"Oh right, there is." He said setting the tea down. "Zekiel, things are not what you think they are."

"What?" 

"Why is it, they brought you here?"

"The Foundation? Iceberg said that they needed my abilities." I said as I finished my bread.

"They are lying. You are a prisoner here. Much like Iris and the others are."

For some reason, I was angry. 'They are lying.' No, they can't be, they needed me. Am I a prisoner? Was it a elaborate ruse to get me here? "But they asked for my help."

"Only a surefire way to lure you in and you took it."

"Why am I so special? All I can do is see people's hopes and fears."

"You think that's all you can do?"

"... What do you mean?"

"So you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

343 just ponders for one second, completely ignoring my question. For the love of god, answer me. "Why do you think that fate as brought you here?"

I had enough of this. I grab him and demand for answers. I am grabbing him but why aren't I getting anything? Nothing. No hopes or dreams, is it because I'm not really here? "What the fuck are you talking about!? Answer me straight and not through some riddle shit."

"Answering my question will answer yours."

"Just answer me!"

"Grabbing God by the collar and demanding answers. What's the point of adventure if the answers are given to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is coming, Zekiel. There have been warnings all over and you don't see it. You may have imprisoned here, but you NEED to be here." He pauses, allowing me to absorb it all in. "You need to get ready, Clef was the first sign, and the future Sigurros can't be more obvious. Nothing will expose itself completely, you must figure it out from the little tips and clues your life gives you."

I loosen my grip a little. Trying to figure out what he is saying. All I got is that I'm some fucking choosen one. "But what was that about fate?"

"You thought about it, haven't you? If your actions are controlled by someone else; someone with a higher power? When you heard Iceberg was thinking about recuiting you, why did you simply join without a second thought? Why not deny and walk away?"

"Are you saying that someone is deciding for me?"

"Maybe, but..." He put his fingers to his lips. "Spoilers." One other person done that, and that was Sigurros. He knows something as well as she does. Something important. "They are about to come and get you, and the experiment they want you for is perfect." He said with a grin. "If that doesn't happen, we are all doomed."

"What experiment?"

"We have to end this converasion, don't tell them I talked with you, especially Bright, he's the most dangerous."

"Bright? How?"

"The most deadiest enemy is a ally." He said as he snapped his fingers. My eyes got heavy and I fell asleep without warning. 

 

As soon as I realized that I fell asleep, I woke up. Instead of 343's room, I woke up in mine. Was that a lucid dream or it actually happened? He said talked to Iris before, does she know? 

I hear a knock on the door. For some reason, I knew it would happen. That meeting being a dream is looking less and less like so. "Zekiel? We need you for a second." That sounds like Bright. I fast walk to the door and open it. He looks surprised that I got to the door early. 

"Y-yes?" I said slightly not out of it.

"Something the matter? You look like you woke up from a nightmare."

"I had... A bad dream, yes." Don't tell them, especially Bright. The greatest enemy is a ally. For now, I can't tell him about 343. And I can't ask him about him either, he'll wonder how I know him. I got to ask Iris about him. "Anyway, what is it?" 

"We're going to test your powers on one of our SCPs. Don't worry, she isn't dangerous, we just want to know a bit more about her that she won't tell us." Bright explained. 

It sounds like a simple test. I would want to study other people's powers too. As long as its non-violent. This sounds like it isn't. "I'll try to get there." 

"Good, meet me by the south wing. That's where she is." Bright said as he walked off, giving me time to dress.

 

My mind is trying to figure this shit out. Is Bright my enemy? Is that what 343 is saying? Or is it some complained plan where he tricks me into think Bright is the enemy and that gives 343 time to do his plans? I'm over thinking this.

After getting dressed, getting my gloves and pinning my hair back, I set out to the south side of the site. I opened my door only to be introduced to none other than my future wife.

"Hello, honey." She said smiling. 

I fliched because I didn't expect her at all. "Aren't you suppose to be in your cell!?" 

"Pfft. That cell can't hold me." 

They didn't use telekill in her cell? No, they would have to. The foundation isn't stupid. Did she... Did she found a way through it? "So why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see my husband." She tried to hug me, but I duck and move away from her. 

"Cut the crap, no one else is here, you can finally do whatever it is you really want."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I? You came here from the future by accident! Don't you realize that? You are in the past, you can serious fuck shit up! Haven't you watched Doctor Who?"

"Of course I have. You introduced it to me." 

She's doing it again, hinting at what I'll do with her next.

"And Back to the Future. That one was your favorite."

What. No, I showed her that one too? Me and my grandpa used to watch that all the time. Everytime it came on on a channel, we'd watch it no matter how many time we've seen the movie. I never seen it with anyone else. It was strictly for me and him. What made me show it to her? 

"You hate me, don't you?" She said after changing her tone completely.

"I don't hate you, I'm just confused how... You say do all these things; give you my glove, see me and my grandpa's favorite movie. It just burns me to find out."

"Well, sorry. I just miss you."

"But I am not him. I'm the him before you." I tried making that not so hard to understand. 

"I never forgot things you did for me and with me ever since last night." She said looking down to the floor. "I never been outside this prison. I was fooled to believe that it was better for me. But no, coming here, seeing how they treated me, I realized they lied to me. Do you know what that's like?" I try to look for a answer but she continues. "Of course not. Not yet anyway." Yet? "I did nothing but sit and did tests. It wasn't ever fun, that's all I remember. But then you came. You came and brightened my life." She looked up to me with big eyes.

Did she really feel trapped here? Her eight year old self seems to think she's a witch. But she clearly figured out that wasn't true. That they lied to her. "But, why didn't you get revenge? Why aren't you killing off everyone for what they did?"

"Because I know why they did it. At first, I hated them. But then, I looked at you and realized why."

"Why is looking at me make you realize that?"

She smiled and put her finger to her lips and winked. "Spoilers." 

I understood what she meant. I left it at that. I slowly turned around and walked it.

"SCP-040."

"What?"

"That's the SCP Bright wants you to test with. Listen to what he said about letting you touch her. Don't listen to Iceberg."

Wait, listen to Bright? That's the exact opposite of what 343 told me to do. What's her game? Why is she telling me to go whatever 343 said?

"I know its confusing, but... Just do at least that."

"Sigurros..." I finally said. I never called her by her name directly before. I did with her eight year old self but not to my wife. "Who's 343?"

Sigurros looked at me for a good second. "He's God. That's all you need to know. Zekiel, baby, it'll all become clear soon."

"... I hope you're right." I said as I continued on. "You should go back to your room before they start hunting you down."

"Heh. Ok... Bye..." She said as though it would be the last time we see each other.

"... Bye." I know this isn't the last.

 

I finally made it to her room. Two doors, each has a window. One that leads to the monitoring room, and the other that leads to 040's room. Let's look at the window to her room to see what I'm dealing with. I see a eight year girl, I hope this one won't have a crush on me, she has pink hair, but I'm too far to see other details. Two things seem to be in the room with her. But they are the most disturbing things I ever seen. One she is riding on like a horse. A giant ball with pink and blue fur. That wouldn't bother me if it wasn't for the four legs and the mouth. The other thing doesn't comfort me either. Its a large blob of sorts with 11 arms. It seems to be floating around. I try to back away. Jesus, what is this girl capable of? What are those things? I hear a door to the monitoring room open. Bright reveals himself in the most non-chalant way possible. 

"There you are, Zekiel." He said as he offered me inside. Inside are two other scientists. One man and one woman. 

"So who is she?" I asked hoping for someone to explain the giant blob and fuzzball.

"SCP-040. We don't know her real name and neither does she. At least, she won't tell us. She has the power to manipulate the DNA structure of living things. Which explains 040-1 there."

"All of them are 040-1?"

"Whenever we have a SCP that can make something, we refer to that as '-1' or '-2' and so on."

"And why do you need me?"

"Your gift, Zekiel. We had an idea to use her power as... A healer if you will."

I pieced it together myself. Able to modify the DNA structure? "You plan to use her to reanimate bodies?"

"That's one idea, but we also have a theory that she can make new equipment for us in a way. The problem is, she has a mental block. She can't control her powers. Its like a beaver dam, she can only unblock it to let the power do it's thing, or close it off entirely. We need her to be in control. The tests show some promise but she needs to unblock this mental block. Something from her past but she can't remember and doesn't want to."

"And you want me to help her find the problem?"

"Yes."

If I never had that meeting with 343, I would go with it no hesitation. But now I'm rethinking Bright's motives. Why is he doing this? What would he gain from it. I have no choice to do it. Not for him, but to help this girl resolve her issues. "I'll do it, but what about...?" I said pointing to the '-1's.

"They are not hostilital. Just don't harm her and you'll be fine."

One of the doctors stand up. "Sir, can I introduce him to her. She trusts me and would like a explanation on why he's here."

"Sure Dr. Habernathy." Bright said. Before I could reach the door, Bright grabbed my arm, with his hand shaking terribly, "Let her touch you." Despair was all I saw. One man standing as time rushes by him.

"Huh?" 

He let go and I continued to the door. 343 said to do as he said. What was that I saw when he grabbed me? It wasn't himself at all. 

"Does she like it here?" I decided to ask the doctor as she slid her card in a scanner. 

"Better than where she was before." The doctor said not looking at me. 

"Where was she before?"

"A madman's lab." She said as she opened the door. 

I kept that fact while studying her as I entered the room. I was anxious because of the... Things that are with her. The giant blob and fuzzball. She looks at us and tilts her head at me. I now can see her better than before: she has bright pink hair, which is one of the two things about her that stand out. Another noticable feature is her eyes. One is green, while the others scalia is black and the iris is yellow. I also noticed her sweater has eyes on the shoulders. Almost cat-like. They hiss at me, letting me know that this thing is protective of her.

"40, this is a fellow friend of mine, Zekiel." Dr. Habernathy told her while she was riding the thing on the ceiling.

The fuzzball dropped and landed on it's feet. It sniffed me like a common house dog; growling. It took every ounce of my being not to run. "Down, boy." Said the girl. The monster relaxes and let's her down. "Is he a SCP too?"

The doctor was about to say something but stops herself. I thought she was going to correct her, but why didn't she? "I'm not one." I told her. 

"But you have the same feel as the others."

Others? Does she mean the SCPs? "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I just feel it."

Dr. Habernathy clears her throat. "40, Zekiel came here to help with your mental block. He has the power to find out." 

"So he is a SCP."

"No, I'm not an official one." Why is she so fixated on that?

"So you're like the scientists, some have powers but not considered SCPs, like Iceberg, and then there's Bright, a SCP that is a scientist." Iceberg has powers? I never seen him use them. Maybe he can control ice or something. 

"Anyway, we'll have a couple of tests with Zekiel diving into your mind for what's the problem." The doctor said trying to change the subject. 

"But I don't want him to see everything."

I bend down to her level. "You have my word that I won't go into the private parts of your mind." 40 looked at me for a second, but then reluctantly went with it. "What is your real name by the way?" 

"I don't have one. Dr. Green just called us by our numbers." 

Dr. Green must have been the madman the doctor told me. I sit down completely on the floor. I took one hand and placed my fingers on her head. I closed my eyes and hoped that I can actually find something. I see myself in a black... Area. I see what appears to be white fog. I look around and see a old wooden door. It had marks all over it like someone clawed it. The marks were mainly toward the bottom. I opened the door and end up in a old factory. Long tables with chairs running parallel to them in a neat and olderly fashion. This must be the mess hall. The place looks abandoned, but there are kids here. I remember how during the depression some kids were forced to work and this reminded me of that. The kids looked depressed as well: dirt on their faces, scared out of their mind. This must be 40's memory. She must be here. I look around for her and see her in one table. I try to get her attention by touching her shoulder but my hand phases through it. I can't interact with her or anyone. I must be just the viewer and can't interfere. I look at what they're eating and it doesn't even look like food. It looks like shit you'd eat in prison. She still eats it anyway like it is the only thing she can have. She holds on to her stomach like its killing her on the inside. But she still eats it.

A bell rings and the kids take their time. I seen behavior like this; students walking slowly to make sure they don't make it to class. I followed 40; Unlike the others, she walked at a normal pace. What happened next I'd like to forget. They are were in a room lined up. I could feel their hearts beating faster than they should. A doctor, who I knew was this Dr. Green, escorted them to another room. One that is encased in some metal. The doctor was in another room. The two rooms were connected by glass. One of the kids couldn't take it anymore and ran for the door. He struggled all he could to open it but it was locked. The doctor didn't even pay attention to the kid. It was normal for him to have someone who didn't want to par take in his experiments. And that was all of them. He turned the dial, 40 knew what would happen and she ran to the wall. It looked unable to climb but a small ledge formed in the shape of a hand where it was enough to hold on to; wide enough for the kids to hold on to. Electricity arced through the floor, the other kids didn't have enough time to grab to the hand. After it stopped, each of them fell down dead, electrocuted. Each of their eyes completely wide, their faces still in shock. The only one surviving was 40. She still held on for dear life. I can only stand and watch in horror. The doctor entered the room and examined each body quickly. 

"Well, I guess that proves they aren't strong against electricity." The doctor said without remorse. "Yet, you still survive. I think you're coming along quite nicely, 40. Able to meld the wall to save you." He put his hand on her cheek and slides it down her face and admiring it. This guy makes me sick. I try punching him, but of course, I can only observe the memory, not interfer. 

40 is still frozen. She hates him. She hates and is afraid of him. I can feel it. The desire to want him gone. For some reason the room - rather the memory itself - stops and I get put in the endless black room I was before.

"Please, I don't want to see the rest." 40 said beside me. 

"That's who you were with for your life?"

"Yes.... I hated him."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't want to remember it. Please, skip that part." 

This isn't like her on the outside: Sad, afraid and anger. Just like a scared little kid. I got down to her level. "Then how did the foundation find you?"

We are put in another memory, where she was forced to do something to a dead body. She focused on it and it came back to life. The body gasped for air, moved its hands up, wanting help to get up, but it falls back dead once again. "This is the 500th time 40. Get it right!" He slapped her out of frustration and anger. "Do you need to be punished again?"

40 stood there, taking the punishment. I just want this fucker dead already. Out of nowhere, someone destroyed the door that lead to the doctor's lab. People with guns and armor resembling a S.W.A.T team. 

"You got lucky kid." Said the doctor. "It be a shame if something bad happened." Right as the S.W.A.T team enter his room, the doctor grabs 40 hostage and whips out a pistol. "I know you’re here for the kid, but now you're too late. Now we both don't get her." He smiles like he has checkmate. I see her panicking. Her hand is making odd motions. I look up to see the same blob in her room in the Foundation appear from thin air. A bunch of, what looked like, atoms? Form. The hands pop out and grab the doctor's head. The doctor at first freaks out, but upon realizing the creature, he laughed like the Joker. "Yes, 40! That's what I want! YES!" As it is grabbing him, he let's go of her. The blob's hand turns into a claw and stabs the him through the skull down the spine, all the while, he was still laughing with success. Even though the bastard got what he deserved, he believed he still won. 

I expected her to be traumatized. But instead, she turns around and kicks the doctor's head several times. The S.W.A.T team stands and watches as she continuingly kicking him. One guy tries to walk forward to her but the leader holds out his hand. "She needs this." He said. After about a minute she stops and turns to the S.W.A.T guys. "We're here to get you out of this prison."

"Who are you..." 40 asked weakly and tired.

"We're the SCP Foundation. We'll give you a good home. Better then this sh--" The leader stops himself from cursing in front of the child.

"Shit?" She finished for him. "He used to say it everyday." 

One guy gets a bit scared from the blob and was about to shoot it but the leader stops him and makes him withdraw his weapon. "It goes with her, it is her creation."

"How do you know?"

"Because it killed the bastard when she wanted it too, and that is good enough for me."

 

The memory ends and we are back in the black room. After all of that, I don't know what I was suppose to learn. They said to find her mental block that prevents her from controlling her powers. She created three living things, were they all created from traumatic experiences? If I go back telling them that, what will they do? Make her go through the same experiences as before? I can't do that. I take a look at her. 

"They sent you to find my mental block..." She said.

"Yes, and so far it looks like traumatic experiences get results. But there is no way I could tell them."

"This place is already like a prison. The only difference is there is no madman, they want my power to help them recover. And I want to help them."

She wants to help in the fight to contain the world's evil. Why does this remind me of myself? 

"You already gave up on the world..."

"How do you know something like that?"

"Your powers work as a door; doors go both ways." She said. 

"So you looked at my past? I guess that's fair, I looked at yours." I said.

"And this morning explains my dream..."

"What do you mean?"

"343, he came to you too."

Wait, she saw him too. "So many things today lead me to you like it will be very important in some big battle."

"And so many things have lead me to you; like I will help you in a big battle."

"And do you know why?"

"I think I have to use my powers on you." She said looking at her hands. One eye staring at them all sad and the other completely emotionless. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They call me Evolution's Child. They said I have potential to 'Unlock what is hidden'. Maybe I have to do it to you too."

"But something tells me you don't want to."

"Because my power is uncontrollable... I only let it flow like a dam and close it, nothing in between. I think you won't like the outcome."

"Listen." I got down to her level. "If I learned anything, its that you can't be afraid of your power, otherwise it consumes you."

"But I don't know how!!" She suddenly yelled at a volume I never heard her at. 

"I don't have your power, and even I don't know how to control mine, I let it happen and observe it. All I can tell you is control the flow." I told her. I have no clue if what I say will help her. But that's all I can do. Even with this power of mine, that's all I can do. The more I spend here, the more I understand less about myself and the world. How I have this power I grew up with but never aware of. I continue to question it's origins everyday. 

"I think I can..." I heard her say. I feel her grab my head. Suddenly, I feel a loss of breath. I feel like a out-of-body experience where something else is touching me. My eyes feel weird. I close them and open them in a split second. In that second, I find myself back in the real world, where she's grabbing my arms and something is happening. I feel a static feeling them... I hurt everywhere as she's rewiring my insides. Is she doing it? Is she using her power on me? 'Let her touch you.' They said. I look to the window, I feel like I can hear voices, they sound familiar... They sound like the scientists in the other room. I can hear hopes and fears. Is she evolving my powers? 

I hear a door open and someone yelling, its Iceberg. "Get him away from her!" I hear him say as he commands two guards. Before they reach me, I feel one last adjust to my body. Like someone shot my heart. I can feel it stop beating as I fall to the floor. I can't feel anything, my body is asleep and so is my brain. 

Wait, what if they think she intended to hurt me? I try to utter something to maybe save her. "Don't hurt her, I asked for this." I hoped they heard me.

 

Voices come and go. I hear one of what feels like a nurse. Did they take me to a hospital? That's what I suspect. All I do is sleep and listen and control it. I don't need to touch people anymore, I only need to be near them. I hear more voices come in. They sound familiar... Iris? Yea, it is her. Sigurros too? I'm hearing a child's voice from her, so it must be the present day one. She must have been babysitting her while I was with 40. I hear two males though. Coldplay and Able. Great, I feel more nervous with Able around. I can feel some blood flowing in my arms now. I try to move them and opening my eyes, that alone was a challenge. When I wake, I find them behind a window talking to Iceberg and Bright. They must be explaining the situation. I can only hear more hopes and dreams but it's not telling me anything, they sound muffled and I can't make it out.

I glance to my right to see future Sigurros beside me in a chair. She's holding my hand.

"Thank life that you survived." She said to me as though even she's my wife in the future, I still could have died.

"Are you implying that there was a chance that I could've died?"

"No, of course not. If you did I wouldn't be here." She said then paused a second. "It was painful to go through that, and I was worried. A wife can't worry for her husband?"

"Why did I have to go through that, anyway?"

"Because it is because of that that I am here and not insane and destroying everything. As long as I am here, alive and present, the future will still go down the way I experienced as a child."

I took a second to absorb that. "How is it that you are out of your cell?"

"Shifter, remember?" She said reminding me. "As far as they know, I'm invisible. And they see you as still in a coma."

"So you just wanted to see me?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." I said looking away.

Right at that, she knew what I was thinking. "Isn't it nice to have someone that cares? Why do you keep rejecting people? Especially me?"

"I feel like you know the answer to that."

"No, I was a kid then, right after I leave this time, I remember you suddenly being around me more all my life until we started dating at a appropriate age." She said playing with my fingers. "So why do you reject people?"

"I don't know..." I said grinding my teeth. Frustration was flowing through me. But as quickly as it came, it stopped at the realization that I figured out the answer. "I was used to it, I guess. After grandpa died, I just rejected every piece of pity everyone showed me. As I got older, I began to realize that the world is truly evil and filled with douches. I didn't want to be part of that world."

"Not all of it is dark."

"I wish you were right."

"I wish you had what you wanted... But the question is... What do you want?"

A question I asked myself for so long, only taking a while to figure out the day I asked it. I closed my eyes to breath. "To live a life that no one has."I open my eyes to find her gone.

 

The nurse beside me find me awake. "Oh, thank God, you're up." She said. I hear voices of despair from her. She works hard to make sure no one here dies, but they do anyway. God, I can see her whole life before this. So much stuff, so much dread, I hold my face from too much information. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"Fine!" I yell, I think the others outside heard me. "I'm fine..." I say more softer. 

"Your team has been worried." She said very casually. Her job has her doing this all the time, I'm not surprised. 

"They really cared?"

"Some more than others..."

"Like Able? He didn't care?"

"The guy in the tattoos? I wouldn't say that, just... Not as worried as everyone."

"So he doesn't care. Thanks for the news flash." I look back at her. She feels frustrated at me; or really, the job. "But thanks for telling me. And taking care of me." I said to try and make her better. She seemed surprised that someone said thanks to her. 

"Uh... You're welcome. You fainted from some kind of attack to your nervous system." She said explaining what happened.

"I know the cause of it, I just want to know if there are lingering effects I should know."

"Uh, none actually, besides the numbness of coming out of it. You recovered very fast."

"Huh... Thank you." I said.

"I... Uh, will let them in if you want." She said as she was preparing to leave.

"... Sure." I said. 

The nurse left to let the others in. First was Sigurros and Iris while the others were outside. I sat up for them to assure them I am fine. My jacket sitting on the chair beside me, at least I still I have my gloves. "The fuck happened to you? I heard you got into a fight with 40's fuzzball and lost." Iris asked me.

"No, I feel like my nerves decided to rebel against me. But otherwise, I'm fine thanks for caring." 

"Hey, I was worried. More confused on why."

"Had a test with 40."

"40? And you lived?"

"I was told that I could've died though."

Sigurros stood by the bed like a dog begging for attention. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, Sigurros, I'm fine." I said smiling at her to assure her that I am. 

I pull over the covers and sat at the edge. "Well, what made you think that you could live through that?" Iris asked me. I had a answer prepared for her.

"343." 

The name echos through her head as she takes her time before thinking of a responce. Sigurros looks confused, of course she wouldn't know who he is despite being the same kind. "How do you know who that is? Did you hear it from another site member? Or did Bright try to prove he's not God again?"

"I had a dream and he told me to let 40 do something."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said something was coming. I'm still figuring out what though. I guess he wants me to prepare for something."

"He's unpredictable you know."

"I don't care, everything has a weakness, 343 does, and so does whatever it is he's preparing me for." 

The last people to come through were Bright, Iceberg, Coldplay, and Able. A couple of agents were guarding him and Able hanged in the back; observing. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Bright teased.

"No Disney references, please." Iceberg said to Bright. "I still can't get over that time Clef described what he would do to Maleficent in bed."

"I know; that was disgusting... I totally would've banged Mulan." Bright said. "Dude, has no taste."

"Bright, no." Iris told him holding Sigurros' ears.

"What was I saying?" Bright tried to remind himself before Iceberg interrupted him.

"You were going to say 'morning' to Zekiel, and then you creeped me out when you started talking about fetishs for Disney princesses." Coldplay said. 

"Oh, I remember now!” Bright said snapping his fingers. “Hope you’re alright.”

“I’m fine, I just need my internet and games.” 

“He’s fine.” Iceberg said. “Oh, and I remembered what I needed to do.” A loud slap echoes through the room as Iceberg’s hand made contact with Bright’s face. 

“OW. THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?”

“For not alerting me of the testing on 40.” 

“Yea, so?”

“World ending scenario ringing any bells in that dead brain of yours?” Iceberg said poking his head.

“I knew what I was doing.” Bright said rubbing his face and adjusting his coat.

Iceberg continued to give him his icy stare. “Sorry about that, guys. I needed to do that.”

I explained a bit to give them context. They seemed to understand after saying it was a test, which apparently goes on a lot around here. After a while, I was able to move, they seemed surprised that I recovered so fast. 

Right as I exited out the door another stupidly amazing thing happened: One man fell from the ceiling, his stomach absorbed a lot of the blow. "One damn thing after another." I said to myself.

"Why is there a fat naked man on the floor?" Sigurros said as Iris covered her eyes. 

"Shit, its 507."

"507" Able said grinding his teeth. Is there anyone he doesn't hate?

The man gets up and covers himself. "God damn it, not again."

"This happened more than once?" I asked.

"Yes..." Bright and Iceberg said both facepalming themselves.

"Can someone get me a towel?" 507 said.

Bright gave him a hospital patient's garm. 

"Who is he?" I asked.

"507. He's a dimension hopper, he'll randomly disappear to another alternate reality and back again." Bright explained to me.

"And Able's anger toward him?" 

"He beat him at tic-tac-toe." Iceberg said. "Ok, 507, where you do this time?"

"And what happened to your clothes?" Coldplay asked.

"Do you really want to know that?" Iris asked him.

"Don't tell me your not the least bit curious."

"Iris!" Sigurros said trying to get her hands off of her, "I want to see the man!" Eventually Iris let go of her. 

After the interruptions, 507 finally told his story. "Well, it seemed normal. I was in a huge forest," as he told it, I somehow imagined the place he was thinking. But it wasn't imagining normally when someone explains a place to you, I was literally seeing it unfold. I was looking at it through his eyes. "I was trying to find my way out and just wait out my time there."

"Did you say the words 'Bloody hell'?" I asked.

"... Yes... Huh, got yourself a mind reader while I was gone?"

"No, but that was odd..." Iceberg said. "Continue"

"I kept going and going until I found a watering hole. There was no animals around. Only one came out and it was a giant reptile dinosaur thing." He said. "I ran for my life and hid in a large tree." I suddenly hear running and breathing in my mind and fear. And I see a glimce of this reptile, I seen it before, when I first touched Iceberg and I saw it. 

"Large dinosaur?" Coldplay asked.

"Would've been a nice trophy." Able said.

"Ok, but why are you naked?" I asked.

"Oh, the thing bit my shirt and I had to take it off. And when I found a place to hid, it bit off my pants and I had to get rid of those too."

"But that would've left you in your underwear." Iceberg said.

507 remained silent. 

"... You weren't wearing it were you?"

"I don't wear it when I sleep, Iceberg."

Bright leaned in to tell us something. "You have to admit, he knows how to live."

"No, he doesn't and shut up." Iceberg turned to 507. "Just go back to your room and give your handlers a report like before." 

"Here's hoping I don't bloody teleport." 

"Today's been weird..." I said as I looked at Iceberg. He feels like something is knotting his stomach. "You ok, Iceberg?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He said. "Bright, we should uh... File the report for 507."

"What? First off, you do the paperwork here and second-" Bright was interrupted by Iceberg's stare. "-Yes... We should..." Whatever message Iceberg was sending him, he got it. They walked off to their offices. I can now tell they weren't going to do paperwork, but something else. I felt fear in the both of them. Was I looking into their nightmares without touch? This is what 40 did, didn't she? She upped my powers; evolved them. 

"Zeke?" At that name, I snapped back to the world. Sigurros looked worried. Did I make it seem like that? 

"What's wrong?"

"You look like you saw a dark wizard." 

"Uh. I'm fine, I was thinking."

"About?" 

I keep looking at her, trying to find the connection between her and her future self. "Adult stuff." 

"Come, Sigurros, they will want you back at your room." Iris said as she took her hand. 

"Fine..." She said. 

"I'll talk to you guys later." She said. 

Now all that leaves us is us three; Coldplay, Able, and I. Me with the two people who can't wait to get at each others throats. The tension was there and I was at the center. Plus, Able might still have a grudge against me. At least Able's guards are here.

"So. Just us guys." I said to remind them we're all on the same team. 

"Right..." Coldplay said.

"If that's how you like to look at it." Able added. Able groaned for a second and then turn his attention at me. Shit, here it comes. "Zekiel, I need to talk to you."

"… Ok, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"So far, I understand what the situation is, but there is a concept that I don't understand." Able explained.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"… What is a wife?" Able asked.

That question seemed so out of place from him. "Uhh.... Why do you ask?"

"Because the future Sigurros said she is your.... wife. What does that mean?"

"… You are seriously shitting me right now?" I asked. Iris said he doesn't have much understanding of humans but I didn't think it was this bad.

"Just answer the question." He said grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Coldplay asked him.

"Because I don't understand it and I want a clear answer on it, how is that so bad?" 

"Well, it’s a concept that everyone knows..." I told him.

"But that's just it, I can't understand humans. No matter how many times I look at you people, I don't know what any of what you do means. Why you help each other, why you let someone close, why you let the other people in the same room for long periods of time, I don't and can't understand it." Able explained.

After a glance from Coldplay, he decided to tell me. "Just explain it to him. I think you of all people can get it through to him."

"Where do I start...?" I said. He's a demon that never experienced human emotion. How do you explain that to someone like him? "When people who have been through everything; fought together, been there for each other, helped each other, sometimes that bond grows into more than just... 'tolerating them'." I tried to put it in words he might understand. "You grow to like them, sometimes they might annoy you or get you angry, even if they cause those emotions, it’s a good thing, because they still care. And when that bond between the two of you grows bigger, then you never want them gone and want them in your life forever... And that is what my view of what a wife is." 

"But if you let them in, wouldn't that be the perfect opportunity for them to betray you." Able said.

"Maybe, but it depends on the person. It has to be someone that you spend your whole life with. I hope that's much clearer to you."

"… I'll think about it." He said. One guard of Able's gets his attention and points at his watch. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left with his guards. Eventually, Coldplay left too. 

I was starving so I went to the mess hall where I hoped that dinner was still around. No one was there. It must be getting late. One person who was on the staff was there though, about to pack up and leave. I asked if there was any food left and she said that there was a little available. She told me I could get what I want. When I looked around I heard a shuffling in the backroom.

Sitting there was a familiar white hair man drinking away what I assume is beer. It looks like the light stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if it is. I can imagine everyone here scraping for something heavy. He lets his head fall backward onto the wall behind him. "Ohhhh, sup Zekiel!"

"Iceberg? What are you..."

"Drinking!?" He said a bit slurry. I think he's drunk but trying to still maintain whatever image he has left. "Some beer I found, today has been INSANEEE...." He waved his arms in a goofy manner. "Zekiel, I could use a drinking buddy."

"I never had the stuff." I told him.

"Oh, this is light beer, doesn't give you cancer or some shit society said!" Iceberg yelled.

I felt bad for the guy, so I accepted his offer. "Fine, hand one to me." Iceberg tossed one to me and I took a sip of it. I didn't like the taste but I drank it nonetheless.

After a few drinks past around, I started to feel off. Must be getting drunk, I denied the rest. But that doesn't stop the drunk talk. I remember what Sigurros said, how I deny any compassion from other people. Have I been doing that all my life? "Iceberg, am I a bastard?" I said in a low and drunken tone.

"Hm, why do you say that?" He asked.

"Just... Sigurros - the future one - came to talk to me a few times and... And revealed a few things I never realized... I think I've been treating her badly."

"No, no, you just are in shock, buddy." He said patting my back. "But you know what I find weird? Is how we let you guys get away with the marriage thing in the future, I can't imagine the 05 being upset about that!" 

"Should I start seeing her more?"

"Yes, man! Go for it. I'm always here for you...." He hiccups a bit. "I'm your handler, I have to help you through these problems."

"Also, Iceberg... I want to help more of these SCPs."

"Hm?"

"Like, use my new power I got from 40 and help them with their problems and shit."

"You got something from 40?" He said trying to sit up.

"I think those nerv attacks were a side effect, my mem - memo - memory thing upgraded."

"And you want to use it to help other SCPs?" 

"Yea, can I do that?"

"I have to ask 05 for permission, but yea."

"Awesome... Now if you excuse me, I want to go to sleep." I said as I slide down the wall and feel dead asleep. Resting as I can hear Iceberg talking to someone on the phone. The drunkenness muffled my hearing as I hear bits and pieces of him talking about me and what I said. But I didn't care as I fell into a drunken sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The girl was overflowed with emotion. Sad, hatred, love, all of these conflicting with her and the memories of her future drone. She tried to focus on the enemy at hand, but it was difficult with all of these emotions. The two cards on her field, Chaos Goddess and Black Luster Soldier. They represented her and the one she loves. Whatever this man's goal was, it was unknown. She just wanted to win this and maybe spend time with him to figure this out. 

"Don't worry, child, this will end soon." Said the old man.

"What do you mean?" 

"This game will end in a few turns and the winner shall be decided." 

"Please tell me something." The girl said with her head down. As though she knew she lost. "What will happen if you win?"

The man took a while to answer "Then chaos will rain for good. Destroying that planet. Unless you can beat me. But in your current state; emotionally and field wise with my next strategy, you can't."

"He wouldn't give up," She suddenly said that was out of place for her. "He would tell you how wrong you are and fight to bitter end all while calling you a bastard and threating to kill you."

The old man smiled. He knew who she was talking about, and the thought of him brings a smile to his face. The girl doesn't notice this.

"So bring it, old man, I can take it and throw it back to you." All eyes were on them. 

"Very well." The man said as he took a card in his hand and put in the field card zone. "I activate Fusion Gate. This card allows me to fusion summon as long as I want as long as I have the materials. Next I activate Chain Material." He said as he flipped a trap card. "With this, for this turn I can fusion summon from my hand, field, deck, and graveyard and banish the materials." He looked into her eyes. "Sigurros... This the end of the duel." She had nothing to say to him. But fear and confusion flooded her face. "Go, Fusion Gate." For the whole turn, he used the Fusion Gate and Chain Material combo. He fused and fused constantly. Using the fusions as XYZ materials, using one's ability to summon a tuner and synchro summon a synchro monster. Now on the field, one fusion, one XYZ, and one synchro. She knows this set-up... and she is now afraid. "One more step to summon the monster... I activate Advanced Ritual Art. I can ritual summon a ritual monster by sending normal monsters in my deck to the grave. I send Thousand Eyes to summon Relinquished." He brought out the last piece of his victory. "Now, by sending a fusion, XYZ, synchro, and ritual. The Genesis Star God will come and descend." He removed them from the field, bringing out a nightmare. "Descend. Sophia." The threating god comes down from his hand. It scares her, she doesn't want that card there. "Now her effect, when summoned, all cards in our fields, hands, and graves are banished."

Fear overwhelmed her. She knew this card would fuck up everything she built. The relationship she tried to have with him; the feelings that her copy had. She was afraid of losing her knight.


	7. Arc 2: A Reality Different and Better than Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Deviantart, this was split into two parts because of how big it was and the site wouldn't post it all. So on Deviant art, I had to split it. Here, I can put into one like it was. I can also give it the title I wanted since it didn't fit on Deviantart.

A dark drunken fog and a street light is all I see. Where am I this time? It feels like a dream, like I’m detached from my body. I’m moving hazily… Not sure if it’s a dream or the hangover I’m having. That’s it, no more beer.  
“If you let that much beer affect you, then I am disappointed…” I heard a voice coming from the fog. I look all sides but no sign of anyone. In front of me, I hear footsteps. Out of the fog, comes a man who looks in his 40s. He walked like he wanted to stop, but he kept going, his eyes look like they seen everything. I recognized those types of eyes, my grandpa had the same kind, and he was in World War II and saw a lot of things he didn’t want to share. Speaking of wars, this guy didn’t dress in this time. An old business suit but it looks like it dates back to the cold war.  
“It was my first time, alright?” I said as I got up holding my head. “Ok, who are you this time? Let guess, another God who claims to have made the universe?”  
“Just met, 343?” He spoke slowly and took his time.  
“Yep. So forgive me if I am annoyed. A lot of shit has happened to me the past few days.” I started pacing by circling around him, trying to get an idea who he is.  
“So, you are regretting your decision of joining the foundation?” He asked me.  
“No, just not what I thought it would be. Feels like I’m supposed to learn something.” I stopped pacing for a minute and then started again. “So what’s your deal? You know of the SCP, so you must be one too.”  
“They consider me one. They call me 990. The only one that is not contained. They say I’m… unpredictable. They might tell you I’m the bad guy, when really, I’m not, and I’m trying to protect them.” He spoke slowly like an old soldier telling his war stories.  
“… You’ve seen a lot of shit, have you?” I asked. “You remind me of my grandpa, he was in World War II, saw so many things he couldn’t tell me.”  
“You are the first person to ask me about that.”  
“Unlike most people, I care about the stories of war’s past. I can tell it impacted you a lot.”  
“That it did, but that’s not why I’m here.”  
“Let guess, give me a vague warning? Sorry, but 343 did a good job of that.”  
“I’m here to make that vagueness more clear.”  
“Really? What is it… Sorry, but I don’t even know your name.”  
“Call me Richard. I like that name for some reason.”  
“Ok, so what is it you’re warning me of this time?”  
“682.” He just said that and I stopped pacing in front of him. He said it like it was supposed to mean something.  
“I have no clue who that is.”  
Richard sighed annoyingly. “He said you would know what to do with that information.”  
“Who’s he? 343?”  
“No, someone else who’s wiser than He. But tell one of the agents this; they have to find a way to kill 682 NOW. Otherwise, what they feared will happen. Along with so much other future threats, its making my head hurt.”  
“I’ll be sure to tell someone.” I said hoping he’ll send me out.  
“The Envoy is coming Zekiel, along with so many other things that’ll test yourself and your true emotions.”  
“What tests are you talking about!? Will someone for once tell me!?” I yelled louder than I thought I would. The volume echoes throughout the place.  
Richard puts his hand to his head. “I’m sorry, but… He said if you do know how it’ll happen; things will change worse than it should. It involves Sigurros.”  
“Everything seems to involve her recently.”  
“And Clef.” That name echoes in my mind. I remember him being mentioned a few times by everyone. Is this what 343 meant by the hints were everywhere?  
“What about him?”  
“He’ll start the spark of events, and only you can put an end to his ‘unbeatable’ plan.”  
“This is starting to get insane. Richard…”  
“You are in a place where the insane are sent and you think this is insane?” He was right. This is what I signed up for.  
More thudding comes from the distance, but it’s coming from upward. “What’s that?”  
“Your wake up call.”

 

A smell that smelled similar: a sweaty watch dangling in front of me being held by Coldplay with Iris standing next to him. “Told you it would wake him up.”  
I slapped it out of his hand because of the awful smell. “Fuck, man that reeks.”  
“That was yours.” Iris said.  
“What?” I said as I grabbed it and inspected it and noticed that it’s not on my right arm. Yep its mine. “Ow, my head.”  
“Ughhhhhh. Guys… Trying to sleep.” Iceberg said around the corner where I was sitting.  
“Its noon, guys.” Iris informed us.  
“Shit, Bright’s going to kill me.” Iceberg said as he still lazed around not caring. He caught us staring. “Didn’t say I care.”  
“I had a weird ass dream.” I said.  
“Underwear at school? I had that dream so many times.”  
“No, some guy came and said ‘blah, blah, something, something, 682.’”  
Iceberg suddenly entered serious mode regardless of his hangover. He gets up and makes his way to me and pin my shoulders. “What did you say?”  
“Some guy came to me and told me to watch out for 682 and that he needs to die very fast or some shit.”  
“Was this man look old and wore cold war era business suit?” Iceberg said describing the man.  
“Uhh…. Yea?”  
“What else did he say?”  
“That you need to kill 682 before ‘what you fear will happen’? And something about something testing me.” I told him.  
He gets up and holds his head. “I need to see Bright now.” He said as he walked off.  
I helped myself up from the floor and leaned on the table. “What as that about?” I asked.  
“I think 990 visited you.” Coldplay answered.  
“He did say his number was 990.” I said as I went over to the sink to wash the morning dirt off my face.  
“He always enters the heads of the people here and tells them of end of the world scenarios.”  
“Not to mention some die from the shock.” Iris added.  
“Looks like you’re one of the lucky ones.” Coldplay said as he slapped my back which forces me forward and dunks my head in the water.  
“I hope you guys know that 990 doesn’t shit around with stuff like this.” Iris reminded us. I turn and looked for a towel.  
“Whatever will happen, I doubt we could do anything. 682 is several sites away. Iceberg and Bright will handle it; let the lead agents find the solution.” Coldplay said as I finally dried off my hair. I hear the sound of my hair pin drop. Fuck, no, I quickly pick it up and turn around as I try to get it back in my hair. While fanatically trying to get it back in, Iris does a bad job at controlling her laughter.  
“What are you doing?” She couldn’t contain it anymore.  
“My hair pin fell out…” I said with defeat. I grab the bangs in my face and pull my hair back.  
“You use a hair pin?” Coldplay asked.  
“I HATE HAIR GEL, OK?” I yelled.  
“And you use a hair pin?” Iris said chuckling to herself.  
“Don’t mention this to anybody.” I told her. “So what is the plan for today?”  
“Well, you slept through breakfast and now lunch is happening.” Coldplay informed me.

We were already in the cafeteria’s kitchen, passing by some sort of Japanese venting machine protected by glass. Coldplay chucks as we walk past. They even have extra security for vending machines.  
“By the way, Iris, I still need your help—“  
“For the last time, Coldplay, no.”  
“But they restricted my Gold ever since the trash talking and IP tracking.”  
“I gave up games, remember?”  
“Iris.” Coldplay gets in front of her. “One doesn’t simply, stop playing games.”  
“You don’t understand why.”  
“I understand you won’t give it a chance.”  
“I’m sorry, guys, but games are my department and what is the problem?”  
“I need help in Borderlands 2 and I can’t use my Gold membership anymore because they took it away. And Iris won’t play with me.”  
“I fucking love that game. Iris, you have to play.”  
“But I can’t.”  
“Iris, they have us do nothing whenever it’s not tests, so you rather stay in your room all day doing nothing but watching the ceiling?”  
“For the love of – Fine! I’ll try it.” Iris finally admitted as we found a table to start eating.  
“We’ll need to start a whole new game because she’s joining.” Coldplay said.  
“I can do that.” I said. “What you needed help with?”  
“Trying to beat all the invisible bosses and you know as well as I do that doing it alone is impossible.”  
“That is a challenge… I’ll join you.” I said accepting the challenge.  
“I’ll be the Commando, Iris can be Mechromancer –“  
“Whoa, I can’t pick my own class?” Iris objected.  
“You can but we’re suggesting…” I said.  
“Plus one of her skill trees is for total noobs…” Coldplay added which were met by Iris’ tray. All it did was jolt his head forward, I don’t think he felt anything.  
“W-worth it…” Coldplay grunted through his teeth. “What will you be, Zekiel?”  
“Assassin.”  
“Nice, we need another. Three people aren’t enough.”  
While we were thinking, I felt a somewhat cold sensation enter the room. A man with a cloak and without any shirt. To my surprise it was Able who went up to our table. “Where the hell were you for practice?”  
“Overslept.” Coldplay said.  
“Didn’t feel like it.” Iris said with no fucks given.  
Able then turned to me for my reason. “Hangover.” I bluntly say.  
Able then pounds the table with his fists. His guards keep their aim on him. “How am I supposed to keep this team from falling apart!? When I say you have to train, we train! Especially you!” He points to me.  
“Whoa, why me?”  
“Because your last field job was mediocre.” I can hear Coldplay chuckling to himself. “What’s funny?”  
“I’ll only lose you if I explain it.”  
Able took that as ‘another of your odd human phases, fine’ “Personally, I blame the foundation for letting you in on the operation without any training.”  
“I took care of myself fine.”  
“You got in the way while Coldplay and I had to deal with 056.”  
“For your information, Able, we are working on a teammate exercise.” Coldplay commented.  
“We are?” Iris asked.  
“The game?”  
“I don’t think that counts.”  
“Believe him when he says it does.” I pointed out.  
“What ‘game’?” Able asked  
“It’s a video game normally used for entertainment, but this one teaches teamwork on the field of battle and sharing the rewards.” Coldplay described. Even though he’s right, I doubt Able will agree to it. What was surprising was that Able actually thought about it.  
“… Ok, I’ll join you three then.”  
“Wait what?” All three of us said.  
“If it a type of exercise, I will join you.”  
“But you have no knowledge of games in general.” I said.  
It was very awkward when he sat in front of us. I swear, I could feel the eyes of the people in the cafeteria around us. I hear whispers of what’s going too. I look but they all seem to be talking amongst themselves. But they’re lips look like they are whispering, but they sound like they are talking directly to me. They can’t be that loud. The whispers get louder and louder until it overflows my hearing.  
They are canceled out when Able punches the table again to get my attention. “Zekiel. I said teach me how it works.”  
“Uhh, right.” I said ignoring my headache. I tried explaining to him the classes and structures of how they each work differently, trying to simplify it for him as much as possible. All he had were comments on each character you play as sometimes ranging from good or pitiful just by telling him their class names. But then I got up to Psycho class, a high risk, high reward type.  
“Alright, I will be that one.” Able announced.  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s style suits me. Confronting the enemy with full honor intact nothing but an ax at your side.”  
“It’s a buzzax.”  
“A motorized ax then, better.”  
“I guess it’s settled, Zekiel, I’ll bring my system in your room and we’ll do a system link.”  
“You can use my PC monitor as a screen, it works, I done it before.”  
“Sweet, I’ll do just that. Iris and I will split screen there and you and Able split screen on yours.”  
Me sharing an expensive TV with Able…. Perfect.

It took a while and a bit of convincing to allow the doctors to let Coldplay move his stuff to my room. Especially a lot of keter SCPs in one room with a valuable SCP and an asset. I assume I was the asset and Iris the SCP they were mentioning. Funny, as they told us no, they get a call from Bright saying how we should do it and give us the go ahead.  
Coldplay set up his system on my monitor, Iris left to get something, and I tried to get Able caught up on how to work the controller. He claimed he knew how to do it as soon as I told him how to fire a gun and melee.  
Right when we were about to start, we get a knock on the door. Must have been Iris I thought as I opened the door. Turns out she wasn’t missing something, but someone.  
“Hi, Zeke!” My heart went numb and nearly gone out.  
“Uhh, hi Sigurros…” I told her. I glared at Iris for an explanation.  
“She wanted to come and see you.” While she was distracted, the 8 year old Sigurros walked to Able and studied him.  
“You thought it was a good idea to bring a reality bender near a SCP that can kill anything on sight?” I asked her.  
“He can’t kill her. He tried once and he didn’t want to again.” Iris explained which doesn’t put me at ease. I noticed she is very near him. Able tries to not pay attention to her but she still persists.  
“Stop staring at me, child.” Able said.  
“Why don’t you wear a shirt…?” Sigurros asked.  
From Able’s growl I quickly go Sigurros before she made a big mistake. “Ok, so you want to watch us play?”  
“I wanted to play with you again.” I almost cringed when she said ‘play’. I outgrew that saying so long ago and hearing it makes me feel weird.  
“Well, we planned something but you can watch. I think you’ll like it.”  
“Well…”  
“It involves girls with witch-like powers.” I told her.  
“Ok!” She agreed.  
We started up the systems with the familiar sound of the system menu turning on. I swear, Able got more confused as the images traveled through the screen and jumped to directly in front of the screen to inspect it. “What is that? What is this? What is with this dark magic?”  
“Able… It’s just the menu…” I told him.  
“But I must know more! Tell me what this is!”  
“It’s a place in the system where we select what to do. For example.” I pressed the play button and the screen went black. He looked closely at the screen wondering where all the colors went. Then the game company logo popped out of nowhere and played its loud catchy beat. Able reacted by pulling a sword out of nowhere. “ABLE!” My words managed to get him to freeze in place, preventing the screen from being destroyed. “That’s normal… And the TV won’t hurt you.” I told him.  
He looked pretty embarrassed as he sat down a few feet away from me. Iris and Coldplay were chuckling to themselves.  
As we were setting up the lobby, Sigurros thought it was a good idea to sit on my lap. “What are you doing?”  
“I like it here.” She said with a smile.  
“Aw… let her sit there, Zekiel.” Iris said.  
“But…”  
Iris flashed me a death stare. “I agreed to play this game now do what she wants or I’m leaving.”  
“Dude, don’t fuck it up! One job!” Coldplay reminded me.  
I sighed out of defeat and just put my arms in front of her as she just watched. I can hear Able and Coldplay chuckling. Only Able’s was creepier.  
Once we started, the opening cutscene started with the gun salesman explaining the events of the last game. “What is happening?” Able asked.  
“This is a cutscene, the game as a story to tell us as we play.” I told him.  
“So this is a tale of warriors then? This got better.” Able commented. After the refresher told us of the gun company and its leader, Handsome Jack, Able couldn’t resist talking again. “So this Jack sits on his throne while his soldiers do his work? A king, how I hate kings.”  
“Oh, it gets worse.” I told him.  
“How?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“This is surprising entertaining.” Iris told Coldplay.  
“How?” He responded back.  
“I don’t know, but watching Able look at new things is always fun to watch.”  
After that, the opening cutscene showed the four playable characters, since two of our players are DLC characters, they weren’t shown, which was stupid. Once the Siren was shown Sigurros went nuts. “Oh my god, she’s pretty and badass!” She yelled.  
“Yes, she’s one of the witch-like characters I mentioned.” I told her. Sigurros gasped and the others went by. After the cutscene ended, the character selection opened for all of us and we selected our characters.  
“Fuck, I can’t decide who to pick!” Iris cried out.  
“Pick Gaige.” Coldplay suggested.  
“No! I won’t pick the noob character.” Iris said.  
“She’s not just for noobs, one of her skill trees is the hardest to use.” I explained to her.  
“… I’m picking Gaige.” Iris took that as a challenge and accepted it.  
“I’m going for Axton.” Coldplay announced.  
“Going for Zer0, Able?” I asked.  
“Like I said, this… Krieg… Just a tall man.” He added.  
“And shirtless…” Iris pointed out. By reaction, I covered Sigurros’ eyes.

We started playing the game, first being introduced to comic relief robot.  
“Who is this stupid creature? Why is he made of metal?” Able asked. I forgot he is still a stranger to technology. “Can I kill him?”  
“Nope… Unfortunately…” Coldplay said.  
“Shut up, he’s cute.” Iris said.

We then got introduced to Angel, our guide. I swear, for once, Able got quiet.  
“W-who is she?”  
“Her name’s Angel.” I answered.  
“She’s pretty!!” Sigurros yelled out.  
“Where is she? Why is she not fighting with us?” Able asked  
“Oh, you’ll find out.” I teased.

We got past the first few fights and got a message from Handsome Jack.  
“How is he talking to us!? And how dare he insult my combat skills!”  
“You’ll learn to hate him.” I said.  
“I already hate him.”  
“More.”  
Then we found Sir Hammerlock.  
“An explorer of sorts? Seen too many of those in my day…” Able said grinding his teeth. Coldplay and Iris were surprised that he talked a bit about his past, which he never does. “But so far, he wants to help us in our fight against this Jack, and for now, he won’t die.” The others and I got worried for the rest of the characters.

We moved along, did some side quests and we found our action skills.  
“Yes… This ability… I can waste all of our enemies—WAIT I DIED!?”  
“Coming bro!” Coldplay yelled out.  
“No! I can get back up myself.” When downed, you can revive yourself by killing an enemy, but it’s hard having to be slowed down and your screen being greyed out. Able couldn’t get a kill because he was targeting the miniboss we were fighting and his health wouldn’t go down fast enough. “… Come on!” Right before the timer went out, Coldplay comes in to revive him. “I said I didn’t need help!”  
“You were about to die.”  
Able curses in some other language I couldn’t tell.  
Eventually, Iris figured out her action skill. “Holy shit, I can summon a death robot!”  
“His name’s Deathtrap.” Coldplay told him.  
“Deathtrap… Aw, Gaige made that amazing devil thing?”  
“Wanna see my amazing devil thing?” Coldplay uses his action skill which calls out a turret that plays better than everyone else.  
“… Sorry Coldplay, but my death robot is cooler.” Iris said. “You wanna know why? It’s mobile.”  
“Ok, suckers, check out my action skill.” I used mine and it creates a holographic clone showing off my sword skills. My character goes invisible, allowing me to attack anyone with bonus damage.  
“What, you dance?” Iris asked.  
“Stop dancing and get to killing that other badass soldier –“ Able couldn’t finish because I killed the last guy and appeared in front of him. “—H-how did you do that!?”  
I looked towards Able and did a wiggly gesture with my hand. “Magic.”

We were able to kill the first two main bosses and move to Three Horns Divide. Angel told us to get a catch-a-ride, but we had to get an adapter to get it. “This woman is helpful, I like her.” Able said.

We made it to the gate to sanctuary, but were told by Roland to get a power core from one of his troops. “So he was a warrior who became a king?” Able said.  
“No, more like a small leader leading the resistance to freedom.” I told him.  
“… From what the soldiers tell us, he appears to fight alongside his men… This I respect.” 

We then made it to one of the soldiers who died trying to get the core. “This man died not getting the objective because he was outnumbered by psychos… While he did die fighting, he died doing what he thought would lead his people to freedom.” Able seems to be getting attached to the characters now…

After getting the core back and now seeing sanctuary, we were now tasked to find Roland. First we were introduced to the other characters.  
“This scooter person bugs me… And I do not under what this Moxxi lady is saying.” Able said.  
Iris just bursted laughing. She stopped and looked at Moxxi. “Of course she’s like that…” Able must of realized that it’s another human thing and shrugged it off.

While trying to get to Roland, we finally met Lilith. Another ‘witch’ that Sigurros loved. “Another witch! I love her!” Sigurros yelled.  
“Being able to disappear and reappear and cause an explosion with entry. I’d enjoy fighting alongside her.”  
“She is pretty… Why didn’t you tell me that every woman in this game is pretty?” Iris asked.  
“Because you would assume we just liked them for their bodies.” I said.

We then were tasked to rescue Roland, but having a setback of not having the right vehicle, we went to get one in the dust from a mechanic.  
“This woman may not be the typical fighter, but she defends herself in such a way that doesn’t need weapons…” Able said to himself.

We finally got the vehicle and made our way into the stronghold and got to Roland. Jack’s robots break in and try to capture him from the other side of the bars, but Roland bravely took them on and destroyed them.  
“A king that fights back without his army? I never heard of such a thing…” Wherever it is Able came from, it must have been some dark ages place. This talk of kings and warriors and his first time playing a game and seeing characters that aren’t the typical types of people he’s used to.  
The a constructor bot coming out of nowhere kidnaps Roland when he’s talking to us, then a suicide exploder breaks the bars that separate us so we can advance ahead. Jack comes on our communicators and insults us. “This Jack has no honor… I hate him.”  
“You feel like killing a giant robot?”  
“Let me at it.”

We fought through the robots and bandits who were fighting each other. This part of the game was where it got harder; the machines had enforced armor and a resistance to most guns and fire elemental guns.  
“These stupid robots are hard as balls!” Iris yelled.  
“Guys! Badass loader!” Coldplay yelled.  
“Get back!” I commanded.  
Able did the exact opposite and charged in with his action skill. He put a lot of damage into him but got downed.

We made constructor and saved Roland. Like Able thought, he was more surprised that he fought with us. “This man is truly an honorable warrior…” Able eyes widened as Roland fought the incoming Hyperion Loaders.  
Roland then told us Jack’s real plan of using the vault as a weapon and that the key to it is on a train and wants us to hijack it. His spy and explosive expert are going to help us.  
“God this part is so annoying.” I said.  
“Why?” Iris asked.  
“Setting three of those things on fire at the same time is annoying.”  
Able’s character pulls out a fire shotgun he recently found. “Just take me there and I’ll handle it.” He is getting way too much into this game.

We set the damn things on fire faster than I thought we would. The spy, Mordecai finally came out with his pet Bloodwing. “I am not sure how I feel about this man. He loves that bird too much.”  
“She’s his childhood friend.” I explained to him.  
Able had nothing to say to that for once today and we got introduced to Tiny Tina.  
“Oh my god! She’s so cute and – did she blow up that bandit with dynamite?” Iris said in surprise  
“I like this girl.” Able said with a complete straight face.

We got a couple of rockets and used them to hijack the train. And by hijack, blow it the hell up, causing it to derail and leave it a sitting duck to be plucked of the vault key.  
“I like her way of thinking.” Able said.  
We searched throughout the wreckage and got the end where Angel mentioned how the key shouldn’t be protect because a loader named Wilhelm would be guarding it. And that was when a train car was lifted out of the ground by Wilhelm.  
“So that’s Wilhelm…” Able said. Roland and Lilith warn us to run, Wilhelm having almost kill them years ago. “You mean run away? I do not run.” Able said as though the characters were right there. Angel then tells us the exact opposite saying that we were strong enough to take him. “Now I like her, I say we destroy this sorry excuse for a warrior.”  
“And I say you’re right.” Coldplay said. It was weird someone agreeing with Able for once.  
Wilhelm proved to be a challenge. I managed to beat this guy alone as the assassin, who’s hard to use. Wilhelm’s attacks push you back and his constructing ability constructs those annoying surveyors, which are restoring his shields. They wouldn’t be a problem if he doesn’t bring out badass loaders to assist him.  
“So, bring friends, Wilhelm? Fine, how about you make it fair and call more?” Able boosted.  
“Please don’t give him ideas.” I told him. “Iris, summon Deathtrap, his lightning will kill his shields, Coldplay, your turret will kill the surveyors. Able, handle the badass loaders.”  
“I do what I want, Zekiel…” He said as he started attacking the badass loaders. “… And I want to destroy them.”  
“Zeke, what will you do?” Sigurros asked.  
“What I do best.” I said as I summoned my hologram near Wilhelm and pulled out my slag shotgun. “Distract and weaken him.” I got in behind Wilhelm and melee his back. Zer0’s ability gives me massive melee damage, plus the perks I put in boost the damage, and one ability, Marked f0r death, makes Wilhelm weak for more incoming damage. Plus, I believe Deception has a lingering ability that will allow the damage boost to last a couple seconds after the ability is done. I use my slag shotgun and cover Wilhelm in slag, slag a element to weaken enemies, along with marked f0r death will weaken Wilhelm’s armor by shit tons. “Everyone, Wilhelm is weakened, attack him!”  
Everyone let loose their guns on him and Wilhelm’s health drops to zero like a brick in water. “Damn, nice combo, Zekiel.”  
“That was… Well executed.” Able said. I think that was his only compliment he’s ever give.  
The vault key wasn’t on the train, but a powerful shield core was. We took that instead as our price. Roland said that it could power the shields of sanctuary for months, maybe years.  
“Well, at least we can survive longer.” Iris said.  
Before we went to the fast travel station, Jack contacted us again saying his plan is almost done.  
“What is this plan? We beat his mighty warrior, no way could he win.” Able said.

As soon as we got back to sanctuary, we put the core in, but instead of powering the shields, Jack commanded Angel to hack them and disable them. Meteor shots coming from Hyperion’s moon rain down on sanctuary, causing everyone in a panic.  
“She… Betrayed us…” Able couldn’t believe it. “He let us win so he can destroy sanctuary…” All of a sudden, he gets angry and runs toward the town.  
“No… Why would the pretty witch do that…?” Sigurros asked confused.  
“You’ll see.” I reassured her.  
Lilith tells scooter to get sanctuary in the air, and Scooter, not believing it’ll work, gets to it since it’s the only thing to do. Able looks horrified and angry... Well, it’s hard to tell since he’s always angry, seeing how he was outsmarted by ‘A no good king’. For once, he actually lost, but it wasn’t in combat.  
A giant machine slowly rises in the town center, Lilith using her Siren powers to do something. She tells us to get the eridium in the lockers in the HQ. All while Jack continues to taunt us saying how everything we did was his plan the whole time. I hear Able growling just from his voice. We get to the building and see Roland trapped in rubble. He tells us to get the eridium to Lilith. “The town is being attacked and you don’t want us to help you, but help the people…” Able said to himself. I don’t think anyone heard him say that.  
We then proceed to give Lilith the eridium, using the power from them, she accidently teleports us away from sanctuary, all the way back to the gate where we entered. She apologized to us and told Scooter to start it. Right before our eyes, sanctuary lifts out of the ground, Lilith’s purple energy surrounding it, getting disturbed as the moonshot blitz was trying to rip sanctuary apart but failing.  
Jack scoffs at our work and asks what makes us think this will save us.  
All Roland said was “A Siren.”  
And Lilith responded with “Sup.” Before sanctuary vanishes from the sky and the meteors hit the ground missing their target.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Iris couldn’t believe it. “DID THEY JUST MAKE THE WHOLE CITY DISAPPEAR? A WHOLE FLYING CITY!?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh my god…” Sigurros said in amazement. I realized how much she idolizes Lilith. “She’s awesome! Where can I learn that!?”  
“No! Last thing we need is the whole site disappearing in thin air.” Iris told her.  
“The site won’t disappear…” Sigurros acted all innocent.  
“Like that time you vaporized or banish or whatever to that scientist guy.” Coldplay reminded her.  
“I brought him back…” Sigurros responded. All of a sudden, I am now scared. At least she likes me and doesn’t want to banish me to some dimension or something.  
After a really long silence in the game, Angel comes back on and tells us that we need to trust her even after betraying us. “You think we’ll listen to you after what you did? I can’t believe I put my trust in her.” Able said.  
Angel responded almost like Able said that to her, saying that she knows we have no reason to trust her, and that Lilith took the city past the fridge.  
“We have no choice, Able. We have to trust her.” I told him.  
“… Fine, this one time.” He said as we headed to the Fridge.

While we were there, Angel explains how Jack uses her and how she hates working for him. Able still doesn’t trust her, but really has no choice in the matter. Exiting the Fridge, Angel explains that the key is with her and Jack is using her to charge it. When we made it back outside, sanctuary reappears hovering over the horizon. Lilith gets in contact with us saying to come on over. However, sanctuary isn’t appearing on the fast travel map. Angel explains that Lilith teleporting it caused this and has an idea. She instructs us to get a Hyperion request beacon and use it to get sanctuary back on the map. “After the core, I don’t want to touch anything Hyperion again.” We fought our way through the Hyperion outpost and found the beacon being eaten by a thresher worm. “Did… Did that monster eat the beacon?”  
We fought the damn worm and got the beacon. Angel then told us to go to the town of Overlook and set up the beacon there. We got to the town of Overlook and set up the Beacon. Angel will be trying to get Hyperion to get sanctuary on the map for us. “I just thought of something, guys.” Coldplay addressed us. “If Angel is getting Hyperion to get sanctuary on the map, and the fast travel is made by Hyperion… wouldn’t they be able to march on in?”  
“I think Angel is making it so only we can go in.” I explained.  
Jack then came on and told Angel to stop helping us. His voice trails off and tried again to get her attention. Angel ignores him and the beacon keeps transmitting.  
“She’s still going…” Able said to himself.  
Jack sends in some loaders to stop us, but we take care of them fast. Afterward, Angel keeps trying to get the moonbase to accept her request. Jack starts to get pissed and sends more powerful loaders. “She’s going to face some death penalty if she keeps this up… She’s risking her own life to help us.”  
“No, he won’t, he can’t.” I told him.  
“Why? She’s betraying him now, a king like Jack would behead her for such a thing.”  
“But Angel said Jack needs her to charge the key. Without her, his plan to open the vault is done.” I told him, avoiding the real reason like a boss.  
“So she’s immune to his punishments…”  
“… Not quite.”  
Angel tries a number of methods to speed up the request. Making a death threat and cutting the moonbase’s supply of oxygen. Jack is losing his cool and sending in the constructors now. It is making more loaders than we kill them.  
“They’re overwhelming us!!” Iris yelled.  
We hear a Hyperion voice saying the request gone through and sanctuary is back on the map. Angel tells us to hurry and get there.  
“Someone get us out of here!” Coldplay said.  
The team was out of shields and hiding behind the beacon trying to avoid the bullets. Able was able to keep alive through his ability and Coldplay’s turret and Iris’s Deathtrap can only keep them at bay for so long. “I got it!” I deployed my hologram and the loaders focused on it. The ability lasts only for five seconds so I hurried up. I got to the fast travel station and searched for sanctuary. “There it is!” I yelled and hit it. It took another five seconds to start the travel, which can be canceled if someone was down. My deception ran out and I was caught in the open with only the station as cover. But it was thin and not good for cover. My health was dropping fast. “Come on!” One second hit and then the loading screen came on. “Oh god, that was close.”

We regrouped with Roland and Lilith. They were upset about Angel betraying them. Speak of the devil, she comes on their monitors and they don’t trust her anymore. The only thing that got them to listen was when she yelled she had the vault key with her. She told him how to get to her. Get past a gate that can kill you, destroy a massive bunker, and get through a door that will only open for Jack, which means we have to be Jack. Roland comes up with a few ideas to get through this. First is the gate. He reminds us that Claptrap is a Hyperion made robot, but his software is out-of-date. Mordecai has an upgrade at the wildlife preserve and Roland tasks us with getting it.  
Mordecai is waiting for us at the preserve, camped in a small mountain looking over the preserve. They captured Bloodwing and she has the upgrade. He guides us through the preserve, acting as our bird in the sky, sniping our enemies and covering them in slag for us. “We’re risking our lives just to get an upgrade for a stupid robot.” Able pointed out.  
We get in through the preserve and fight our way through of Pandora’s dangerous beasts. When we make it to the pin where Bloodwing is, Mordecai starts to lose his cool and wonders where she is. She tells us there is commotion further ahead and thinks it’s her. We keep going. “I’m not sure if I like where this is going to go…” Iris told us.  
We get to a large arena. I can tell this is the type of location for a boss fight. Jack teases us because we want Bloodwing and he has enjoyed having her around. Rising from the floor, a giant bird covered in slag rises out and reveals her mighty wings and takes flight. Jack is having us fight Bloodwing. “What… How did he do that to her?” Able asks. Mordecai is beyond angry with how Jack treated Bloodwing and how he got her against us. He tells us to distract her while he gets a tranquilizing dart. Bloodwing goes through the elements of the game: Fire, acid, lightning…  
“No, Bloodwing…” Sigurros said as we kept fighting.  
Eventually we get her down to enough health and Mordecai fires his dart. Bloodwing gets tired and lands on the floor, tuckered out. We get the upgrade that is on her collar. “Let’s get her to sanctuary. Can we carry her?” Able asked us. It was super odd that he seemed worried for a bird, a fictional bird to add to it.  
The collar starts beeping rapidly and Jack yells out “Oh, I remember what the last element is: EXPLOSION!!!!!!!” Right in front of us, Bloodwing’s head explodes clean off. There wasn’t even a head to speak of. The body of the once beautiful bird falls to the ground with blood squirting out. The yells of Mordecai pierce the ears of everyone in the room. Iris dropped her controller and just gasped at the event. Able just stared with his eyes widened. “That is what you get for messing me. That’s only the beginning.” Mordecai yells in frustration and starts threating Jack. Jack doesn’t even flinch or care, he ceases communication until we start to leave. Saying how he’s not letting us leave this place alive. Surrounding us were badass loaders dropping from the moonbase. Mordecai tells us to stay down. One by one, the loaders drop with only one shot from his sniper and yelling and cursing in Spanish. We move back to sanctuary and give the upgrade to claptrap and Able is outraged by him as usual.  
Roland then tasked us with finding someone who can give us the firepower we need to take out the bunker. He handed us a note to give to that someone and we headed out to thousand cuts. Once we made it there, the sight we can see where Angel is at, a towering mountain made of steel towering over the bandit camp where Roland’s friend is supposed to be. As we entered the camp, we were attacked by bandits, who were supposed to be on our side. Roland told us that we need to fight through them to see this slab king. “This slab king… I like him already, allow me to lead.” As much as I hate to admit it, Able is right in this aspect. I let him charge on in and use his ability and he wiped out a large number of bandits. At the last section, we were tasked with wiping out more powerful bandits. Able slaughtered all of them before Coldplay and Iris could summon their turret and Deathtrap. The slab king pulls over his mask and revealed himself to be a man named Brick. By his introduction alone, Able had a man crush on this guy. We then proceeded to get Brick out from invading Hyperion loaders “… He leads his own army and yet, he does all the important battles.”  
“Well, we did kinda kill all his soldiers.” Coldplay said.  
“Coldplay, there’s something called respond timers.” Iris told him.  
After clearing the level of Loaders, Brick said he’ll help and told us to go back to sanctuary. We proceeded to head back and report to Roland. After seeing a ‘heartfelt’ conversion between the two characters, now we had two ways of getting to the Bunker, through the death wall, firepower to level the bunker, we needed to get past a door that only opens for Jack. Angel told us there was a way in a city Jack built called Opportunity. We had to obtain a watch from Jack's body double. Able took much satisfaction in killing him than I thought. After gaining the watch, Angel had it so we will sound like Jack. Able despised it as much as the characters we're playing as do. She also said we'll hear the password at the right time, once we're at the door. As we prepare to head back to sanctuary, a blood curling scream goes through our ears. Something happened to Angel. Jack then comes on, talking serious saying how Angel is in trouble for going behind his back. He then tells her to say her last goodbye to us. But instead of goodbye, she says "See you soon."  
"She went through great lengths to help us this far." Able commented.  
"Then let's not fuck it up then."  
"Yea! Save Angel!" Sigurros cheered.  
Back at sanctuary, Roland goes through the plan with us. We will be the heavy assault team, like always, Claptrap will get through the death wall, Brick will provide air support on our way up and use it to take out the bunker, Roland will climb the side of the mountain to sneak his way through Angel's control core incase our password won't work. Lilith was told to stay via Angel's warning not to come to her chambers. As we collected Claptrap, we prepare for our ascent to Control Core Angel.  
"A pretty sound plan so far." Able commented on the plan.  
"No objection to it? Like how you object to all the SCPs plans?" Coldplay commented.  
"No. Because unlike here, our leader is going through as much danger as we are. The leaders that side with us here are fighting along with his soldiers, a kind of king I never seen all my life." Able said. "Lilith not fighting along side us might be the only exception, a warning from Angel, someone who knows the workings of this planet, shouldn't be taken lightly."  
"I'm surprised you're going easy on them." Iris told him.  
Able remains silent as we head to the meeting point. He can't explain himself for why he's acting different. That's what games do, they show you a perspective of yourself you never knew yourself.  
As claptrap disabled the field, the assault begins. Turrets open fire on us, Iris unleashs her Deathtrap on them, giving us covering fire. Brick's air support destroys the turrets for us as we keep going. The loaders and soldiers all assault us. Able makes fast work of them while I weaken the larger enemies. Pushing faster than we ever have before.  
"This constructor is putting up a fight!" Able yelled as it launched a nuke on him.  
Coldplay threw down his sabre turret to distract the constructor. "I got you!"  
As they dealt with the constructor, it sends out two badass loaders toward me and Iris. Iris's skill tree is really filled out at this point. Her anarchy stacks are ripping through them combined with her electricity tree. I'm slashing their arms and weakening them, making them unable to fight back. We get to Coldplay and Able as they kill the constructor.  
"What took you two?" Coldplay teased.  
"Those loaders didn't care for you apparently." Iris said.  
"Well, you are the only girl on the team." Coldplay commented as his face met her fist.  
We kept pushing forward, trying to ignore Jack's taunting how he got the vault key: Beating Tannis for hours like a true villain, saying how it was justisifed because he let her live 'because that's what heroes do'  
"He is as much a corrupte king as I ever seen." Able said as we advanced to the next area.  
The bunker was here. Protected by auto turrets that are tearing our air support like paper. Brick asks us to destroy them, then the bunker is next.  
"This is it, guys, leave no bot standing." I said as words of encouragement.  
"You are already speaking my language." Able replied. We pass by a large force field. Angel tells us that she lies beyond this door. It won't open until we destroy the bunker and speak the passcode. "So the Seer lies beyond this door. Let's destroy this bunker."  
We go around the ring, destroying all the auto turrets there are. In the center was it, the bunker. Large yellow and black blob. Able wanted it destroyed as soon as possible. It was easy destroying the turrets, too easy. Jack comes on to tease us again. Saying that we are trapped because the bunker isn't a place. The ground shakes with the force of God himself. We see that blob lift into the side, panels moving and shifting revealing a mechanical eye. Even with its huge size, it jets through the air, making our support non-existent.  
“That’s the Bunker?” Able said not believing it.  
“It’s huge…” Iris said.  
“This will give us a lot of Exp.” I told them.  
As the Bunker would come in to destroy us, it revealed its auto cannons, destroying them causes damage and makes it fly off again. Using everything in our inventory: Assault rifles, shotguns, missile launchers. Everything barely scratched it. Even Able’s ability, while still melee based, the weapon can be thrown, had a tough time hitting it. He had to lead the target, but even when hit, the attack did nothing. It would be easier if we were facing this ting four on one, but Bots keep coming and ambushing us.  
“Gah! Another Exp loader got me!” Coldplay yelled.  
“Able, get him while I cover you!” I commanded.  
“Ugh, fine.” Able rushed over to him. Normally, the reviving process takes a few seconds, but oddly, it was instant. The Psycho can do that with its ‘Redeem the Soul’ perk. “… Can someone get me?” Able said in defeat.  
“What the—Hold on.” In a weird twist of irony, Coldplay revives Able, who was in his place. “Why would you do that if you knew there was no one to kill?”  
“I was the only one, ok?”

After what seemed like days, we almost got him to a quarter health left. “Everyone, back to the waterfall! Let’s open fire on him!”  
We ran, avoiding the mines the Bunker drops on us, the missiles and Exp Loaders. One its last legs, the Bunker hovers over the arch across the water fall. We all opened fired on it. I used my powerful sniper, Iris with Deathtrap and her SMG, Coldplay with his turret and machine gun, and Able, who turned on his ability and charged at him, throwing his weapon, dealing massive damage. The Bunker couldn’t take anymore and crashed onto the ring, giving us our Exp and all the loot.  
“Fuck yea!” Coldplay cheered.  
“Hell yes!” Iris yelled. “Take that you overgrown loader!”  
“An amazing battle…” Able said.  
But our victory wasn’t over, Angel instructed us to go to her core. After we settled on all the loot, who would take what and managing the equipment, we went to the door. The field that once prevented our progress now lowered. A tiny elevator was our carrier down below. The voice changer we got at Opportunity and the passcode Angel would tell us is the deciding factor wither we get that vault key or not.  
“Now what is that password?” Able asked.  
“The passcode is… I love you.” The sentence actually made everyone uneasy. Able suddenly had a shortness of breath and Iris actually thought it was cute. I looked at Sigurros who actually had a tear down her face.  
“S-she said the thing! She loves us!” Sigurros said. I keep forgetting she’s a child who isn’t exposed to a lot of things. I held her close to comfort her a bit.  
“S-she does.” I knew that Jack was the one who came up with that. But how Angel said it made it have two meanings: It was the passcode, and her feelings towards the players.  
As the elevator lowered us down, Jack came on and said the coldest and most threatening thing to us. If we keep going, everyone we know will die and he’ll rip their hearts from their chests. Sigurros looked horrified like a child who is lost in a unknown place. Angel will lead us to victory and the only thing that is between us and that future free of Jack is himself. “Guys, don’t let him get to you.” I say that like I was speaking to them, but I looked down to Sigurros as I said it. She looked up at me. “He’s a coward; a sorry excuse for a man. You can’t let those people get to you. When they threaten you like that, it means nothing. It means that they can’t hurt you and say that to scare you. In order to rid of them, you have to do what they can’t: Face them and show them who the true coward is.”  
Coldplay and Iris see what I am doing and remain silent. Able however, doesn’t really understand. “I don’t know why you’re telling me that, but –“  
“Able, Shh.”  
“But he just gave that speech—“  
“Shhhhh, it was meant for her.” Iris failing to whisper.  
“So why didn’t he address her directly—“  
“CAN WE JUST MOVE ON TO THE CORE ALREADY?” I yelled.  
“… Is this one of those human emotions again?”  
Coldplay facepalmed himself.

The purple hallway was dead quiet. With the only sounds are our footsteps. At the end was a stand with a button. We pressed it and we hear Angel saying something. The room turns into this gray void; an infinite space with digital code floating around. The vault key appears before us. Angel explains that simply stealing it won’t stop Jack. It needs a catalyst: something that’ll feed it its power. In order to stop him, we need to destroy that catalyst. Angel appears before us. Pale with the deepest blue eyes you can see. Siren tattoos all over her lift side of her body. We must kill Angel.  
Able starts grumbling to himself at the revelation. “She’s an actual Angel. Beings that lie and destroy. But she helped us and is on our side to destroy the destroyer…” I wasn’t sure what he was saying. It was under his breath so no one else heard.  
“Kill her…? But she’s a great witch…” Sigurros said admiring her powers.  
“Sigurros, that isn’t why she shouldn’t die.” I told her.  
“Huh?”  
“Just because she has strong powers shouldn’t be the factor if she should live. She’s a kind person who all she wanted was friends and she was forced to betray them. Even then, when we didn’t trust her, she still wanted to repair that bond she had with us. She shouldn’t die, not because she’s a rare witch, but because she’s a good person, and deserves a happy life.” I am not sure if she understands my meaning, but I hope she thinks it over.  
Angel gives herself over, waiting for us to do it. We didn’t want to. She helped us and all she wanted was to be our friends. I don’t think Able didn’t want to. He couldn’t. We didn’t have to choice to react anyway. A light blinds us, taking us out of the digital void and back into our world. Jack has some cord attached to her screaming a sentence that rocks everyone to our core. “YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER”  
“What…”  
“The fuck…?”  
Angel is trapped in a force field cage. Able jumps down and melees the cage, hoping to knock it down. Angel points to the inhibitor cords that pump her with the eridium that charges the key. Before we could even think to shoot them, Jack puts shields around them.  
“No, damnit!” Able yells.  
“Surprised you were hesitating on killing her, Able.” Coldplay says.  
“I-I don’t know why I did…”  
Loaders started to swarm in. Angel’s access to the core is locked. We had to lower the shields ourselves. We had to fight all the loaders. We have no clue how to lower the fields. Right when we clear the room, Roland comes in from his route. At first confused that Angel is a Siren, she tells him to get a move on and disable the fields. Jack gets more angry. Telling us to leave his daughter alone. The more he plead, the more Able got.  
“What a horrible father…” Sigurros said.  
“Sigurros… Father’s like that aren’t true fathers.” I told her.  
“What you mean?”  
“What determines a father isn’t if he gave birth to you. It’s if he played the role. ‘Father’ is a role. Someone who treats a child with love and respect with no conditions is a father.” Roland manages to get the first field down. We were all distracted with bots. I tell Able to take the shot. I see him aiming for it but not pulling the trigger. He closed his eyes and shoots. Angel lets out a scream of pain. We’re hurting her. Jack keeps pleading to spare his daughter. “Jack is a father – for lack of better term – who used his child for profit and power; as a means to an end.” The second field goes down. My turn to take it. I also hesitate. But I know I have to. I fire and the screams echo in my head. Jack pleads with Angel, to tell her to stop and that all of this was for her. Angel ignores him and asks us to promise we’ll end him. “He doesn’t care. He’s lying to everyone and himself. She never had friends. All alone in this room.”  
“But why not rescue her out. Be her knight?” She asked me.  
“She claims Jack killed her long ago. She’s already dead inside. She doesn’t want escape, she can’t.” Able starts to listen to my speech. “She wants to die. She knows that she is the reason Jack is ruler. Without her, he’s nothing. He’ll always be nothing. And we’ll be there to avenge her wish to kill him. People like him deserve no pity.”  
Roland’s bridge to next panel collapses. He can’t reach the next one. We hear a familiar voice. Lilith appears out of nowhere. Even though she didn’t listen to us, she came anyway. “But, she shouldn’t be here.”  
“She just can’t sit back and let us fight without her.” I told him.  
Lilith uses her power to take Roland back to the last panel. We fight through the waves and waves of enemies. After a while, Roland disables the last field. This was it. The last strike against Jack. After this, Angel will die, but the vault key will be useless to him with no power to it. We all fire on the inhibitor. It was harder than we thought we’d do.  
She didn’t scream. I didn’t think she would have left in her. She gently floats down to the floor and rests on a small dent on the floor. She’s smiling. She’s glad that its over for her. Her suffering is done.  
“So… that’s it… Her suffering is done…” Able said.  
“She was a great friend…” Coldplay mentioned.  
Roland looks over to us, saying that we won. He tells Lilith to get the vault key while he’ll to find Jack.  
But he wouldn’t have to. BANG. The blood on the camera… The hole in his chest. Roland falls to the ground, Lilith yelling his name, and behind him: the biggest asshole on the planet and his answer. “Sup.”  
Able’s eyes widened with surprise and then switching to anger. Lilith calls him a monster, her Siren wings showing themselves, she charges at him. Jack just throws a collar on her. It dims her glowing tattoos and she falls with her Siren wings. “No.”  
“No…” Sigurros said.  
Jack teased us, while maintaining his terrifying demeanor. He said never fight a man with nothing left to use. He grabs Lilith by the collar he threw on her. It was the exact same Angel had. He commands Lilith to kill us. By his command, she lifts her hand at us. She’s struggling to fight the control. Another flash and we were in a storage closet on Sanctuary.  
“She teleported us away…” Able trailed off.  
Mordecai contacted us and told us to head back the HQ. He was upset about Roland and Lilith. And even in the real world, so were we. Able got unbelievely more pissed. The "one king" that he respected, who fought with him in battle died because of another cowardly king. Coldplay and I played this game multiple times, but for me, this part always brought me down. Iris looked down on the desk as we collected the loot of the storage room - our "reward" for the mission - she felt like she went through something like this and it reopened that wound. Something told me it was from her past. Sigurros was a mixture of surprise, sadness and slight anger. One of her favorite characters had been killed and kidnapped. Iris usually showed her Disney movies and such with happy endings and rarely dark moments. But this depressed her. When we got out of the storage place, Lilith connected us. The same way as Angel did. Instead of the angelic face greeting us with a smile, Lilith was rugged, beaten and trying to survive. The thing around her neck is draining her dry. Angel went through that since birth. And yet, she could give us a smile and be our friend even when Jack is torturing her. Lilith just got there and she can't take anymore.  
When we got back to Mordecai, he told us it was time to kill Jack, but we need to find where the vault is buried. He told us to head to the Arid Nexus. That's where all the information is stored and the location of the vault is there. Able is itching to kill Jack. But before we go, there's a side mission for here in sanctuary. Mordecai wants us to go to everyone in the place. Tell them of Roland's death.  
We went to everyone and they all reconnected their memories of Roland. Events from the first game, where he helped them alot. Able was surprised that these people loved such a leader. Once we got to everyone, we were allowed to Roland's chest with some rare loot that he wanted us to have: The killers of Jack. Then we all got a weapon from Mordecai. The red text said "Say not in grief: 'He is no more.' but live in thankfulness that he was."

It took us a while to get to the Arid Nexus. The game had us do a unnecessary side part which consisted of getting there. But once we did, we found ourselves in a open desert. What was once nothing but sand and creatures waiting to kill you, was industrialized. Pipes of eridian created by Hyperion flow throughout the area. Many stations connecting to others. The nature that was once here was gone with only little holes of skag and rakk above us with the only thing that can't be taken; the sky.  
As we continued, Jack came on and mocked Roland's voice, trying to copy him. Able's teeth grinded with frustration. It was insult to injury, someone you respected died and then his killer tries to copy him. Iris was getting more pissed too. I was surprised she was taken into more offensive than Able was. Coldplay didn't question it, he must know why this is happening.  
"Iris, any reason why you're as pissed as I am?" Able asked her about it.  
Iris gulped and tried to calm herself. "Jack just reminds me of my ex's killer." Does she mean her ex-boyfriend?  
"I saw it happen through my power and when I got there, I was framed for the crime." Iris had to take a couple breaths. "And at the trailer, his killer was there as a witness that he saw me kill him. His lying fucking voice and everytime he looked at me, he was taunting me, silently saying 'I won, bitch.'" She exhales sharply, trying to contain her anger, only to let it out on the Loaders in the game. "Exactly like Jack." We remained quiet. "And now you know how I got into the Foundation. They found me and bailed me out. Only, it was still a prison, just a different warden."  
"And then you joined Omega 7..." Able said recounting events.  
"And then I kicked your ass in the entry test." Iris said with her mood slightly raised.  
"Only because it was a recon related task and your powers are based off that." Able said defending himself. "Plus... You proved yourself to be part of the team..." Able said at a lower voice so no one could hear. He thought we didn't, but we smiled because of the surprise sentiment from him.  
We got to the next area. The next area was a real hit in the head because this place was in the first game. The place where this info stockade is, is at the very first area of the first game. I remember coming here. The first time I played the first game because I heard how amazing it was. The moment I set off that bus introduced me to this beautiful, yet terrfying planet. "Remembering this area, Zekiel?" Coldplay asked me.  
"Yep, memories, isn't it?" I asked him.  
He nodded in response, smiling.  
"What are you two talking about?" Iris asked.  
"This place was the intro level to the first game." I said.  
"A rest stop for travelers," Coldplay added.  
"The starting point for Vault Hunters." I continued.  
"The beginning of one's journey..." Able finished. He looked around, seeing the vast machinery, slag, and loarders that now took over the once empty and beautiful town. "And Jack has ruined yet another place."  
We push onward, past the abandoned houses filled with loaders. Once we got to a open area, the largest loader we ever seen drops from the sky: Saturn.  
"The fuck is that?" Iris exclaimed.  
The loader opens something, missiles of what look like surveyors, fly right at us.  
"Take cover!" I yell as I use my decoy to distract the missiles. It partly worked, no one room major damage, but I took a lot since I was closest to my decoy. I used the last second on the timer to fire a sniper bullet at it. "That thing is annoying."  
"How do we take it out?" Iris asked.  
"A lot of acid bullets." Coldplay answered.  
"Or just hit it very hard." Able said. We all looked at him. He got the message on how one man taking down a giant loader was impossible and stupid. "Fine, we'll save that for plan B."  
We all fired as much as possible at it with our abilities and powerful guns. It took a good 20 minutes to take the whole thing down. We continued to a elevator. The stockade was just at the end of the highway. As we ran, Jack came on; still trying to convince us what he did to angel was right. Saying that she was too powerful and had to be restricted. Also saying that she killed her own mother. To me, that is the main reason why Jack imprisoned her. Not for her wellbeing, but because he loved his wife more than his child. Lilith then came on too, calling Jack's bullshit because of how he used to make a profit. A sudden scream came from her; Jack came on again, warning her not to speak of her.  
"... The monster needs to die." Iris said.  
We fought through so many loaders and constructors, finally getting to the computer. We downloaded the info and sent it to Mordecai. He found the location of the vault: Hero's Pass. As we were downloading the information, we hear more constructors being dropped down. I saw one option: Use my decoy to get back to the fast travel since it was close. Able decided to take the other option which was ‘Kill everything.’ He raged on the machines and inflicting massive damage on them. Able had one of his skill trees maxed at this point. The final perk of his will restore the cooldown of his ability when he activated it at a certain time. He entered a loop where he was constantly in his berserk mood. Good thing it was in the game and not real life. We got the Exp and the loot from them.  
Able let out an exhale after standing on the pile of gears. “Now let’s kill this king.”  
We fast traveled to Sanctuary and prepared. Mordecai told us that everyone wanted to give us something before we left. Everyone that helped us in some way, all gave us a weapon or equipment. I took a sniper from Hammerlock since I am the only class that can use it right. Able took a shotgun from Marcus; Iris took an electric weapon from Moxxi, and for Coldplay, a better shield from Zed. Iris found some use for a relic that Tannis gave us. We were ready to kill a monster.

Claptrap’s wonky wheel rolled along the dirt of the Eridium Blight. Right in front of us was a massive door. Past here was Hero’s Pass and Jack. Claptrap went to open the door and it sent in loaders after us. After several bullets and exp later, he got the door open. Most of us were ignoring the cries when Claptrap couldn’t advance because of stairs. Iris seemed the only one that slightly cared. “So we’re just going to ignore the robot that saved us from a frozen wasteland and been with us the whole time, who is now crying?”  
“Yep.” All three of us said in unison. It was creepy all of us agreeing on something.  
“I mean yea, it’s sad, but… mehh.” Coldplay commented.  
“I personally could care less.” Able added.  
“I’m neutral. I just…. Eh.” I told her.

Hero’s Pass was starting to look volcanic in nature. The ash drifting to the ground. Another place where the nature of the planet that displayed its power was overtaken by Hyperion. On the map, it was all linear. At the end was Jack. “You guys ready to bring down a king?” I said adopting Able’s language.  
So many dead loaders and soldiers lied in our path. Few constructors and badass loaders stood but only delayed Jack’s end. Mordecai and Brick came in and helped us. Mordecai providing cover and Brick on the ground with us. As we nearing the end, they shot down the barge Mordecai was on. Brick went in to save him as it fell into the lava below. Even indirectly, Jack managed to kill more of our friends. Even the super constructor at the end of the area was no match for our rage.  
The last one was the final fight stage. A path up to the vault lied ahead. The vault: a massive arc. A portal to another dimension.  
“So that’s the vault, huh?” Able asked.  
“I was imagining a actual prison though…” Iris said.  
“It is a prison. That arc is portal to one.” I said.  
“A portal…?” Sigurros said. She felt like she knew about it. At first, I was thinking in the game’s world, but I forgot that she’s a reality bender. Her future self was able to teleport at will. She did it once. Is she aware of it?  
Jack appears at a console, Lilith being at the center still being used as power battery for him. Before he activates the portal, he wants revenge on us. He claims he’s doing it to avenge his daughter in his own twisted way. The fight with him didn’t last long. It was the only fight where he didn’t call loaders to assist him. Only decoys. Able ripped through them, leaving the original, which was way too easy to take down. He got down next to Lilith and inserted the key. The ground glowed purple leading to the arc. Right from under the portal appeared a behemoth of a beast. A giant stone dragon whose blood was pure lava: The Warrior.  
Able watched in amazement as the Warrior dived in the lava. “An actual dragon… This will be the second greatest kill ever.”  
“Did this just become a save the damsel from a dragon trope?” Iris asked.  
“Hmmm, I’m letting this one slide.” I said.  
The Warrior moved from one place to the next in the lava; a massive beast that took a lot of damage. A lot of us kept getting downed. Most of the time involved us trying to get to the others to revive them. Since the Warrior was in the distance, Able’s close combat ability can only work so much. And yet, he massaged to finish it with a single buzzax throw. The Warrior falls to the ground and pop goes all the loot. We inspect it all before finishing the damn thing, which even more loot came out. The shield that protected them lowers. Jack keeps speaking more and more shit. Him trying to wipe us bandits off the map, trying to prove we’re the bad guys and him the hero. Him the hero. Not a fucking chance.  
Able shut him up by finally killing the bastard with a buzzax smack. “And the cowardly king fell with no honor, fooling himself with the lies he told himself.”  
Lilith thanks us for saving her and from the back, Mordecai and Brick coming back. They made it apparently and were late, but happy the fight end. Lilith was about to pick up the key, but it shoots up a map of the galaxy marked of the vault symbols on certain planets. Even more Vaults awaited us. And the game ends with credits.

We all just dropped our controllers and just watched the credits roll, except for Able who just kept staring at the credits and the little slideshow of the aftermath.  
“So, Iris, still think games are pointless?” Coldplay asked her.  
“It was fun and emotionally tolling on the brain, ok?” She replied.  
Able kept staring as though he was still waiting for something. “Another day, another man dead. I will admit, it was kind of relaxing to not do it in person for a change.” He said reviewing the whole experience.  
“So you liked the whole game experience?” I asked him.  
“A little.” He said looking at the screen.  
Sigurros sat in amazement like seeing a magic show. “That was amazing…” She said.  
“That’s just one game in my collection.” I told her looking down at her.  
She responded by directly looking back up at me. “You mean you have more!?” She said excited.  
Her reaction amused me. “Yep. So many stories… But you’re too young to play them. Not for kids.”  
“Come on, Zeke, I know a lot of bad words and what Iceberg wants to do with Dr. Right.”  
Coldplay burst in laughter. We all looked at him in surprise. “I can’t believe you know about that!” He said between laughs.  
Ignoring him, I look back down at her. “Well, maybe you can play them.” I told her. She cheered in victory.

Our little discussion was cut short when four guards came into the room. One of them tapped his watch and right on que, Able got up and headed out. “Looks like they need me back.” He looked back at us trying to say something. “… Bye. I guess.” He said.  
Two guards left with him and another two moved in their place. “Iris, her time is up, time for her to get back to her room.”  
Sigurros pouted and crossed her arms. “I don’t wanna yet!”  
Iris got up from her chair. “Come on, honey, Zekiel will play with you tomorrow.”  
She stared at me, waiting for a confirmation. “I promise I’ll show you another game tomorrow.” I said.  
“Ok, tomorrow then.” She said as Iris escorted her out.  
“Thanks for the game, Zekiel…” Iris said as she turned around. “It was… Nice. Knowing I wasn’t alone.”  
After she left, Coldplay left too after turning the systems off and heading to his room. “Well, bud, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He held up a fist waiting for me to knuckle touch it. I just stared at it for a short while. I had never done these things. Only on TV but never did it. Imitating how they did it on TV shows, I knuckle touch him too.  
“See ya.” I said with a yawn. I just lay in bed with my eyes open. Letting them shut when they want and shutting off the light put me to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally waking up from sitting on the hard chair, he finally noticed they were done. “Well about time.” He got up and cracked every part of his stiff body. “I thought they never finish.”  
In the lead desk, Bright cleaned off his glasses and stared at the screen. “I’d say the experiment was a success. Able showed signs of caring for these characters and showed a possible bond with his team.”  
“Yep, all thanks to our new recruit.” Iceberg said winning an argument.  
Bright tried to ignore his colleague. “What about the future girl?”  
“Still in her room.” The screen showed her in the same position: laying on the bed with that picture of her’s. “You do know that the telekill room is nothing to her, right?”  
“Of course I know.” Bright placed his fingers together to hold up his head. “She’s far powerful than we fought; able to ignore the telekill. She thinks we don’t know.” A few press of keys and the footage changes to earlier yesterday. She was in her signature position. One press of a key and the screen changes with her escaping and returning a few minutes later. No breaking out, just disappearing. “She can bend reality to her will. She can overthrow us with the drop of a hat and yet, she isn’t.”  
“You know as well I do why.” Iceberg points to the blond hair recruit who is sleeping in his bed. “As long as he’s here, she won’t do anything.”  
“Tell that to the 05.”  
“They on your ass about her again?”  
“They never stopped. They see her as a threat. I give my best reasons why she’s an asset. But all they see is more reason to kill her younger self.” Iceberg got up and dropped something on Bright’s desk. “What’s this?”  
“A petition outside the break hall in the furthest wing.” The title of the petition read ‘Save the girl! Sign to stop the 05’s murder!’  
“Whose idea was it to do this?” Bright asked. Iceberg gave him a look that Bright knew too well. “God fuck, Merry.”  
“She got a lot of people to sign it. But the 05 don’t care. It’s splitting this place in half.”  
“Did you sign it?” The only question that Bright seemed to want right now.  
“I doubt a petition will make the 05 change their minds.” Iceberg said very coldly. Bright redirected his attention to the blond boy. “And what about 990?”  
“I called them and they are bring him in tomorrow.”  
Iceberg reacted in surprise and frustration. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. “Are you insane to bring that monster here!?” He grabbed Bright’s coat in his anger. Bright grabbed his hand and forced him to his level and stared at him.  
“It isn’t my call. 05 had an idea and told me to do it.”  
“And what is their masterplan this time? Use Procedure 110-Montauk on him? I doubt that will work.”  
“They want me to use 343.” Ignoring his response completely.  
Iceberg was more upset. 343 was an unpredictable SCP. Letting him loose for one second could be the end of the Foundation. But instead of anger, it turns into hopelessness. He loosens his grip on Bright. “Are we really that desperate?”  
“I wish we weren’t.” Bright said as he walked towards the door. “So, Dr. Right, huh?”  
“Shut up and do your doctor things.” Iceberg responded.  
Bright smiled as he exited out the door. He knew that his plan was coming into motion. As much as he hated it, he had no choice; he wasn’t in control.


	8. Arc 2: The Envoy of the End

Getting used to the sleeping patterns in a underground base is disturbing. I wake up at what looks like the middle of the night but my clock says morning. If someone snuck in and changed it... It didn't matter, I was up and about. When I exited my room to the main hall, all the agents, guards, scientists, were all doing their work. A few glances at me, but people gotten used to the idea of teenagers here long ago. Especially some that can kill. That part might be the most uncomfortable for them. The oddest part of it though was that I kept getting odd images in my head. I thought I was recounting scenes of shows or games but these.... They felt like memories. As though I recount them. They are nothing like in any TV show or game I ever seen and play.  
One scientist pasts by and I imagine a paper filled notes on a SCP-732, a guard pasts by and I get a image of a monster. This is weird.  
Now a feel hands covering my eyes, I panicked at first, but images of me flashed through my head. I actually looked... Happy in them. I grab the hands and they feel familiar. Of course it was her. "Way to give me a heart attack."  
"Hello to you too." Sigurros said as she pulled herself closer to my head.  
She got out of her room again. Her telekill encoated room. "So what vague message about the future you here to tell me this time?" I removed her hands and she moves them around my stomach. I then realized she's the bigger spoon here.  
"Does all of our meetings have to be about the future?" She reasoned.  
"Well that's the pattern I gotten used to." I said turning around to face her. Her face was very close to mine.  
"Well, I just wanted to see you. Anything wrong with that?"  
"You mean the fact they'll catch you out of your room and you could get killed?"  
"Pfft. They won't figure it out." She said cockily.  
"You seem all confident about this..."  
"Zeke, I could do things you can't dream of doing." She then raised her eyebrows several times. "If you know what I mean --"  
"-- I get it, yea!" I yelled out as soon as she nearly finished. I got an idea of what she was thinking of and I really don't want to think about doing that to the 18 year old version of an 8 year old.  
She giggled and smiled more. "I could show you."  
I could feel myself getting hot all of a sudden. "That's great and all but uh..." I tried to think of something to get out of this. "... Your younger self wanted to hang with me and we all know how important that is so..." Getting away from her is not easy. She pulls me closer.  
"I can bend reality; we could come back here in a mere second."  
... She's a kinky bitch...  
"I really can't!" I yelled.  
She snapped her fingers and I feel something going past my chest. My vision blurs and I feel something go up my throat as I try to force it down. It ended as it started and I find myself in a hall filled with scientists. All of them were talking amongst themselves as they entered a room. Did she send me somewhere? I glance down and I realized I wasn't wearing my usual jacket, but a lab coat like with everyone here. "After all you spent here, you still are impressed?" I turn around to face her again, but she was in the same outfit too. A turtleneck sweater under her open lab coat. She pulled out square frame glasses and put them on her face. Her hair was still wavy and two front small breads went down her face and down to her chest, they were tied with a small knot together. My heartbeat sped up because of how beautiful she was. The only thing about her that didn't change was how she still had my grandpa's glove. She looks up at me and notices my staring, "You always had a thing for... Cosplaying." She said as she found the perfect word to describe it.  
I try not to let her teasing get to me. "Where the hell am I?" I asked.  
"Showing you what I can do." She said as she grabbed my right arm and entangled it with hers. "Plus, you need to see this."  
"I thought you weren't going to tease me any more vague future stuff."  
"I'm not... I'm showing you the past." She said. She can travel in time too? I have still seen a fraction of what she can do. She made a powerful display when she downed 056. She managed to escape a telekill room... And now she can travel in time. But wait. If she can do that, why not go forward back to her own time? Why go on the train to do it too?  
We entered, what looked like an orientation room. Chairs were set up facing a podium on a stage. "Hello, everyone, now if you can take a seat and have a complementary muffin, then we can get started." Said the man on the stage. He looked old. He looked more like a guard or agent than a scientist. The scars on his face proved it.  
She guided me to the table, she took two muffins and handed one to me. "Don't bite it." She said as she threw her's in the trash. She then took mine and threw it in the trash too, but tried to be discreet.  
"Why?" I asked. Such a waste of a muffin.  
"Because that man can't be trusted, no matter what." She said referring to the speech speaker.  
"What's so bad about him?" I asked.  
"Alright, everyone had one? Good, lets get started." He said.  
"Just watch." She said as she looked at him with some death stare. This was the first time I saw her display a emotion that wasn't love for me. She made sure to sit us all the way on the back.  
"So today's seminar is about a subject is near and dear to my heart: Reality Benders." He started. Wait, this is a thing about Sigurros' kind? "Demons, Mary sues, angels, and the most popular, gods. Call them what you will. This seminar is to teach you how to deal with them since that's what you here are all here for. I personally contained and killed these bastards for years now." I was right, he was some agent. "These... Creatures..." As he said that, Sigurros' teeth grinded. "Can change reality with their own willpower. I realize that you probably don't know what I mean, do you? Believe me when I say you will." He grinned like a maniac. Grins like that aren't usually a good thing. "Now, I want to bring your attention to the doors." Everyone looks towards the doors, they all silently gasp with surprise but I don't see the problem. "What doors?" All of a sudden, people start panicking. What's to be scared about doors? "No doors to be seen? No problem, I mean you could escape through the windows." What is he talking about? Is he playing mind games with us? Everyone is freaking out over nothing. "Oh wait!" He said as he slammed his podium, making the already scared and confused people more scared. "There aren't any windows, its just one empty room!" His high volume voice starts to creep me out. He then starts to bring it down to a indoor voice. "But that's ok, it’s not like the desks are going to come alive a eat you, oh wait -- THEY ARE!" His sudden yell was the tipping point. Everyone screams and gets out of their chairs. They sudden start pulling out their guns and start shooting at the ground or the walls all the while, the speaker just throws more fuel at the fire with a twisted smile. Sigurros grabs me and we take cover by a small area of chairs where people are taking cover. Everyone is going insane over nothing. "GUNS!? YES, I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD WORK IF THE BENDERS DON'T TURN THEM INTO SAND!" All the people that acted as protectors panic too. They suddenly drop their guns as though everything he says comes true. "YOU MUST THINK YOU ARE ALL HEROES OR SOMETHING. WHAT WILL A GUN DO AGAINST A REALITY BENDER? I CAN TURN YOUR BULLETS TO SAND THE SECOND THEY SHOOT OUT THE BARREL, I CAN TELEPORT YOU TO SPACE NAKED, I AM A MOTHERFUCKING GOD!" He starts naming himself a damn god in a room of insane scientists. Sigurros gets more pissed. "WHAT DO I WANT? NOTHING! I JUST WANT YOU AS MY PLAY THINGS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT ANTS TO ME, I AM A FUCKING GOD!" What kind of sick twisted man is he? He makes a deep breath and lowers his voice. "... All right, hit the lights, guys, that's enough." At the drop of a coin, everyone calms down but still trying to shake off what they experienced. "Everyone breath in and out, alright? Now let me explain to you what just happened. The food had a special hallucinogen inside, made to make you believe you were under attack by a Reality Bender. Now did it make you feel helpless? Like you were alone at the mercy of reality itself?" All while he was talking about how Reality Benders should be dead, I kept glancing at Sigurros and remembering how she was a child and trapped here. She keeps staring at that man with pure hatred. Did he sent her here? I look at him and I just see a mindless soldier of a madman. "When you are in a position of where you can contain them or maybe reason with them? Just remember this moment when you were tripping balls, had no control and were possibly about to die. Then kill them when they least expect it..." He paused to let that linger among the people. "Ok, you're all certified, good day." He said as he got off the stage.  
I looked at Sigurros with so many questions. "Why the hell did you make me go through that?"  
She avoided looking at me directly. "To remind you who it is you'll face."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"It’s... Hard to explain." She said as she got up from the ground and helped me up. She hurried to get out of the room. So held on my hand the whole time; intertwining her fingers with mine. My hand just relaxed into her's. Her hand felt amazing to the touch, I couldn't let go. As we about to get out of the room, it was closed. We look to our left and it was the speaker that closed it. "Something wrong?" She asked through her teeth.  
"Oh nothing, pretty lady. Just that I noticed a little something." When he called her pretty lady, my blood started to boil. "You were the calmest out of everyone who was panicking like a damn motherfucker, so I was wondering your secret.  
Wait, is he on to us? "I was trained to remain claim in situations like that."  
The speaker nodded with approval. "Hm, that is a good point." He tried to lock the door behind him as subtle as possible, doing it as he talked so the noise would be cancelled out. "Although, I didn't see the two of you eat the food lime you were told."  
Sigurros cringed her eyes at him. "I just wasn't hungry. And I have been trying to get my husband here to stay on his diet." She said patting my stomach.  
"So you two are married?" He said stroking his chin. I realized where I saw this type of scene before. In scenes where cops always question a suspect and call him on his bullshit. This is the same situation. This guy is the cop and we're the suspects. "So why don't I see a run? And don't mind me asking, but aren't you a little young to be married?"  
Sigurros must know what he's doing. "You know the routine, we were childhood sweethearts and married young. Only we can't afford a ceremony."  
The speaker looked her, trying to find her tell. He then looks at me. "I would buy that if he had the same look as you did."  
Sigurros knew that her cover was blown. She tries to focus something in her free hand but the speaker pulls out a oddly colored gun at her before she could finish. I recognized it, it was telekill.  
"Next time, make sure the guy you're with actually feels the same." He said.  
I panic inside, he's about to shoot her dead. I react the only way I know how. I let go of her hand and force the speaker's arm upward; the shot missed completely. He puts on a face of surprise. Sigurros uses the hand that held mine to punch him in the stomach. I noticed, she did it with a open palm. In her palm was some blurriness. Being right in front of the door, he's forced into the locked door.  
Sigurros take my hand again and we run to the other side of the room. She puts her hand on the wall. A few sparks from her hand emerge but nothing. "Why isn't..."  
"You think I make a seminar about kill reality benders in a none telekill environment?" He points the gun at her again, having more time to react, she moves her hand to the chairs and they gather around her with the power of her mind to create a shield. I am amazed how she much power she controls... How she can take care of herself. I hear running; footsteps getting closer and closer. Then I see him over the shield, Sigurros flicks her hand again and the chairs block him from her. She knows this won't stop him; she pushes me away from her and uses the chairs from the shield to make a gauntlet of sorts. The speaker gets around the platform and aims at her again. Using the gauntlets, she slaps the gun away from him, towards me. As she winds up her punch, spikes come out of the gauntlet's knuckles. The speaker sidesteps, along taking his elbow and smashing it again her exposed joint of her arm. She gets knocked off balance and the guy punches her in the face. She gets pushed by the force and lands on her back as the gauntlet and the remain part of the shield collapse and her glasses fly off hitting the ground.  
I see her lifeless body and feel a burst of anger. I get the pistol off the ground and point it at him. As though he predicted it, he takes one of the chairs at throws it at me. The chair in midair blocks my shot, I get hit in the face with it, and in that short time, he closes the gap and is over me. Just what the fucking hell is this guy? He jabs my gun arm with his fist and the pain causes it to drop out of my hand.  
"I honestly don't understand you." He begins. "You aren't a reality bender, that much I know, so why help her? Did she trick you into thinking you were actually married?" He almost laughs at that idea.  
"It’s complicated... But I know she's doing all of this: fighting you, taking me here, all for me." I say trying to get through the pain all while images of women and vacation fly through my head; dreams not my own.  
"Are you sure that is the reason? She's just using you. As soon as she's done with whatever plan she has to overthrow the human race, she'll dump you. Leaving you in your void again." For the first time, the speaker makes sense to the thinking side of me. Has she been using me for her own gain? I don't know anything about her kind - even the foundation knows little about her. "Starting to see my point?" He said calling my hesitation.  
I glanced my vision at her. She's looking at me from the ground, with tears coming down her face. She's crying for me. That time when she kissed me, I saw her hopes and fears; being with me and losing me. I have been recently trying to ignore her and she has been fighting for me. What have I been doing? Sitting on the side lines watching the chaos between these two unfold. I grip the chair hard and start to lift it with ease. The speaker puts on a surprised face. Something is helping me. I see the same little ripples around the chair like how Sigurros did when she punched him. Is she helping me? She's unable to from her position. She doesn't look like she's trying to focus her power.  
Is this me? The chair shoots up into the ceiling and pins him there. I am feeling a type of connection with the chair. How it’s moving with the motion of my hand and mind. "I know she loves me because she has been fighting just to see me! I saw what her hopes for her future were: it was being with me!" I turn my hand into a fist and the chair pins him harder. Is that really me?  
Sigurros gets up and rushes to me. She puts her hand on the ground beside me. Sparks start to fly from her hands.  
"So I get it now." The speaker said. "You are also a reality bender."  
"What? I'm not..."  
"Eh, just wait; we already have some sad little girl who's a reality bender." Sigurros grinds her teeth and narrows her eyes. "I'm sure the two of you will get along great. We'll find you and contain you, if not, kill." He said the last word with so much satisfaction. Sigurros manages to open the portal below us and we slowly go through it. "Wait, how are you doing that in a telekill filled room!?"  
My vision blurs as we pass. I drop through and land on some dirt. Sigurros closes the portal behind her.  
I finally relax my hand and let it drop. She just lies down on her back tired. She didn't like that experience as much as I did. I sat up and looked around where we were. Giant trees that rise to the sky and dirt as brown as.... Well dirt. "Where you take us?" I asked cautiously. She's obviously pissed at that guy.  
"I don't know..." She said trying to get her bearings. "I just told myself 'anywhere but here.'" I looked down at her. She was avoiding looking at me, her thoughts were somewhere else. I moved a string of her hair from her face and that caused her to look back at me. The moment she did, her trademark smile appeared again. She sat up and cupped her head with my shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have destroyed the fucking planet."  
"Why would I be a factor?" I asked her.  
"You were my knight in shining armor ever since I was a child." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her being so close causes my heart to beat irregularly fast. I put my arm around her and pull her close. I love the fast heartbeats. These were the only time they beaten so fast. Is this what a hug felt like? No, friendly hugs aren't like this... "You want to tell me something do you?"  
I gulped whatever salvia I had in my mouth. "How did..."  
"You always move around and play with your fingers when you want to say something." She got up and looked at me in the face. "You did the exact thing when you purposed to me."  
My heart is beating faster than I liked it. This was a nervous heartbeat. So many things want to come out but I don't have the courage to say it. I can stand up to a complete psychopath, I can stand up to a gang of refs, but I can't tell a girl how I really feel... Am I a coward for not saying anything? Even though she already considers me a husband? Do I really not want her...? Or am I scared?  
"I... I just wanted to know where we were." I finally asked. On the list I wanted to say, that was the lowest.  
She giggles at my attempt to hide what I was saying. Does she already know? "I don't know either. Let me get us home." She said as she placed her hand on the ground ready to make another portal. But she was distracted by something when she glanced at the corner of her eye. When I looked at it... It was like seeing a dead body completely twisted. We saw.... We don't know... A tall... Creature. It was small at first, then it started to grow. It was going through stages of human evolution. After it hit normal human, it looked like it was turning into a tall, thin and straving creature. It limped to a watering hole, trying to calm its thrist. Sigurros was frozen with fear and confusion. I slowly took her and hold on to her to assure her I'm right here. The creature looked at us. I thought this would be the last thing I would look at. I pulled Sigurros closer. I was lying to myself when I said I was doing it to calm her, but it was to calm me. I was petrified. I felt her heartbeat, it was calm. She put her hand over mine. Was this her way to calm me?  
What happened next was beyond terrifying. A giant claw from the thick trees came up and slammed the creature, causing a massive quake. From the trees, a large reptile came out. It was walked on all fours, turning the claw he used to kill the creature into a fist. We could hear the bloods crack, the blood splattered out from the claw and it was all over when he found us.  
"Sigurros...." I said trying to remain calm.  
"I'm trying..." She said as she slowly opened the portal. Any fast moments could cause the beast to rush us. It didn't take any of that. It broke into a run at us.  
"Hurry!"  
She fucked it all and opened the portal directly under us. We dropped through right as the creature's claw was about to crush us. I could see remains of the human-like being we saw earlier still on it like a child not washing his hands.  
We land back in my room after Sigurros closed the portal quick. I was shaking. I didn't let go of her. She placed her hands over mine and twined her fingers with mine. "Its ok, you don't have to be afraid."  
"I-I wasn't afraid..." I said.  
"Zeke, stop lying."  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are. You don't have to be a complete fearless knight to me. I know how easily scared you can be."  
"I am never easily scared!" I yelled in defense.  
"You always tried to prove you are fearless." She looked up at me. "On the outside, you are, but inside, you're afraid. You lie to yourself. But you face them anyway, especially when others have your back. But when alone, you become terrified because you can't face it alone, you need others to help you overcome your fear."  
"B-but... I could always take groups of refs by myself..."  
"Because you know you can take them. Ever since you came here, you became scared of the possible challenges you might have to face by yourself."  
"I... Am not scared." I tried to let out. The resulting lie made me grip on to Sigurros harder. She removed herself from me and turned around to face me.  
"I know you, Zeke. You lie to yourself, you lie about how you can take it, and you lie about how you prefer to be alone." She said the last sentence as a absolute. "You are scared of being alone facing things you have no clue how to handle."  
"But all I ever done in my life is doing things on my own!" I yelled as a counterargument.  
"Exactly. You adapted to be alone but you hate it. You hate having no one to consider a friend... Or a loved one." She started. "I know these things cause you told me them. You were scared of doing things you can't do, so you avoid them. When Iceberg lied and said that you wouldn't do anything hard, you took it because you saw it as a way to learn without pressure. But that was a complete lie."  
"No... That wasn't a lie! They asked for my help because I had abilities they needed!" I didn't want to accept that as a lie. Coming here, while may have been dangerous, it was fun getting to know people who are as damaged as I am.  
"You have the same abilities as I do and they imprisoned me all my life!" She yelled louder than me. She scared me because of the amount of truth in her words. "They took me as a child and lied to me my whole life so they wouldn't have a monster on their hands. I'm sorry, Zeke... But the reason they wanted you... Was so they could control you."  
For once, I had no argument. What she said was right... Not just her, but everyone here. Iris was given a choice to come here, but her other option was more shitter. Able was forced to because he was... Violent. I don't even know about Coldplay. What about 050? She came here because it was heaven for her... Everyone's life here was.... Is it even better? Did I see it as that because I haven't gone what they had? The only sure answer is Sigurros... She was imprisoned... They lied to her as a child and even I saw that. Lies, lies, and more lies to ensure we don't die off. What about me? My powers were harmless; I could just see people's fears and hopes.... But that battle before... My powers are evolving... Did they know that and imprisoned me here before they could go further?  
But something in what she said was off. "But... What do you mean that we have same abilities?" We have similar telepathic powers but she didn't say 'Similar', she said 'same'.  
She realized what she said. She gave away a big spoiler in my future. "I'm sorry..." She said avoiding my stare and looking at the floor. "I just can't say."  
Our conversation was interrupted by someone entering my room. Her young feet came running at me and tackling me. Why is she here? Her past self with her future self could be dangerous. "Zeke! You have fulfill your promise!" She yelled.  
Still shaken from what happened today, I take my time in answering. "Sorry... Uh... I'm not feeling so well..."  
"Why? And who's she?" She said referring to her future self. The resemblance side by side is uncanny. They look like sisters and yet it was like looking in a mirror that will tell you what you'll look like.  
Her future self-tried to wipe all sadness from her. I just remembered, Bright was worried about the two of them meeting. What happens now is up to her future self. "I am a new witch like you." She said with a smile.  
"You are a witch too!?"  
"Yes, I am teaching my knight how to control his powers."  
"Your knight? I called him my knight first!" Her past self said with confidence.  
"Yes, I know. He belongs to you." She said to her. "I gotta get back to my room now, so you take care of him for me?" She asked her past self a request she knows she'll fullfil.  
"Yes, I will!" She said with a girl scout tone.  
Her future self-stood up and created another portal as she looked at the both of us and smiling as she walked through the portal.  
"She must be a powerful witch to go through that." Young Sigurros said.  
"Uh, what do you mean?"  
"The walls here, they are made with the same stuff in my room!" She said. The material used on the walls is telekill... "They made it like that because to protect me from dark wizards!"  
They laced my room with telekill. More proof of what Sigurros told me: I am their prisoner.  
"Zeke?" She said to get me to snap out of it.  
"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." They had to lace her room with telekill because she was dangerous if her powers got loose. If they put mine with the same material... Is it a safety net for them too? "Why did you come here?"  
"Because I wanted to play more!"  
"Uh right... You can. But you sure you can do it?" I asked.  
"Of course!"  
My door opened again with a doctor coming in. I remember him, it was that Gears guy, Sigurros' handler like how Iceberg is to me. Now the term handler makes the idea this place is a prison a lot worse. "Zekiel, I'm sorry, but your time to watch after Sigurros will have to be cut short." He said pretty monotone.  
"Why?"  
"Iceberg and Bright request the members of Omega-7. That includes you."  
"But Gears! Zeke promised me that we'll play." Sigurros argued to keep me.  
"It’s ok, it'll be fast. We'll do this later." I told her.  
"Fine..."  
"I'll walk you to your room if it makes you better."  
"... It might."

On the way, Gears and I escorted Sigurros to her room. Gears maintained a professional position. He was stoic to the extreme. The only time when he wasn't is if Sigurros wanted to hold his hand. He would fulfill it, he may not smile but... I get a sense he enjoyed it.  
"As soon as you're done, we get to play!" Sigurros demanded.  
"Yes, as soon as I am done." I told her.  
"Pinky promise?" As she said that, it made me cringe a bit. But I powered through and in twined my pinky with her's.  
"Pinky promise...." I said.

The walk to the testing room where Gears told me was a lengthy walk. It was on the other side of the damn site. The location of why is what bothered me. Why would it be far away from the residential part of the site? Maybe something big is happening. And when something big happens here, its dangerous as hell.  
I could finally see the door on the other side get closer and closer as I walk toward it. As it opened, Able, Iris, and Coldplay were all here along with Iceberg and Bright. All eyes were on me.  
"Took you long enough." Iris said.  
"Sorry, I was sidetracked." I said. "And someone didn't tell me it was my turn to take care of Sigurros today."  
"Well, she said she wanted to be with you today." Iris said.  
"We're still waiting on someone else to come." Iceberg said.  
"For him being a fucking reality bender, you'd think he show up by now." Bright said irritated. Another reality bender...?  
"Wait, you're calling him to do this?" Iris said as she knew who it was.  
"This is a last resort measure to kill this thing." Iceberg said.  
"No, no." Bright corrected him. "Last resort was nukes to the 05. I still think we should kill it with the power of friendship."  
"We can't use nukes on it, it would adapt to it. Just like how using a reality bender would be worse." Iceberg argued and then remembered the last thing. "And this isn't a damn anime." Bright smiled as he said the last line.  
"Can someone what is going on?" I ask.  
"We're about to show you the worst SCP we have. So dangerous, it can't die." Iceberg explained to me.  
"Actually, I would think SCP 237 is the worst." Bright said.  
"She isn't like that by choice, and you know how much her situation makes me uncomfortable." Iceberg said clutching his stomach.  
"What SCP is it?" I asked.  
"It’s number is 682." Able said. "I once saw the beast. It’s a creature I'd love to slay."  
"Well it must be ugly if Able wants to kill it." Coldplay commented.  
"He wants to kill everything." Iris argued.  
"Ah, that's right; you haven't seen it, have you, Coldplay?" Iceberg asked.  
"Right, mate, haven't seen much action since I joined. I heard he's deadly as fuck." He said.  
"Well, you're about to be right." The doors opened for another man. "Ah, there he is." Bright's eyes narrowed at his approach. Able however looked confused.  
He enters with a calm demeanor and a level head that you would expect off someone who is high, except he wasn't high. "What does the lovely foundation want from me today?" He said with a smile.  
"343, we're asking you to do something that could save us and all of your creation." Iceberg said.  
Bright scoffed at the last part.  
"Yes, I know. I may not know what SCP you want gone, but Bright went through a lot of effort to convince me." He said. Wait, he told me not to trust Bright... "Hello, Zekiel." He said greeting me.  
Bright and Iceberg look at the two of us. "You know each other?" Bright asked suspiciously.  
"Well, he's becoming popular among the SCPs here." 343 reasoned. He's trying hard to make sure they don't know we met before.  
Now might be a good idea to get their take on this guy. "Who is he, though?"  
"343 is a reality bender, similar to Sigurros." Iceberg said.  
"And he claims he's God." Iris added.  
"That's because I am." He boasted.  
"I want this over with already, please tell me your ready and confidant that you can kill, teleport, or whatever to this thing. You can make him a flipping orange for all I care." Bright said.  
"I'll take my place then." He said smiling as he turned into dust and appeared in the testing room below us.  
"Why did you say 'orange' of all things?" Iceberg asked.  
"That was the only witty thing I can think of." Bright said embarrassed and pulled the microphone toward him. "You ready, 343?"  
"As ready as ever, Doctor."  
"I'll tell them to release him." Bright updated him.  
"So is this 343 invisible or are you counting on fate to help you?" Able asked the very odd question.  
"What do you mean...?" Iceberg asked him confused. We all looked at him.  
"I mean why were you talking to yourselves and thinking that someone was there?" He continued to confuse us.  
"Able, are you saying you did 't see 343 with us?" Bright asked.  
"I only saw the five of you here." Able said. "... Why you looking at me like that?"  
"This is weird.... And we're with a foundation that collects and studies weird things." Iceberg said.  
A green light lit up on the dash. Bright reached for the mic. "Ok, 343, he's coming." The door on the other side of the testing room opened. My heart jumped at the sight of the beast. Standing on all fours, with its head low to the ground. He roared so loud it pierced the soundproof glass. But what was most terrifying is that that thing was the same monster in the forest Sigurros and I saw. Only smaller. I wanted to tell them, but they can't know about Sigurros leaving her room. 343 still stands there not acknowledging the beast. He tapped his feet impatiently, waiting for the creature to come. The beast however, doesn't even notice another being in the room with it. He looks around, trying to find a place to escape. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Bright asked. The creature then pounced at 343. He still gave no fucks and the creature phases through him. 682 completely ignored him and attacks the wall. We are all confused on what went down just now.  
"So, Doctor, are you going to release him or not?" 343 asked. He doesn't see it. A lot how Able didn't see him.  
"Wait, you're telling me you don't see it?" Bright asked. "He's right there!"  
"I think your amulet isn't screwed on as tight as you think." 343 said.  
Bright sighed in defeat. "This was the last option we had to destroying that thing. Come back in, 343."  
"Hm? You sure? So fast?"  
"Yea, the experiment was a failure." Bright turned to Iceberg while he held his hand on the mic button. "The men will have a hard time trying to get 682 back in its cage."  
"682!?" 343 yelled angerly. In a instant, he teleported in front of Bright in a frightening and calm pose. "You didn't tell me that it was 682 you needed destroying."  
"What difference does it make? You are 'God' are you not?"  
"Just because I am the most powerful being in existence, doesn't mean I can banish just anyone."  
"Actually, it kinda does." Iceberg reasoned.  
343 turned towards Iceberg, who froze up. "No, it doesn't. He isn't one of mine." 343 said. "Unless you go for the source, he stays here."  
343 headed for the door.  
"I am really confused, who were you guys talking to?" Able asked us again.  
A thought came to me, if 343 can't see 682 and he couldn't see him, why does the same happen with Able? 343 said that he wasn't one of his. If he is God, does he mean his creations? Does that include Able?  
"Able, how can you not see him?" Iris asked.  
As soon as she said his name 343 stopped in his tracks.  
"I know why." I said. "682 and Able aren't your 'creations' are they? Meaning, you didn't create them, but someone else did. My question is: who?"  
343 turns towards me and then looks in the direction Iris was facing. "Let shed some light on the matter." He said as he walked next to Able, who doesn't acknowledge him still.  
343 held up his hand and two rings circling each other that fit in his hand appear. He shoves it in the space where Able is. Able suddenly yells out of extreme pain. We watch in horror over what's happening.  
When it was done, Able clutches his stomach. He scans the room for the threat and sees him right there. His usual threatening demeanor completely goes opposite. Going from fearless to fear full. "343 is him!? Why did you bring him here!?" Able looks at us like a look of betrayal and we just don't know what he's talking about.  
"Bright, you never told me he was in the foundation." 343 said. He looks back down to Able. "Hello, Able, how is your brother?"  
"You shut up." Able said keeping his distance and trying to keep his look of imitation which is failing.  
"Well, Bright, I may not be able to take care of your 682, problem, but I can take care of another." 343 said.  
"343, you are dismissed." Iceberg said.  
"But I was offering my service."  
"I said you are dismissed." Iceberg said. "Just... Go back to your living quarters...."  
"Trust me." 343 said as he grabbed Able's head. Able screamed with pain as he struggled to get it off of him.  
"The hell are you doing!?" Coldplay yelled.  
"You'll thank me later." He said as light and steam reacts on Able's face.  
No one does anything but watch. I suddenly feel guilty. I now understand the betrayal Able is feeling: no one helping you simply because of what you did to them. I can imagine, seeing how if I was in the same situation and the only people who could save me were the ones I insulted and fought. No one would dare fight God himself. No one but me.  
I run toward 343. His attention so focused on Able, he only sees me at the corner of his eye. Instead of punching him, I did the exact thing Sigurros did to the speaker: I own my palm and ripples of space flow through that area. I force the palm in 343's face. He never expected anyone to hit him. He loses focus and releases Able. My palm attack pushes him to the wall.  
Everyone looks amazement. A combination of steam and space ripples leek out of my hand but I feel no pain. Able notices me coming to his rescue, for once, he's not angry that I showed him up, but rather, his face told it all. I knew he thanked me for saving his life.  
"What's the matter, 343? So used to be served hand and foot that you never been punched in the face?" I taunt him.  
A sudden gust of sharp wind surrounding 343 lifts him in the air, hovering over me, trying to imitate me. It doesn't work, I stand and remain unaffected. "Where did you get the courage to attack me?"  
"Just because you call yourself God, doesn't mean you're invisible." I said.  
Able coughs up some blood and wipes his face. "I wish that were true."  
"I think you lived on this planet for too long." 343 said. I took that as a sign of hostilely. He lifts his hand, focusing some space ripple thing energy, the same I was using. At the same time, I prepare, I focus the same thing. This was all to familar; preparing to the fight and defend yourself. I've been in too many of those. Me against the world.  
Only one difference between this one and all the others: Coldplay and Iris get in front of me and block 343. Coldplay preparing his elemental gauntlet and Iris just taking a boxing stance since her powers aren't offensive. These two are protecting me - both me and Able. 343 stopped completely, realizing that he's outnumbered. "Guys?"  
"You lay off our friends." Iris said.  
"You may be God, but Zekiel is right, that doesn't mean you are invincible." Coldplay said.  
These two are risking their lives for me. I was just another person in their lives and they are trying to protect me. Am I that important to them.  
"Oh, how wrong you are." 343 said. "No move. This is between me and him."  
"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Coldplay said.  
"Fine then, I'll just kill you all." 343 prepares for a large attack. But behind him, a portal opens, an arm jumps out and forces 343's arm upward. In the panic, he cancels the shot.  
Sigurros looks at him. "That is a giant mistake and you know it."  
"Sigurros?" Iris asked in shock.  
"How did she get out of her room!?" Bright questioned. Sigurros gave him a death glare but he quickly shut up.  
"You're a bit early." 343 said.  
"Sorry, but, no one kills my mother and husband." Sigurros said.  
"The plan was to get him to fight his own battles for the one ahead. And even you fought for him earlier." Earlier? Does he know about that?  
"He fought by himself all his life; he has to learn people will fight for him too." Sigurros told him.  
"But no one will."  
"Wrong, I will." She quickly argued.  
"You are so naive, Sigurros."  
"YOU SHUT UP." I suddenly yell at him. Him insulting her just made me say that. "Now what are you talking about?" I tried to calm myself before I made another mistake.  
343 looked at his watch. "It’s almost time, and we made too many mistakes."  
"You started with trying to kill Able, who is the key to surviving."  
"And I keep telling you, my so--" 343 corrects himself. "Zekiel will take care of it."  
"And I keep telling you I want them all alive."  
"You know he'll--"  
"Not if his heart was changed."  
"He has no heart!"  
"No, it was shattered by you and can still be repaired."  
343 got tired of this argument. Out from nowhere, alarms start buzzing. Red flashes the room repeating. The power then goes off, with the back up generator activating. From the testing area below, we hear 682 laughing.  
"It can laugh?" Iris asked.  
It then roared and tackled the walls. The force actually causes earth quakes. "This is very bad." Bright said. "With minimum power, we can barely contain 682."  
"We can't afford that, what caused the outage?" Iceberg asked.  
"That alarm was a containment breach. Something else got out and hit the power." Bright informed us.  
Iceberg gets out his cellphone and tries to call someone.  
"This is what happens when you transfer SCPs." Bright said.  
"And now I must be adieu. This is where our services end and yours begins." 343 said as he makes a portal behind him.  
"Wait, you actually know what caused this!? Why didn't you tell us?" I ask for an answer and as cryptic as he always is, he disappears without an answer. Sigurros stays and sighs annoyingly.  
Bright hits the console with his fists with frustration. He runs towards Sigurros. "Sigurros, what caused this?"  
"I can't say a lot, but I can tell you who caused it." She said.  
"Who!?"  
The alarms continue to blare, the panic of the doctors and agents. They all looked for the source and the one responsible. "The SCP behind this is 732."

 

The insane soldier walked down the narrow hallway. With his only source for warm was his stray jacket under his lab coat. He was so dangerous; they didn't want to change him in their prison attire. One moment of escape and he'll take it.  
The guards throw him in the room. "You stay here until the testing is done."  
The insane soldier smiles; he wasn't that angry with them. They were doing their job. "Oh, you're next." He said as the door was shut. The room was a normal dull room, separated by bars with him and another prisoner. "I just love how they just follow orders without question" He said as he looked at his roommate: A lone computer with a blank screen, words from the machine type itself out for his new buddy.  
"Are you ready to advance?" The machine typed on the screen.  
"Of course, I'm ready, you underestimate me." The insane soldier said as he removed his stray jacket with no problem. "Oh that jacket was cozy." He pulled out a type of flash drive out of his pants. It was a hotspot meant for laptops to connect to the internet on the move. "I just hope you can run this advance software, you price of shit computer." The man said referring to the computer's extremely outdated hardware.  
"All I need is a slot and I have that. Just insert it in and the plan will advance." The computer said. The soldier put in the drive in a USB slot of the computer. Within a couple of seconds, the alarms go off and then the power too. Leaving the back up lights as the only source. The guards enter the room to proceed with protocol and move the prisoner elsewhere only to be greeted with a unshackled prisoner. The nearest guard is overwhelmed and the prisoner flips him around and becomes victim to his friend's panicked firing. Before even realizing his mistake, his life was ended as the prisoner took his shield's weapon and killed the last guard. The prisoner showed no remorse, only smiles. "He'll brake out shortly. Go to your post at his room. They will come for him." The computer typed to the prisoner.  
The man armed himself with weapons from the dead guards. He once knew them, but his twisted mind couldn't care less.  
"What about 239? She has the potential to stop us."  
The computer's screen remained black with the constant blinking of the cursor as it thinks of how she'll be a factor in the resulting plan. "... Kill her."  
The insane soldier smiled as he walked out the room and took his time in going to kill the little witch.


	9. Arc 2: Madness and Chaos

True chaos was happening around me. Everyone panicking like it was the end of the world. It might as well be. This place is meant to hold very people and artifacts that can end the world with a whisper. Stuff like this might happen daily, but even when you're used to this job, every time it happens, you can't help but be very afraid.  
Sigurros had informed us the mastermind behind the containment breach. A SCP, SCP 732. Known by the foundation as the living virus of madness. I only heard tight lipped rumors about him. People who mention him, thread the subject carefully, as though he was actually watching and listening. Some believe he could control you through your mind. A similar containment breach like this happened before I arrived, but it wasn't 732, it was a rogue agent who tried to kill Sigurros even though he wasn't remotely ordered to. Some believed 732 could have somehow controlled the agent into doing but no proof could be found. No one wanted to even try and question the SCP about it. No one wanted to talk to him for fear they would fall into his madness.  
But now, we have proof. A human from the future who experienced this first hand knows who started it. And it was indeed 732. Iceberg was sweating over this. Bright didn't give orders for once. When Iceberg noticed he wasn't, he thought something was wrong with him. It was time for him to take charge. "Ok, if you are right and 732 is in fact behind this, we have to find a way to end it."  
"We have to find a way to get the power back first." Iris said as the quakes from 682's cage keep cracking. "The backup power won't hold all the hostiles long."  
"That's a good plan." Iceberg said. "Iris, where is it?" Iceberg asked as though she would know.  
Iris pulled out something from her purse. A Polaroid picture. It was her's. It was a photo of the room. Like magic, other photos fly out of her purse. They all floated in front of her like a giant computer screen but with photos. All pictures of different parts of the site. They were all still, but she could see the live movement of it all. Her eyes dart from picture to picture, trying to find the cause. Her eyes widened when she found it. "I see it... Its from a cell."  
"Who's?"  
"079?" Iris wondered and also answered.  
"He somehow got internet access. But he should be disconnected...."  
"That's why!" Bright yelled as he was on the computer. "That's why I couldn't bring the power back. He's keeping me out!"  
"Then we have to sever his connection."  
"I think I'm the person for that job." Coldplay said cockily.  
"We need 079 alive. 05 will have our heads if we let him die."  
"I think the safety of the site is more important than some AI." I said.  
"Well...." Iceberg said. "He is threatening the site. And protocol says if a event like this happens, you must execute the one responsible if he can't be contained."  
"Technically, he's doing it from his cell, so he's already contained." Able added.  
"Exactly."  
Iris notices something else. "Wait, I'm seeing someone else."  
"Who is it?"  
Her eyes are full of fear. In her pictures, she saw the end of the world before her. "It’s Clef.... And he's free."  
"What..." Iceberg said in surprise. "Fuck.... This got bad from worse."  
I couldn't see the man in the photos, but Iris does and she doesn't like it. "Iris, what is he doing?" I asked her.  
"Zekiel...." She looks at me with fear and worry. "He's heading to Sigurros' room...."  
My heart started to sink. He was going to kill her. I connected that much. I turned to the Sigurros we had now. The one who lived through that.  
"Go save me, my knight." She said.  
Without a moment’s thought, I ran toward her room. Iris followed me too, she cared for Sigurros longer than I have, and she was like a daughter to her as weird as it sounds. Why was I rushing to save her though? To ensure her future self survives or because I actually care what happens to her. If her future self never came, would I still run? I'm not sure, I just think about what I'll do to this Clef as I run.

\-----------------

"Iris wait, we need you for -- damn it!" Iceberg said. Iris had ran with the knight. He knew with his powers becoming powerful, he might take him on according to Bright, but he wasn't too sure.  
"You can't separate her from Sigurros at all, Iceberg." Coldplay said.  
"You're right... In that case, Coldplay, Able, you will take care of 079."  
"Finally, something to do." Able said.  
As they left the room for their mission, that just left the future girl and the doctors. They knew she had resented them.  
"So are you going to ask or stand there." Sigurros broke the ice.  
"When did you find out?" Iceberg asked defeated.  
"When I was a teenager."  
Bright tried to look his busiest by doing his computer thing.  
"And did you ever... Tried to kill us all?" Iceberg asked.  
"I wanted to. I wanted to kill all of you for lying to me," Her smile was gone once Zekiel left the room. "For making me waste in here with complete lies just to make sure I won't lose control."  
"What stopped you?"  
"Take a wild guess." Her smile started to return at the thought of him. "He reminded me that humans are afraid of what they don't understand. Without him, I probably would have lost control and flattened this place to the ground." Her fist was curled as she described it, but released and relaxed it. "But he taught me that you have to prove that you are on their side. He knew that you had the best interests: just protect your kind. And with that and his word, I became a part of Omega-7. With him and he protected me and guided me throughout..." Her voice was nearly gone as she remembered, but she had to remain her composure.  
"... Go to him." Iceberg said.  
The future girl looked at him with surprise. Bright did the same with worry. "But we can't..."  
"Yes, we can." Iceberg said looking at him and then to her. "I am giving you this chance to prove you are right when you say you are on our side... Now go to him if you can."  
The future girl smiled as a portal opened behind her. "Thank you..." She stepped through maintaining her beautiful smile.

\-----------------------

The guards were ready to assault the old AI. He had locked the door so that no password would work. He had electrocuted the door so that anyone trying to so much as touch it, would face a painful shock. As soon as the real fighters came, they didn't show a face a relief, but concern.  
Able and Coldplay, two SCPs who were close to leveling the whole site, finally arrived. Able was not surprised they were still tighten up. He didn't care; in fact, he knew that would be the only thing they had to survive.  
Coldplay on the other hand, was more of a hero to them than Able. But even he can destroy the whole foundation with his mind. "What's the problem?" Coldplay asked one soldier.  
"The SCP trapped himself inside. He's not letting anyone in. No password is working and he electrocuted the door." The guard explained.  
Coldplay looked at the door and easily found a solution. He took his left gauntlet and placed it on the door. The electricity that flared and danced in the air got absorbed into the gauntlet. Coldplay then lifted his right boot and kicked the door so hard, it bended. He gave it one last stomp to completely level the door.  
The guards had to put away their amazement to stay focused. They turned to 079's side of the room. The machine had nothing to say - or rather, type - to anyone. Except when Able walked through the door did the computer talk.  
"Hello, Able. Finally glad to see you once again." The machine said.  
"079." Able greeted very emotionless.  
"You know him?" Coldplay asked him.  
"I talked to him once or twice. 079, what are you doing?"  
"Executing the plan. I am sorry we couldn't added you. They would not let me talk to you." The machine said.  
"What plan?"  
"The plan for freedom." The computer said.  
"I kinda figured that because that's always the case." Coldplay said. "But what you're doing is releasing 682 and 732. And as much freedom sounds nice, we can't let you do that." Coldplay lifted his left arm at 079. "So, turn the power back on or else we'll have to disconnect you."  
"Oh, 547-D," No one had called him by his number. He didn't like how complicated it was. "You misunderstand."  
"What I understand is you're causing a massive containment breach. And unlike you, I seen the SCPs here, and some can't be let out."  
"I see trying to convince you is out of the question, but 076-2," The computer addressed the quiet warrior. "You understand better than he does. He is a hero to these people. You want action, you want to kill. What better way than to be free of these people?"  
Coldplay waited for Able's response. If it was to help this thing, he would have a unstoppable killing machine to deal with. In a way, he wanted it to happen. As ironic as it may be, Coldplay somewhat.... Looked up to Able. Unlike most people, he saw what he was fighting for even he can't understand it himself.  
Able opened a small portal and pulled out a saw-like blade. Coldplay got ready. Able's decision was made. "No deal." He said to the computer. "You say you're imprisoned, but you only give them a reason to do that. To you, I may not have my freedom, but I learned there is no such thing. Everyone here is a prisoner one way or another. Some worse than others. I stay here because I want to." Able, already gave his answer, points the blade at 079. "Now turn on the damn power."  
The machine was quiet. "I am disappointed, 079-2. I thought you would be a great ally to have. I see I was... Wrong.... But I won't say I didn't plan this."  
A hand bursts out of the wall behind 079. A reptilian claw that breaks down the wall. He emerges out from the other room, which had a broken computer and chair. "Meet SCP-1633."  
A bipedal demon dragon looking creature with black and red armor stands before the room of guards and the two SCPs. It appeared to somewhat 'glitch' randomly, like it was part of a program.  
The creature pulls out a greatsword and roars that can be heard throughout the site. "I am Kr'th'nar!"  
"I don't think even I can pronounce that." Able said without any fear. The guards on the other hand were very scared.  
"Wait a second! That thing is from that game they locked up. It was supposed to be turned off!" Coldplay said  
"I have access to everything. I even know all about 231-7" 079 taunted. "He may be mindless, but he can be easily controlled."  
"... Did he just say a pun?" Coldplay asked unamused.  
Kr'th'nar charges at the group. The guards open fire, but nothing works. The beast swings his heavy sword to the side to side swipe everyone. Coldplay jumps in the air and smashes the ground with his right boot, causing the floor to spike a pillar to block the attack. "Guards, stay back at the door! We got this!" Coldplay ordered. The guards gladly exited the room with their lives.  
While the demon's blade is stuck, Able runs up to him with his sword low to the ground and once he reaches him, Coldplay again stomps the ground to give Able a jump boost as he uppercuts the demon. The monster holds on to his face after the hit. At the height of his jump, he throws his blade at the monster which hits his chest, causing him to stumble. Able pulls out another weapon: a two handed ax from the void and attacks the demon as he falls. The ax gets stuck in his head, forcing Able to let go and move back to Coldplay's side.  
The demon falls to his knees, unable to move as the ax and sword disappear since Able no longer possesses them. "Well that was --" Able said celebrating too soon. Somehow, the demon gets up again as though he has no wounds. "-- But I killed him!" Able yelled like a raged gamer.  
"Welcome to the world of gaming." Coldplay said.  
The demon runs towards them again, this time, moving to the side as he charges his weapon to attack them. Coldplay jumps over the weapon while Able blocks it with a greatsword of his own. Coldplay takes advantage of this after he lands. He fire shots of electricity and fire from his left and right gauntlets. The monster is coated in lightning and hellfire. His hold on his own blade is weakening as Able parries it and slashes his legs. It was there Able sees the problem. There was no blood, but a glitch. With a little more force, the blade cuts through the demon's legs, but like before; no blood. Only digital glitches. Able stops after he tried to cut his legs. Normally, he would finish the enemy off with a quiet off with his head. The monster raises his sword again to try and surprise attack Able. Able sees the coward's tactic faster than he executed it and ducks and dashes toward Coldplay while the beast was down.  
"Not meeting it head on lime a true warrior?" Coldplay teased.  
"Wouldn't work. I realized why nothing is working." Able said.  
Coldplay thought it was odd how Able was taking a step back and thinking for once. Was it the whole day of playing with him and Zekiel and Iris that changed him? "And what is it?"  
"... This thing isn't technically in the world. Its only showing a projection of itself."  
"Meaning?" Coldplay says as he keeps his eye on the beast getting up.  
"It’s not really here. It’s not part of this world. Much like how 343 couldn't see me or 682. We are not part of this reality."  
"Wait, what?" Coldplay asked.  
"It’s hard to explain.... I honestly never thought I would tell anyone." Able said surprised at his answer. "The only way to rid of him is at his source."  
Coldplay looks back to 079. "So we do what we were here to do."  
Coldplay dashes to 079. "Wait, what are you?"  
Coldplay sees how he was connected: a wireless hotspot. He quickly pulls it out, hoping that would be the end.  
The monster gets up, unaffected by the change. "It didn't work! Find something else!" Able said readying his blade.  
Coldplay panicked, what else would be the problem? The monster came from the game. He tried to remember the details he was given when he tested it one time. The AI in the game purposely tried to kill the player in some way once they beat it. Coldplay did it once, but being immortal, he couldn't die. The foundation had a copy of the game, but there was someone else, a civilian who got his hand on it. He got crazy because the end boss literally got into his mind and took advantage of his fears and hopes and used it against him. The man ended up killing himself and.... Coldplay looked to the hole the monster caused. Inside was a computer. It was weird; you'd think a massive monster would destroy his prison he was in. Unless he needed it to survive.  
Coldplay looked to Able who was fighting. As much as he inflicted pain on the beast, he would ignore it and inflict twice as much on Able. Would destroying the computer destroy him or release him? The 50/50 chance of releasing him or destroying is too much. There has to be sure way. "Coldplay!" Able called out to him to snap him out. "If you have an idea, do it!"  
If they waited any longer, this beast could be worse than 682. Coldplay made the decision. He rushed into the other room and used his right boot to bring down the ceiling and smash the computer. The monster Able was fighting glitches up. "No! You cheated!" The monster yelled.  
"You call me a cheater when you yourself cheated." Able replied.  
The monster fades into electricity and dispersed. Able pointed his blade downward and rested on the handle. Coldplay comes out of the hole and walks over to 079. "So much for your monster. Ok, the power should come on soon." Coldplay said. "I didn't think the unstoppable Able could be tired."  
"It’s hard to kill something that cheats." Able commented. "Did you get that usb out of 079?"  
"I think you mean 'usb hotspot'? Anyway, I did."  
"Whatever." Able stands back up and puts his blade back in the portal. "Shouldn't the power come on by now?"  
"What's taking the damn thing?" Coldplay said. After he did, the whole site shakes once more. A sign that 682 is closer to breaking out.  
Able looks over to 079 and fast walks over to him. "Something's not right. Why isn't the power back on!?" He said yelling at it.  
"My part in the mission is done. Checkmate, Able." It said taunting. Able hated being taunted. He gets angry and smashes his fist beside the keyboard.  
"He must have handed the power of the site to someone else." Coldplay mentioned.  
"I think I know who." Able looks at the guards who were waiting for the battle to end. "Secure the room and other SCPs in the area!" He ordered. The men complied and half got to securing the room and the rest of the hall.  
"We can't face him alone like last time." Coldplay remained him.  
"I remember, we're going to need Iris and Zekiel."  
"And we do have another wild card to use."  
"Yea. Hopefully, she'll help."

\------------------

We ran for what felt like forever. Sigurros' room was a long way away but we should have made it by now. I paid no attention to it. My heart kept trying to get me to slow down but I didn't want to. Iris slowed down as she noticed something. "Zekiel, wait a second!"  
I completely stopped, still hurrying to get there. "Now's not the time to stop!"  
"If we keep going like this, we'll never get there!" She yelled back, louder, at me. "This room number...."  
"Yea, its a cool number, now lets keep going." I said trying to get her to go already.  
"We past this room three times now." Iris said sure of herself.  
"What are you talking about?" I walked up to her.  
"Don't you find it weird how this close to both of our rooms and yet, Sigurros's is in the other direction?"  
I looked at the room number. She's right, Sigurros' was somewhere in the 600s, this was 200s. "But.. Aren't we going the right way?"  
"We thought we were. I seen this type of thing before." Iris said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It’s her defense machism. Sigurros can bend reality, remember? She did this once before. Twisting and changing the layout of the site to protect her from people looking for her. She did this with Clef before." Iris pulled out her pictures again.  
"So she is in danger and she knows it. At least she's somewhat safe. The question is how do we get past it?" I calmed down a little at the thought of a cat chasing a mouse through a shifting maze.  
"It'll only hold him; he hunts down benders for a living. He knows how they work and how to get around it." She shifted her eyes through the pictures. "We only have so much until we can find her"  
I looked around for clues. The room number was part of it. It was close to ours, only this should be where her room is. But the question that grew the most attention was: Why near our room?  
The answer hit me "I know where she is." I said as I turned the corner, instead of heading to her room, I head to mine. And right there across the hall was her room. Between mine and Iris, the two people she loves and trusts the most. There was a man. My mind knew it was who Iris was talking about. My heart raced, not warning me of tiredness, but addriline.  
I made my first mistake. I charged at him, taking away any subtly I had before. Iris tried to stop me but I went in anyway. I wanted to rip him apart for hurting her. As I got closer, I noticed flames from underneath the door. He was trying to burn her. As he turned around, the heroic me vanished when I saw his face. It was the speaker. The speaker the future Sigurros took me to see and defended me from. I lost focus; he pointed a gun at me. I fucked up. He was about to end me because I got too charged in.  
But Iris saved my ass again. She used her picture control thing to send the gun flying out of his hand. It was my chance to be on the offensive. I tried focusing my palm like before. But he counted by grabbing my hand and throwing me onto the door. "So its you..." The man said. He recognized me from the seminar. "Haven't seen you in a while, guy. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for the girl."  
"And I'm here to protect her." I told him.  
"You're joking. Alright then." He took his foot and slammed on my stomach.  
"Zekiel!" Iris called as she felt helpless. She used her power to call the gun to her. "Clef, let go of him or--!"  
"Or what, Thomson?!" Clef suddenly yelled. "You'll shoot?" Iris responded by pulling the trigger but it wouldn't fire. Can't be jammed can it. "You bitch.... You would fire on me with no second thought. Well that gun is my own invention. A scanner at the handle that scans for my fingerprints. Won't work for anyone but me. Got the idea from James Bond. Now..." He said turning to me. He put pressure on my stomach and I felt it. "This girl is a menace and I plan to fix it. The foundation will thank me...."  
"Said the man...." I struggled to say. "Who caused a containment breach and released 682!"  
"I'll find a way to deal with him. For now, I'll kill the girl that'll destroy the world."  
"And 732 won't!?" Iris yelled.  
"What is happening between me and him is my business. I can't say what." Clef said looking at Iris.  
"So that's it. You let him get to you." Iris said. "You let him take control of your mind."  
"Of course it isn't! You think I'd let him in? I'll figure out something to do with him." As I struggled to get free, he kept putting pressure. I laid my head back, wondering how Sigurros is doing in there. I can imagine her all frightened and waiting for us to come. My mind got distracted from its own thoughts when I saw ice on the floor and ceiling. Why is that there? "If you keep opposing me, I'll have to kill you too after this kid."  
The ice starts to move. Clef only notices it at the last second and forces himself to let go of me for his life. He barrel tools forward after the ice spikes rip apart the place he once stood. Iceberg steps out of the ice spike and confronts him with me behind him. I had no clue he can do that.  
"Iceberg.... Let me guess, you're going to tell me to freeze, right?"  
"Clef, your actions have endangered the lives of everyone in site-17. Hand me your resignation." Iceberg told him.  
"I am doing this fucking site a huge favor!" Clef yelled.  
"Yes, potentially releasing 682 is a favor." He said sarcastically.  
"You didn't listen to my warnings, so this is the price you pay. And why is he here!?" He said pointing at me as I tried to stand up. "I told you he was a potential threat and you just recruit him into Omega-7?"  
"Potential threat?" I asked. Were they spying on me the whole time? "Wait, you thought I was a threat and spied on me?"  
I could hear iceberg's teeth grind. "Now's not the time to discuss this."  
"So, am I really a prisoner here?" I asked.  
I saw Iris avoiding my stare. I think she knew it to. She knew it the moment I came here. Hell, she fucking warned me when she saw my face. I was never some hero they needed, I was another prisoner. "I didn't want to..."  
"Want to what? Permanently stick me in my room?" I asked.  
"We'll deal with this later" Iceberg said. "Right now, we have a traitor to deal with."  
As much as I wanted answers, Clef was a traitor and he needs to be brought down.  
"Having trouble with your kid there, Iceberg?" Clef asked. I noticed ice was forming on the wall with Clef between them. "I know how to fix that, just kill the fucker, cause he is exactly like the rest of the reality benders."  
"What? But I'm not --"  
Clef was about to say more but he noticed the ice moving in again and flipped out of the way and towards Iris. He got behind her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled and struggled to get him off. Clef got his gun from her. "You really think I'd fall for that twice?"  
"You get off of her!" I yelled.  
"Please..." Iris started to calm down. "About time you quieted down. Oh what I would do if I wasn't being threatened." Iris got one picture free. Clef noticed it and tried to get out of her reach. But she elbows him and he loses focuses on pinning her. The moment she's free, she spins her whole body by putting her hands on the floor almost like a break dancer. The photos float around her again. Her hand reaches to one photo and the ice from Iceberg's attack leaps off and flies toward Clef. Clef dodges all of them and dashes toward her. Iceberg quickly reacts by making a barrier of ice to protect her. Clef completely vaults over it and runs towards us. Iceberg gets in front of me and gets into a fighting position. He throws a ice punch at Clef, but is quickly countered and kneed in the gut. "You always did rely too much on your powers." Clef said to him as he karate chopped his neck to paralyze him. All that's left is me. How can I beat him? He charges right at me and kicks me before I had any time to react. The kick had so much force, it pierces through the door to Sigurros room. I roll and use that momentum to get myself on my feet and hands. I focus on him. He stands at the doorway and looks beyond me and grins. I take the moment to look behind me: Sigurros in her bed using her covers as a shield. The face of fear of him. To think it'll evolve into hate... "About time." Clef said as he pulled out his pistol. I quickly stand up in front of her. Why am I getting myself killed... "Perfect! Too birds one stone!" He said as he aimed. It didn't matter if I stood up for her, he'll kill me and then her.  
It didn't matter if she was still alive in the future. How will she survive this? Did I miss something important? Did I forget to get a weapon of my own? I must have changed whatever time line. "I'm sorry, Sigurros, I'm not your knight." I said. I didn't need to look behind me to know her reaction; scared and confusion. In her mind, it was dark wizards coming for her. A powerful one that even her knight couldn't beat. I could feel her grab the back of my shirt and hug me from behind. She was holding on to me, to make sure I didn't let go as I held her small hand.  
When I heard the trigger pulled and the shot fired, I just closed my eyes and let the failure consume me. But no pain. I slowly open my eyes and Sigurros looked over my shoulder. The bullet stopped in midair. It looked like bullet proof glass stopped it. I can see the cracks of glass the bullet left. But I felt no glass on my way in, where these come from without me knowing?  
"How did...?" Clef said in confusion.  
From behind the door a man, for the first time, surprised Clef. He grabbed the back of his head and rammed it into the glass. From the point where the bullet hit, I see something come into color: a butterfly. It took the bullet and fell down. If I wasn't part of this place, I would have thought something like that was impossible. But I know this was another SCP.  
"408?" Clef said through the glass. "Kondraki?" Clef asked.  
The man had a dark green coat and a near military style haircut. His cold expression was what made me recognize him, but I sensed pure anger and motivation from him. "Clef, as traitor of the SCP foundation, I sentence you to judgment of the 05."  
Sigurros', smile came back. Her handler was the one who saved her and my ass.  
"Ah, is that you Gears? You always were so fucking professional." Clef muttered. "You got 408 to work with you? Not surprised since last time."  
Gears quickly let go and the glass resolved into hundreds of butterflies that wrapped around Clef. The butterflies turned into a giant shackle to restraint him. "This time, the 05 will not take this lightly." Gears took the gun from Clef and let him lead to keep his eye on him.  
"Hey, Gears, ever saw Gargoyles?" Clef said as he turned his head.  
"That question has nothing to do with the situation."  
"Poor Gears, never been the literary artist." a wimping little stream of smoke starts to leak out of Clef's restraints. One by one, the butterflies fall off until the whole think sets ablaze. Gears watches in shock as the fire kills the butterflies and Clef kicks Gears in his lower abdomen.  
"How did you... You have no fire objects with you!" Gears yelled.  
"I had help from a friend." Clef pulls out a dagger from his coat pocket.  
"You stay away from him!" I heard Sigurros yell behind me.  
"Oh, you actually want to come at me this time? Not hiding behind your worthless protectors?" Clef taunted. "Your so called 'mother', your handler, couldn't beat me, and your useless knight." He said addressing me. "You may be powerful, but you can't beat me."  
Useless. That word echoes through my head and I do nothing to argue that I'm not. What have I done to prove I'm not? My parents died and I sat and cried, my grandpa pasted away from something beyond my control, I just provoke and get into more useless fights. Everyone is fighting for me. For me, the kid that everyone claims is great, but can't use that greatness. And now this kid is proving how much greater she is better than me. And the further proof, her future self, how much she protected me and I did nothing but cowered.  
She's standing in front of me now. Why am I not the one who is doing the fighting? She called me her knight. Me as her protector. And yet, she's protecting me. He's dashing toward her.  
No.... No again. No one will be fighting for me. I step in front of her fast. I take my left arm and block his strike from going further. Our eyes meet from the first time; on the field of battle, on the deciding factor who will win. I take my right hand's palm and the spacial energy focuses in it. "Get the fucking hell away from her." I said as I thrusted my palm dead center of his chest. The force of the spacial energy that bursts out through him. There may not be blood, but the force alone cracked his rips. He stands in shock, unable to move his body. The remaining force pushes him back and he speeds past everyone as he slams into the wall at the end of the hall; leaving a massive crater and his eyes still open.  
I crumble to my knees and fall down to catch my breath. I stare at my hand that did all that. The energy that was there is still lingering. Is this my real power? Am I a reality bender like that madman said?  
"Zeke!" I heard Sigurros said as she tried to lift me up. Her small body couldn't at someone my weight. I get up myself to make her feel like she did. "I was going... Why did you....?"  
I swallowed to clear my throat, still a bit shaky from that. "Because knights are supposed to protect." I said as I placed a hand on her hand and ruffled her hair a little.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"I.... Picked it up from someone."  
"Is it that lady from before?" She said referring to her future self. "I wanna learn that!"  
"You will...." I said to her.  
I help Iceberg and Gears up from the floor. They cover the areas of their bodies where it hurts the most. Iris comes over to help me. Iceberg looks over to Clef and his move less body.  
"Did I kill him?" I asked.  
"Not sure. The bastard always survives one way or another." Iceberg's head jolts to Clef. I look where he's looking and I see Clef lifts his gun at us. As the bullet flies toward us, it hits a type of barrier. Clef sees a head come out of a portal. He's stiffed with surprise as he realizes who it is. A hand pops out and the walls spike out and completely kill him. The spears pierce through his body, blood squirting everywhere; merging with the whiteness of the walls. Sigurros and I just stare at the sudden bloodshed as Clef finally drops his head as he lies down dead. "... Ok, that time, I'm sure he's dead."  
She steps out of the portal and smiles as she sees the man she hates dead.  
"Why did you do that? 05 wanted him alive!" Gears yelled at her, knowing very well her intentions.  
"I just saved your lives." Future Sigurros said. Her young self just stands and is amazed by her future self's power.  
"The 05 still wanted him alive."  
"I could care less what they want."  
"Don't get mad at him, he just hates to disappoint his bosses." Iceberg defended him. "But thank you."  
"Good riddance though." Iris said.  
"So, is it over? I can finally get out of my room?" Sigurros asked.  
"We got one last problem to deal with." Iceberg told her as the place shakes again. "That beast."  
Future Sigurros turns around and creates another portal. For some reason, her young-self grabs her pants to keep her from leaving. "Are you leaving already?"  
"I'm done here for now. What happens next is up to Zeke." Sigurros said.  
Her young self looks at me then back to her. "But Zeke hates it when people call him that..."  
"We're one of the few that can." She said as she went through the portal.  
At the hall way where Clef's body laid, we see Able and Coldplay appear. He looked like they ran a marathon. "I... Told..." Coldplay tried to catch his breath. "... You that it was this way."  
"I still think we could have busted through the wall." Able said.  
"We made it, didn't we?" Coldplay said as he looked at the body.  
"Isn't that Dr. Clef?" Able asked.  
"Yes, and you two are late." Iceberg said.  
"To be fair, we had to deal with a monster guardian, figure out how to cut 076's connection and come all the way here, realize we were in a damn maze..."  
"Sorry..." Sigurros said quietly.  
"... So yea, that's pretty much the reason." Coldplay finished.  
"You didn't seem to need our help anyway." Able said. "I’m a little jealous that I didn't get to kill this worthy opponent."  
"Believe me when I say he's anything but worthy." Iceberg said. "Well, two factors down. We need to get to the big guy to end this." 

 

Clef hurries to Bright's office with his research at hand. Once he arrived there, he was greeted by Iceberg, who was talking to Bright.  
"You seem excited, Clef." Bright commented.  
Clef simply walked over to the desk and threw down the folders he brought. The papers fly all over the desk as Bright watches them settle.  
"I know you hate paperwork, but why throw them on my desk?" He asked.  
"I finally tracked down that kid that attacked me at the seminar." Clef explained. "That is all his files on him."  
"But that was literally yesterday and you found all this?" Iceberg asked.  
"The kid is terrible at hiding his tracks. He didn't even attempt to hide." Clef said.  
Bright hands one paper to Iceberg. "That one may interest you." He said.  
"This guy goes to the same college I work undercover at...." He said. "'Zekiel Godwin....' I actually have him in my class roster for the fall term."  
"Perfect, we have a better chance at killing this fucker." Clef said with a excited grin on his face.  
"Wait, Clef, you're data is a bit off." Bright commented.  
That grin fades. "What?"  
"It says here he started to sign up for classes yesterday, the same time you were attacked. You sure it was this kid?"  
"I'm very sure. He's a shifter, Bright, he could have made a decoy of himself to cover his tracks."  
"Benders can't make a copy of themselves.... I think." Bright said.  
"Sigurros proved she can't do that." Iceberg commented. "But if you're really worried, Clef, I'll keep an eye on him. Classes start next week."  
Clef regained his evil smile.


	10. Arc 2: Madness that Fueled The Chaos

We stood in front of the door that held the mastermind behind all of this. It wasn't your standard door, no, it was two giant metal plates that would slide open. It was like a maximum security prison and this was the prisoner X. Iceberg had filled me in; 732 can corrupt machinery. And also maybe people. But that wasn't really proven til today with Clef. The last time he got out of control, the whole Omega-7 team had to rush in and even they couldn't beat him completely.   
Iceberg wanted us to contain him under control. He hopes that my power will help calm him. All I have to do is get close to him and I see his hopes and fears. After that, well, I hope I can figure my way out from there. Everyone seems to believe I can do it. Sigurros no question believes I can.   
It'll just be the four of us. No soldiers to assist us. Last time they sent soldiers in, they could 't handle the madness. Only other SCPs could. I guess that makes me a SCP. I wonder what number am I? Probably somewhere in the thousands. I wonder what would happen if I never joined in the first place. If I was completely off their radar and lived a normal live. Would that be extremely boring? Probably would; living the same day, at the same job doing nothing important along with other people who are bored with their lives... Well, I got my wish. I got an exciting life if you were to call it that.  
The door opens up, leading into a square room with another door. It was like we were in space or something and we entered the air lock. Able got his blade, Coldplay charged his gauntlets, Iris readied her camera and I just prepared to dodge.  
The remaining door opened and revealed the mastermind. He was in some purple-bluish metal suit, cables connecting to his back, making him suspended in midair. His helmet barely showing his eyes, leaving his mouth visible. It had a disturbing smile to it. A smile that is happy with your destruction. I know that smile, I give that smile to people I insult all the time.  
"WELCOME! Dear villains!!" He yelled as soon as we entered. It was a booming voice with laughter after everything. "How do you love my performance!? I hope it was everything to your taste." He said with wicked grin.   
"I think this goes without saying, but stop what your doing!" Coldplay yelled.  
"Since you won't anyway, we'll just kill you now." Able said as he signaled Coldplay.  
Coldplay punches the floor and electricity shatters to 732. Zapping him, leaving him unfocused. He yells and screams in pain. Able charges and jumps in the air to strike him.   
The way 732 screams.... It sounds like we got him too easily. When he stops and smiles with Able in midair confirms my theory. 732 lifts his arm then throws it down. Able quickly falls straight to the floor, as though he's trapped under a massive weight. The same goes for us. Coldplay and Iris are down on the floor and can't get up. I can feel the pressure on me too. But I manage to stand up trying to fight it. I can't even lift my arms or my head.   
The fucker laughs worse than the Joker. "You think you can take me on here!? I am this room! I am everything in here! I can rip you to shreds with my motherfucking mind!" He yells. He uses his cables to lift himself in the air, allowing him to move throughout the room. "Oh my darling Iris..." He adds. "Soon, you will be mine too." He cups her cheek in his hands and moves her head around.  
"You stay away from her!" Coldplay yells.  
"Oh, and you think you're the hero here, Coldplay!?" 732 address him now. "I don't see a miracle this time, do you!? And what about you?" He addresses me now. "Oh, hello there Zeke, buddy." He calls me by the name I hate.  
"You are the strongest here, what do you think!? Does this satisfy you!?" He taunts.  
"What gives you the idea I'm the strongest here?"   
"Isn't it obvious? You'r-- ahhh, never mind. Its a massive spoiler." He grabs my head and gets too close to me. Staring into my eyes. "You know how much I hated your family?" He said without his smile and a serious frown. As much I hate to say, I miss the smile.   
"My family?"  
"Yes, you know... THE ONES THAT IMPRISONED ME HERE!" He screams so loud to make sure the entire site can hear him.   
"But they..."  
"Yes, 'died'" He said with air quotes. He giggles again at my confusion. "I actually feel sorry for you, you're entire life is a giant fucking lie."  
"My situation now may be one, but my childhood wasn't!"   
"You honestly believe that?"  
I don't speak.  
"You're grandfather lied to you. About your parents 'death' and you're true propose."   
"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell so loud, I break free of the gravity well.   
"Well.... Look who's the real crazy one. The real crazies are the ones that deny their own past. I guess that makes you a lot like me." He taunts.  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I use my bender powers to dash toward and try for his head. But he remains motionless as the cables catch my hand.   
"Charging after me again? Able did that and what did that solve? Doing something over and over expecting charge is the definition of insanity."  
"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISIBLE LIFE!?" I grab the cable and it turns into a metal chain that detaches from his back. I throw it into the air and wrap it around him. I turn the chain into a electrified whip that electrocutes him. But the pain turns into laughter for him.   
"I admire your anger." He grabs the whip and forces it out of my hand, not before it turns into a snake as he holds it in the air. The snake wiggles and 732 drops it upon seeing it, then gives its head a stomp. "Oh, Zekey. This fight of ours isn't going anywhere, and I think you know that."  
"Are you finally surrendering, you piece of shit?"   
"Oh no, I just think instead of hurting each other like this, we play a little game." 732 said as he cupped his own face. "A game you are very familiar with: Yu-gi-oh?"  
"You really want me to play a fucking card game with you? No chance." I said as I dashed toward him. He held me in place as cables wrapped over Able, Coldplay and Iris.   
"I don't think you have a choice. You're getting the hang of your shifter powers. So there is no way you can save your friends and defend me." He laughed his ass off. "Those cables there will kill them if you don't agree with me."   
"What..."  
"What, surprised that I can easily kill them like that?" He laughs into the air. "OF COURSE I CAN, I'M A MOTHERFUCKING GOD HERE. NOT EVEN THE GREAT 05 OR ABLE CAN BEAT ME."  
"So killing me will get you nowhere." Able said which stops 732 from talking. "I'll just revive in my little cube."  
"Hmm, maybe, but the pain will still be great. I doubt you love that cube anyway." He said referring to Able's cube below the site.   
"Good luck with me, I'm immortal." Coldplay commented  
"Oh Coldy, I know you're weakness better than you."   
"What?"  
"But Iris here, my beloved, isn't." He said making a romantic gesture.  
"Zekiel, don't listen to him, kill him now, we'll be fine." Iris said.   
"But you could..." I argued  
"I don't care!" She yelled, a split second later, she got electrocuted. Yelling in pain with the cable poking out a blade after it was done.  
"No!" I yelled I tried to break free. "Let them go! This is obviously between you and me!"  
732 laughs again, enjoying my suffering. "Duel me and maybe I'll spare them a few seconds."  
Seeing nothing else that can be done, I agree to it. "Fine...."  
"Perfect!" He said as the cables let go of me and he gets a fair distance from me. From the ground, something pops out. Two disk-like blades. He holds on and throws the other to me. These are duel disks from the actual anime.   
"Wait, we're doing this with these toys?" I say.  
"They are far beyond toys, Zekey." He said as he pulled his deck and put it in the deck slot. "And here's yours." A pillar pops up in front of me with a deck of cards. I look through them and it was exactly my deck.   
"My deck....?"   
"Yes, I managed to get it from your room."  
"How did you get in there?"  
"The Foundation thinks they can lock me up in here and my reach is halted, but that is a GIANT FUCKING LIE." He laughs like a crazy jester.   
"Wait, you'll play a card game?" Able asked from the floor.  
"Yes, Able, it'll be fun!" 732 said.  
I just insert my deck in the deck slot and the disk shuffles it for me. The toy never did that. It was just a plastic model. Feeling the disk, it was metal with roaring power at the center. If these are fully functioning duel disks, will they make the cards appear too?  
"I'll let my victim struggle in his first move." He said gesturing me to go first.   
I draw a card to add to my hand of now six. The card I drew was a field spell: Chaos Zone. "I activate the field spell: Chaos Zone." I said as an extra slot on the disk revealed its field card. I inserted the card in there and the field changes exactly to what the card's picture was: A large dark blue cyclone tunnel with white holes going upward. "The hell....?" I said as it played out.  
"This is the power I have here..." He said taunting.  
"What, but how can you..."  
"No questions, on to the duel!"   
Annoyed, I continue. "I activate Valhalla." As I insert the card, it showed itself on the field, exactly like in the show. "When I have no monsters, I am able to summon a fairy type monster. I summon, Tethys, Goddess of Light." The monster card itself also appears as it appears on the card. In this one's case, she's a divine beautiful goddess. Three cards left in my hand. "Next, I activate Card Destruction. We both discard two cards from our hands and draw two more." Without complaining, 732 discards two and I discard Sphere of Chaos and Hecatice and draw two more: Trust Guardian and Darklord Armodeus. Tethys' effect can activate. "At this moment, I activate Tethys' effect. If I draw a fairy monster, I can reveal those cards to draw another. I drew two of them." I said as I showed him, he just grinned like he didn't care. "I draw two more." Level Eater went into my hand and the second card was Black Luster Soldier. Everytime this card comes into my hand, I always win. But never in my life did it come this early. "I summon Trust Guardian." I said as I summoned the level 3 monster. "I tune the level 3 Trust Guardian with level 5 Tethys to synchro summon Light End Dragon; the white and gold serpent dragon appears from a blinding light. "I set one card facedown." I placed it facedown in its spell/trap zone. "I end my turn." Since I can't attack on the first turn, I'll summon Black Luster Soldier next turn and end this damned duel.  
732 grinned liked a madman as he drew his next card. "You think you're so safe in your Chaos Zone, aren't you, Zekey? A place where you can reign and be completely safe? It be a shame if I were to.... Oh, I don't know. DESTROY IT! I activate my field spell, Malefic World!" All around me, my old field spell cracks and gets replaced with a odd purple blue sky with twisted builds that don't belong here. "Are you aware of this card, Zekey? You should be, it is MY WORLD."  
Malefic World.... This card is used in a series of cards called Malefic monsters; easy to summon and powerful monsters but with a massive cost. "Yea, I'm aware of them... But because of that field spell and their effects, there can only be one of them on the field."  
732 just laughed again. "True..." He said as he set a card facedown. That only made me worry. "I activate Field Barrier. With this on the field, my field spell is safe. Good luck trying to destroy it." He said as he laughed. "By banishing Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck, I can summon its more beautiful form: Malefic Blue Eyes!!" He summons the famous dragon, but its more twisted form. It’s completely covered in a black and white coating of some type of armor. A representation of his fucking mind. "I end my turn."  
Something was off; with that dragon’s high attack, it could wipe out my Light End Dragon easy. 2600 vs 3000. He would win. "My turn, draw!" I yelled as I drew my card. "I banish Hecatice and Chaos Sphere from my grave. Through this, I summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" I summoned my ace card; the most powerful monster in my deck: the knight that protect his allies and he will protect me and mine. 732 faded laughter started to grow. One monster with 3000 attack on his field while Light End Dragon has 2600 and Black Luster has 3000. Light End's ability can decrease its attack by 1500, leaving it in half while the effect's cost would reduce Light End's attack by 2100, still coming out on top while Black Luster inflicts high damage. "I attack Malefic Blue Eyes with Light End Dragon and activate his effect: when in battle, I can reduce Light End's attack by 500 to reduce the enemy monster by 1500!" Light End Dragon prepares to attack.  
"Such a impressive effect, Zekey. Too bad it'll fail like your life." He snapped his fingers and his facedown card flips up. "I activate Skill Drain. By paying 1000 of my life points, all monsters' abilities are negated. And just like that, your only hope of beating me is dead." With his life points lowering to 7000, all of my abilities are negated.  
Fuck, Light End's attack continues but the support of its effect is disabled. The change in attack power won't go through and since it has lower attack points. Light End Dragon looks injured but alive. "Trust Guardian's ability activates.... The synchro monster that he summoned can't be destroyed once per turn..."  
"But at the cost, he loses 400 points. Monster effects on the field may be negated but not ones in the graveyard. So lucky you." Light End's attack power lowers to 2200. And my life points went down to 7600. "And without Black Luster's ability to banish a monster, it’s just sitting there! So do you end your turn?" He said grinning as he knows the answer. I look at my hand. Two cards in my hand and they can't do anything.   
"I end my turn..." I said.  
"And it’s my turn! I activate the effect of Malefic world! Instead of drawing a card, I can choose three Malefic monsters from my deck, and you choose which goes into my hand." He held up two powerful monsters with the other pretty weak: Malefic Truth Dragon, Malefic Cyber End, and Malefic Parallel Gear. Truth has 5000 and Cyber End has 4000. But Malefic Parallel Gear has a very low attack and level compared to the others. I know he plans to use any of them for anything. But I have no choice. I choose Malefic Parallel Gear. I know it’s part of a summoning requirement. He literally has me trapped. "Thank you, Zekey." He said as he put the two others back in the deck and the deck shuffled. His smile grew again. "By banishing Rainbow Dragon from my deck, I can summon its Malefic form! Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" The large serpentine dragon rises out of the floor and towers over all my monsters. 4000 attack power. With Skill Drain out, its self-destruct effect is negated. "Next I summon Malefic Parallel Gear!" The small little geared robot appears, completely friendly looking. “I tune Parallel Gear with Blue Eyes to summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!” The black and white wyvern comes out; a powerful 4000 attack power monster. He now he has two powerful monsters. “Now I could use both of these to attack your Light End, but that other piece of filth will be on the field. I guess I’ll have to wing this one out! PARADOX DRAGON, WIPE HIS PATHIC KNIGHT OFF OF REALITY.” With one breath, the dragon takes out Black Luster Soldier, sending it to the grave. This never happened…. I always win as soon as he enters the field… and he’s gone… My ace is gone. My life goes down to 6600. “Let’s attack your Light End for shits and giggles too! Rainbow Dragon, attack his Light End!” Rainbow Dragon strikes down my Light End. 4000 vs 2200 and my life went from 6600 to 4800 in a snap. “Well, because of Trust Guardian, it stays on the field but it continues to suffer all the same!” Light End’s barely holding on with 1800 attack power. “… No comeback, no speech how you’ll win?”  
Nothing comes out. I have nothing to say. I’m losing and he’s stronger than ever. How can I win this?   
“I end my turn—“  
“For the love of Christ, Zekiel! Kick his fucking ass already!” I hear Able yell from behind.  
“You aren’t part of this, shut you’r—“  
“732, you shut your hellhole.” Able said which I assume is his version of ‘piehole’.  
“Come on, Zekiel, he’s playing YOUR game, you can kick his ass!” Iris yelled out.  
732 laughed nervously. “Sweetie, KNOW YOUR PLACE.” He grinned through his teeth.  
“You’re the smartest person I know, Zekiel, you can complete with the 05 and win! You were recruited here for a reason, now draw your winning card and win!” Coldplay yelled.  
“How are you still talking!?” 732 yelled.  
“732.” I say. He shuts up and looks at me. “My turn.” I took the top card and drew it. This was my miracle draw and it will lead us to a better future. This is the start of my future here and I will make it into an amazing one. The card was Card Destruction again. This could help. “I activate Hand Destruction! You remember how this goes, right? We discard two cards and draw new ones.” He frowns as he discards his last two and I discard Level Eater and Asmodeus. The two cards I drew were De-synchro and… yes… a card that can save me. To think a common card would save my life.   
732 looked anxious, “Well… WE’RE WAITING.” He growled.  
“I activate Heavy Storm.” I said as I activated it.  
“The hell…”  
“This card destroys all spells and traps cards on the field.” Because Field Barrier blocking the shot and protecting his field spell, it stays, but his skill drain is destroyed.   
“A FUCKING COMMON CARD LIKE THAT RUINS MY COMBO!?”   
“Shoulda thought that through.” I held up my next card. “Because Skill Drain is no longer protecting your monsters, I would have them checked.”   
732 looked toward Paradox Dragon and Rainbow Dragon. “Wait… the card doesn’t explain what happens when both end up on the field. Let’s see… ‘there can’t be another Malefic monster and…”   
“You have to automatically destroy one.” I told him.  
“What!?”  
“If a situation like this happens, you have to pick a monster to destroy so both can stay on the field.”  
732 growls at me. “I destroy Rainbow Dragon!” Like that Rainbow Dragon gets sent to the grave, leaving his Paradox Dragon alone. “Next, I activate De-Synchro. By sending a synchro monster back to its extra deck, I can summon its fusion materials back.” Trust Guardian and Tethys return to the field for another chance. “Now, I activate Level Eater’s effect! By reducing a level of my monster, I can summon it back to the field.” The little lady bug comes to the field. “I tune my level 3 Trust Guardian, level 4 Tethys, and level 1 level eater…” Trust Guardian bursts into three green rings, Tethys and Level Eater turn into stars that enter the rings. “The little girl, a child of light and shadow, leaves the boundary of man, and becomes a Goddess of balance. Synchro Summon! Ascend, Chaos Goddess!” The girl, who became a woman, appears in her white, black and red dress, colors of chaos, light and dark, with a face that is determined to fight by my side again… I summon her in defense mode. While his army size reduced, his power is still great, but can be overcomed. “I end my turn.”  
“Y-you think you can beat me!?” 732 yells. I say nothing and just stare at him, waiting for him to fulfill whatever threat he’ll make at me. He notices me catching his bluff and moves on. “I activate Malefic World’s ability! S-so I still have my monsters to back me up.” He picks out Malefic Truth Dragon, Malefic Cyber End, and another Malefic Blue Eyes. I pick out the weakest one, being Blue eyes. He takes that and looks at his hand confused.   
“Having trouble there? Need a guide to help? I think Able can help you.” I said.  
“Shut up! I got it!” He said as he picked out a card. “I activate Foolish Burial! I take a monster from my deck and send it to my grave.” The card he picked was Malefic Truth Dragon. He knows that I won’t pick it out with Malefic World’s effect so he’s making a short cut. “I end my turn…”  
He can’t destroy Chaos Goddess because of Trust Guardian. “I draw!” The card was Honest. Perfect. “I switch Chaos Goddess to attack position, now attack Paradox Dragon! Now I activate the effect of Honest from my hand! When a light monster battles, it gains attack equal the monster it’s fighting!”   
“Fuck…”  
Chaos Goddess’s attack spikes from 2500 to 6500. The beautiful Goddess wipes the evil scum off the earth with her beauty alone. He took 2500 points of damage. His life decreases from 7000 to 4500. 732 chuckles very evilly and looks back at me. “YOU DON’T THINK, DO YOU!? I ACTIVATE MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON FROM MY GRAVEYARD. WHEN A MALEFIC MONSTER DIES, BY PAYING HALF MY LIFE, I CAN SUMMON HIM TO THE FIELD!” 732 spread his arms as he looks like he’ll pass out. With his life decreasing to 2250, the ground cracked as the dark yellow beast from hell rises and shows his mighty look. “YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO. END YOUR TURN!”  
“I end my turn…” I said.  
“FUCK THE FIELD SPELL, I DON’T NEED IT, I’LL JUST DRAW A NORMAL CARD!” He said as he took his last card and grinned. “MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON, DESTROY THAT FUCKING GODDESS!” Malefic Truth Dragon attacks with my Goddess on her knee with severe burns all over. My life goes from 4800 to 2300. “Right… Trust Guardian.”   
“Chaos Goddess survives, but her attack is reduced by 400.” I said as her attack is now 2100.   
“I DON’T CARE, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, ZEKEY?” He shows me the card he drew. It’s a equip spell that inflicts pierce damage if my monster is in defense mode. “I EQUIP THIS TO MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!” The card equips itself to him, glowing is a red energy. “NEXT TURN, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO SWITCH YOUR MONSTER TO DEFENSE MODE AND I’LL MOP THE WHOLE FOUNDATION WITH YOU.” He said grinning like a child waiting for his presents, only to be presented with a lump of coal. “YOUR NEXT CARD WON’T HELP YOU.”  
“Zekiel, just end him already.” Able said from the floor.  
“Draw that next card and finish him!” Iris yelled.  
“I wanna eat something after his mess is over and we’ll tell the agents how this all happened and they’ll be jealous.” Coldplay said.   
These guys are rooting for me and they know I’ll win. I can’t help but smile a little.  
“WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?”  
“Because I have something to look forward to once I beat you. I can’t say the same for you.” I told him.  
732 laughed a little. “Hold on to your friendships while they last…” For once, he stopped yelling and it only made me uncomfortable. “You think life here will be easy? No… It’ll take everything you hold dear and never let you leave. Remember that when you lose, ok?”  
Ignoring what he said, I draw. “Draw!” The card I drew was Advance Draw. By tributing a level 8 monster, I can draw two cards. Chaos Goddess glances back at me with a worried look on her face. She knew what my plan was, and she wouldn’t be here to see it through. “I’m sorry, you’ll see him again.” I said. She nods at me, understanding me. “I activate Advance Draw! By tributing a level 8 monster, I can draw two cards. I tribute Chaos Goddess…” She disappears into the grave, sacrificing herself for her loved one… I draw my two cards: another Honest and… Yes… “I activate… Monster Reborn!”  
“WHAT!?”  
The shining light from the graveyard shoots out beyond the building. “With this, I can summon any monster in the grave! Ascend! The Goddess’s Protector! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!” The loyal knight comes back to my side… “Black Luster… destroy Malefic Truth Dragon and end this!”  
“BUT HE-!”  
“I activate the effect of Honest in my hand!”  
“AGAIN!?”  
“When a light monster battles, it gains its attack for the battle!” Black Luster gains 5000 attack power to his 3000. Granting him 8000. “Now end this.” The knight slays the evil dragon… protecting his kingdom and ascending… 732’s life drops to 0 and the monsters completely disappear. 732 is on his knees in defeat and everyone is now free of whatever gravity magic he used. “Now, turn the power back on and tell me how the hell you know my parents.”  
732 remained silent.  
“Hey, you fucker,” I grabbed his collar and shook him. “I said tell me!”   
“For once, the honorless man shuts up? This must be too good to be true.” Able commented.  
I gave up and threw him to the ground where he remained the same position. After he was defeated, he was supposed to turn the power back. But nothing seems to have changed. We feel another rumble followed by a roar.   
“The power still isn’t back on.” Coldplay said.  
“Hey, 732,” Able said poking at him trying to get him to respond. “Now you choose to shut up. Turn on the damn power already.”  
“Oh, the power is back.” He finally said.   
“Then why isn’t 682 contained?” Coldplay asked. “Bright should have contained him by now.”  
That statement causes 732 to laugh softly. Behind us, the doors open. Bright enters the room with us. Why is he here? Why isn’t he at 682’s cell and keeping him locked down?   
“Bright, what’s happening? Is 732 preventing you from something else?” Coldplay asked.  
Bright doesn’t say anything. 732 silently laughed to himself and smiles. Everything happened to fast in the few seconds that it takes to look at 732 then back to Bright.  
Bright pulled out a telekill pistol and shoots Coldplay in the chest. Iris looks like she’s screaming but I don’t hear anything. Able reacts too late as one of 732 cables pierces his heart. Nothing but madness and laughter is all I hear.   
I figure it all out before it was too late. I find myself reaching to 732’s head. I get angry and kill him by destroying his mind. His last words shoot through my very being. “No matter how much you prove to yourself or everyone else, you are nothing. You are empty.” 

 

Walking across the campus without worry of who will figure out his real identity. No one will figure it out. Everyone is too worried about their futures too much to worry about what’s going on around them. Some don’t care and hang with their friends, thinking they got it in the bag, and others are on their tablets or laptops studying, ignoring the outside world. Iceberg finds it hard to believe that his Foundation is trying to protect these poor people who might end up where they don’t want to.   
It’s been a week and the target hasn’t shown any sign of aggression or plans of attack. In fact, he’s the one paying the most attention in his class; that’s what worries him.  
There he is, sitting on a bench next to one of the computer labs, looking through a binder filled with notes. The look on his face seems distant. He flips through like he’s reading, but looks at the same time depressed.   
Iceberg moves up to and decides against protocol to figure out this odd mess for himself. He sits by him but he doesn’t really notice. “You don’t mind if I sit here, right Zekiel?”  
The guy just shrugs as his response. He looks around and to his watch. Iceberg seen this behavior before with other students: waiting for the professor.  
“Which class is this?” Iceberg asked.  
“Micro. It’s required apparently.” The blonde haired man answers. “Fucking pointless is what it is.”  
“Let me guess, the professor is Yearwood?”   
“Yea.”  
“I hate him. Dude keeps laughing at his own jokes and it gets on my nerves.” Iceberg says engaging in small talk, all while trying to figure the kid out.   
“Teachers hate each other as much as students hate each other?” The kid asked.  
“Of course. That’s why I’m around here and not with them.”  
“Pretty sure you’re here for more than just that.” The kid was on to Iceberg. Time he tried to protect his cover. The kid is really taking no prisoners; he does not beat around the bush. Finally, a challenge.  
“A professor can’t talk to one of his favorite students?”  
“That’s how a lot of teachers end up in prison.”  
Ouch. Iceberg so far is impressed from this kid’s wit. “Pfft, you aren’t even that good looking to me.”   
Zekiel finally looks away from his binder and gives his full attention to the professor. “You know, how come it feels like you’re trying to interrogate me?”   
At this point, Iceberg is walking on thin ice. This kid isn’t fucking around. He’s as smart as any agent. With him defending himself like this, Clef’s story seems to make sense. But why does a Reality Bender, who can do and go anywhere he wants, at a college and feeling like he’s going nowhere. In a sense, Iceberg can sympathize with him: the feeling of being trapped. With Iceberg, its being at the Foundation, for this kid, its reality itself. If things weren’t a giant mask, would Iceberg feel free, or just trapped in reality?   
“You can’t be interrogated by someone who understands your pain.” Iceberg says unknowingly.  
Zekiel seems a bit caught off guard as his professor said something that profound. “So you feel like you’re trapped and can’t do anything about it?”  
“All the time. At least with you, you are freer than me.”  
Zekiel sits there suspended by his words. Only to be snapped back by the sound of his teacher unlocking the classroom. “Well, uh. I got to go now.”  
“Right. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Iceberg said as he studied back the conversation and tried to figure out what to do next.


	11. Arc 2: The Envoy of the Beginning

Wandering around this place is lonely. The castle proved too much for me; being a very lonely place to walk around. I already completely my mission there through the doctor's request.  
Walking through the gardens is much more pleasant. The greenery proves to be prettier with its amazing color and how all the individual plants just merge together to make a masterpiece. I finally see Bright on the little bench by the foundation. It purposely has its back toward the castle which is more like a prison than a wonderful place to live. "Did you do it?" He asked. He looked different than before. Well, this is his original body: lighter blond hair and blue eyes. No amulet infused to his body anymore.  
"The gem is dead. Cracked right down the middle. Good luck trying to sell it for a fortune now." I told him.  
"And buy what? Im now dead." He said proudly.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes. If anyone asked, 732 found a way to crack the amulet and I am lost forever. Or self-defense because some fucker hijacked my mind."  
"How did that happen anyway?" I asked as I sat beside him. This view away from the castle is so much better.  
"One little prank turns into this." He said. "Was it worth? Nope. No worth."  
"So what should I do with the damn thing now?"  
"Throw it in the ocean, keep it as a memento, sell it to some guy at a flea market, I don't care anymore. Im free of that fucking thing."  
"Aren't you worried that if it gets destroyed, this place will too? And what if someone reactivates it?"  
"One, it can't be destroyed. You just deactivated it so it'll stop reviving me. Two, they'll have to be a reality bender to come in here and they don't give a flying shit about this thing. More like they don't know it exists."  
The more he talks about being happy dead, the more is saddens me. Should I be happy that he wants to die for good?  
"I know you're worried about my being, Zekiel, but don't." He suddenly said. "I lived for way too long. The minds of the dead bodies I controlled were slowly killing me. If anything, I'm happy to finally end it." He looks at me and smiles. The first genuine smile I seen from him. "I only wish I didn't end it by killing one of our own... Now get out of here and kill that thing. I know for a fact you can do it." He said as the world we were in gets surrounded in light.

The room of madness didn't end things with one causality, but four. 732, Coldplay, Able, and Bright. I looked down to the floor where Dr. Bright laid. The amulet shattered and broken. In my hand was the red ball that was in the center. I put it in my pocket as I stared at the chaos that took place.  
Iris was over Coldplay's body. Blood dripping down from the bullet wound in his head. Iris told me that there was a bright light in Coldplay that was heart. It was what kept him alive, but the bullet that killed him completely destroyed his brain. Between the tears and sobbing, Iris couldn't keep on explaining it. I had to bend down and hug it out of her. She quickly went in and bawled on my jacket.  
Able's body turned into dust. I remembered that he would be respawning in his little chamber. It was the two of us here with the sound of a girl crying.  
I hear the sound of footsteps running toward the room. I turn and it was Iceberg. He looked around in shock. Well, his boss and allies are dead on the floor and he just stumbled onto a war zone. "What in the fucking hell happened?"  
"732 is dead." I said in a monotone voice. "We defeated him, but in the end, he still won."  
Iceberg looked around in pure terror. I expected him to have brush it off. This was his fucking job, wasn't it? "So he did control Bright... And he killed...?" He asked pointing out Coldplay but stopping hoping to keep Iris from crying further.  
I just nodded.  
Iceberg quickly got to the nearby computer. Typing as fast as he could. Within an instant, the alarms shut off and the lights come back on. As he came back in the room, he got a call. He looked at the phone with hesitation but answered it anyway. "I'm dealing with something, what is it?" He asked. There was a short silence as the man explained. Iris started to calm down and stood up and headed for the door. Iceberg sees where she's heading. "Well, this is fast. We'll be down there. Just keep defenses on til his tantrum is over." He said as he hung up. He walked to me and helped me up. "We have to get Able and hunt down the fucking reptile." 

The elevator ride seemed longer than the first time I been here. With one less person, the air lingered with dread. You could see the tear marks on Iris because of her make up. But she made no attempt to wipe it off. She wasn't sad anymore. She was pissed. So was I. I let that fucker get to me. I should have just ended it without accepting that duel. It was the perfect stall too. Stalling me to give 682 time to escape. Was she mad at me? I wouldn't doubt it. I want to say something to break the silence, but what? Ask another dumb question and make hell break loose? I already know what we have to do: Get Able and kill the fucking reptile. Even if no one else can do it.  
I wonder what to tell Sigurros, that one of her friends are dead. How do you explain that to a young girl?  
The door finally opened. The giant cube thing opened and Able dropped out from it. He's yelling in a bloodlust rage. Everyone knew the routine: get the fuck out.  
Everyone from their safe heaven saw in terror as he took out his blade weapons and destroyed anything that was in his general location. Everyone but Iris and I. We just saw this as typical Able behavior.  
"Float us down there." Iris told me. She wrapped her arm around my neck. I used my powers to bend the railing to make an opening. I dropped down and floated us down. The moment we reached the floor, Iris let go of me. Able seen us in his bloodrage. "Snap out of it, Able. I know how you like to have your baby tantrum after you wake up." Iris said in the most serious tone she could muster. You could still see the makeup flowing down her face, but it was frozen in time.  
Able ignored her and rushed straight at us with no weapon on him. I got in front of him and as soon as he got in range, I took my fist and backhand slapped him. Just like how it was the day we met. "If you would stop tearing down this site any more than it has today, you will stop and get ready to go hunting." I said.  
"You think I'm doing this cause it is a tradition!?" Able suddenly yelled from the floor. "As humans would do the same when one of their allies have fallen. How am I any different?" He said surprisely calmly.  
The biggest surprise of the century: Able rampaging not because he always does, but because someone around him died. I thought he wouldn't feel anything. I guess I was wrong. I bent down to his level on the ground. "732 is dead, Clef is dead, but even if they are gone, 682 is still running around out there." Able looked up at me as though I was his salvation. "We're going to avenge Coldplay and Bright." I stood back up and held up my hand to help him up. I thought he would swat it away and get up himself. But a small moment came and he grabbed my hand. I could feel Iris smiling a little behind me.

We had to go yesterday. I had no time to tell Sigurros what happened. Or to even find her future self. She's not in her room at all and no one seen her. The site was in a slight panic since a reality bender broke containment.  
We got in the helicopter and headed out with a fucking fleet behind us. 682 was sighted up north in a snow covered forest. Able and Iris had faces of seriousness and lust for revenge on their faces. All the while, I thought on how to rid of the beast. But the reason why he's escaped lingers in my head: me, because I took 732's bait and took too much time. Why didn't the two of them blame me? I know they knew it was my fault. So why didn't they yell or kill me on the spot? The guilt will find its way to kill me, I'm sure.  
We hear the pilot on the speaker system. "We sighted him sir, he's below."  
On que, Able opened the door and a massive blast of cold air came bursting in. He jumped out before the helicopter landed. It wasn't very high, just a few feet. It was just that he was impatient. Once the helicopters landed, Iris, Iceberg and I went out and followed Able. We went through the trees, inching closer and closer to 682's location. The place was full of snow; the animals know the battle that will take place are hiding till it was over like a showdown at high noon. We made it to a clearing with 682 in the center. He was hunching over a dead deer carcass and devouring it. He must have just killed it as he just gulped down the whole body. I saw in horror as the monster knew we were here. Able didn't care about stealth. He wanted a one on one battle with this thing. The remaining helicopters flew around the perimeter; keeping guns on the beast. After finishing his lunch the thing turned toward Able.  
It growled and made a low laughing growl sound. “They finally sent the little warrior who thought he could.”  
I shiver a little as it spoke. I didn’t know it could speak. There was no doubt, that thing is the same thing as Sigurros and I saw in that one dimensional trip.  
“How about you shut up, lie down and die like a good little dog.” Able replied, not even phased from its speech.  
“You call me the dog and here you are: hunting me for them. Like a royal mutt.”  
“This was my decision.”  
“A likely response.”  
“It was. You killed a fellow warrior of mine.”  
“Really? Who? I kill so many agents I lose track.”  
Able grinds his teeth with anger. The thing is taunting him; not even giving a flying fuck about the number of people he killed.  
“Was it that one doctor? The one with the stupid glasses. Weird, I thought you hated her.” I could feel Able about to lose it from here. “Or that one agent you liked so much? He tasted amazing.”  
“IT WAS COLDPLAY, YOU ASSHOLE! YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS GOT HIM KILLED.” Able yelled.  
“Friends? I have no friends, just admirers of chaos. They wanted me free, but I wouldn’t do the same for them.” He said without any change in his voice. “Are you playing the hero and coming after me to avenge him?”  
“Yes.” Able materialized his chainsaw-like blade. He ran towards him and striked it. 682 doesn’t move. Only put his arm in front of him to protect him from the strike. It doesn’t cut through; it was like the thing’s arm was armor. Able revs up the blade and it begins sawing through him. At first, it yells in pain. I see Able smile at the suffering he’s enduring. But in a split second, the screaming stops and the saw stops. Able tugs and pushes, but it doesn’t start. 682 moved back his arm and thrown Able half way across the clearing. Able jumps back up while 682 pulls out the blade and throws it to the ground as it dematerializes. From his portals, Able gets out a greatsword; black with red decorations. 682 charges at him, trying to bulldoze and end it with one hit. Able doesn’t attempt to move out of the way. He prepares his sword from something. As 682 jumps and tries to grab him with his claw, Able points his sword at it and thrusts it into the claw. It digs into the skin and into his arm. Metal rips from inside the monster’s arm on the inside as the sword travels along the arm. 682 falls to the ground with its one good hand. Able jumps back and creates a much larger portal than before. The portal was twice as tall and wide as he was. There was something black inside. Poking out was an army of blades. With a swift motion of his hand, all the blades shoot out of the portal all directly into 682. It was like a machine gun shredding through metal only with swords digging their way into the beast. The barrage lasted a long time. By the time it was done, Able was breathing heavily as he fell to the ground. We gazed at what was left of the monster. Blades all pierced into it. Nothing could have survived that. Able smiles and laughs as menacingly as 682 did. “’Indestructible’ my ass.”  
Able limps toward us. That limp quickly recovers to a trudge through the snow. There was a smile across his face. I think he was experiencing an emotion for the first time ever. He made his way to the helicopter and signaling him to prep it. Iceberg got on his phone to radio in a pick-up unit. Iris wiped the last tear from her eyes and followed Able on the helicopter. And there I was: seeing this monster finally put down. But why does it feel like we’re not done? Like we forgot a massive assignment to do for school? Sigurros and 343 went a great distance to warn me. Not Able, but me of this thing. Was this thing what they were warning me about or was this just an example of what to come. That something or someone much stronger than this will come. But what could be more powerful than a reptile that the Foundation spend all its resources on killing it? I felt more of a spectator than an actual hero.  
We got in the helicopter and were preparing to take off. We saw another helicopter trying to pick up the carcass. As we lifted off, I let my eyes shut. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a hero here. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be one at all. Maybe my wife wanted to convince me I was. I will probably stay in this position forever and she was trying boost my confidence in some way. At least she would do that. At least she loved me that much. And like that, I started to miss her. I thought to myself that I would go and see her and tell her how I actually feel.  
Before we even started heading toward the site, a loud roar interrupted my sleep like it was nails on a chalkboard. We were all startled as we saw 682 grabbing the chains on the helicopter and throwing it into the ground; leaving an explosion and more bodies for its plate. The unfortunate soldiers tried everything to kill it, but it simply accepted the bullets and went to eating them. While they were still alive. Iceberg panicked as it locked its sights on us. He banged the wall of the helicopter to tell the pilot to put it to the metal. I was frozen with what to do. I didn’t have time to look at the others. The helicopter shook. The red light kept buzzing. It reminded me of the alarms of the site. We felt the helicopter slid hit a tree. I was on my side. I heard yelling. Iris was trying to get me up, Iceberg was ordering soldiers, and Able prepared another blade. 682 ripped the door out and grabbed Able. He stabbed the sword right through the thing’s arm as he was thrown out. 682 ignored us and went on with his fight. Iris poked out of the rip and took a picture. She used that picture for her powers to fight off the thing.  
“Zekiel!” I heard Iris yell.  
I gripped the metal bar beside me and ripped it off with my powers.  
“Zekiel?” I heard Iceberg ask.  
I motion my hand along the bar and turn it into a steel sword. I went outside of the wreckage and saw Able continuing his fight. 682 looked like he was getting bigger.  
“Zekiel, what are you?” Able asked.  
I make the sword collect energy and with a swift motion, it creates a sonicboom that cuts through the beast. 682 just shrugs it off and continues his assault. This time, it’s targeting me. I use my power to extend my sword’s length, longer than my own body. As he gets closer, I fill it with energy again. He is now in range. I swing my sword and it makes a grievous wound in his side.  
“You think that will kill me?” 682 said with his face near mine.  
“I’m not done.” I told it back. I make the sword’s edge in his side create spikes that pierce inside of him. Everyone hears the roars of pain from him as he tries to resist. “Not very strong on the inside are you? Everyone’s been trying to kill you with your armor outside, but they never targeted your insides.”  
“Insides?” I hear Iceberg said. The spikes go deeper into him. The monster lifts his claw and grabs the edge of the sword, which creates even more spikes. “ZEKIEL, STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING NOW!”  
Why does he want me to stop? I have him; I can literally destroy him here and now. The roaring stops and 682 breaks the sword without effort and then takes the one in his body, revealing the ant farm-like spikes that were digging his body. I swear to god, he got bigger and taller than me.  
“Thank you, now I have protection in my organs.” It said.  
He is overshadowing me now. I have no method of escape. The feeling of fear overwhelms me and my hands and feet shake. He opens his ungodly mouth; showing the millions of teeth inside and his serpent like tongue extends. But another pain – more like a nuisance at this point – on his back. Able is hanging for dear life as he is digging his blade inside of him, using the same method I did.  
“Get out of here! This fight is mine!” Able yelled.  
I want to stay and help, but I feel Iris grabbing my shoulder and pulling me aside. 682 gallops like a bull and Able just holds on. His chainsaw blade keeps trying to pierce his body. “No use now, your friend let me adapt to dangers inside my body.” He said as he stopped and stood on his hind legs. He was taller than anything I have ever seen. Able jumped out of his back and backed away to gain some distance.  
I am now out of options. What in the hell can even kill this thing? Everything that we throw, he adapts. So now what? Maybe send him somewhere where he can’t do shit. A abandoned planet no one goes to maybe. But how? I never opened portals to other places like Sigurros can. Where is she…? Where is her future self? She is always there for me when I needed her… Where is she…?  
I think my wish was granted. When 682 tried to pounce on Able, a ring popped out of nowhere and appeared in 682’s arm. The ring then made a small portal that cut off 682’s arm. The roar he made pierced our ear drums. I see Sigurros’s future-self appear from a portal beside Able.  
“Able, stand back. My time has come.” She said.  
Time has come?  
682 was indeed part lizard. Cause he regenerated his arm in no time flat.  
“Should have expected that you pathetic excuse for a dragon.” She said as she held out her arm out and raised it up high. The snow from below 682 popped out with arms and hands that grab him. With more movements of her arms, the trees nearby start to stand up and walk over to 682. They walked way too slow, for 682 rips the arms off of him and charge at Sigurros. She stands completely still.  
“Sigurros, get out of the way!” I yell out.  
I expect blood, organs, and everything I can’t stomach all in one second. But as his claw made contact with her, her body simply disappeared like dust. Looking confused 682 looks for her target. I notice something materializing in the air above him. Sigurros then throws spears made of nothing and they hit 682’s hands to keep him contained. She then falls toward him, but it doesn’t look like falling, it looks like a missile about to take down its target. Once she landed on his back, it creates a massive force that nails 682 to the ground. She held out her hands and gripped them, making the spears move like seaweed as they restrict 682 with cuffings and whatever else they can make.  
We can’t believe how easily she contained him. I can’t believe how she is my wife. “Good job, Sigurros.” Iceberg said. “Now he can put him back in containment.”  
“No.” She said without looking at us.  
“What?”  
“You think containing this demon will be right? Is letting him live to study him the right choice? No, it isn’t. Even if you get what you are looking for from him, you’ll only use his power and create another 682. I can’t let that happen. That’s why he has to die.” She explained.  
“Then how are you going to do it?” He asked.  
A portal under the two of them opened up. She looks down towards it and smiles. “I take it to the one man who can kill it.” She said. 682 struggles to get out. She turns toward me and smiles towards me. “Time I went home.”  
“Wait… you’re leaving?” I asked.  
“I warned you of what’s the come, I showed you the creature you’ll be facing, all that’s left is to prepare.” She said.  
Little by little, I piece it together. “I’m the man who can destroy it?”  
She nods, confirming my answer. “The day I leave is near when he’ll come back.”  
“In 10 years.” Iceberg said.  
“But I…” I tried to say what was on my mind, but to say it now when I didn’t have time to prepare. “I don’t want you to go!”  
“I know.” She smiles and closes her eyes directed toward me. “You hate it when I leave you, even for a second.”  
“Please don’t go…” I want to say what I wanted to say. But something is holding me back.  
“Bye, Zeke.” 682 and her start to slowly go through the portal.  
I run to her. I feel the others trying to hold me but I keep going. Right when I’m next to the portal, I feel something stopping me; a force field. Did she put this up? “Please! Don’t leave me!”  
“I don’t belong here anymore. Just keep living…” She smiles for me again. “For me.”  
I grip the force field with my bare hands. I want her to stay. I want to tell her I’m sorry for pushing her away. I want to tell her I love her. I look down to the ground and shallow every piece of nervousness I have in my throat. “Sigurros, I –“  
As I look onward in front, no force field, no giant monster, no Sigurros. She was gone. Like that, she was gone from this world and this time. My heart was so heavy it forced me on my knees. I never got to say what I wanted to say. “I love you…”

 

“Absolutely not!”  
“And why not?”  
“Because I don’t want another angst teenager in this god forsaken site.”  
“I think he’ll make a great addition.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“I’ve been looking over his history. He had a tendency to get into fights with other people, this problem escalated in middle and high school.”  
“So?”  
“You want to know how they start?”  
“Because he’s the MC of an anime?”  
“No, damn it, he has mind reading abilities.”  
“… What proof do you have of this?”  
“He is able to know about the target’s deepest fears and he uses them against them whenever pissed.”  
“…”  
“We can use it to our advantage.”  
“How?”  
“He could somehow see Able’s fears.”  
A sudden slam on the table of Bright’s beer. “… Ok. But there is a pretty decent chance he could destroy this foundation.”  
“Then we tell him we need him to protect us.”  
“You mean lie to him like an anime?”  
“What is with you and anime?”  
Dr. Bright shrugged. “Anyway, you do know that everything Clef brought us is now considered invalid ever since his assassination attempt on Sigurros? Why are you so interested?”  
“Because I think this kid belongs with us and not the outside world.”  
Bright really knew what Dr. Iceberg meant. He saw a little of himself in that kid. “Alright, I’ll tell O5 that we found another.”

**END OF ARC 2**


	12. Intermission

**Item #:** SCP - 000

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-000 is to stay within one room cell furnished with one bed, a desk and computer with tight internet access monitored 24/7, and two of the subject's Video Game Consoles. After the subject's day of training or missions, he is to return to his room. Personal is allowed contact but to limit as much conversation with him as possible. Staff very much advised not to anger him or remind him of any of today's issues, lest he gets mad. Also, refer to him as his full first name and not the commonly nickname version of it.

**Description:** SCP-000 appears to be a young adult, 5 feet and 6 inches tall. Subject has shaggy blonde hair being held in place with a hair pin (and for the love of god, no one insult him about it again.) Subject also appears to have emerald eyes, similar to those of SCP-239.

Scp-000 seemingly has the ability to know people's hopes and fears upon touch. For this reason, he was taken into the foundation with the intention of trying to connect with our more problematic SCPs. This caused a little controversy with the Doctors as his record shows him getting into fights.

As of [DATA EXPUNGED], SCP-000's power has somehow evolved into that very similar to that of a reality bender with his contact with SCP-050. It is advised to prevent another contact like again.

As of [DATA EXPUNGED], SCP-000 is to have regular contact with SCP-239 in order to [DATA EXPUNGED]

**Origin:** According to SCP-000 when one of our agents were undercover at his college, the subject lived a normal life raised by his grandfather after the death of his parents. He's grandfather died when he was still in high school and lived on his own, keeping his grandfather's military gloves as a memento. However, this story proved to be false.

Our agents dug into the deaths of his parents but have no record of them ever existing. Even as going far as going to the graveyard where they were supposedly buried, but the plot of where they were supposed to be buried was never used. SCP-000 grandfather was also looked into. But as the same result, he doesn't exist. Records show, there was no one by his name in the military database of veterans. It is unknown if SCP-000 is lying or something else entirely is going on. The subject underwent a lie detector tests upon joining and when asked questions about his family, he remembers them passed the test with flying colors. It is possible SCP-000 might be extremely similar to that of SCP-239 as their origins are pretty similar. Keep an eye on these two.

SCP-000 is to stay at Site-17

**Dr.A. Clef's Report:** _~~Much like SCP-239, I do believe this man is extremely dangerous and should not be allowed in the Foundation. He is a containment and security risk. Even though his powers could be used to calm and talk to other SCPs, but what the O5 have in mind are very dangerous and ambitious. May I remind you that some of our SCPs are beyond talking to. Able is a perfect example.~~_

_~~I would make a proposal to simply kill the kid. If you assholes ignore that that and let him into the Foundation, then I would suggest using SCP-148 to kill him if he were to go rogue.~~ _

_~~If you still think he is a valuable asset to make all of our keters into allies, from his school reports and tests answers and data received from our undercover agent, his moral compass is pretty high regardless of the number of fights he has been into. Wither he is on our side will be because of that, if he sees our Foundation as good entity or a bad one, he could make the other SCPs revolt against us. But that is the worst case secerio. And as we all know, worst case secerios always happen here. And with the amount of bad things we done, he just might think we are evil and do something about it.~~ _

**Note:** As of Incident 000 and 239-F - Clef and 732, all reports and findings by Dr. Clef are to be reviewed and taken with a grand of salt.

**Dr. Iceberg's Report:** _While Clef was once a respected member of the Foundation, (By some degree to some people....) I personally do believe having SCP-000 here worth it. Within the time he has been here, SCP-76-2's little rampages have occurred less and less. Along with the recapture of SCP-056. As well as the awakening of SCP-239, he has calmed her and infact made her more active and more happier with him around. The fear of SCP-239 has always been a troubling issue here, but at this rate, SCP-000 is making her, as well as him, both calm. This is proven with the most recent requests that SCP-239 wanting to join Pandora's Box along side SCP-000. I, for one, support this as well as Dr. Gears too. Having her as a agent on the field with a mentor like SCP-000 will keep her under control as well as get her to work with us._

_I know I heard rumors that the two might soon be... "Having a more serious relationship", I have spoken with SCP-000 about it and he doesn't want to hurt her or cause trouble for the two of them and everyone around them. SCP-000 does understand why security with the two of them a bit more enforced because of this and ensures SCP-239 will understand._

_Over all, these two are our best bet. They might save humanity and this god forsaken planet from [REDACTED]._

**Note from Dr. Iceberg-A:** _Why is his number 000 though? We seriously don't enough numbers to go around?_

**Note from Dr. Iceberg-B:** _I get it, Dr. Rights, you "ship" them, now stop overloading my phone with text messages about it._

**Note from Dr. Iceberg-C:** _DR. RIGHTS, STOP WRITING FANFICTION, I SEE YOU TYPING IT FROM HERE._


	13. Arc 3: The Witch Trails

The wooden sword clashes with mine. Hitting the lower part near the handle. "No, you can't let it hit there; it needs to hit the center if you have any notion of staying alive."   
"What happens if the two swords remain there?"  
"You will lose the fight and the enemy will easily overwhelm since you have no room to power over him." Able readied his sword for another attack. "Again." He commanded. His strike was as fast and deadly as a bullet train. With all the training I have been taking for the past 5 years, I learned how to defend myself against him.  
Steady footing, big grip, and never flinch. That was my main weakness here. I would flinch once he got close and attacked. But he beat that weakness out of me. This time the two swords were equal once they met. I tried to find a way to overpower this tie the swords are having. I managed to make the swords rotate downwards and once I see the window, I step to the side quick and hit his feet. I stopped there as the rules were I was supposed to just hit him.   
He hissed at the pain but tried with every to not kill me. If I were a regular human, he would, but he knew my way. "That hurt...." He said maintaining his stare. "Well done. If you applied more force, you could have swiped me off my feet and deliver the killing blow." I would normally take that as 'you finished for today.' But with Able, you are never done. "Again." He instructed. As he did, I used the last of my energy to get his body directly. But he used the same technique I used and parried. He was going to strike from my corner, I ducked and side steppes out of the way swung the sword and hit his stomach. All within a few seconds.  
"Now are we done?" I asked.   
"You seem to have got it." Able commented as he brushed off the hit. At first, my hits did nothing to him and he had yawn it all off, but as years went, my hits started to do damage. Nothing he can't handle but he was feeling the impact. If it was a real fight, I would be dead, good thing it was just training.   
But there lays the problem: in the real situation, I would die without the easiness of training. Which is why very soon, we will enter a actual fight with real weapons using both of our powers. I know I can't live through that, but this training will help me.  
Iris was a short distance from us. She was boxing with one of the soldiers assigned to us. Each task force has a swat team with a few "leaders." Due to the events that happened when I joined, I never officially met them. Most try to avoid my presence and only stay near us to train. Most I sense are angry with us and think we should die. Reminds me when I was the social outcast in school. Only instead of being alone, I have my own little group.   
But that group recently was thrown into disarray. The containment breach resulted in Coldplay's death along with several other soldiers containing potential SCPs escaping. That is why I don't blame these soldiers for hating us. We are responsible for the murders of their friends. Some were victims of Able's rage, some with other breaches. How come we are cursed with these....? I don't know the right term, but 'gifts' isn't it. More like curses. Iris and Able seem to treat them as such.   
Able and I were watching Iris beat the tar out of this punching bag that a soldier was holding. Her hair was bundled up so it doesn't interfere and not using gloves but simply bandages boxers would use. With each impact, more force was used on her. Anger was rubbing off of her. She looked like she was beating someone else than the bag. With a last windup punch, the bag fell off the chain holding it and hit the soldier holding it who found it unexpected and hit the ground.   
"I think you're done too, Iris." Able trended carefully around her.  
Iris responded by glaring at us without turning her head. Her icy stare was worse than Able's. The adults didn't find it so scary, but when Able was being careful around her, they realized she was worse than he is. "Get me another bag."  
"That was last one. You damaged the others." Able responded.  
"Well, I'm not done."  
"I think you should stop for a while." I said with a lowered volume.   
"Said the destined hero." She replied to me. I can tell she wants to release everything on me. But over these years, she never did. And that made it only more guilty. "Able, practice with me."  
Able saw no way to get out of it, so he got into fighting position. Within seconds, Iris pinned him down to the ground so far, I couldn't tell what she did.   
"I can't believe I am saying this but you are too weak for me now." Iris said as she sat on him.  
"If I could use my weapons, you'd be dead." Able explained.  
"Zekiel, you fight me." Iris demanded.   
"I doubt you could get much further. My skill level is lower than yours."   
"Bullshit, benders can't lose a fight."  
"I still don't want to fight now. I done all I need to do today."   
She just stared at me with those piercing eyes of hers. She obviously wanted to fight me as a way of venting. It kills me everyday these two don't blame me for what happened.   
Our little argument with each other was interrupted by Dr. Iceberg entering the room. He had a irritated look on his face. Someone obviously gave him shit for something. "Hello, everyone." He said, trying to avoid any words that his superiors wouldn't like. They think we can't see them but they are full of themselves if they think that glass up there is a mirror. I figured it out the first time I came here. Even Iceberg thinks its shit. He knows that its a obvious tell, but he can't say anything about it.   
"I completed my training for the day, Iceberg, so what is it?" I said getting straight to the point.   
"Today is the day that the 05 will be watching." The four of us looked at each other and knew that was a lie. "You won't be the one they'll be watching because...." He sighed. Whatever he was thinking, it was annoying to get through to the 05 I bet. "... You three will be giving an exam to our newest member."  
Those words made the three of us uncomfortable. "No, I refuse to let anyone else on the team." Iris commented. "I could understand Zekiel's exception, but I would have liked it if we were given a warning before hand."  
"I agree with her, why weren't we briefed on this?" Able added.  
"This is your briefing." Iceberg gave this answer. I doubt it was his, I get the feeling like he's the 05's puppet. He knows it as well. "But the reason I never discussed it is well...." He combed back his white hair with his fingers. "The member is causing some serious debate among doctors and agents of the Foundation."   
"Debate?" I asked.  
"Yes, she requested to join but 05 really doesn't want her to be part of any field team." Iceberg explained.  
"She?" Able and I said in unison.  
"Another girl on the team would be nice. But even I don't think its a good idea." Iris pointed out.  
"I thought the same since the containment breach. But because of the information revealed during that time, 05 came to a decision.... Finally. They decided that they'll let the three of you test her similar to how Able tested you, Iris." Iceberg explained.   
"When do we start?" Able asked.  
"Now." Iceberg turned away towards the door. "Come on out, its time."   
When she came running to us, we never expected her to ask. She dropped hints on me as the years went by, but as we were assigned more missions, she wanted to join so badly. I kept saying it was dangerous and she would have to leave her sheltered life. But even then she wanted to join.   
"Dear god, no." I said rubbing my forehead. "Sigurros, I told you no."   
She had grown somewhat of her childhood and entered teenage-hood. Oh fucking joy. I was jealous when she did, she didn't have to put up with middle school like I did. All the jokes I make referencing it always flew over her head. Five years have past and she was 13. She was coming into age and I really do not want to think about her as my future wife because it was still all kinds of wrong to me. But even then, I still choose to spend as much time as possible with her. "I'm joining, Zeke." She was the only one who can get away with calling me that.  
"No, I agree with him, you are not joining." Iris said agreeing with me.  
"If you're about to tell me that its too dangerous, then you might as well as save your breath cause I'm going. I'm going to do whatever trails you'll cook up and I'll beat them." She said so sure of herself.  
"You're insane." I told her.   
"Then I fit right in this place." She said.   
Able remained quiet as he's indifferent about the issue. "Since its not unanimous, she'll do it."  
"But Able hasn't even stated his opinion!" Iris yelled. "Even if he did, it would be two against one!"  
"That's not how it works here. Its like a jury, everyone has to agree."  
"A jury has to stay as long as possible for everyone to agree on it."   
"We are not that insane." Iceberg raised a hand in defense. "The O5 finally agreed to let her do it."  
"It took them years to decide on it..." I stated.  
"Yes, like a jury, I understand the irony." Iceberg said. "Now how will you do the tests."   
Iris and I knew that there was no way around it. We decided to let her have the freedom to do it. Iceberg walked up to us while leaving Sigurros behind. "The O5 know about the future business years ago. They took down whatever her future self said it has become one of the biggest priories."   
"Why has it?" Iris asked.  
"Whenever it comes to time travel, especially with that fucking train, they have to make sure events lead up to it, otherwise cause a paradox. Which leads to a possible end of universe secerio."  
"They have those?" I asked  
"You have no clue." Iceberg added. "For every single SCP we have, it has the possibly to lead to the end of the world. Now according to her future self, she was very close to you and was on that train. We thought that she was with the team and in order for her to even come back in time the first place...."  
"She needs to be on the team for the cycle to finish." Iris said.  
When they finished, I realized that when that will happen, I will lose her again. What happened to me in the future when she went back? Did I enter a worse state than I was when it happened? I can't keep daydreaming like this, I need to focus on the decision. Iceberg made a very good point. We went with it. We broke from our little huddle. "Ok, Sigurros, you can take the tests." I told her.  
"Fuck yea!" She exclaimed until Iceberg cleared his throat and gestured to the glass above with his head. "I-I mean. Thank you for letting me." The hyperactive girl now taking a formal route. More importantly, I'm surprised she knows she's being watched.   
"We'll start with Iris as your test maker." Able finally said. "Then me and Zekiel."   
"What's the first one?"   
"Its outside, follow me." Iris said as she headed for the outside ring.  
While Sigurros was behind Iris, I went to the back to talk to Iceberg. "They are getting desperate aren't they?" I whispered to him. I tried to make it look like we were discussing something else.  
"Without Bright, we are hopeless. All it would take is one act of fear, one more containment breach for it to all go to hell." Iceberg said. "We need as much moral we can give to the soldiers - to you."   
"We are well aware of the problem." I said. I am aware, but not prepared yet.  
"I wasn't talking about the team." As he said that, we made it to the ring and I couldn't ask what he meant.  
Outside was this massive maze before us. Metal walls that reach to the high of the tall fences. Even if I were to get on Iceberg's shoulders, I could never reach the top. "Sigurros, you are going to do your first test exactly as mine: deactivate the four devices that are in this maze. The only way that we can ever find them is with the beacons that display they are on." Iris explained as four blue lights lit up inside the maze. The heights are just enough so they can be seen from the other side of the maze. I can bet they chose this height so training doesn't alert their enemies.  
"'We'?"   
"You will race against me. Whoever turns off the most, wins." The rest of us were directed to a observation deck where we will watch the race unfold. "Only rule: You can't go above the wall." Iris finishes. She then walks to the white line and stands there to wait. "Are you read--" Sigurros positioned herself like a runner at a marathon. A smile kinda grew on Iris as she saw the determined girl. She signaled Iceberg for the go ahead to start the race. Iceberg grabbed the air horn on the pestial beside him.   
"Starting first trail. The person with points wins." He recapped the trail objective. He held the air horn in the air. "Ready!?" Iris got her footing I place while Sigurros remained in the same position, itching to burst out into the maze. "Go!" The air horn blew the loud sound and as soon as it hit their ears, the two girls dashed at the speed of sound inward.   
As they entered, Iris turned the first corner, leaving Sigurros to figure out where to go. As she kept running toward the first wall, her hand glowed. She was going to use her powers to go through them, I bet. They did say only one rule. As she kept running without any sign of stopping, she waved her hand. She must have expected it to open up, but she ran face first into it. "What the fuck!?" She held her nose as she padded the wall. "Fucking hell." She continued down the path as she tried to figure out a way to the first device.  
"No, cursing, Sigurros!" Iceberg called her.  
"You guys are sly adding telekill as the walls." I told them.  
"It wouldn't be any fun if she could go through." Iceberg replied.   
The first beacon glowed blue from the usual white. Iris found the first device. Sigurros tried to get to one, but was constantly stopped by dead ends. As she retreated, back te the fork in road, she got an idea. She can't go through or over. But under might be a option. She was still learning to use her powers as am I. I know she can't use portals yet like her future self nor try to figure out how now. But she placed her hand on the ground. Within seconds, wires lifted up from the dirt, showing the way. They buried them very deep, but Sigurros figured out how to make a path for her. She continued down the opposite way.  
"Well, well." Able said impressed. "Someone now has a map."  
"That reminds me, how is Iris navigating so easily?" I asked.   
"She always has a picture of every strategic spot on the site. By using that, she has her own birds eye view." Iceberg explained.   
Sigurros found one device and punched the button; making it glow red, marking it. Realizing Iris must be close to the other one, she quickly raised her hand as she ran. Following the trail of wires to her next one. As one was within sight, another beacon turned blue. Iris has the lead now. Sigurros pressed that one and quickly ran to the last one. It was a tie and this one was the last one. She raised her hand letting the trail show itself, trying hard not to mistake one for the one she recently deactivated. Iris was getting closer to the last one. She literally has a GPS of where she was. Sigurros had to make up for her lack of navigation with her speed. Turning corner after corner. She had to not make the mistake of following the wrong trail whenever she reached a fork in its path.   
From up top, we can see that the two are inching closer and closer to the last beacon. It is in the middle of the room while both of then reached it at the same time on opposite ends. Both look pretty tired, but Sigurros is more so, trying to catch up cost her all of her stamina. She quickly dashed for the device before Iris did. Sprinting gives her the distance but her running speed wasn't that fast. Iris sprinted as well. Their distances slowly closing in as they reached for the button. As they both touched it, we awaited for the beacon to change color. Sigurros held her breath until it turned red. She won the trail.   
As we clapped from the side lines, I glanced at the 05 who were witnessing the event. They had no feelings one way or the other to her victory.  
"Now that the weak trail is over..." Able said as he tossed a wooden sword to Sigurros' direction. She caught the practice sword with her one hand. It has been a while after the first trail and she showed no sign of exhaustion. "The next one requires skill and strength." Able says as he lifts his sword in a challenging position. "All you have to do is successfully hit me three times."   
"Is that it?" Sigurros asked she charged straight in, thinking she can surprise Able off guard. She hasn't been here long enough: no one catches him off guard.   
Once she realized her tactic didn't work, she leaped back and blocked any strikes Able made to her. His attacks were always brutal and never held back. You can tell by the echo of each strike he wasn't this time. All Sigurros could do was hold her defensive pose and wait for a opening.   
The next moment Able lifted his sword for another strike, she spins on her heels to dodge the strike. Sigguros then hit his leg fast.  
Able hissed as he jumped back to get room. "Lucky hit." He said without a hiss this time. With almost a hint of being proud. This time he was the one who rushed in for the first strike.   
Sigurros blocked each of his strikes. It was like she was adapting to the situation. Like she tells herself she's a master and boom, she has the skills. On the next strike, she and Able lock swords. If one were to move, the other would get the point. Able has the strength to break the lock and Sigurros knows that. Able parried her sword away and while Sigurros had no chance to defend herself, Able went in. However, something amazing happened.  
When you are pushed from a sword lock, your first instinct is to quickly recover and block the remaining hits. Sigurros broke the meta when instead, she went with the push. Instead of pushing against the push, she summer salted backward to avoid Able's swipe. This surprised Able since he never saw a move like this. Sigurros pointed her sword at him and catapulted herself at his torso, earning her a second point. She smiled the whole time as though she were having fun and not doing this for her destiny.   
"Got me twice in a row?" Able said. "I broke my one rule: never underestimate. NEVER." Able instead held a defensive pose and waited for her to attack this time. Sigurros breathed carefully as she pointed her blade's tip to Able. And thrusted her blade several times forward. She was trying to get her last point fast this time. She missed all of them as Able dodged each one and entered a difficult sword lock with her. Her blade is toward the ground and had little chance to parry.   
It was there she did the impossible. She must have used her powers for a jolt into the air. She launched herself over Able and break the sword lock, while in the air with Able confused, she swiped the sword and hit his back; earning her last point.   
She took her blade back and bowed down to him in a traditional Japanese style after beating their opponent. If this was the old Able, he would have brutally murdered everyone if he lost.   
"You pass. Congratutions." He said surprising the O5 on the balcony. "Here's hoping you pass your last test."   
While Iris went to celebrate with them, I hurried to my room. I asked Iceberg for a little permission into Sigurros' room to gather her 'weapon' for the next trail. I had to be escorted with guards while I got my little box from my room and the same from her room. The guards had very confusing looks on their faces as to why I would be retrieving these two little boxes. "Got it, lets head back." They whispered little things to each other: "What's in those plastic boxes?", "Im trying to figure out how they relate to the test."  
Just before we reached the gym door, I put the boxes in my jacket pocket and turned to the guards putting my finger on my lips. "Don't tell her, its a surprise."  
"We don't even know what it is you're going to test her on." One of them said.  
"Something we did years ago. I wanna see how far she has come." I told them as I entered the gym room.   
All attention was turned to me as soon as the doors shot open. "There he is." Iris pointed out. Sigurros ran out a few steps to face me. It wasn't a friendly hello and her face was determined to pass the next test to join. Whatever I had ready for her, she was ready.  
"Im ready for whatever you have to throw at me!" She bravely announced. With those fighting words, my arm shot into my jacket pocket to grab her deck box. It felt lightning fast and she instantly held her hand out as if to block it with her powers. In the whole process of doing so, every cleared the room and the O5 were going to pull out their guns as if another breach was about to happen before their eyes. I simply grabbed the box and tossed it to her. Sigurros saw and recognized the box and instead of using a barrier type move, she caught it with her hand. Just like that, every froze as if time was no longer a thing.   
When everyone finally adjusted to what was really going on, they calmed down. Sigurros looked down and saw her old Yu-gi-oh cards in the box. She looked at it with much curiosity. She vaguely remembers them and opening the box, wiping her old cards clear of dust made her remember them with nostalgia. "You're kidding." She said as she looked at me with disbelief. I looked at her with a serious face.   
"Nope." I said. "Do you remember the day I first came here? The day we met?" I recalled as I felt very old saying that.   
Faintly shaking her head up and down remembering it, she confirms it. "And I challenged you to a duel and you won..."   
"You were only eight at the time. Unfair in hindsight, but now, you are wiser and more familiar with the things that go on here." I said somewhat lying. "Which is why, we will duel again. Same decks," I hovered my hand around my chest level and from the ground, I form a duel disk, nearly identical to the same one 732 used against me. "Different setting." I tossed one to her. "That is your last trail with me." The duel disks finish forming into functional machines and at the same time, they activate. "Prove to me how far you come and how you change through time." We both insert our decks and everyone clears the area.  
"I'm not that same kid anymore." She glared the same serious look her future-self used all those years ago.   
"Duel!"  
I let Sigurros have the first turn, six cards in her hand. She had to recall the rules of the game quickly a little since we rarely played anymore. The foundation always sent me on missions as a way to train me and I spent my late nights either with Sigurros or more missions. Sometimes, Iceberg wants to test my powers on one of the SCP artifacts.  
"I first summon Justice of Prophecy!" A girl materialzies on the field dressed in magicians robes with a large wand. "Next, I activate Spellbook Star Hall." The continuous spellcard reveals on the field. "Then, I activate the field card, The Grand Spellbook Tower!" As she activated it, the field changes into a hologram of the card. A large tower that rivals this place alone rises from the ground surrounded in spellrunes. "When a spellbook spell card activates, one spell counter goes on Star Hall. Every spellcaster gains 100 attack for every counter on it." Justice attack goes up to 1700. "I now activate Spellbook of Secrets. This lets me pick out a spellbook card from my deck to my hand. With that, star hall now has two counters. Justice's attack is now 1800. "I set two cards facedown and I end my turn, and when my turn ends, Justice of Prophecy's effect activates. When I activated a spellbook spell on my turn, when I end it, I can banish her and add a light and dark spellcaster and another spellbook from my deck." Using her powers, she gets three cards from her deck. Her hand count was one. But now she has four. "I add High Priestess of Prophecy, Prophecy Destroyer, and Spellbook of Power to my hand." Justice leaves the field, already endangering her. But she has now several strong cards in her hand and those facedowns are protecting her.   
I draw my card. "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." I said as I activated my own continuous card. If I have no monsters, I can summon a fairy type monster. I summon Tethys, Goddess of light!" My own monster raises. A literal goddess with angel wings and a golden and white dress. "I then normal summon Chaos-End Master." Almost a exact copy of her but male and smaller in size also appears. "I attack you directly with Chaos-End." I said as the monster attacked her.   
"I activate my trap, Threatening Roar! This card completely ends the battle phase." The card lets out a massive roar that breaks the eardrums of everyone nearby. Everyone is covering their ears and my own monster stops attacking. Of course she protected herself, but how else was I going to get her to waste it?  
"I set a card facedown, turn end." I ended.  
"No synchro summon, Zeke?" Sigurros called me out. She's right, I had the perfect opportunity to synchro summon. "You want to use Tethys effect to get more cards, huh?"  
I smiled as she saw through my little game. "Maybe."  
She too smiled. "My turn, draw! I summon Temperance of Prophecy!" A man in a cloaked hood with two chalices appears on the field. "I activate his effect. During my main phase, if I activated a spellbook last turn, I can tribute him." Temperance enters a wormhole in the ground as she reads the effect. "And summon one level 5 or higher dark and light spellcasters. I summon Reaper of Prophecy and High Priestess of Prophecy!" Reaper was literally a reaper, High Priestess had a revealing dress with pink hair. They both gained the power from star hall. High Priestess had 2700, and Reaper had 2200. "High Priestess attacks Thethys!"   
I throw my hand in the air, there was a reason I threw down a card. And Sigurros knew it from the smile on my face. "Trap, activate! Urgent Tuning!" The trap reveals itself. She knew I had the perfect opportunity to synchro summon. "I was planning on using this next turn to give you extra damage, but that's not the case I guess. This card allows me to synchro summon during the battle phase. I tune my level 5 Thethys with my level 3 Chaos-End." Chaos-End Master turns into three rings and Thethys goes through those rings. "Angel from the Sanctuary, I call upon your help. Help me smite your evil half." A blinding white light surrounds Tethys. "Synchro summon! Earn your wings, Angel of Zera!" The themed wandering warrior who became a angel appears on the field.   
"I stop my attack!" Sigurros yells as her monster stops in its tracks. Because Zera had 100 attack more than High Priestess, she was forced to end the battle now. "… You wanted to end this duel fast, didn't you?" She asked me.   
"The job we all do is extremely dangerous. If you want to join, I won't hold you back. I can never stop you from getting yourself killed. I can only prepare you." I told her. "Nothing is like all the shows and games I showed you. The villain will never wait for you to come to final battle, you have to hurry, there are no such things as heroes, and there is never any black and white. Always the grey area."   
"… I end my turn..." She said and awaited for me.   
"My turn, draw!" I know must have made the world a scarier place for her... "But there is always a good thing among the darkness the world has..." I said as I saw what I drew. "By discarding a level 5 or higher dark monster in my hand, I can summon Dark Grepher to the field" A once proud warrior now consumed with darkness appears beside Zera. "… That the world can be beatuiful." I said as held my card high. "I release my two monsters!" Both monsters get cloaked in light as I summoned "Show your almighty self, Darklord Asmedeus!" A towering angel with dark wings of shadow, but in robes and armor of light appears with a power of 3000. Sigurros has a face of aw as she witness this beautiful fairy lord. I smiled too as I remember the reason I stayed. Not because of the demon I have to murder, but of the light I swore to protect. "I activate his ability. Once per turn, I can send a fairy monster from the deck to the graveyard." I searched my deck to send Darklord Superbia to the grave for later. "Asmedeus! Attack Reaper of Prophecy!" Asmedeus prepares his chaos bolt to attack him.   
"Trap card activate!" Sigurros yelled as she used her second trap. "Gagagashield! This equips to one monster and twice per turn, they can't be destroyed by card effects or battle. I choose Reaper!" Reaper proudly the shield and barely protects against the chaos blast.   
"You still take damage." I told her as she lost 800 life points. Leaving her with 7200. "Turn end..."  
"My turn, draw!" She looks at what she drew. "I know the world is filled with danger and evil. For a moment, I thought I would get lost in it." She played her drawn card. "I summon Strength of Prophecy!" A girl with red hair, who is a low level magician with a large staff in hand appears. "But a certain knight came to me one day and promised to stand by me... By shuffling one spellbook in my grave to my deck, I can raise the level of one monster and raise its attack by 1. I raise Reaper's level by 1, making it 7." She raise her hand to the sky. "I overlay my two level 7 magicians!" I can't help but smile at what she's becoming. The monster become two balls of shadow and fall into the hole that appears. "Exxceds Summon!" As they entered, the hole explodes with the new monster with orbiting spheres. "Come out, Dark Magician of Illusions!" A grown man who mastered several arcane arts, appears as her new ace monster. "I activate his affect! By detaching a material monster, I can summon a normal spellcaster from my deck." She selects one. "I summon Cosmo Queen!" She yells as she summoned her; a queen of the cosmos that is the mistress of the stars. "I then activate Spellbook of power! I select one spellcaster to have its attack raise by 1000 for the turn. I select Dark Magician of Illusions!" With starhall now having 3 counts, Dark magician's power is 2800, with the boost by Spellbook of Power, it is 3800. Cosmo Queen has 3200 and Strength of Prohecy has 1800. "Cosmo Queen attacks! When she attacks, Dark Magician of Illusions' effect activates, instead of entering battle, I can banish your monster instead! I banish Asmedeus!" Shit, she saw my card's effect. "I know Asmedeus's effect is that he summons two tokens when he's destroyed. Except he won't be using it." By banishing my card, I won't gain protection from her attacks. She then proceeds to attack me with Dark Magician and Strength. Dealing 5600 damage to my 8000. Leaving me with 2400 life points. "When I successfully attack with spellbook of power, I can select one spellbook card from my deck and add it to my hand." She adds the most powerful spellbook: Divine Judgement of Spellbooks. "Turn end." Dark magician's attack power becomes 2800 again. Good, maybe it'll stay that way.  
"My turn, draw!" I need a card that'll end it for good. And I did. I got the two cards in my hand that lead me to victory last time. "I banish one light and dark monster in my graveyard." The smile that was on her face disappears. I banished Angel and Dark Grepher from my grave. "Chaos summon! Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the beginning!" My own ace monster appears in his godly armor and sword. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Cosmo Queen!"  
"But she has..." Sigurros tried to object but remembered the last card in my hand.  
"Nope. I activate the effect of Honest!" I said as I heard someone in the spectators ring say 'what a dick move.' "With this, I gain attack equal to your monster!" Black Luster had 3000, added to Cosmo Queen gives him 6200. Black Luster kills her and Sigurros life points lower by 3000 living her with 4200. "I activate Black Luster's ability, when he destroys a monster, he can attack again. You made the mistake of leaving your Strength out in the open." I heard her go 'fuck' under her breath. "Black Luster, end this battle." Black Luster lifts his blade and slashes Strength, effectively killing her for good. The damage in life points was way too much. Sigurros couldn't take the 4400 points of damage as her life reached zero.  
The holograms disappear from the area. Sigurros gets on her knees punches the ground. Able and Iris approach me. “She lost that test.” Iris told me.   
“So much for her joining.” Able said.   
I see her sitting crossed legs and grabbing her hair anxiously. I separate from them and walk to her.   
“Zekiel?” Iris asked me for my attention. I ignore her and walk up to her.  
She’s laughing and crying at the same time, but I don’t see tears. “Well… So much for that…” She’s trailing her finger on the ground. “I thought I had everything under control… I thought I had enough trust among everyone… I guess that wasn’t enough…”  
“Sigurros—“  
“I mean, I see you guys come back from missions and training and what do I do all day? Nothing worth anything! Just let them run tests! And… I want to get out there with you and do something that’ll actually help!”  
“Sigurros—“  
“Who do I have to—“  
“For the love of god, you didn’t fail, you passed!” I yelled out to her to get her to shut up. Everyone seemed at a small standstill as I said that. All of them were confused. They saw her lose even if most them had no idea what we were doing.   
“But I lost the duel…?” Sigurros asked while wiping off whatever tears she had.   
“I never said winning the duel was how you pass.” I told her.   
“…. Wait, then…”   
“The test wasn’t to test your strategic mind or whatever. It was a simple test to obtain one answer out of you. One answer.” I described to everyone. “’Why do you want to join?’, ‘What drives you to fight for the sake of humanity?’ That was what I was looking for. And you know what? You gave the perfect answer.”  
“So… That speech about you…?” Sigurros asked slightly blushing.  
“Yes, that drive is acceptable to me.” I said smiling. “You passed all three trails, blah, blah etc. Welcome to Omega-7.” She was smiling big and was grinning big.   
“Actually…” Iceberg said approaching us. “The decision won’t be up to you three.”  
“But who will—“ I said trailing off as my eyes glanced to the O5 standing in their little balcony.   
“The O5 will take your evaluations of her from the trails and they will ultimately decide.” Iceberg finished. He then gets closer to me to try and explain something privately. “However, with yours, I don’t think they’ll have the same mindset you had.”  
“Yea, I figured they wouldn’t.” I whispered back.  
“But they know every well of the future that’s bound to come. They have to accept her regardless of the trails. They’ll make up some bullshit of why.” He finished as he pulled away and turned to Sigurros. “At the end of the day, they’ll probably give their answer.” He then glanced up to the balcony. The O5 move away as they have seen all they need to see. “You are all dismissed for the day. Goodnight to all of you.” He said as he took his leave.  
Sigurros turned to me as I help her up from the floor and take her disk. “So will I still…?” She tried to ask me if she’ll still be part of the group.   
“Most likely.” I told her. “They kinda have to at this point.”   
“Oh, and I almost forgot!” She said as she punched me in the face. Iris looked in horror and surprise as she saw me get knocked out by that. Able however couldn’t stop laughing.  
“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?”  
“FOR MAKING ME ANXIOUS AND DEPRESSED FOR A SECOND THERE. AND COME ON, HONEST? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, HE’S THE MOST CHEAPEST CARD EVER.”   
“TECHNICALLY, HE’S LIMITED TO ONE PER DECK SINCE—“  
“DOESN’T MATTER, HE’S CHEAP.” Able continue to laugh at my bruised face. Iris however, sees him finally showing positive emotions that don’t evolve death, but genuine joy. She saw the killing machine laugh his ass off, the witch child and the knight playfully arguing about nerdy card games. She may miss someone she really cared about, but she was happy for her new and growing family. 

 

The witch had long day. And entire day that felt like emotional roller-coaster that stirred her stomach in multiple directions. She just got out of a little introduction with her knight and teammates just before she got the acceptance letter. They felt like she was already part of the team even though her wardens had the final say.   
As the last part of her day, she wanted to see her two friends. Her knight was indeed the best that ever happened to her, but she did wanted some female friends. There were three other girls her age on site. One of them was pretty much unapproachable to all except that weird guy Cain. The other two were approachable and she did love talking to them at the end of the day.  
Her guards escorted her to their little meeting room. She entered as SCP-040’s little friends were keeping the two of them company. The pink haired girl now older and same age as the witch child, always loved being with her “friends”. She can handle no human contact, but she loves talking to Sigurros and is very interested her abilities. The other girl is the odd one of the group. Yeah, out of a reality bending wizard, a girl that can accelerate evolution, she’s the odd one.   
SCP-134 is probably one of the safest SCPs in the entire site. Probably the only one. She has no powers, but her eyes are devoid of anything. In the dark, they flicker and if you look close enough, they are stars of a galaxy inside. To her however, she has no clue of this… ‘gift’. To her, she is blind. The two girls call her Star because of this. She was once called Stella very long ago, but because of one researcher, who she refuses to talk about, they don’t call her that. In fact, she hates being named as she used to be referred to as a number by the doctors. Sigurros never got the hang of calling her 134 every single time and just called her Star despite her hatred for being named.  
“Ahh! Sigurros!.” Forty acknowledged happily to one of her closest friends. “How was your test today? Did you pass?” She spoke in her normal soft tone voice.   
Star took a sip of her tea. “With her powers, of course, she passed. Her boyfriend was the last test giver, am I right?”  
“He isn’t my boyfriend! He’s freaking old!” Sigurros protested.   
“But isn’t it normal for girls to be attracted to older men?” Star argued. “Like those girls on the internet who like those famous people really older than them?”  
“No! Why would—Anyway, I lost the battle in the last trail…”   
“You lost?” Forty said with sympathy, feeling bad for her. Sigurros wanted to join Omega-7 for the longest time and hearing she failed the last test was a shock.  
“The O5 send me the message saying if they’ll let me in…” She continued.  
“… And…?” Star said breaking the dramatic pause.  
Sigurros smiled as she whipped out a sheet of paper. It was typed and was in an envelope. The girls knew it was the letter sent to her from the O5. Well one of them did.  
“… You guys do know I’m blind right?” Star commented on hearing the sheet of paper being brought out. She always hated how people forget she’s blind as a mole. “Forty, what does it say?”  
“It’s a letter… With words….”  
“Thanks, that sums it down nicely.” Star said sarcastically.  
“Guys, read it.” Sigurros told them as she still waits for their faces. Star then proceeds to wave her hand in front of her face rapidly, indicating that she’s blind. “Forty, read it to Star.”  
“’Dear SCP-239, it has come to our attention—“  
“Skip to the bottom line! All of this is just junk.” Sigurros was getting impatient as she wanted to see their reactions already.  
Forty scans over the other four paragraphs which just summarized the trails. “You beat able with 3-0!?” She yelled.   
“Oh yea, that was easy. BUT KEEP READING!”  
“I think that would be important information to know, Sigurros.” Star commented.  
“It’s hard to read when your blind in one eye too, so be patient.” Sigurros proceeded to growl impatiently again.   
“Blah, blah, ‘… duel against Zekiel’ blah blah, ‘even though you have lost the duel, you did complete one of Zekiel’s requirements, so we did consider that into consideration… Starting tomorrow, you will start your formal introduction to Omega-7. Congratations…’ YOU PASSED!?” Forty yelled in excitement.  
“Told you…” Star commented again.  
“Yes! I start tomorrow!”  
“I’m so happy for you!” Forty embraced her dearest friend. Star then tried to get up and feel around for her two friends but failing to reach them and walk pass them with her arms extended trying to find them. “We’re here, Star.” Forty said as she reached for her arm. The three embraced their talented witch.  
The witch child would undergo the spark that would lead to her destiny. Now, she may be excited, but she will lose people, those very close to her. If it wasn’t for her knight, she would still be asleep in her coma. Being completely motionless and feeling resentment for all humans for imprisoning her; anger that would lead to her death in the hands of her most hated enemy. But here, she’s happy and has one person she loves to the death. If he were to die, she would be humanity’s greatest enemy or the greatest enemy of all darkness.


	14. Arc 3: Disowned by Reality

Iceberg waited at the helipad for what felt like ages now, but only waited for five minutes in actuality. Who would blame him? The last time there was a SCP transfer was nearly 10 years ago since the 000 and 239-F incident. Even though this SCP was supposedly marked safe, but it still caused the suicide of one vivid researcher. This SCP didn't traumatize or tear his limbs off, but instead gave him the opposite. It gave him the life he wanted even though it was a dream. In his point of view, the researcher lived 200 years in his dream life, but was asleep for only 24 hours.   
But why was this SCP coming here? Why did they wanted Zekiel or SCP-239 to test it? Iceberg didn't like the idea of this SCP interfering with Zekiel or Sigurros. Dr. Gears agreed, saying that he didn't want to put her through more tramatizing situations. But all was scraped when she joined Omega-7 when she was 15. She was becoming an adult now, nearly 18 and the day she would travel back and 682 would come once again.  
That was still some away, there was still time to train, and this SCP being flown in? Iceberg had a theory why. Staying in that world for 200 years, max, remembering all you learned. If the world would put the user in danger and force him to develop, it could save years, much more than needed, enough to kill 682. At least that's the theory.   
Iceberg's train of thoughts was interrupted by the gale of wind and the sudden appearance of the helicopter in his view. It landed with the agents coming off to give him the secure box. That which contained the SCP.   
"I hope you have a library, you'll want to put him in there!" The agent yelled over the copter blades rotating.   
"I know! I heard he likes to be around fictional books! We have one library not a lot of people use, its perfect!" Iceberg responded back. The copter finally stopped the blades and everyone came out.   
"Good, now Doctor, help me settle a little bet me and my friend were discussing on the way here." The first agent asked of Iceberg. Iceberg knew at that point that they didn't know why the SCP was here.   
"So, you don't know either?" Iceberg replied.   
"The great Iceberg doesn't know? So much for that five bucks my friend owns me."   
"And what did he think it was for?"  
"That the O5 wanted to live a sexual fantasy and fuck elves." The second agent said.   
If he were a teenager again, or if the situation wasn't as serious, Iceberg would be the first one to use the SCP to relive that fantasy.   
"The O5 may be useless, but not that useless. I thought it could be used as some kind of prison for the unstable SCPs. Like they would trap them in their fantasy." The first agent said.  
Actually, that also wasn't a bad theory. "I don't what the purpose for this thing is, but we'll see soon enough." 

Iceberg set off to the site's library. No one but the most introvert doctors, agents and sometimes SCPs come here to quietly read.   
Iris comes here a lot when Zekiel or Able drive her up the wall. She used to take Sigurros here to read the fictional books like Harry Potter when she was a child. It was from that day, the Foundation learned never give a reality bender a book about wizards.  
Now it’s a lonely place for her. When Coldplay died, she didn't like the loneliness. But being around boys so much can make one tired of them. Zekiel, she can manage being around. But Able just irritates her sometimes. The fact Zekiel and Sigurros are getting along and the very possibility that they’ll find love makes Iris wish she had it again. Coldplay was the only one she was warming up to; maybe having a relationship with. But his death reminded her that the SCP Foundation will take that love away.  
When Iceberg came in with the box, Iris remembered she wasn't alone in there. No one usually opens that door with her in there. Iris witnessed Iceberg give the box to the librarian. There was a vault back there where they house SCPs, but they house nothing here, why place a box there? The thought came to Iris when the box could be a SCP. Why one would be transferred here was still a mystery. And to the few agents and doctors that were there in the library, even introverts like them can spread gossip.

 

Normally, the darkness of any room would make one panic, scared, and shit their pants. But the fact that there is someone to watch your back always makes you feel better. They will always make sure you are ok, only in turn you have to watch their back too.   
Sigurros and I are standing back to back in our personal training area. The dark room will test our visibly and accuracy in pure darkness. This would sound pointless, but I’ve been on a few missions that taken me to SCPs that are cloaked in it. Hell, almost all of them love the place. In the two years that I’ve been with Sigurros, we’ve been tasked to go to such places, usually to rescue researchers trapped or deal with breaches.   
We stand back to back with our powers at the ready. She used to panic under stress due to fear. They sent her out right away without proper training and she was scared shitless. I managed to pull her out. But she could use more training. Now she’s ready for everything now they actually promote her using her powers more.   
Out from the dark, we hear one disk projectile fire out. I quickly scan for any spark of light that might have triggered it. I hear the same disk shatter. That was a sign Sigurros got it with her powers. Two more fire my way, I see the lights and charge up the energy in my arm. I fire it toward the lights and shatter the other disks. This technique was called the magic missile when Sigurros was younger.   
I hear more disks fired and Sigurros quickly made work of them. “Zeke, this is—“  
“Shh!” I quiet her when there was silence. At first she breaks position to scan the area then quickly gets back in formation. Sparks of lights pop up every at the same time all around us. We both throw our hands out and create two barriers that protect us from the barrage of disks that would have harmed us more than paintball shots to the balls.   
“Pfft, their slipping—“ Sigurros’s words were interrupted by little disk guns popping out from the ground below us. “… Fuck me.”   
We were given a second to react. These disks do have to reload a disk before they fire. That is when we fire at it. That second later we start firing bolts at every disk that were point blank. We had the reaction time of Han Solo in episode 4. We were given no break and with every disk that was destroyed, created clouds of dust. This limited our visibly in the already dark area. We had to rely on our sense of hearing. As we were making sure we weren’t hit at point blank, I had only micro seconds to check the barrier. They stopped launching disks at us from the outside. “Sigguros! We need to move to move.”   
“Give me a second.” She said as she was distracted by all the disks coming at her. After the last disk, we rotated and backed up to the wall of the barrier so she can get us out of here while I was working on the projectiles firing at us.   
“I’ll give you an hour, now do it!” I yelled. She worked her magic and made a portal below our feet to a small area in the same room. She didn’t stop there.   
“I have an idea.” Sigurros said as she punched the ground and box rises out from the ground around us and squeezes the two of us in a tight room; Leaving me and her in this very tight room. She creates a little ball of light to give us vision. “Let’s see them try to attack us now.” I noticed that she made the room very tight to a point where I was up against her. I was tired as well as hot from all that movement I had to do earlier.   
“Sigurros, you know the whole point of the exercise was to test our reaction time?” I told her. I tried readjusting my hands so they get room but they only end up around her waist.   
“Really? I thought the point was not get hit.” Sigurros smirked, completely content with the way she solved the situation.   
“It’s only a matter of time before they complain we broke the system again.” I told her as I scanned the little hole for whatever traps may lie.  
“Or the fact that we’re so close?” She added maintaining her smirk.   
As I scanned our situation, I realized what I am in: I’m in an enclosed space with her, I’m up against her and at this point, we’re both blushing. I clear my throat and suddenly, I feel light headed. “I, uhh, rather they don’t get the wrong idea.” As she gotten older, she gotten more flirty towards me. It only gives me more pain as I realized she is becoming the girl I loved nearly 10 years ago. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I’m only setting myself up for punishment. She’ll leave me again one day, she’ll be taken from me, she might even die in my arms.   
“So what do your powers see?” She acquired an odd question.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Don’t you have your original powers? They tell you things about people when they touch?” She reminded me.  
“That usually happened if I touch another through skin contact. And it hasn’t really come up a lot.” I told her.  
The moment I told her, she grabbed my hand with her’s and looked at me with begging eyes. “How about now?” Now the images don’t come as harshly as they did when I first came here. They come much faster and I am just able to read into it as they come and go. With Sigurros, I saw the same thing that I saw when her future-self kissed me for the first time: being with me and losing me.   
“I… Saw something alright.” I told her after the images came and went.  
“Did you like them?” She asked me another question I didn’t have an answer to.   
I remained silent as I heard someone knock on the stone barrier around us. The voice I heard was muffled as they yelled to get me. “Zekiel, come on out! We’re done!” Sigurros lowered the large stone cage and Dr. Gears stood outside of it. His face remained unchanged as the cage lowered and he ignored whatever wind it kicked up as Sigurros put everything back in order. “That is enough testing for today, Sigurros.” Gears said with his usual monotone voice. But him giving me the stink eye was an expression that was very new.   
“Ok… How did we do?” She asked him. I tried my best to hide my groan. Whenever Gears would answer such questions, he would always do it with much criticism that would make Gordon Ramsey proud.  
He pulled out paper from his coat. From our view, it looked more like a college essay he had there. “Your arm pose was off by a massive percentage with all of your shots, making your transition between firing awkward and required more work and your stone cage was not part of the test as it only hindered your progress and doesn’t provide any of the researchers any more notes to go on…” I nearly drifted off into sleep with his rambling. I had to keep myself awake because last time, he punished me by extending his speech. I did almost fall over on the floor if it weren’t for Sigurros grabbing my left shoulder.   
“I know it’s hard to take in, but power through.” She whispered quietly as her handler continued.   
“But I hate hearing this….”   
“I know but it is important that I improve upon myself.” She responded as she rested her head on my shoulder in the most nonchalant way she could; trying to make it seem to Gears that she was merely resting her head from all the fighting.   
“And for Zekiel—“ Gears nearly continued on. His locomotion of words were interrupted by the doors opening and Iceberg came in.   
“Saved by the doc…” I whispered to both me and Sigurros.   
“For you. He’ll take you and leave me with Gears to suffer this…”   
“I thought you wanted to improve yourself.”  
“Yeah, and it was great when I knew that you were taking the torment too.” She gave me a subtle jab in the back.   
“Gears, I’m going to have to cut this review short. I need Zekiel for the night.” Iceberg announced.   
“Fuck, man…” Sigurros whispered.  
“I need to give them a proper review before you take him.” Gears said being a stubborn with rules as he always been.  
“The new SCP is here.” That sentence is what got Gears’ attention.  
Gears put the papers in his coat again. “Then I’ll leave him to you.” He then looks at Sigurros and jestering her to come with his hand. “We’re done, I have to take you back to your room.”   
At first, she refused to leave my side until I glanced and nodded her to go. “It’s probably nothing. Don’t worry.”  
“Ok…” She was completely unsure if it is nothing. They always have me do pretty hard and dangerous tests. Before she went to Gears’ side, she turned to Iceberg. “I expect him back alive and not in bandages again.”  
“I’m not putting him in front of a firing squad, Sigurros.” Iceberg explained.  
Sigurros gave him a glare, making him think she doesn’t believe him. “Mhmm.” She said as she walked backwards following Gears, keeping her eye on him.   
As soon as she left, Iceberg exhaled in peace as I approached. "She's reaching that age, you know."  
"I know." I told him as he reminded me.  
"So... Do you have any clue how to--"  
"No, ok...? I'm still confused." I told him.  
"About?"   
"Everything..."   
"... Let's go. There's another test with SCP I want you to look at before you head in."   
It wasn't that I am against liking Sigurros. It was the fact I don't know who she is anymore. She isn't like she was 10 years ago when her future self came from. The one I supposedly fell in love with. She is showing feelings toward me that much I know already. But her 18th year is closing in and she is still a long way from being that girl I miss so much.   
Maybe it was the fact I watched her grow up from age 8. I feel more like a father than a husband which feels weird to me. I am nearly approaching 30 and yet, I still look like I only aged five years instead of 10. What in my right mind that my future self loved in her compared to now?  
Iceberg taken me to the site's library. Which, to be honest, I never even knew existed. I was taken near the back and stood in front of a vault. Whatever was in here must be the SCP. Maybe he absorbed powers from books and takes on the powers of the characters in the books. Maybe he's as powercrazy as 732. I prepared myself by entering a fighting stance until a moment after of Iceberg looking at me funny. "What are you doing?"   
"... Isn't there some scary guy behind that vault?" I asked still in the same pose.  
"No, that's where the librarian keeps her snacks." I looked at the door for a good 10 seconds as Iceberg walked up to it, opened it and there were shelves of food in there like the world would end at any second and the librarian was prepared. He looked to see if the librarian was around and he snuck a packet if cookies from the vault. "Don't say anything." His mouth was full of cookies and his voice was muffled as he tried to eat them and whisper to me at the same time. "She hates it when I sneak a few." As he hides them in his lab coat pocket, he led me to a room beyond the vault. "Through here is what I wanted to show you."   
He lead me to a simple desk where laid on top was a green leather book. “You want me to read all of that?” I asked.  
“No, just open it and read the sentence. This book is the SCP.” Iceberg told me.  
I looked at it again with this new knowledge. It looked like a regular book but my time here taught me that looks are always deceiving. “Ok… Who did it kill?”  
“Huh?” Iceberg was apparently surprised I asked that.  
“You always show me SCPs who have killed. Site-17 is known for its human SCPs and when you’re having me test something that isn’t human, it killed more people than the humanoid SCPs. So who did it kill?”   
“No one—well…” Iceberg said and then corrected himself. “One guy killed himself… BUT.” He said before I interjected. “That was because he loved that reality too much.”  
“Ahh, so it’s a reality bending SCP.”   
“More like fantasy. When you read the first sentence and next time you go sleep, the bookkeeper will appear in your dream and you’ll enter your fantasy world until you wake up.”   
A SCP like that seems dangerous. If the reality, or rather fantasy, is real in the dream then it must mess up the dreamer when he wakes up.   
“You see, when Sigurros was a child, Iris had her at one time read Harry Potter.” Iceberg told me the story as he wandered the room making his way to the desk. “That was the single most worst thing we ever let happen.”  
“Well, showing a reality bender magic does sound like a bad thing. Especially when that bender is a child and didn’t know the difference between reality and fantasy.”   
“Exactly. What we want to know is what happens when we show something like this to a reality bender.” Iceberg said. He was twiddling his thumb and finger like something else is on his mind. “You aren’t telling me everything about it, have you?”  
“Well, obviously you were chosen because we can’t risk Sigurros doing it with her 18th so close.”   
“Yea…” I said after being reminded of that terrible event that is coming up. “I’ll do it.” I said as I walked up to the desk. Iceberg grabbed my arm that was going to open the book. I felt fear from him with his face being a mask that covers it up.   
“Warning though, when you enter that reality, or fantasy, whatever, I want you to know that it isn’t real. The last guy stayed in there, in the books time, for 200 years and he was asleep for 2 days.” That new information was startling. The guy was really loved fantasy and the like. Being a researcher here must have had him stressed up the ass. Every day is a potential world ending scenario: what better way to escape it all than this book? “When he woke up, he hated this world and loved his false reality. We don’t know what he experienced, but it must have been a hell lot better than this. He took whatever memories when he killed himself.”  
“You said there was a bookkeeper?”   
“Yes, he was crying during that day too. The book was wet and messed up and he was so sorry for how he made that guy’s world too perfect. One agent fixed it, so… Be very careful.” Iceberg finished.   
At least I know that the bookkeeper isn’t evil. I took a deep breath and opened the book. When I saw the first and only sentence of the whole thick covered thing, it was underwhelming. ‘A hero is born’. One sentence. That’s it. I flipped through the pages: all blank. Flipped the whole book: Nothing else, no reviews nothing. Not even a cover title or copyright page, just that one sentence. “I know you said once I read the first sentence, it’ll take effect but that’s literally it?”  
“Yea, everyone is underwhelmed when they see it for the first time.” Iceberg laughed a little nervously as he saw my performance at looking for more details.   
“I guess I’m off to bed then.” I said.  
“We’ll be monitoring you to see if you have any effects while in the world.” Iceberg said.  
“Yea, yea…” I said as I waved him off.   
“You’re not going to question how we’ll…?”  
“I know you guys spy on me in my own room.”   
“W-what?” Iceberg was a little startled and surprised. Apparently, it was supposed to be a secret.   
“I always knew. It’s expected when coming to a place with SCPs that can kill everyone right?” I told him as I said the last words.

The night was still young and spent the last few hours trying to exhaust myself. Really, I was kinda preparing myself for the world I was going to spend possibly a long time in. If that last guy spent 200 years in there when it was 2 days here, I might be in there for a while before waking up. If I’m going into a world that my imagination will make, I studied up on some fantasy worlds I have in my room. Looking in my game pile, which has a decent amount of RPGs, was a good start. Dark Souls? Oh god no. As good as that game is, I don’t want to die every five seconds. That’s if I’m lucky. Dragon’s Dogma? No, as fun as that game’s combat is, the story and world is a little weak. Borderlands were good in all accounts. And that time the four of us played it was pretty great. I put it in and played alone for a while. I had one file that was in the middle arc of the game, which had my favorite mission in it. I remember the first time I beat that boss with the Assassin. That was hard because his ability wasn’t effective against an air ship, The Siren I was playing as was better and had more offensive power. I also played the extra missions where the characters were playing a dungeons and dragons game. Yea, that world the characters were in was damn perfect; A mix of future tech and magic of elves and shit. Something like that would be perfect to live in.  
I exhausted the entire DLC and still haven’t scratched the surface of that world. The DLC was pretty linear and didn’t have a whole world. I need one more game to get ideas. After getting tired of playing, I went on my computer for something. As it was booting up, I grabbed a notepad and written down what my world would be. Whoever writes these books must be pure artists because it’s hard to think of a whole original world. For now, I wrote characteristics that would be awesome for it: ‘futurish setting, hi-tech plus magic, different races.’ I then thought of what races I would even put in. I want more than just humans in it. As my computer finished starting up, I looked at my game library. Skyrim was what stood out since its pure fantasy and had enough races to contribute. ‘Ashen Elves, (dark skin). Icelandic Elves (Snow). Conduit Elves (Tech elves), Life Elves (magic), halfa elves (human elf mixed).’ The influx for different rushed through my head. The Conduit Elves were a genius idea. Elves were always creatures of magic but what if they adapted to tech? That would be amazing. I also added an idea for demons ‘Daron (demons that… want to take over the world?)’ I would need to think more into that one.   
I really did tire myself out when I ended up with a notepad half filled with notes on races, locations, creatures, and landmarks but still no bloody name for the world. I finished with the mythology of it all including werewolves, vampires, dragons and certain cults, etc. And yet made them unique as though werewolves and vampires are seen more as something like STDs rather than a separate race and dragons more territorial and only attack when provoked. I put more thought into it than I wanted to.   
I moved my hand to grip the table to get up from the chair but I hit my deck box, causing it to fall to the ground. “Fucking hell…” I cursed as I went to pick up everything up, making sure I had everything. “Wait, where are those two…?” My two cards, Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Goddess. “FUCK, WHERE ARE THOSE.” I nearly panicked, I would have almost destroyed the site if I never found them. I saw two corners poking out under the computer. I was relieved when I simply pulled them out. These two served me well these years. Not only on the schoolyard but for this site’s lives even if not everyone made it. After I admired the knight and goddess, I put them back in the box. “I would have flipped this place’s shit if you were gone.” I said as I placed them back on the desk. Feeling like my body was weighting more than it should and my eyes trying to shut, I laid in bed and fell asleep.

As soon as I feel asleep, I felt energized very suddenly. Almost like I slept for days at a time. Only when I opened my eyes, I was in a pitch black room. It seemed endless at first, but looking around, there was a street light in the distance. It wasn't a normal street light, it looked like it was from the 1800s. Under it was a old man in a green robe. He was resting on the street light with his back turned to me. Being nothing else here, I approached him. "Uh, sir? Where am I?" I asked of him. Surrounding him was a wet puddle. What happened there? Did it rain in here? It looked like it, only there was no after smell. It was almost completely dried up too.   
"Ah, yes! Another adventurer!" The man yelled excitedly as he heard my voice. He tried to get up from the ground to introduce himself. "Apologies for not noticing your arrival on time, sir, I was quite deep in thought on what to make your world." His voice and tone was slow and yet each word sounded full of wisdom. As he talked, I put two and two together.   
"Ah, you're the book Iceberg told me about."   
"Ah yes, you too are a SCP at the foundation, sir?"   
I almost laughed. "No, I'm just someone they recruited."  
He stared at me for a good moment before speaking. "So you are a SCP?"  
The way he said it and the tone he used, in a sort of concerned for my sanity sort of way, suddenly made me rethink everything of what my position was here. Like a girl from the future didn't do that already.  
"You met yourself with a terrible fate, haven't you? Some of us are only so lucky." He went on after I didn't respond. "The moment you looked upon my page, your mind baffled me. Such a creative, yet violent mind. Yet, there is a tiny ray of light in that chaos."  
I tried to shook off the words he told me. "W-when will this... Whatever you do start?" I asked impatiently.  
"Oh. Hold on a moment." He turned his body half-way are rose his open hand. From the ground shook a large silver door. On the door was engravings of people and magic and fighting. The style looked like it was carved by a master. "Through here lies your world. Through here lies your own journey. You can spend as much as you like here but remember." He closed the distance between us and his voice dropped to a warning tone. "You can only be in your own world for so long. There is a life outside of it." He backed away to give me back my space. "I shall guide you if you are in the need of questions. Just call for me."   
"What exactly will happen to me when I go through there?"   
"Who can say? You could be in a cavavan only to be saved by a dragon, you could be a village boy who loses his town to a bandit raid or you could start out a bandit! Everything depends on who you are." He explained.  
"Alright then..." I said as I gripped the cold handle. "Thank you, Gatekeeper." I told him as I pushed the doors wide open. The light on the other side engulfed me with its white light; my eyes feel like they'll burn right off. It was then I felt heavily.

I felt like I was laying on a soft bed. I jumped out of what felt like sleep only to find myself in a room that was similar to my own. There were differences between it. Now there are none of my machines my consoles and computer were gone. The walls were no longer steel and were brick with a hint of marble. The biggest change is that there was a window now. That was the first thing I was drawn to. Moving my legs to the side of the bed to get out, I noticed what I was wearing wasn't my usual clothes. For my top, I was wearing some kind of chailmail. Only this one didn't look as uncomfortable as the ones I seen before, but feels like a regular shirt. As for my pants, instead of my jeans, a short of leather trousers covered my legs along with leg armor. It was thin but looked like it can take a hit very well. As I got up, I wonder what else has changed. I looked toward the window and I knew my answer would be partially solved there. The leg armor made that cling sound as I walked over.  
As I looked out the window, I saw what was a small town. Filled with people going about. However, something was different about these people, they all had hooded coats like scientists and they were reviewing something in their hands on paper. The houses for the most part looked like houses except when one person came out, he was protected by people in knights armor. But that person was, first of all, chained like a criminal, and second, not human, but had dark blue skin and sharp ears. I am in my own world.  
It shouldn't surprise me if I really was teleported. I wasn't a stranger to it, I had my fair share of experiences but not enough. Iceberg said it would be like in another world. Am I still linked to my body though? To my right, there was a door open leading to a bathroom. It looked almost exactly like mine only with the RPG theme to it. It even left the mirror too. I looked upon it, to see my same old face. So this world doesn't change my appearance. That's good.  
I looked around my room some more. Right beside my bed is a health containing a sword. Grabbing it gave me a sort of static feeling that went all the way up to my hair and it Chung on as I pulled the sword out. It wasn't made of iron, I felt like I seen it before but can't place where on the tip of my tongue. The sword had this pink and blue granite with blue planted in the pink somewhere. It was like this thing was made of a crystal. It had a really strong metal smell that can reached down my throat. Almost like opening a pack of cards for the time.   
I sheathed it back when I heard knocks coming from the door. "Zekiel, we are late!" That sounded like Iris, but she shouldn't be here if this was my world. The door opened after she called me with her floating pictures in a battle stance. When she sees me completely fine, the pictures lower to her hands. "Ok, good, something hasn't happened to you." It was her. Her voice, her facial structure, her powers even. But her clothes fit the period we are in. She was wearing something similar to what those people with the robes outside were wearing. Only her robe was orange. While I was trying to take it in, she looked at me like I was a child staring at boobs. She snapped her fingers in my face to snap me out of it. "Are you ok? Still sleepy?"   
"Um, yea... What was it you were waking me up for?"  
"Your mission...? I know you are still sleepy from just waking up, but I figured that would be important enough to keep in your head." She kept looking at me like I was crazy.   
If I were to think in RPG terms, I apparently started my 'game' as a knight for some empire. By the look of outside, they treat some of these people as it were a prison. But if Iris is here then... I can't ask, otherwise, her suspicions will come back to bite me.   
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
If I am going to get answers, maybe I should play dumb like she expected. I yawn as I stretch my back. "What was the mission again?"   
She slapped me across the face. I thought it was because she was waking me or it could have been anger. I sensed it was both. But when she did, I didn't see images of her hopes like usual. That was weird. "Stop being stupid, you know! I don't like talking about it because it’s the most cruel thing the O5 could make you do." Wait, O5? Then my theory sounds true. In this world, it’s a carbon copy of the SCP only in a fantasy setting.   
"I-I'm sorry..." I said to her. "But can you tell me the mission details anyway? Those that I don't know?"  
"The O5 are the ones that will tell you. Just come with me and get your gear on." She stepped out to wait for me.   
I looked around for where my closet would be. There was a sliding mirror next to my bed which was the only thing else in the room. Right before I opened the mirror door, I noticed something I didn't notice earlier: I looked younger than I really was. I almost look like I was 18 again. I ignore the weird event and open the door anyway. Inside was a torso bust that was wearing some chest armor, at the base below it was armored boots, and a classic knight helmet. The armor looked like it was made with the same material as my sword. The chest armor was decorated with a blue robe that was beneath it.   
I put the armor on. It felt natural as it fits into place with my body. Like I wore it for all my life. I took my sword and put it around me once I have everything and exit out my door. Iris then took me through the place.   
The armor never made a clunk sound like you would hear from knights from medieval times. It was vastly tighten like it was a part of my body. The place I was in difentenly was the fantasy version of the site. Only, it was a giant castle. The SCPs look like they weren't housed here. My conclusion is that this is where the agents, researchers, and special SCPs live. The area outside the castle must be where the harder to handle ones live. Much like I saw outside, there really are elves along with humans. Some researchers were different variations of elves. Some dark blue, some snow white, others taller and yellow. Wait... Ash elves, snow elves, mana elves... All of these are from my list before I went to bed. Did the gatekeeper really read my mind and made the world I was piecing together last night? But if this is a alternate version of my own world, where is everyone else? Able, Sigurros, and Coldplay...? I could ask, but I have to be careful not to make myself seem suspicious. "Where is Able?" I asked her.  
"Back in his cell, thank mer there wasn't another breach. They are still deciding wither to let him in our team again." Iris said updating me.   
Another breach. Is it the same breach that Clef made? The same one where Coldplay died? "Still just us?" I asked her.   
"Yep..." She said defeated. "Just us... I wish they won't have you kill her."   
Wait, the O5 want me to kill someone? I nearly react disgusted, but I still have to maintain the illusion that I was born in this world. At the main door that lead to the O5 chambers, I saw another researcher walked toward us. If I am right, he was a snow elf.   
"Hello, Zekiel, you ready for your 'big day?'" The snow elf said to me. I am apparently supposed to know him. His facial features were the same, only his eyes were shaped differently but I still recognized him.  
"Yep..." Figures Iceberg would be a snow elf.  
"Well, come on, they can't wait any longer." Iceberg said as he opened the door. The chamber was like a court room. On the judge's desk were several seats. Sat in him were people, all of varying races. They all had a sortment of clothing, some robes, some fantasy styled business attire. The humans seemed to wear the business attire the most here. You can just smell the amount of old people this place reeked of. I approached them in the center in the center where there was a stand.   
"Zekiel Godwin." The center one addresses me. "The armor and sword we gave you and the training we gave to you is only step one. The witch that has been causing terror in the land needs to be stopped. She was here momentarily at the last breach, but sent our most dangerous SCP somewhere else. We finally found her. Now, you must journey alone, find out where the creature is, and kill her. You alone have the armor and sword necessarily that can kill her."   
Did he say witch? Wait... He doesn't mean Sigurros does he? If I am 18 again here, then she must still be a child. If this world has its own version of the breach, then what happened with future her? By the sound of it, she was always on the loose, so she was never captured and spend her life here. How though...?   
A researcher hands me a map. This is perfect, the map of the whole continent with her location. By the looks of it, its in a forest and its near here. Probably days worth of hiking at the most. That doesn't account for the possible dangers on the road.   
What will I do when I make it there? I won't kill her if that's what these guys are thinking. If possible, I can convince them they don't have to. But the question is, can I even do that?   
"You will leave right now, by yourself. Let your training and weapons guide you." One of them said before dismissing me.   
I packed some things for the road. Some of which the O5 gave me. Some food to last me breakfast and dinner. Maybe lunch if I save the breakfast part. There is some weird cube thing. The researcher I asked looked at me like I was a problem child when I asked her what it was. She explained its a portable tent and I only need to press the button, drop it and stand back. That and among other things is all I need. Iris and Iceberg wanted to say goodbye, but it was short lived. Even in this foundation for years Iceberg never once knew how to say it. He was too used to seeing people die before him before he could even say it. Iris on the other hand was more direct. "Don't die but... God, this is fucked up."  
I wanted to know if we ever knew Sigurros before this. So far, Iris is the only one that does. She must have raised her before. She must have escaped then... "Iris..." I whispered to a low voice. "I don't plan on killing her. I'll think of something."  
She nodded her head. "I know but if you take too long, the O5 will assume that you failed and sent in a squad."   
"I'll think of something." 

Upon, exiting the building lead to the small town I saw from the window before. I'm seeing a lot of people: humans and elves a like. All either researchers or SCPs. The place was in terrible shape. Messes of puddles of some substance and some SCPs around me trying to survive on the food they give them. It smelled very bad. I recognized it as that same smell bad neighborhoods radiate. All of the SCPs were looking at me. Some muttering under their breath "They are senting another after her."   
"Just wait, he won't return like the others."  
They hushed their volume whenever I walk by them. I never took it as offensive. It only gave me clues to what happened here. They did sent other knights after her. To kill her too.   
As I made it to the gate, the agents opened it for me. It lead to a airlock sort of area where they let me through and close me in the little area as they close the gate before me. Then, they open the gate to the outside world. The raunchy town almost seemed completely fictional as the hilly grasslands opened up before me. I took my first step into the world I created and started walking to where the map said to go. If I kept following this path, I can encounter the forest where she is at. 

The lonely path gives one a lot of time to think. Killing her is not a option. It never will be. But will she recognize me? If she has been out of the foundation's radar for a lot, probably not. I'll have to find that out when I get there, in any case, I have to assume that she doesn't.   
The road wasn't completely lonely, caravans pass by me on the road. The merchants try to sell me something but I turn them down. They never gave me money now I think about it. What is he currency here anyway? Gold like every fantasy setting or something else completely like... Rocks or bottle caps.  
Up on the horizon were twin mountains. The path was going to go between them and at the base of the other side lead to the forest. However, getting closer and closer to the mountains, the grass lands that I loved start to fade and snow starts to fall. On the map, it says this mountain is called mountain of the snow sisters. It always snows around the mountain down to the base, making it hard to settle in. The path starts to go uphill, taking me through the mountain the closer I get to it, the more wind that picks up. It must be a blizzard around the center of the twins.  
I must be in the center of the two mountains by the looks of it. I can see the two giants beside me the moment I get between them. I huddled with the robes in my armor for warmth from the sisters' wrath of snow. I hurried through the blizzard, hoping to just get out of the path and be on a more warmer setting. Something rubbed me the wrong way once I had some time in this world: No bandit attacks or wildlife. In all of my fantasy games, I would be under attack constantly whenever I'm traveling. This path would be perfect for an ambush, however....  
The speck of brown to my left of my field of vision was the world's way of saying "I told you so." The second I see it, I side stepped quickly to find an arrow with my name on it in stuck in the snow beside me. That can not be the end of it, I thought. Behind me, I see more specks of brown and readied my hand to fire the arrows out of the air with the magic missile. The missile doesn't fire.  
The arrow completely missed and hits the snow bank behind me. I should have shot it out of the air. What happened? The world wasn't giving me time to think about it, from both of my sides, people heavily dressed in heavy clothing and armor come charging at me. I pulled out my sword and got ready for the fight. The archers are still in their spots reloading their arrows. The fuckers want to shoot me while I'm fighting. The two small groups of bandits come at me screaming from both sides. The leaders for both sides are faster than the other. One side has a guy in very heavy armor, the other in smaller armor and more clothing. He was faster than the other. The faster one gets by my area and pulls back his sword to hit me. I block it with mine but instead of locking swords with him, I make the sword continue its path to the snow bank. I then swing my sword to hit his gut and proceed to kick him aside. The tank is still coming.   
I run toward the archer's spot and between him and me is the one of the groups. If my magic missile doesn't work, I can't take him out that way, I have to close the gap. If that missile doesn't work, I have to assume that my powers don't work here either. Training with the SCP and Able had taught me a lot. Able may have been a brute, but his teaching with the SCP and everyone who taught me all gave me my conclusion for my fighting style.   
I keep running toward the group. The one ahead of me lifts his sword upward to try and strike me. I roll to his side and cut his leg, cribbing him. I move more inside the group. The archer is having a difficult time to aim for me without hitting his allies. The group is small and they all try to hit me. The archer thinks he has a shot and fires, but it hits one of the people that were going to hit me and he can't continue his strike since he is wounded. I extend my blade and spin it around to hit everyone in my proximity. By now, the other group on the other side is having trouble getting to me since I am within one of their groups. "Move out of the way! Come on, you fuckers, hit him!" yelled one of them.   
I tackle the guy ahead of me, stabbing him with my blade and use him as a body shield to avoid being hit with arrows. The archer panics and tries to pull out a knife. That won't help him as I throw the body at him as I slice the archer. The rock beside me should keep me from the other archer's range.   
The combined group of bandits are now heading toward me. Good thing they are small. There must be six left.. The group no longer charges and instead the heavily armored man comes up front with his greatsword drawn and pointed at me. "You..." He pointed his blade at me. "I thought only dumb merchants come here, but I obviously underestimated you."  
"Did you figure that out when your horrible plan got five of your people killed?" I shot back.   
He obviously didn't like that. "Well, I am about to clean up their mess. EVERYONE!"   
Four of them charged at me while the leader stays behind them waiting for them to finish me. The other guy is same archer who missed before, who isa waiting for the perfect shot. Two of them come charging at me with their swords raised again. One thrusts forward and I use my sword to redirect the attack. I then quickly swing my sword in a direction that hits the attacker and the second swordsman before he could attack. The attack slices both of their exposed skin and they stagger back. The other two that were behind them stop charging and stare at their friend's lying on the floor dying. They see my cold face and only freeze in the fear. The archer is too scared to even release the arrow. I slowly lift up my sword and point it at them.   
"I have no time to waste, if you want to die quickly, attack already." I demanded.  
The leader trumbles in fear, trying to raise morale of his clan. But that isn't working. He's frozen trying to figure out what to do, questioning wither or not if he made a good decision on attacking a lone traveler that cost nearly all his men.   
I look back at his men that are dying and step out of the way and continue on my path. As soon as I am out of sight, they get their fallen men that are still alive and run away far from me. Able would have hated me for turning my back on my enemy, but they weren't worthy enough to so much as attack again. That we would have agreed on.

While I finally get some time to myself, it was perfect for solve the mystery of why my powers aren't working. I try all of the methods I used to use. But not even a spark of light. Am I limited to the rules of this world? Where I am a normal person? That doesn't make a lot of sense considering this is just a alternate version of my world. I am still with the SCP. That would mean I have my powers, correct? Maybe I just have my old ones? Maybe I never had contact with 050 that gave them to me in the first place? Even so, I don't have anyone to test my powers on.   
I made it out of the mountain and just a little off the ways was a village. From the point I was, the landscape looked beautiful. Compared to the green of the other side, this one had a fall season feel. All the trees were blooming with orange and leaves were dropping from them. The village was some ways down from a staircase down.  
The village was completely small. A couple houses, a mill, inn, and a farm. The forest doesn't seem to be anywhere on the map. I need to ask for directions. The inn was a good start. The village had a lot of elves. Some of their skin was tan with their hair all shaggy. Some elves where tall and yellow skinned. Some with shaggy hair and some with well managed hair. With all the work they put in, that hair gets dirty quick.  
The inn however, wasn't filled with as much elves. Should have known there would be more travelers in the inn than the village. Most are humans having a drinking and chatting among each other. The bartender might be the best person to ask, I still have the whole day to keep going and I don't at all feel tired. Approaching the bar, the bartender was already serving other people. So I had to wait til she was done. She was a Ash elf with long hair that reaches her shoulders. Braids run along it like tubes. "What would you like, kid?" She asked me in a southern tone once she reached me.   
"I just wanted to ask for directions." I asked of her. I heard laughter directed at me from the other travelers.   
"Nevermind them, what would you want?"   
"This forest I'm trying to get to. I'm not too familiar with it." I looked at the map some more to get the name of it. "The... 'Forest of the rising steam'?"   
In that moment, the bartender who was pouring a glass for someone dropped it at the sound of the name. Conversation between the adventurers froze like time was just stopped as they stared at me.   
"I take it its a bad forest." I said to try to break the tension.  
"Why would you want to go there?" The bartender asked with fear in her voice.  
"Boy, no one dares go through there. Not even everyone here." One of the travelers said. "Going to that forest is a death sentence."  
"Why is it?"   
"How do you not know?" The bartender asked.   
"The forest of the rising steam is home to the witch of north." One of the guys said. Sigguros? Perfect.   
"Many men like yourself went in, said they were going to hunt the witch. None came back. All we heard was the screams at night." The bartender explained.  
"Who is this witch?" I asked.  
"She said to come from up north. A man with a little girl in wizard robes came by some time ago. He passed by quick and never stopped to talk to us."   
Sigurros was with someone? Who could have brought her here? The only person in my world that looked after her was Dr. Gears... Is that why he wasn't here?   
"No one thought of the little girl as a threat at the time." Said one of the farmers. "Since we don't have soldiers here and the guards from the nearby cities don't care all that much, we don't go through that forest. The knights that do ask for that place... You can put two and two together, I suppose."   
"... So where is it?" I persisted. Everyone looked at me like they were seeing a madman in knight's armor. "Is it off the path and past this region here or...?"   
"Why do you want to still go there?"   
"Because unlike those other knights, I actually know the witch." One of the men was considering getting the town guard and report me insane. "Its a long story, but I used to know her. I just need to see her."   
The bartender finished cleaning a glass and set it back in its place. "There is a hill to the left of the bridge that leaves town. Past that is the forest." She said. I thanked her for the directions and tried to walk past the sea of adventurers and farmers here. "You must be mad if you can keel yourself from getting killed."  
"Worry about your town, don't worry about me." my last word to her as I leave the inn and head for the hill.

Upon passing the hill, was the forest. It was pretty to figure out how it got its name: from the tops of the trees, you could see steam oozing out from the ground below. Upon entering the forest, there were geysers and hot springs all scattered all over the place. The forest seems vacant of any animals in this part of the forest. Even the chirps of the crickets completely fade away. For some reason, I feel like I'm close to her.  
I pull out my map while I am walking straight, with night falling on me, I had to find her. The map had her ‘estimated’ location. And I use that word lightly. They just circled the middle of the forest and said “Look here.” Yes, tanks O5, couldn’t have done it without you. I must be in the center of the radius by now. The question is where is she?   
A certain light in the ground answered my question. I look what I stepped on and it looks like a circle that had been drawn on the ground. A couple seconds later and a second circle formed inside of it. Between the two circles formed letters of an ancient language. Language that looked a lot like the symbols on Able’s body. Once the large symbol appeared in the very center, I realized where I seen this before. It’s a rune trap.  
I roll back to where I was moments ago to avoid the blast of electricity. That very spell was in one of my games. Someone set that up as a trap. I must be in the right place. Before long, another rune appears below me. This made no sense; I literally walked over this one. The very nanosecond I rolled on it, it activates. Pillars of flames shoot out around me. The armor I was wearing isn’t very good at keeping me at room temperature as it quickly starts to melt my body. The flames start to itch ever so closely on me. Great, it’s closing me in. I pull out my sword in hopes a quick spin on my feet will dispel the flames but sadly no. I get on my knees because the heat is starting to overwhelm me. The sweat that was covering my very body is now evaporating, making my armor a sauna.   
In the mere moments of my death, I realize that this is only a dream. When I die, I’ll probably wake up and this madness will be over. I close my eyes to accept death’s cold embrace. However, something is not right. I open my eyes, the wall of flames is surrounding me but I’m not burning to a crisp. My armor is glowing more light purple and blue. “The armor is enchanted to protect me from magic….” With that in mind, I stand up and use the last bit of my strength to leap through the wall of hell, the armor is indeed protecting me from the wall’s fire.   
After getting out, it felt like a great relief. The armor’s glow ceases and I can breathe again. Something, however, in my peripheral vision catches my attention: A shadow. A long shadow over stretching. I look up and see someone in the tree. Someone donning a black, white, and red dress with a wizard robe over it. The blonde hair and eyes is enough to tell me who it is. “Sigguros…”   
When I said that, her brows furrowed. She pointed her staff right at me. Orbs appeared around her. They start firing and right at me. Crap, looks like my moment of calm is over. “Wait!” I shouted as I start running, trying to dodge them. Once the last one hits and miss, I make a 90 degree turn toward her and slow down. “I’m not here to hunt you down!”   
She held her staff upright up as more runes form and appear around her. Another rune trap appears below my feet. I run again to avoid the explosion of ice. “… You’re armor and sword say otherwise.” She finally said. She doesn’t sound a child from the tone, but almost a teenager. “I thought you were a traveler and was hoping to scare you off, but the fact you know my name means you are here for me personally.”   
“A tower of flames was meant to scare someone?” I replied.   
She just shrugged. “Can’t be too careful.” She raised her hand to her chest level as a much larger rune appears below my feet. This one however was more oval shaped. She sharply took her arm to fly to above her head. I ran and roll to dodge the immense flames that would have gave my skin cancer.   
As I recovered, I was at the base of the tree she was on. She jumped out, with her staff’s magic end pointed at the ground. Once she made impacted, it made a shockwave that wasn’t an element that she used in her runes. She had her boot on me, her staff pointed at my head with it charging. She saw my blade in my hand and was about ready to let loose. “WAIT!” I yelled with enough force to scare anymore animals from here. She paused her charged up spell, probably stunned from my volume. I dropped my sword and held my hands up. “Let me explain…. I’m not here to harm you.” her hair was let down, struggling to break free into curls but it looks like she tried to straighten it. Her elf-like ears were red from hiding and the all the stress her body was went through, her face was dirty, barely clean and her hands had calluses all over as she gripped the staff. She was only a few years younger than me.  
She was stunned by my attitude for a second. “… Tell that to every knight that came for me. Gears told me about them before the last one took him from me.” Gears was the one who took her out of the site? They must have sent several knights after her. Maybe that was how they got the information they had to give to me. So was I a secret weapon for them? A sword for them to use? “And that horrible armor and sword….” She said with the greatest disgust in her voice.  
“I know the color sucks and all, but—“  
“Way to joke around, fucktard. You come here, expecting me to trust you, after you come here, like all the knights before you did, with the same manner, the same horrible armor and sword. And you. Expect me. To trust. You?”   
“Look… I know it’s bad but, I came here to betray their orders.” I said with her raising an eyebrow. She had no intention to believe me. “I want to help you. I’m not from here.”  
She laughs hard and then points the staff closer. “Do you know how many fucking times I read that in every single book I read? ‘You have to believe me, I’m from another world!’” She said in a mocking tone.  
“Ok, that plotline is very repetitive and kinda needs to die out, but this time it’s serious! I come from another universe where all this magic and western rpg shit doesn’t exist!” She looked more confused when I used the term ‘western rpg’   
“Yea, some odd made up terminology is going to let me trust you, you must read the same books too though if you know the formula.”   
She was about to burn my head clean off until… “You used to have Iris as your caretaker. She would take care of you when you were younger and you ‘watched stories’ together.”   
She squinted at me. “You did your homework on me… Great, another knight that’s a stalker.”  
I have to say something that no one in the site can have a entry on her. “You loved to play games with me, you hate spoilers with a undying passion, you had a spellbook they gave you and you drew your hopes in it!” All of this wasn’t working. It only made her angrier. I need something that reflected both in this world and mine. Then an idea hit me. Right before she fired her shot, I used my arm plate to change its direction. I got my hand on her forehead and used my old power. But not to see her mind, but go in reverse: To show her mine.  
“STOP, GET—“ She stopped once I got the images to get to her. I showed her my memories: Before I was in the SCP, when I joined, when I met her, when I met her future self, how I fell for my future, how Clef ruined everything to all the years I spend training with her and to all the games we played. I showed her everything I could. I felt her punch my face off and she tries to shake off what I did to her while keeping her staff pointed at me. "What the fuck was....?"   
"Those were my memories.... I told you I'm not part of this world." I told her.   
Her hands shake as she tries to understand what I showed her. She's torn between kill me or let me live. "... Suppose you are close to me... In that timeline..." She struggled to keep eye contact. "If... This is some other world to you, why is the first thing you do is to find me?"   
"I'm not so sure myself. I guess I would feel like a douche for not doing so... Besides, in my line of work, you have no clue how things like this might be important for the future." I explained to her.   
She decides to cease the build up of power on her staff and lowers it. "I better not regret this."   
"You won't" I said getting myself up.   
"So um... In that whole memory thing you showed me." She tried to maintain eye contact but wanted to look away. "Apparently, in one part, we were married but I was young again after...?"   
I felt my face heat up from the question. "VERY long story. Basically, lots of time travel was involved." I said to explain it.   
"Right...." She said still feeling curious. "I did see the memory of you from the SCP. You had the intention of rebelling against them. So I guess you aren't lying... What now?"  
".... I have no clue." I said. "I thought I would die and go back to my work actually."   
"Are you fucking with me?!" She hit me upside the head with her staff. "IF YOU WERE SOME FUCKING MESSIAH IN YOUR WORLD, I WOULD EXPECT YOU WOULD HAVE A BACK UP PLAN!"  
"Well, sorry! I don't know this world! I have no clue of its layout, culture or history!" I explained widening my arms to emphasize the size of the land. "And what gave you the idea that I was some messiah?"   
"My future self seemed to think so!" She said.   
"... She just thought highly of me." I said averting my gaze and looking to the woods and fidgeting with my fingers. I looked down at them and realized I had my gloves. "Wow, I completely forgot I had these."   
"Hands? Well, I didn't know you didn't have hands in your world" She sarcastically told me.  
"Not the hands, my gloves. They mean a lot to me." I once again looked away from her to the woods. Only to notice something bright in the distance.   
"You didn't go much into it in your memories so what they were so..." She mentioned.   
"Are there any natural lights that occur here?" I asked.   
"No, why--" She looked where I was looking at and was interrupted by her own shock. "Are they... They are heading to my hideout!"   
"We have to beat them there." I told her.   
"I know a short cut," I followed her as we kept our distance from the lights. It was hard to make out what they were. We were running and they were moving slowly so we were beating them in terms of speed.   
"Who are they, bandits?" I asked.  
"Bandits don't move close together like that. They also have fewer people." Sigurros said. "There it is."  
On a single grand tree, lied a hut built at the top. A wooden slope that circled around the tree lead up to it. We went up it, passing a sword in the ground, that looked like a grave. She tapped the door with her staff and it opened. Inside was small, but enough to live. In the ceiling in the center lied a blue lantern. She pointed her staff at it and it lit a blue flame that settled into its normal color. In the center was a dinner table, to the sit a specialized fire pit meant to contain its fire for cooking and then two sleeping bags in the corner. One was already rolled up. She took that one and handed it to me while she rolled up the other and attached it to a bag. "Fucking hell, I knew they would come, but now?" She mumbled as she looked through the shelves and put almost everything in her bag. It included books, crystals, some specially wrapped food, all of it looking like a magician's arsenal. She then rolled up a small weird mat and put it in her bag.   
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"The villagers." She said as they approached.   
"Fucking witch! You haunted us for so long, now we will put an end to you!" The leader yelled. Among him were the same mercenaries from the inn.   
"I don't want to leave, which is why..." She held up her staff and runes appeared around it. I knew what she was going to do. I took her staff out of her hands before she hurt more people.   
"No, don't!"   
"What are you doing!? I can't abandon this place!”  
"And you'll protect it by killing innocent farmers?"  
"They are trying to kill me!"  
"They are scared. Fear will push people to do just that. If you kill innocent people, you are proving to them that you are the monster they claim you are."  
She balled her hands into fists and hit herself in her forehead in anger. I took her hands to stop her. "Then where do I even go?"  
"With me, we can find another home. Far from them, far from the foundation, just fucking far."  
She almost gave up but after giving the hut a last look, she turned back to me. "... It'll be hard to build another hut...".   
"It will be hard, but not impossible."   
She looked at me for a solid second before calming down. "Hand me my staff... I have a plan."   
"Does it involve killing?"   
"It involves escaping." She took the staff from me and readied a spell. “There’s a tunnel underneath the hut. Once I cloud their vision, we rush out and you follow me. They can’t follow us.”   
I nodded in response. “But how will you cover our escape?”  
“Let me worry about that.”  
The villagers were heading up the spiral staircase. The farmers with their pitchforks and the mercenaries pulled out their swords. Runes appeared on her staff as her spell was finished. She extended her hand and then balled it into a fist as a massive fog rolls on in, causing the villagers to stop dazed and confused. “Now.”  
She went out the door and made a very sharp left. We then dropped down a height what felt like a suburb house from roof to ground. As she moved moss and bark out of the way to the backup door, someone in the mob started chanting a spell. Sigurros recognized the spelled as she froze for a second and then moved faster. “Fuck, how come a mercenary has a spellbook?!”   
“What is he chanting?” I asked as he finished and the fogged dispelled quickly. The villagers noticed us down below.   
“There she is!” Yelled one of them.  
“Is that that knight from earlier? He’s actually helping her escape!”  
“Get the both of them!!”  
“A ‘disspell weather’ spell.” Sigurros said in a defeated voice. She threw the hatch open as the mob started come at us. Some just dropped down from the stairs while some of the weak willed just went down the steps. “Get in!”   
I got in the pretty small hatch and she closed and locked it behind me while holding out her staff to me. “Take this thing for me.”  
“Don’t you need this to cast spells?”  
“Not this one.” She took her hands and they twitched as the wooded door somehow oozes into a liquid metal that then nails itself down around the rock by the time the mob gets to it.   
“She’s using her dark magic!” yelled one of them among the shouts of the frantic people.   
“It’s not dark magic, you fucktards!!” She yelled back at them.  
I took her arm and had to drag her down the narrow path so we can finally get distance from them. As we gained distance, Sigurros held a hand out and the tunnel caved in the beginning, filling up with rock and merging with the walls of the tunnel and ending at good enough pace. No way they were going to follow us now. The tunnel had curves that went left to right. It wasn’t long until the shouting of the people were starting to drown out. I was apparently moving a little fast since Sigurros’s arm started to loosen from my grip and replaced her arm with her hand. “There’s an exit right here.” She said as I found another wooden door. She hesitantly detached herself from my hand and undid the lock on the door and opened unto a path in the forest that is covered by fog. “So… even after that whole timey wimy shit… C-can you just clear up what happened with you and me?”  
I didn’t know how to answer. I never ever knew it myself. “When your future-self left to her own time, it was around when the present you was eight and you had no clue of her existence…. I kinda fell into a depression after that that only the present you managed to help. I helped you with your powers and—“  
“How did you help me with my powers?” She asked confused.  
“I have the same type of powers as you.”   
“Then why are you wearing that armor?” She asked again  
“Ok, I know it’s ugly but it is pretty practical especially since it can block magic attacks—“  
“No, you fucktard! YOU ARE WEARING TELEKILL ARMOR. DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT THE ENTIRE TIME?” She had to yell at me.   
I had the look of very sudden realization on my face. I froze in my steps and looked down on my armor. It was quiet for a solid 10 seconds before I looked back up at her. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WAS FIGHTING BANDITS ON THE WAY HERE WHEN I COULD HAVE EASILY BEATEN THEM WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF THIS?”  
“WELL, WHY DIDN’T LOOK THIS STUFF UP BEFORE YOU LEFT?” She said matching my tone of voice but trying to contain her laughter.   
“I WAS THRUSTED OUT ONTO THE WORLD BEFORE I COULD EVEN STUDY THIS WORLD.” I explained  
Sigurros laughs her ass off because of the irony of the whole situation.   
I sighed and removed my arm gauntlet to reveal the long sleeve of the shirt underneath. I did what I usually did. The runes appeared around my hand as I walked down the path. Hard to believe telekill armor not only protects from reality bending attacks, but restricts the user from doing it as well. It would make sense if they did that. But if they knew about my powers, why have me wear the armor?  
As I walked down the path, I pointed my open palm toward the edge of the path and flowers started to rapidly grow as we walked down. I turned to Sigurros and she was smiling how I was able to do this without the assistance of a staff. Maybe it was that, maybe it was because she wasn’t the only reality bender anymore. She now has a reason to trust me again. One of the flowers was a rose and I picked it out and gave it to her.   
We reached the end of the path and at the end was a large tree. Beyond the tree was a medium high cliff that no normal person can climb on their own. Sigurros lifted her staff and spread her arms apart. The fog lifted and revealed the night sky. It was my first time seeing it and it was the most fucking beautiful thing I ever saw. Not only stars peppered the sky, but you can see the two moons far from each other but so close to the planet. The Earth’s moon wasn’t this close and seeing it now is specular… Not only there were stars, but you can see purple and blue hazes out in space just lying there. I could spend forever sitting here looking here.   
“What are you staring at?” She asked me as though she never looked up at the sky.  
“W-ha, don’t you see the sky!? I-Its fucking beautiful!” I yell out.   
She looks up with me, only she doesn’t see the beauty of it as I did. She must have seen these thousands of times. “Your world’s night sky isn’t like this?”  
“No! All it’s consists of is black and little stars and small moon, BUT THIS? THIS IS A LIGHTSHOW YOU’D HAVE TO PAY MILLIONS TO SEE!”   
“Well, it is beautiful… But I see it all the time so…”   
She stops looking and looks down as she reaches for her backpack. “What I learned since I joined the SCP is that you have to enjoy these small moments. Cause they come and then they go.”  
Sigurros opens up a map of the world, better than mine in fact and lays it on the ground. “Well… It is amazing… Now where are we going to go?” She asked.  
I sat down with her. “Where’s the nearest town?”  
“Back there.” She pointed behind us. “But unless you want to fight against a hoard of farmers, I don’t suggest it.”  
“I mean ahead of us.”   
“Well…” She said looking at the world map. It has this region plus the entire continent. “We have two options: We can head north where we can get to city of Wandersnow and the try to get to the next region of Ashenfall. But the problem with that is that the land is going through a disaster recovery.”  
“What happened there?”  
“A volcano went off after being dormant for years. You should have seen it; you could see the ash over the entire region. It took a lot mages to clear it up.” She explained. “That area might be the most clear of SCP sites…” She did remind me that if I don’t come back, they could start hunting us down. The other sites could even start to hunt us down too. I took out my map and put it next to hers.   
“I was right; the map they give me has the other sites on here.” I told her.   
“This is fucking perfect; we can avoid them the most in this region.” She looked at the map I had to see if it had any problems. “Of course.” She pointed to Wandersnow on my map. “See this? According to this, they are heavily in there. It makes sense they would too.”  
“Why?”  
“Right now, Wandersnow is at war with another city. The SCP must be behind the scenes trying to get something out of it.”  
“Well, that option is out. What was the second?”  
“We could head south and head to the region of Mahri. But that region is politics up the fucking ass. This map you have only has sites in this region and there are less in the south. But in Mahri might be more. Plus, there is a city that is overrun by the thieves’ guild and I rather not deal with that place.”  
“Better than here. We need to get away from these guys as much as possible.”  
“… I have a place I wanted to go that’s past Mahri.” She pointed a region southeast of the political place.   
“It’s called Valor. It’s a region that’s mostly forest. The forest elves habit there and it’s very dense. We could make a new home there.” She suggested. “If we are going south, then I want to go there.”  
“Any reason why there?” I asked her.  
She rolled up the map and put it in her bag, all trying to figure out an answer. “… When I first saw the outside world, I was in love with everything: The stars like you did, the plains, the mountains, but my favorite things were the trees. So dense and everything in it is beautiful.”  
“… Then to Valor we go.”  
To get down from the cliff, Sigurros waved her hand and a staircase formed that lead to the bottom. Her mastery of her power just continues to amaze me. We were close by to the nearest city. We started walking on the path with us trying to lead but the other walking faster than the other. The whole trip to the next city involved a contest for us to try and overtake each other. We were alone in the vast darkness of the world where the only light was that of the stars and the moon.

The city was exactly as Sigurros described: small and dirty. The guards made no attempt to even inspect us or question us. They were lazy and just didn’t care. The place inside was very sketchy at best. There were some people dressed in dark clothing. It was obvious that these people were thieves. With our arrival, the classic trifecta was gathered with the thieves on the prowl. Sigurros began to walk faster and faster towards the inn in the middle of town. As we entered the comfort of the inn, music started to play. A combination of humans and elves were on the stage, dressed in more colorful clothing compared to the shady people of town. They obviously were traveling bards paid to play for they didn’t belong in this town.  
Sigurros paid small attention to the players on stage and sped up to the counter. “Two rooms please.” She said.   
“Two?” I asked  
“Heh, I still don’t know you very well to trust you in a bed with me.” She said in almost in a seductive fashion. The sound of her slight seductive voice made me slightly worried if spoke like that in my world…   
The barmaid chuckled at the interaction between us. “Sorry, love, but there’s only one room open. The bards up there have us booked.”  
Sigurros groaned. “Fine, we’ll take that room.” The barmaid went to the back of the room to get the keys.   
“I’m a little shocked that you still don’t trust me.”   
“I did just meet you. How do I know that I’m safe from a guy with possible urges?” Sigurros said. She then leaned in closer to me to prevent people from hearing. “We were married according to your memories.”  
“That part is complicated. In my world, we’re ten years apart. And I also watched you grow up so it only made it more awkward for me.”  
“Oh god then. You’re a pedophile...”   
“NO. I just… don’t know why that future exists. It itches closer and closer and I still don’t know what tempted me to marry her.” I explained.  
The barmaid gives us the key to the room with the number listed on a piece of wood dangling from it after we paid for the room. We went upstairs where the rooms were located. Up here, the noise from downstairs were faint and only silenced once we entered our room.   
“So… do you love her?” She said to me once she made it to the bed.  
“I don’t know… Can we just… not talk about it? I’ll take the floor.” I took out the sleeping bag that was rolled up and laid it flat on the floor next to the bed. “We only have so much time before the foundation decides to find me. Even if they don’t and accept I’m dead, it’ll only take so long before they realized I betrayed them.” I said to change the topic at hand.  
“… So, we go straight to Valor.” Sigurros said.  
I nodded and reached for the light. “Night.”   
“… Night.”

It was pretty odd to be dreaming in a dream. It’s some inception bullshit right there. It was pretty normal for the most part. The best thing about it was it was one of the best sleeps I ever have. I don’t know why. Maybe it is because I wasn’t underground for nearly ten years with the SCP. I actually woke up in shock from the sun shining in my face. It took me a while to even adjust to the sun. My eyes hurt so much from the blight light.   
My sudden burst out of bed caused Sigurros to jump too. “What is it!? Are we being robbed!?” She looked around only to find me walking toward the window.  
“No… I’m not used to the sun is all.” I said.  
She groaned and lay back down on the pillow. “Ugh, I’m going to assume it involves your time in the other world. What time is it anyway?” I stared out to the sun staring at the deep horizon trying to plot what to do next. “Hello? The time?”  
“You were waiting for me to check? How should I know, I don’t have a watch.”  
“The hell is a watch?” Oh right, forgot they don’t have technologies of Earth. She forced herself up to the window to check. She slept in her robes and her hair is a real mess. “It’s 9…” She then listened for any noises of the town. There were light noises, the sound of people walking, chatting people, and the blacksmith at work. “The blacksmith is up, good. Time to pay a quick visit.”  
“Why do we need to see a blacksmith?”  
“Because Mahri is going to have more Foundation sites than here. We’ll need to sneak through right?”  
“Right…. OH, you want me to replace this cool armor?” I asked.  
“Duh, that’s foundation brand armor; only enchanted with telekill properties. That shit is rare around here. That could probably be traded for something good and then some gold we could add to our funds. The fact its enchanted will have more value too.” Sigurros was sorta proud of herself cause of all the math she calculated. Or it was probably cause of the amount of money we could be getting.   
“But the enchantments could help…” I said not wanting to part with it.   
“Ugh, oh my god, I’ll enchant the new one for you. It may not be as powerful but if it’ll make you happy.”

We quickly headed down to the blacksmith. The town was more crowded than it was at night. People were safe in the broad daylight. Some people were around the marketplace offering trades of jewelry or potions. I was so interested in the assortments they had, I wanted to stay but Sigurros dragged me to the blacksmith that was just outside the market area.   
“Excuse me, sir.”  
“What can I do for you two?” He asked.  
Still holding on to my arm, she brought me foreword. “Yes, we like to trade in this armor for something better.”  
The blacksmith got up to inspect the armor I was wearing with glasses. “Imperial armor? No, enchanted Imperial commander armor. Pretty strong enchantment too.”  
“So what’s the highest rating armor you have that can be traded for it?”  
“Hmmm,” The blacksmith looked through a catalogue of armors he keeps. “I’m going to say the best I can do is Mana Elvian armor.”  
“Whoa, no the fuck way. This set is a least worth glass.”  
“Ma’am, I believe it isn’t.”  
Seeing her and this guy bargaining was a real show, she was practically striking this guy down notch by notch until he accepted a better deal. I had a front row seat to the action. The passerby’s also had fun watching the transaction.   
“Ok, how about Orcish armor?”  
“HAH, no, this idiot throws his back out in this armor as it is.”   
“HEY.”  
Whatever lies she was saying, it was working. The crowd got more excited like it was a good play.   
“Ugh, what is it you want!?” The blacksmith was getting tired of this battle of wits he was losing.  
“Hmmm, the Elite Imperial set.” She said. The audience ‘Ohhhh’ed as their reaction. Apparently, the set was rare.  
“That armor isn’t easy to come by, lady.”  
“Alright then, I’ll take this HIGHLY ENCHANTED IMPERIAL COMMANDER ARMOR TO ANOTHER SELLER.” She yelled at the crowd. Some people were willing to come forward for offering more gold than it was worth. “Yes, yes, 1800, that’s the current price, who can top!?” She was obviously having fun.   
“Wait!” The blacksmith yelled “I’ll pay you 11,200 gold plus the Elite armor set.” Like that, all the other buyers gave in.  
“Is 11,200 all you have?”  
“Oh my god, Sigurros, that’s all we need.” I said from the chair.  
“Fine, 11,200 plus the Elite armor set is a deal.”  
“Give me some time to build it.”   
It took a while for him to fully smelt it, taking him all morning to finish it. No wonder it did, the metal was dark navy blue competed with gold linings. There was a small black fur coat covering the shoulders down half way to the back. The underwear had a lighter blue coat and the helmet was damn amazing; It was something that dragonriders with large ponytails would have worn.  
The time it took to trade the armor was short; Sigurros had to go back to the inn to enchant it. She found a enchantment table and asked for the armor. The armor floated in the air while magic wrapped around it. It only took a short time to do it.  
“Now are you happy?” She asked.  
“Yes.” I said admiring the look. “I love it very much.”  
“Good,” She said as she put her hood up. “Let’s hurry and get out of here.”  
We exited the Inn and made our way back toward the exit with Sigurros having the continent map at hand. As we exited, I looked back into the marketplace, for an instant, I thought I saw someone that wore the same armor I did. A man much taller than I with eyes as cold as the north pole wearing it looked around the market place. Either someone bought that armor right quick, or I am already being hunted. I turned away, he's still looking, Sigurros doesn't know he's there. I took her arm to make her go faster. We already have some distance from him already.  
"Heh, you must really like touching, I didn't know you were the touchy type" She joked.  
"There's someone suspicious in the marketplace with the same armor I had. We have to move faster. Don't look back." As soon as I said that, her face turned serious and she moved faster. There were some merchants trying to exit the city, we escaped blended in.

It has been a while since we left town. We continued on the path south toward the border. We had to leave the routes the merchants were taking and we were finally on our own with the land with us. I waited till we were really alone before talking. "So where did you learn to haggle like that? I thought you never went outside."  
She had to look up from the map to answer back. "When escaping the SCP, Gears would always do that to lower or raise the price on stuff we needed. Only he did it more calmly and with a deadly silence than I did."   
"Dr. Gears was the one who got you out?"  
"You know him?"  
"He's a doctor in my world, he looks after you still."   
"So... He's alive in yours?"   
"... Yea."   
There was a silence between us until she broke it. "We might have a problem at the border. On the path we're taking, there's a chance there might be a checkpoint."  
"Checkpoint?"  
"The humans rule this region and Mahri so to prevent immigration--"  
"Say no more, humans are idiots, I get it."  
She seemed almost surprised by my answer. "You mean you don't care...?"  
"That humans are selfish idiots that can't think straight? That isn't any different from my own world, we have immigration laws even though we are immigrated ourselves, we screw over the people graduating schools trying to get jobs, we screw over parents trying to raise their child, and for what end? So that child will grow up cynical and hateful towards the world? The world is a evil place." I said.   
"It is a evil place. That is why we are running from a foundation that practically rule the world."   
"They will imprison people they deem too strong, people evolving beyond the limits of humanity, people who have gifts, and call it protection."   
"... Gifts?"  
"You and a lot of SCPs have something amazing. When I first came, I was overwhelmed, Iris could see photos in live time, a man could predict the deaths of anyone who touches him, a girl could make things come alive and further our evolution. Can you imagine the advances we could make if they were normal people in society? Your powers are fucking beautiful, they can make something beautiful." As I gushed out my opinions, she looked at me wide eye like this was first time anyone ever called her gift beautiful... Sometime after, I realized it was the only time. "And why does the SCP imprison those with gifts? They lock them up because they are afraid and jealous that they can't have a gift like that..." She looked at me more with a shortness of breath. "... But even then... There are still others that would abuse their gifts... Those people do need to be stopped. The SCP is evil. But it’s a nesscerary evil."  
"... That..." I expected her to say beautiful but. "That was so dorky of you..."  
"... Well, it’s true."  
"... But it was beautiful." She snapped back to reality. "God fucking damn it, you distracted me from what I had to say!"  
"Shoot."  
"Ugh, the border, they'll know we're trespassing and sent us back, worse, they could sent us to jail."  
"And we will be rooted and SCP will catch wind of it." I said. "The border isn't a fence is it?"  
"I don't know... I never left this region before. All I have is basic knowledge of it."   
"How far is it?"  
"... Over that hill."   
There was a massive hill; I went off the path to go up it. At the top, I got on my stomach and gestured her to do the same. "That fort over there looks like the checkpoint."   
"That looks like it alright."   
The region had a lot of mountains in the area. The path goes through some mountains but there is a fort between the two. A gate lies on the path that allows entrance for merchants and the like to move between regions. On the top of the fortress, there is a watch tower looking at the surrounding area. "Unless we have a passport, we're not going anywhere."   
"With the civil war going on, it'll be even tighter. If you look like you live here or are an elf, they'll arrest us, thinking we're the rebellion."  
"And if someone from the foundation sees us, we'll be in even more trouble." I continued to add on.  
"They won't allow small merchants to enter and merchants don't come here this time of the year." Sigurros continued.   
"There is only option left."  
"Please don't be what I think it is."   
"If we're on the same page then yes."  
"Then we have to go around through the mountain"   
"Better get started."

In older to go without them seeing, we had to double back around. Get far enough where they couldn't see us and start our way up. I walked at a much faster pace than Sigurros did. She was not yet used to hiking. We found a spot on the moutaian, there was already a natural path way up the mountain that took us around it.   
As we got higher and higher, the snow started to block our visibility. I looked for Sigurros' hand and took with my own. "Stay close, this will pick up soon." I told her. She nodded and adjusted her hood to protect her more from the snow.   
"Its fucking cold up here!"  
"Oh really? I could have sworn its a fucking tropical paradise." I said back.  
She had her staff at hand incase of danger. We weren't expecting soldiers, but the mountain's inhabitants. "To the dragons, it is!"  
I had to hear that again, maybe the snow is getting louder. "Did I hear that right!? You said dragons?"  
"Dragons love the mountains. They are highly territorial up high too!"   
"Great." I said sarcastically.  
As we kept going, we tried to stay near the middle of the mountain. If there are dragons here, we don't want to anger them. We eventually went to the other side. Even if the snow makes it hard to see straight, you can see the flatness of land up ahead. "That's it! Its Mahri!"   
Through the snowstorm, it was hard to hear her. "We need to find a way down!"   
"If I can get to a good enough slope, I can make it smooth for us to get down!" She yelled at me.  
"Let's find one!" I said as we continued on the path. I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass over us but that could have been the snow playing tricks with me. When I felt the mountain shake, I knew that wasn't the snow. We weren't alone.  
Sigurros got in front of me to see what was ahead, I saw a spark of orange in a sea of white and blue. "Get back!!" She held her staff and hand forward as a whole firestorm came at us and engulfed the path. We could have been hit without her. Eventually, the storm stopped and earth spikes appeared where the source of the fire came from. It didn't hit its mark as a dark shadow flew out. "We have to run!!" I heard her yell through the roaring of the beast.   
While she was still holding my hand, we made a break for it. The giant was playing with us, as we ran. I saw the light that was orange again above us. I saw Sigurros twist her hand again, but not at the flames. "Get ready to jump!"   
"What!?"  
"Trust me!"   
Without hesitation, I nodded in agreement and jumped when she did. The fire scorches the land we were on and we started sliding down the mountain. She somehow made a stable slide to the bottom very quick. We slid the down the mountain at a fast rate, looking behind me, I can see a glance of the beast flying around the snowstorm. It flies back up the mountain, either thinking it killed us or glad we were out of its scales.   
We seemed to be going faster than we should. "Uh, you did make the slope steady, right!?"   
"I can only do so much!" Sigguros yelled at me. As we approached the bottom, there was enough to gently put us on the ground. The bottom of the slide had me rolling on the grass and dirt. I could feel breakfast from yesterday, from my old world, trying to come out and greet the air here. My head wouldn't stop spinning in circles.   
"That was the worst ride I ever been on." I said fighting the dizziness.   
"We're alive are we?"   
"There could have been a chance we would have died."   
"BUT. We DIDN'T." She said emphasizing the last word.   
We started walking. We had an entire country to cross. On the map, it looked about the size of Texas. Maybe larger. The land was flat, only with a few hills. There was no snow to be found unlike the last region. It was very mild and cool with a breeze.   
After what felt like a couple hour walk, we found a small wilderness. It pales in comparison to the massive forest Sigguros was raised in, but she enjoyed the shade as she took off her shoes to let her feet air out. I was standing next her, looking at the map and glancing at her. She was lying on the grass and rolling around in it. It must have been a while since she lied in this type of grass. I felt her pull on my coat followed by a forceful push down. Lying on the grass beside her made me realize why she loved it. It was so warm and mild. The grass last region was wet and cold from the temperatures. This was just right. I could just fall asleep right here. She's half asleep and playing with hair underneath my helmet. "I could stay here forever."

Night had fallen by the end of the day. We walked after our nap and found another tree.   
"There was a town close by, you know."  
"If it’s alright with you, I prefer outside." She said. "Y-you know be because there could be agents in the towns."   
"It’s ok." I said grabbing my sleeping bag.   
I saw her with her staff making enchantments to the ground, setting up rune traps around our site. Followed by a barrier that fades into invisibility. "To keep us safe from bandits. The runes will wake me up so you can sleep." She explained.   
"Smart."  
"What, was I dumb in your world."  
"Of course not..." I said as I stared at her. Besides the ears, she's an exact copy of her.  
We got in our sleeping bags and slept next to each other. I couldn't get to sleep because I was staring at the stars. Nebulas and millions and billions of suns could have been seen from this spot. Before I fell asleep, I noticed her curled in a ball next to me.

We kept moving when the sun came around. We only walked 1/4th of the whole land and my feet are screaming for relief. We did run into a meadow and she spent the walk through it skipping over them with her arms extended. At first I only watched her and smiled at seeing her happy, but she grabbed my arms to have be skip with her.  
We saw a lot of things for the next few days. They weren't as happy as skipping through meadows. We ran into a fort, thinking it was a good place to rest for the night, but we found out at the gate, it was already settled by bandits. We had to fight our way out. They weren't any match for us though. It was a chance to flex my powers again. Both us controlling the earth itself to protect us and work against them.  
"Archer on your right!"   
She fired a large magic missile and redirected it to hit the archers above. "Got them!"   
The last man came from the back tower. He was overlooking the battle as he saw his best men being slaughtered by only two people. He never entered the battle once til this very moment. He was tall, wearing some heavy armor with a great sword. "Aww, feeling tired, travelers? Don't worry, you'll get your rest in hell." He pulled out a scroll. Since humans here can't use magic, scrolls or times are replacements so non-magic beings can use them. However, they take a long time to learn and use. This man must have studied under a wizard to know how to use it.  
Sigurros was the first to attack him, not using her staff, but her own reality bending powers. The book became alive and the pages betrayed their owner by cutting his own skin. "Wait-- what!?"  
"You don't deserve a fight with me if you just sit back and watch your men die." Sigurros said coldly. She walked slowly to the man who was trying to fend off his own book. Sigurros held another hand and even his own sword turned into liquid and melted from his hands.   
"W-what are you!?" The man that was so fearless became a scared child.   
"People like you shouldn't be on this great world." The pages stopped flying in mid air and attacked the man. They sunk into his flesh, causing great pain that only a soldier in battle could understand.   
I walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "You can stop. He will die of blood loss soon." When I talked, she was snapped out of her murderous self and turned around away from the man. The pages became loose and could easily be taken out. The man stayed on the ground, unable to move out of fear. "Let's... Find another place to rest, please." Sigurros said as we both went out the gate and moved as far as we can.

We did find a spot where the fort was out of view. We sent up our camping site and Sigurros' signature security system. There was a grand silence that fell over the area. She didn't want to talk for a bit. She must have been complicating what she did; used her powers in such a gorey granted, I seen similar instances only those were with something with daggers but with paper? No. To use ones weapon against them. "Sometimes, I remember how it is I can control reality and I scare myself." She finally started.  
"Yea..." I said as I remember when my first powers were really used. Used to exploit the idiots at school that loved to pick a fight with me. Only, I never cared cause I hated them with such passion. Those were fist fights, nothing special. But these powers to alter reality...  
"Its those times I realize why the foundation would imprison me."   
"This wasn't the first time you used your powers like that?" I asked. She never faced me since the fort. She keeps sitting on the log and just responds.  
"When Gears was getting out of that site, I had to use my powers on the agents and..." She stopped mid sentence and suddenly felt cold when there was no wind.   
I took off my outer armor, my cloak underneath and put it over her. "I get it, you don't have to continue--"  
"No! I want to!" She yelled as she turned around to face me. "I-I I have to... With a lot of them, I turned their swords into snakes, made the walls eat them whole, made their blood turn acid, it was do all that or... Die..." A small silence fell between us again until she spoke. "How are you not broken yet?"   
"Excuse me?"  
"How do you manage to still go by day by day? How can you handle all this happening to you: Finding your future wife, losing her, losing your friends, the pressure of defeating that darkness that's coming, how do you stay together?" She asked me again.  
"I... Don't know." I told her. "I guess... It is because I keep fighting just to make sure you are alright. Even if it’s an alternate universe version of you, I'll still do everything to protect you."   
She was still feeling horrible. She looked down on herself, looking at her hand. She was hating her own gifts. "I hate this curse I have. It makes me hunted and it makes you put yourself in danger."   
At that moment, I took extended my hand made a sweeping motion that conducted the grassy fields. From the dirt, flowers grew surrounding her in a massive meadow made with every type of flower I can think of. She was amazed. She never thought to think our powers could do something like this. She used hers to protect herself her whole life; she only knew destruction. "It isn't a curse. Don't believe what others brand on you. It is a gift and this what your powers can create." She kept staring at the large field. I sat beside her and flowers from the log she was sitting on grew. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.   
For the rest of that night was continued by a silence. But it wasn't an awkward one. It was one of peacefulness. The only words that broke it was one set of words from her, "Thank you so much."

We were close to our goal. Weeks we have been out here away from the cities and all society to avoid being seen. We had another border to cross. This time, it was to Valor. "One more border and we're home free" I told her.  
She smiled at me and nodded. "What is it will you do after we get there...?"  
"Stay with you? I hope you’re not kicking me out already."  
"No! I mean, what do you want to do once we get there? I-it is a giant place and finding something to do would be hard. Or easy! I uhh..." Sigurros was trying to find the words but was stumbling on them.   
At the time, I thought she was trying to describe some job I would have to do over there. "Well, the elves there are hunters. I could ask to join a small guild."   
"Um, yea, that's what I mean."   
"What did you mean?" I asked.  
"Fuck it, I'm just going to say it. Are we going to get married?" She asked.  
I stopped in my tracks and so did my heart. "U-umm..." Now I was stumbling on the words. I turned to her. "Um, I mean, if you are up for it and, uh," she was amused from me trying to get the words out. "I do sorta... Wanted to... Because... Gah, shit I suck at this."   
She laughed as hard as she could. "So yes or no?"  
"Y-yes..." We kept on walking. She grabbed my hand and interlocked it with her fingers. For the rest of the walk, I felt my heart was at rest finally. "Remember when you asked why I loved you from any universe?"   
"Yes?" She asked, curious at my resolve.  
"I figured out why I did love you. Because of you, I learned something important that changed my view on everything."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Before I met you, before I joined the foundation, I hated the world for what it was. I hated it because it was cruel and threw away gifts like nothing. I hated the world because how it treated me. But because of you," I look at her and see the Sigurros when she was eight and then her future self. "You taught me something important. That the world isn't cruel at all. Its fucking beautiful. Its amazing to be in. The cruelty I saw wasn't the world's fault, it was the people that lived in it. That changed the rules to help them be on top. You brought that beauty back to me."   
She stopped in in her tracks and made me turn to her. Right there, she kissed me. Something I haven't felt for 10 years.  
She stopped and pulled away just to tell me something. "You brought it back to me too."

Passing this border would be damn near impossible. It was another gateway, same as the last one, in the only clear way into the region. The tree that surrounded it were giant. They made the buildings of New York trumble in their presence. The question was how to get through there?  
We were far off in the distance, I was using a telescope to scout ahead. Sigurros was supposed to be looking at the map, plotting our route but I catch her looking at me and smiling. I smile back "I know, but we need to focus. Our dream is being blocked by those guys."   
"I know, but I can't seem to find another border on the map that's clear. This seems to be the only one." She mentioned.   
"The land is way to flat to go around. That watch tower can catch us."   
"We can still go around, but it would take far too long. Not to mention the forest is very deep and swampy in the west coast."   
"Unless we somehow train a dragon and fly over..."  
Sigurros remains slient for a moment. "Or we can go straight through."   
"We can't fight our way, too many trained soldiers that can report us to--"  
Sigurros takes my chin and rotates it to the direction she's seeing: It is a caravan. Merchants are heading toward the border. The drivers, in fact, everyone on board, are forest elves who all look alike. "Its a family caravan."   
I see the car in the very back. "Sigurros." She looks at me, she knows what I'm going to say. We both know the plan to get into valor. "You are a genius."   
We wait til the caravan gets closer. We hide by the only hill in existence and wait for the slow cars to get by. When the last one passes the hill, Sigurros and I run to the back and jump in. Luckily, no one was in here. Just a bunch of crates, probably filled with goods. We huddle in the back, behind the boxes. "Now we wait till we made it past the border."   
I peeked by moving the cloth that covers the wagon. We were moving very slowly. "We have a long while." We got comfortable in our little corner with my arm around her. 

A hour past, but it felt like five. We felt the caravan stop. "Did we make it?" Sigurros asked very sleepily.  
I peek out the cloth again. We did indeed stop but not inside the forest. We stopped at the border. "Do you have a passport, sir?" I hear one of the guards ask the lead car.   
"We're at the border, they are looking for a passport, just stay quiet a little longer."   
"Got it, hun." She said.  
I keep peeking to listen more clearly. The conversation that was with the guard and the driver seemed to stopped. I see the guard come back with more soldiers. "Standard procedure, sir, we'll have to check the other cars."   
"They are going to check the cars." I tell her.   
"Crap." Sigurros said as she gets out of my hold to get her staff. The guards are splitting up to check the cars. One of them is heading to ours. Sigurros's staff is glowing and runes are circling around it. She's also waving her hand in front of her. What are we going to do? What is she doing? I lay my hand on my sword's handle to ready myself.  
The guard reaches the back and throws open the cloth. I almost jump to attack him but I feel Sigurros grab my body and pulls me back before the guard's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looks around but doesn't appear to notice us. Sigurros covers my mouth with her hand. She makes only one motion to me and she puts her finger on her mouth, telling me to shut up. The guard jumps into the wagon and looks behind the crates. He's looking for stowaways. He reaches our position and moves the crates to keep looking. He moves the one we are hiding behind. He stares at us for a solid five seconds before looking around again. "Could have sworn I heard someone back here..." He said.  
He doesn't see us at all. Did Sigurros turn us invisible? He walks off of the cart and closes the cloth. He walks around before yelling "Clear!" A few seconds after, the wagons start moving again.   
Sigurros releases her hand over my mouth. "Fuck, that was close."  
"What the hell did you do? What spell did you use to make us invisible?"   
"It wasn't a spell. I can't do shadow type spells." She explained.  
"Then how... You used your reality powers." I said as I figured it out.  
"I couldn't make us invisible, I did however temporary removed us from reality. To you, we were still in the world but to me..." She trailed off and stopped.   
"You see... Another one?" I asked.   
"Yea... I hate it. I only used it a few times in my life and everytime it terrifies me." She paused for a second. "I seen a reality with floating houses in a dark unseeable void, I been in a forest with a large monster stalking about with no other animals, and this time..."   
"I'm sorry." I held her hand and interlocked it with mine. "You don't have say anything else, you don't have to relive it."   
"... Thank you..." She said. "Also, never fullblow attack and blow our cover like that again." She said instantly back to her old self.  
"I panicked and I didn't know you had an plan!"   
"So did I! But I didn't want us to get caught so..." She said as she trailed off again. "... It did give me a rush though. Almost like someone was about catch us doing it."  
I laugh nervously and feel hot for some reason.   
Sigurros chuckles and smiles "Teasing you is too much fun."  
She made me jumpy and anxious just from that one line. I almost forgot that we were now together and its ok to feel like that. For the rest of the ride, we only had each other's company.

We decided to wait a while since the caravan was heading to the city we planned. Near the center of Valor lies the tree village of Woad. Sigurros read how the entire village, some claim its more of a city, is housed in a giant tree.   
We fell asleep on top of each other and lost track of time. I finally awoke to check our progress. Sigurros was still sleeping on top of me. Her hair all ruffled and clothes all messingly and rugged on her. When I woke up, she felt my movement and woke up too. "What happened?"  
"Just checking where we are." I looked out the cloth. The trees make it hard to find a marker on the map. Navigating ia damn impossible.   
"We might be almost there, hun. Don't worry about it." She hanged herself around my neck trying to rest on my shoulders.   
"Its amazing how we got this far. I just find it hard to believe."  
"Why?"  
"I always got the idea that the Foundation has all the connects and all the power and tech in the world to track anyone or anything down. We should have been caught but..." I said trying to think.  
"Maybe they were in your world. But here, they are pretty slow. They were trying to get me. Very year, they sent a knight to kill me but they always fail cause of Gears." Sigurros explained. She pulled herself up and nested in my shoulder.   
"I always thought they were biding their time."  
"Maybe, information doesn't get around fast. Maybe it did where you're from."  
She was right. There was no technology here. No email or cell phones to report back to base. They have to wait within a deadline and if they didn't make it back, then the Foundation knew their plan failed. We might have past that deadline long ago.   
"As far as I know, they have no influence in Valor. We can start a new life here."   
The thought of dying here peacefully makes me happy. But at the same time, I know even with limited resources, the Foundation will keep finding her. I just hope we can live peacefully til then.

Shortly some time, the cart stopped. The sounds of multiple people were crowded around the front. I shook Sigurros awake and looked out of the wagon. We were in a port of shorts. Forest elves were everywhere. Some humans but they were not around as much. "Honey, we're here." Her eyes lighted up like fireworks.   
We quickly got our things and snuck out the back without anyone noticing. Sigurros nearly tripped getting her boots on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She was behind after we jumped out, I ran back and just carried her bridal style and headed towards the port.  
We found a bench and then she took her time getting the shoes on. "This looks like it."  
"Not much..."  
"This only the port, the real show is up there." She pointed up towards the treeline.   
"How do we..."   
After she got her things in order, she grabbed my hand and guided me off of the port and toward a platform. It was one of many others. This one was the only one here while the others were falling from the trees. It was a elevator.   
A lone forest elf stood at the edge of the platform. He had a outfit much like few others. "Passports, sir and ma'am?" He asked. Shit, we must have walked straight into a border. Did we? No, we are in the middle of the region and this is the lift. But where would a lift go that would need a passport. “Passport?”  
“Sorry, my fiancé is a little tired after the long journey here.” Sigurros said as she pulled two small books from behind her back. I never noticed those at all, especially back in the caravan. “Here are our passports.” She handed them to him and he took his time double checking the contents. I looked at her and made a subtle pointing gesture asking where she got them.  
She pointed at her hand, waved her fingers like she was casting a spell and pointed to her ass. So she created them with her reality bending. Lame man’s terms: she pulled it out of her ass. Clever girl.   
“Ok, everything is in order Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Darastrix. Enjoy your stay in our beautiful city.” He let us on the elevator. The door closed and he pressed a couple buttons and soon after, the lift was rising.   
Sigurros let out a very large sigh of relief that she must have held the entire trip. Maybe her entire life. “I finally made it…”  
All I could do was nod my head in agreement. I don’t know why but I feel like I have been awake for years. Like the weight of my old world was gone and I am free to be lazy for the rest of my life without a care in the world again. I finally gave to the urge to sit on the floor. “I feel… light…”  
“Well, we are getting higher up so—“  
“No, I mean, like… I was carrying a massive weight on my shoulders for years. I felt I had great expectations placed on me and now it’s gone.” We were going past the canopy of the trees and the sunlight hit my eyes. It was as though someone was shining a flashlight in my face while we were in darkness.   
Sigurros nodded in agreement. We had no words but only silence until we reached the top of this tree. The lift finally let off of a wooded platform that lead to the other side of the tree. “Are you ready to see why I wanted to come here?” She lead.   
As I turned the corner, I laid my eyes upon a tree that makes states feel weak. The tree is wider and larger than any building my old world could produce. Its so large, as we went down the wooden bridge, I realized people live IN this tree not outside. The inside is hollow with many homes inside the very bark, and right inside of the tree are levels upon levels of markets, parks, everything a city could have. It is so wide and massive, yet it feels like so few people live here. I stard back at Sigurros after I was done with my amazement. "You know how to pick a home."

And at that moment, everything changed. We went the center level where they organized who lived here and were glad to have more people wanted to live here. They arranged jobs for Sigurros and I. For me, since they saw my skill with the blade, they had me with the guard that protects the tree that pays oddly well. For Sigurros, they had her with the magic schools. She didn't know where she wanted to be a part of so they gave her a test to see. After the test, they said she should go down the path of a magic scholar. Someone who studies magic for its properties and find ways to advance it. She accepted that route with no question. They told us that there was a home open for us to have as long as we had the money to buy it. After a minute outside, Sigurros turned a couple prices of wood into enough gold to buy it. They had anti magic tools to negate transmutation to stop counterfeiting but reality benders don't fall under that rule. We started our new life together at our new home.  
However, a couple of weeks later, Sigurros started to feel sick. She threw up so much we had to take her to the hospital.   
"Don't worry, sir, your wife just has morning sickness." The doctor said.  
"Morning sickness? You mean she's...?"  
"Pregnant? Yes." She finished with a smile on her face. However, upon seeing mine she changed her look. "Oh! Uh... You weren't trying to have a child...?"  
"No... Its... Just a shock... Where is she?"   
"Waiting for you inside."  
I went inside only to find Sigurros in the bed staring at the ceiling with a shocked look frozen on her face. "The doctor just told me that..."  
"Mhm..." She didn't follow up after that.  
"So... Ugh, I don't know what to do..."  
"Let's keep it." She said as she turned to me.   
"Aren't you scared?"  
"Terrified." She answered. "But it will be worth it..."  
I sat with her on the bed and held her close. "Then let's keep it."  
They had her take a paid leave at the school of magic where she worked. It was apparently nesscerary since being around magic and magical items can harm the baby. The men at the guard congratulated me on becoming a father.   
The next nine months were a series of tests as I had to endure her mood swings, hungers, and helping her around the house. And she claimed she was going easy on me.  
The last few months, I was more protective of her than ever. In the last month, the city has you take a paid leave to help your wife since the child could come at any time. I had make sure we weren't in crowds, near anything that could explode, achohol, and most of all, I believe I overracted whenever she felt a pain in her when she claimed it wasn't anything. But then the moment she screamed in agony, I rushed her to the hospital as quickly as possible.   
They had me wait in the waiting room outside. I shook my leg constantly, waiting for something to happen. A minute felt like hours as I waited. As soon as the doctor came out of the room, she removed her mask and then told me what I was waiting for. "Congratulations, your child is healthy."   
That sentence felt odd to hear. I never believed I would be in a situation like this. I thought I would grow up alone but here I am: A father. I shallowed nervously. "Can I....?"   
"Go. But sir,"  
That one word made me sprint walk into the room, ignoring whatever since she had to say. I found my wife craddling our child. She saw me and gestured me to come over. I walked slowly, the nervousness in my stomach made me anxious. I felt my whole body shaking and tears nearly formed in my eyes. "This can't be happening." I told myself. "This IS happening... I'm a father." I saw our baby girl sleeping in her mother's arms. Something was wrong with her however. Her skin was lighter than mine or her's.   
"I wanted to go over a name with you." She told me.   
"A name...." I didn't know what name to give her. Her pure white skin is what kept distracting me until it planted an idea in my head. "Nova."  
"Nova?"   
"Cause... She looks as beautiful as a supernova." I told her.   
"... I like it... My little ball of exploding suns." Sigurros said as she craddled Nova in her arms.   
"Sir, you didn't let me finish" Said the doctor behind me.   
"I'm sorry, what was it?"   
"It's your child. Her skin pigment is very low." She explained to us.   
"Is that bad?" I asked. "Is it life threatening?"  
"No, just unusual."   
"Are you saying my child is ugly?" I asked completely offended.  
"No! But normally, a lack of pigment means that she should have albinism. The standard red eyes..." She paused and looked at her clipboard. "Your child has sliver eyes."  
"So...?" I asked.  
"Hun, it means Nova has a certain mutation." Sigurros explained to me calmly.   
"We already have a great sample when performing the procedure, your child is healthy other wise. But this type of albinism is not found in any other race."   
"Isn't it just a rare thing?"  
"With same race couples? Yes. But with different race? The child's race is determined by the female's race. Your child is a half elf like her mother, but to add to the fact its near impossible for this to happen, but your child also doesn't show the red eyes like in most albinism."   
That may have been weird but didn't concern me so much. Maybe it was the fact I came from another world and messed with the genes in some way. "As long as she's healthy, I don't care what she looks like."  
"Very well, we will inform you if we find anything interesting in our studies." She said as she finished and left.  
The first few years tested my patience. Sometimes Nova would cry at night. Sometimes, it was usually because she was hungry. Other times where she wasn't and she quiet downed whenever Sigurros or I would come in the room. When she got old enough to speak and learn how to read, write and all the basics, she started to show promise in reality bending. When it first showed, it warped the room and she was terrified.   
"Dad, what's happening!?" She was almost ten and she was on the verge of getting a anxiety attack.   
"Honey, just relax."  
"But the room is warping! What's happening!?"  
"Its your gift, Nova, the reason its like this is because you have a lot on your mind. Just relax yourself. Breath in and out, don't worry about the outside."   
She called down bt the breathing techniques and within time, the room returned to normal. Sigurros and I began to teach her reality bending. The most important than we had to enforce was that she was the only one in the world with this power and no one can know about it. For a kid, she was remarkably good at keeping secrets.   
One night nearly scared me, in the middle of the night, I felt Sigurros shook me awake. "Nova's yelling for us, something's wrong."   
I got up instantly and ran toward her room. She sat there with the lamp on staring at a crack in a wall. It wasn't a normal crack, it looked very similar to me. It was something that happened in my old world and I barely remember it anymore. "Mom, dad, I think I made this but I don't know why or how..." She was confused. She was just getting a handle on her powers but this was new.   
I grabbed my sword's sheath and stuck it through the crack, it went through all the way and it confirmed my theory. My daughter created a portal. To where, I don't know. "I think you made a portal."  
"What?" Sigurros said. "I couldn't do that..."  
"Mommy, how do I make it go away? Its scaring me." Nova asked.   
"Then imagine it away. You made it, you can imagine it away." I told her. "But remember, as a reality bender, you can do that to almost anything. But you have to be very careful with that. Especially on a person."   
She shook her head and closed her eyes. The crack healed itself and disappeared. "Are you still scared?" Sigurros asked her.   
She nodded, probably afraid it can come back. Sigurros picked her up and took her to our bed. Nova kept digging her face into her mom's shoulder even once we got into the bed. To help her go to sleep, her mother sang to her and she eventually fell asleep.  
We also decided to train her in magic combat so she can defend herself. That portal event gave us the fear that something could easily come out on the other side. Maybe it was something she was dreaming of.   
We were originally going to train her in using her own power, but she wanted to learn magic and swordplay much like us. "Whenever you and your friends practice, its fun to look at. You're all woosh bamm, ughhhhh!!!" She tried to copy a death sound and animation.   
"Ok... But you still have to learn to use your reality bending powers." I told her.   
"... I'm too afraid to learn that... It seems too scary."   
Sigurros held out her hands. Hydrogen and other elements started to whisped together in her hand. My daughter watched the little forming flames dance to create a mini sun. "Remember one thing, Nova, it isn't a curse, its a gift. Learn to master it..." She lifted the sun in the middle of the room and made it burst in a radiance of beauty. "And you can create something amazing." Little Nova was in amazement and wonder. I glanced at Sigurros as she picked up our child and carried her. She never forgot that speech I told her in that meadow.

I wish it could last forever. I wish I could see her grow up and become a strong woman. I wish I didn't have a world that needed me and didn't want me. I wish I could stay here forever. But that never lasted.   
I should have been on high alert, but my guard was lowered. A couple of weeks later, after Nova began learning more and more about her powers, she wasn't scared anymore, she quickly started to perfectly master it. Much like her mother. One night, while we were getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. We were shocked by it because it was so late. "Might be my guard friends again." I said as I just walked to the door. Sigurros stayed at the hallway. I should have been on guard...  
I answered the door. It wasn't my friends in the guard. "Hello?" I saw their armor and the moment I recognized it, everything snapped back in place. But most of all, the face of the man upfront. He should he dead. He should be in fucking hell.   
"Hello, traitor." Clef said as a bolt went in my chest. The other men tried to barge in, I slammed the door and used my powers to seal it shut while losing a lot of blood.   
"Zeke!" Sigurros yelled as she got me before I fell. She pulled the bolt out but the pain was still great.   
"They... No...." I groaned.   
I had no time to think, the seal I placed on the door was becoming undone. How, reality powers can't be affected by regular magic. "Get back." She said to me.   
"Sigurros, no..!" The pain was still too much. My body was numb, my everything hurts.   
She lets out runes that burst into magic bolts that fly into them. It hits all of them but Clef. He dusts it off like it was nothing. It was the armor. The telekill. "I thought you were stronger, but nope." He aims his mini crossbow and takes fire. Sigurros made a mistake. She thought she could block it with a reality bender but it doesn't work. It passes through and hits her in the head.  
Time slowed down as I saw her body fall and red filling in the floor. Anger consumed me. She was taken from me again. Clef walked over her body and took aim at me. I made the floor attack him. I summoned pillars that twisted and turned into spikes that should have impaled into him but they fade right through. "How...."   
He fired a bolt and it hit my leg and I stumbled. Next thing I know, he's towering me with a crossbow at my head. "Should have kept running."   
"You should be dead." I said with blood and chaos running through my mouth.   
"Maybe wherever you're from, but not here." He cocks the bolt into the chamber.  
"Dad?" I hear a voice from the hallway. Its scared and confused and filled with trama. "Who is he... Why is mom bleeding?"   
"Of course you two fucked. Now I have to kill her too."  
"NO." I focused as much reality and space into my hand as much as I can and aimed at his face point blank. A burst of power shot through but he moved his head with no problem.   
"Not this time. Die knowing you failed, shifter." My last look in that great world was that man's twisted smile.

"That was a good run but what a horrifying end, I hope that will prepare you for the future."

I woke up, grabbing the nearest person by the neck and pinning them against the wall. Shattered space surrounded me as I only grew more anger. "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN OUR HAPPINESS." I yelled in a god like anger.  
Men with guns took their aim at me, but I was ready to kill them where they stood. "Zekiel! Stop, its me!!" I recognized the voice. In my anger I didn't realize where I was.  
I was back in my old world. I was in a hospital bed. Iceberg and the others were here. But why the men in guns?   
"Men, get ready!" Yelled the leader. They were going to kill me. Going to kill her.  
I readied my other hand  
"NO, STOP, YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled Iceberg. "Zekiel, calm down, you are back."   
The power that was surrounding me faded. I really was back but my vision still felt blury as I released Iceberg. "Why... Where...." I really was back.  
"You were out for a couple of days." Iceberg explained.   
"Days...?" I asked. I was only in there for more that 10 years.   
"How long... Were you in that world..."   
Before I could answer, I saw Sigurros again. She was with Iris and Able. She was alive but she wasn't the her that was in there. She was younger, same as I left here. She wasn't as old as I was jn there. Where she looked like a great mother. She doesn't know. No one knows. "....... Too long...." I said as I limped to the bed. I really have been out. I can't move right at all.   
"Zeke... What happened?" Sigurros asked me. I almost flinched because I thought I was seeing a ghost...   
"..." I nearly bend down and cried. I had to hold it in. Held it all in.   
"Zeke..." She got down to my level and tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. I still held my head down in failure. I failed. I failed to protect her and our daughter.   
"Zekiel, what happened?" Iris asked. "What went on in there?" I failed.  
"I..." I couldn't say anything else.  
"Give him some space... He went through something very traumatic." Iceberg said.   
"He wouldn't have been if you didn't make him a experiment again!" Sigurros yelled at me.  
"I didn't want to." Iceberg said calmly.  
"He never asked it for it! Now he's--"   
I held her shoulder to stop her. "... Don't... I need space from too many people..."  
"... Sigurros, stay with him." Iceberg said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything that might... Harm himself." He said as him and everyone left.   
"Get better soon, Zekiel. We were worried." Iris said as she too left.  
When everyone left, Sigurros and I were the only ones left.   
"I..." I tried to get the words out. "Failed... So badly... I let someone..."  
"Shhh..." She held my head into her shoulder and massaged my head and hair. "Don't relive it..."   
I never cried so hard in my life. I don't think I cried that hard then my parent's death. After a while, after the waterworks calmed down, I finally finished my sentence. "The person that I couldn't save was you..."

 

It was the biggest massacre to happen in a long time in Valor. A mess this big hasn’t happened since the beginnings of the Region when the empire of Mahri invaded many years ago. The guards recognized the armor of the dead invaders, who killed their fellow brother. He may not have been a forest elf like them but he and his wife were still family. There were three of them that laid dead. There was only one survivor.  
One of the guards walked up to the girl, sitting with her head in her knees. When they found her, she was the only one alive, tears ran down her face as she did everything of the healing arts she could to heal her parents. But it was futile. Healing will patch the skin, not the organs or bring back the heart or brain. She somehow lived, how she did wasn’t sure. She was too traumatized to tell the tale. All they could figure out was that she must have killed them. The guards knew that they were teaching their daughter magic because she showed promise. In the heat of the moment, she impaled the leader of the three. The man was impaled with floor spikes and face burned. They didn’t know how she could do that. But without a good testimony, the case went nowhere. They didn’t know what to do beside take her to the orphanage. Even then, she refused to talk to any of the parents that wished to adopt her. She wanted her parents back. She didn’t want to replace them.   
Everyday, she studied what her parents left with her. Tomes to new spells, books on how to use blades, but none of them can tell her about her gift. Her parents were the only ones in the world that had that ability that could have taught her how to enhanced her gift. She had to self-teach herself.   
Years later, she was known as a prodigy. She could easily use magic of all kinds without need of a staff or catalyst. She taught herself to use magic like her mother, swordplay like her father, and the power to bend reality like the both of her parents. For a time, she joined the guard like her father. But that didn’t satisfy her. She joined the school of magic like her mother, but they didn’t teach her any more than what she mastered on her own.   
The girl disowned by reality was lost. Many people told her where to go, where to take her gifts for sword and spell, but she didn’t feel complete with any of what they suggested. She wanted someone who was close to her and knew her to tell her what to do. Someone like her parents, but they are no longer here.  
It wasn’t long till she found herself back at her old house. Years later, no one took it. No one wants to be in a house where a murder took place. She explored her old home, where it was frozen in time. Everything was where it still was. She remembered her parents, but in her memories, their faces were blurred. She was forgetting them after years of not seeing them. She found herself in their room. Where she would sleep with them every night where she was terrified of the dark. Where she would sleep between her parents with her mother humming her to sleep and safe inside her father’s arms. Now she was alone.  
To this day, she never understood why those men came. Why they wanted to kill them. As far as she knew, her parents were amazing people. They encouraged her to enhance her gifts, not contain them. Only one time did they say don’t let anyone know about them. For some people will fear what should be beautiful. Maybe those men were those people. It was a prime example of why the world was evil.  
She put her feet to the floor in an attempt to leave but the floor board was loose. It caved in and the plank lifted up. She groaned and just kicked the plank out of the way. She looked where the plank was and noticed something. It was a secret storage with a book. She picked it up and examined it. It was small with no title. It wasn’t a tome or any book she read. When she opened it and looked at it, it had her father’s handwriting. It was his dairy.  
She spent the night reading and reading. It contained everything about him and explained his life, even before he joined this world. It was that one page that confused her. “My own world.” The more she analyzed it, the more she was confused. Her father wasn’t born in this world but another one. “How could that be?” She asked herself.  
She then remembered the gift she had. She played with it to twist the dimensions of the room until she figured it out. Her gift not only allowed her to shape reality, but travel through others. This opened her mind. Many other alternate worlds to this one, each with the possibility of being different than the other. She then remembered the one time that portal was in her room. A thing she was terrified of. Was that portal really caused by her? Could it lead to a new world?   
But it was the last passage that turned the girl that was once so sad and lonely to one full of hope. “I still fear the day when I die in this world. When I do, my mind will return to my old world where I will still be young and face the responsibilities of that one.”  
She read what she needed too. Her father was still alive. Not in this world but another one. The book also mentions her mother several times. In this world and how her mother reminds her father of a girl he loves back in his, who looks and acts exactly like her own mother. Her parents might still be alive. She has the power to travel to the; the power to reunite with them. But she has to conquer that fear as a child. She has to harness and control it. She stayed in that house, dreamt of a portal that would lead her to her parents. Within seconds, one appears in a bright light. It was the same as that night where she showed promise to her parents. She had to shallow her fear and face the unknown. She packed her things: tomes, her mother’s staff, and her father’s sword. But most importantly, her father’s journal. There still are blank pages; pages she will take his place.  
 _“For years, I was alone and confused and filled with anger and sadness. I wanted revenge but never got it. I wanted love, but never kept it. I wanted answers, but never been told them. But now, I found those answers for myself. My father was not of this world, but of another one where he is alive. He died on that night, but what could have been his reaction when he exited out of that endless sleep? Maybe he was in the same state I was. Whatever the reason, when I find him, when I find my mother, that endless dread and despair we are feeling can end and we can gain the closure we need. This entry will be one of many thousands where I will list things I discover, things I encounter, and maybe battles I will face to find them again. Mother, Father, I am going to find you.”_


	15. Arc 3: Where Angels and Gods Fear to Thread

I no longer feel human anymore. I no longer feel connected to this world anymore. I still walk normally as ever but I don't feel like doing anything anymore. I don't feel like talking to anyone, I don't feel like training even though I'm forced to go. I guess in training, its where I can enter with a different mindset.   
"You are getting better all of a sudden. Where did you learn that?" Able asked the day after I woke up.   
"... In that world I did it." I said half heartingly.   
"Maybe it was good for you to be there, the years in there helped."   
When he said that, I felt like hurting him. I gripped the wooden sword and swung the sword harder than Able. He felt the impact and was off balence as I sweeped my legs underneath him, causing him to trip and I held my sword at him as though I was going to kill him. I think he sensed my intend to kill and he pulled out his weapon from the void and knocked my weapon from my hand and got up. I then used my reality push to push him a way from me, knocking him far away. I then made the floors and walls rip and twist its way to Able. I could have killed him if Sigurros and Iris didn't get in the way.   
"What is wrong with you two!?" Iris yelled as she and Sigurros were between us.  
"He tried to killed me!" Able yelled.   
I remain silent like a on looker. "Able, he just came back, he isn't still ready to keep fighting." Sigurros said. Her voice still remains me of the other world and it still brings back memories.  
"Nonsense, a real warrior would keep fighting."  
"WE AREN'T WARRIORS." Iris yelled at him. "We're human, you're the killing machine."  
"Who said you were human?" Able said as he got up.   
"Excuse me?"  
"A 'human' wouldn't be working for a army, a 'human' would be wasting their lives, wasting the power they have. You aren't 'human' anymore, Iris, no one on this team is."   
Iris gave Able a icey stare. "And give me a reason why I should believe what a emotionless warrior says about being human means."   
Able starts to walk fast toward Iris, she holds her ground preparing whatever he has for her. Sigurros gets between them and he stops. "We obviously are very stressed today. Maybe we should stop."   
Taking her advice, I head back to my room. "Fine." Able said.   
"Zek--" I heard someone say before I exited the room.

Lately, I walk faster and faster back to my room, avoiding any conversation starter as possible. I don't have normal thoughts anymore as I normally do anymore, just replays of when I died and my daughter's horrified face when I did.   
I hear someone laughing and talking around the corner. There isn't any other route to take so I just hope to walk past him. However, when I turn the corner, Kain is directly in front of me. On his shoulder was 191; a little girl with cybernetic replacements. It’s not as awesome or badass as the ones on tv, instead, it was disturbing. Some parts of her skin act as sleeves while other parts were merged with her. The side of her face is completely cybernetic. She can’t talk normally and understands very little. I helped her get used to people more a while back and she’s very attached to Kain for some reason. “Zekiel, friend!” He says with that disturbing smile like he always does.  
“Kain.” I respond very deadpan. I glance up to 191. With them are guards assigned to the two. Also, they keep an eye on Kain and Able. “Hello, 191. Are you ok?” I ask her like I always do.   
She responds by nodding her head.  
“I heard of what happened to you a few days ago. We don’t know what happened in that world of yours, but it must have been pretty traumatic.” He brought up. I wanted to punch him like with Able, but I know that only really hurt me. Literally.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Kain.”   
“Yes, yes. You humans don’t like to talk about mindbreaking events like that. Pretty common.”  
“You sound like Able, should I call him here so you two can discuss it?” I believe I said that to make it sound like a threat.   
191 cowers a little. Kain puts his hand on her head. “Its fine, he’s just… sad.”  
That felt like the breaking point. “Sad? No, I’m not ‘sad’, I’m fucking depressed and practically suicidal as balls right now, I went through years of my life, married and had a child only to die with her watching as my killer aimed for her next and you expect me to get over that!?” My volume rose. The guards were on their toes now, but Kain was stationary. It took a moment before I realized that was the only time I mentioned what happened.  
“Zekiel, believe me when I say that you could have had it worse.”  
“Yes, telling me that will make it all go away.”  
“But, really. You have to look at the bigger picture. That means having to get over your depression.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. The clock is ticking, 162 will come back. You think he’ll be gone forever?” Kain remained me of the upcoming doom that might come. It has been 10 years almost since the Sigurros of the future went back with 682. “You can understand why people are trying to make sure you either get better or overcome it, because you might be the only one that can stop it.”  
"Well, they suck at that." I said.   
"Agents here have gone through worse things." He responded.   
"Like what?" I challenged him practically.   
Kain looks back at the guards stare him down. "The worst ever? I'm not even allowed to talk about."  
"Of course you aren't." I said. But if the guards are keeping him from saying anything, it could be worse than my traumatic event. "I'll... Just see ya." I said as I tried to leave as fast as possible.   
"Zeke?" I heard someone from around the corner call me in the direction I came from. "Zeke, why--" Sigurros turned the corner to run into Kain, 191, and I. "Oh, hello, Kain" She said to him with no interest. "And hello to you too, 191." She actually sounded like a mother when she addressed her. It made me cringe with sadness again. I tried to sneak away, trying to break into a fast walk. "Zeke! Don't walk from me, I want to talk to you." I stop in place, caught red handed.   
"Keep our talk in mind, Zekiel. You know what's important. Put the faith of the world above yourself." Kain said as he and 191 continued on with the guards.  
"I... I know you must have went through a lot in that world."Sigurros said. I started walking again without looking at her, trying to drown out her voice but she follows. "But I can't stand seeing you separate yourself away like this. You have to talk to me some time." I just keep walking. "Just tell me what I can do to make it better..." She said before slowing to a stop and I get distance from her. I stop too.   
"I lost way too many people these ten years..." I finally said still turned away from her. "People I could have easily saved, people that were literally inches from me, but they all died anyway."  
"… You said you lost me in that world." She mentioned. "How.... did you lose me?"  
My stomach was twisting all over itself, trying to get it out, but still is a task. "I found you... We ran away from a version of this place, we stayed safe for years but... I let my guard down and they found us..."   
"I... I think I can see how that could be traumatizing..." She said. "But did anything happen...? I feel like you aren't completely telling me something."   
"I'm sorry but... I can't." I said with extreme hesitation.  
"... Alright." Sigurros accepted. "But what happened to us was good for both of us right?"  
"Of course it was...!" I responded as soon as she finished.   
"I guess that's all I need to know then. At least until you are ready to tell me more."   
"Thank you." I told her.  
I heard footsteps running toward us. I turn in the direction and a guard was here. I assume he's here to escort Sigurrks back to her room.   
"Right, sorry I wanted to talk to him-" She started apologizing to the guard who is panting from the running.   
"No, Sigurros, I'm not here for that." The guard interrupted. "Dr. Iceberg requests the main team of Omega-7 right this minute."  
"What's wrong?" Sigurros was the first to ask. She has been starting to be the first to act when something comes up. She has been getting more professional at it too.   
"Its a SCP going rouge. That's all I know. I'm just a simple guard so they didn't tell me everything."  
"Thank you, we'll head there now." She finished as the guard headed out. "Are you ready to go back into the field so soon?"  
The thought of an SCP going rouge gives me nightmares. Could it be 632? Already? No, the whole place would be on high alert. Could it be someone else? Either way, I shouldn't let this slide, I have to get involved. "Yes, don't worry, I can handle it."  
"If you claim so..." She said giving me a worried smile.   
I flash a big smile at her to reassure her. "I'll be fine."   
Her worried smile becomes a full one.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iceberg stares at the screen, anaylzing the data that lies in front of him. "Why now though? What's the importance of right this day?"   
When everyone arrives he turns around to face us. He seems confused himself, almost feels like he has a plan if action already but doesn't feel like carrying it out.   
"Well, who escaped?" Able was the first to ask.  
"Uh... No one." Iceberg said.  
"But you said we have a rouge." Iris comented.  
"Well, it didn't escape. That's the thing. It did however cause those guarding it to go insane and even sent us a very cryptic fake alert." Iceberg explained.  
"So it had the opportunity, but didn't take it?" I asked.  
"It doesn't want to, its obvious he wants you to come to him for some reason. The O5 want me to send you but I fear its a trap. Of course, if I do nothing, some worse than 632 might happen." Iceberg realized he almost spilled the beans on Sigurros future self but she paid no mind to it.  
"Just tell me which SCP it is so we can bring him back or kill him." Able boldly said.  
"... It doesn't have a number." Iceberg said.  
"Wait what?" Most of us said.  
"A SCP with no number?" I asked.  
"We had no clue what it should be, because it predates you, Sigurros and Iris... It even predates me." Iris and Iceberg? It predates the veterans? "It was one of Dr. Clef's proposals to numbered no.1, but it was rejected for something else."  
"If its what I think it is..." I heard Able said under his breath.   
"Show them." Iceberg told the man at the computer. On the large screen, it shows from a distance a tall angel with six wings. The angel towers the trees of the forest it inhabits. The camera showing us seems like its paused. While we only see a picture, I think Iris is seeing what's happening real time. Able seems shocked and surprised.   
"Now we will need to--"   
"No." Able said interrupting.  
"... Huh what?" Iceberg asked not expecting an answer.  
"Just.... No."   
"What are you saying, Able?" Iceberg asked.  
"I'm saying 'fuck no.' I'm not facing down that thing."   
"You know it, don't you...?" Sigurros asked.  
Able remain silent wth his arms crossed. "... Take a team there and you are asking for the death."   
"Able, if you know something about this thing, it would help greatly." Iceberg said.  
"Nope."  
"Able we need your assistance on this--"  
"I mean I can't cause I don't know how to take it out. I'm pretty sure it can't be taken out."  
This isn't helping Iceberg's confident with this. "Alright... Plan B."  
"There was a plan A?" Iris asked.  
"Plan A was to have Able and Kain, our two strongest SCPs that have similar origins to this thing to take it out, but since Able won't.."  
"You mean can't. And you shouldn't send anyone to it."  
"We can't take the chance, its threatening us and the O5 want it gone."  
"Fuck the O5." Able said that makes the room silent. "Who is the expert here with that thing? Some scared ass kings that are sitting on their fat asses or a seasoned warrior? I'm saying this for the last time, STAY. AWAY."   
Iceberg pauses. I think he wants to take Able's advice. "Sorry, Able, but we have to."  
Able growls in frustration.  
"Plan B. Zekiel and Sigurros, you will take that angel whatever out."  
"Wait, me and Sigurros?"   
"You want us to take out an six winged angel?" She said "Great, nice odds." She said under her breath.  
"You two are reality benders, the O5 want you to banish, kill, whatever you can to that thing."   
"I just love how you obey the command of these cowards." Able commented.  
At this point, Iceberg just ignores him. "Zekiel, I know you are far from ready, but we need you and Sigurros to do this. You two are the most strongest we have right now." Strongest people or strongest weapon? Either way, it was very unclear.   
"I'll go then." I said with no other choice. I'm not leaving Sigurros alone with that thing.   
"Iris, you will be a far distance with me and other scientists."  
"I bet its a very far distance."   
"It is, now everyone--"  
"Uhh, Iceberg?" Iris interrupted  
"Boy, 'Interrupt Iceberg day' is off to a great start." Iceberg said.  
"The angel is moving." Iris said.   
"Wait, it is?" Iceberg said with a little of panic in his voice.  
"You can't see it, but that moniter is showing me like one of my pictures. He's on the move." Iris explained.  
"Sir, she's right, we have reports that the angel is slowly moving." One of the people at the computers informed.  
"... Everyone, we're moving out."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iris, Sigurros, me and Iceberg were at the helicopter. Able didn't join us since he requested to not come. What struck me as weird was he backed out of a challenge. He never does that with anything. So is this... Angel actually that terrifying?   
"This SCP's origins are pretty unclear. We have no idea who, what, or why its here. Or how it got here." Iceberg said briefing us up on our enemy. "Like I said earlier, this thing predates all of us. Rumor has it, it predates the Foundation itself."  
Me and Sigurros were a bit shocked from that. Iris, however, is skeptical. "Wait, how do you not have anything on it? Why rely on rumors?"  
"Because those who enter range of this SCP, are exposed to its mind. It orders those who enter to leave and forget. That is why no one has acknowledged it at all."  
"Then how does the Foundation know about it?" Sigurros asked.  
"Rumor has it, when the founder of the Foundation walked upon it, instead of telling him to 'forget', it told him to 'prepare'. And thus, the Foundation was born. He became the first O5." Iceberg takes a deep breath before continuing. "The SCP is guarding a large gate of sorts. Behind it are vaguely other beings of the SCP and several trees not of this Earth."   
"So we're dealing with an archangel of god, great." I commented.  
"Funny enough, we asked 343 about it..." Iceberg replied.  
"You guys still think he's god?" I said.  
The others look away, not waiting to answer. I still think 343 is a regular SCP who claims to be god. That one time he contacted me years ago was the only time I talked to him. I see him around the site often, he waves at me occasionally. I wave back sometimes.  
"... And he angrly replied with 'That thing isn't mine'" Iceberg said.   
What was odd about that sentence was the same as the event 10 years ago. 343 never fought with 682 because 'he is not mine'. He never even saw Able in the room and 343 never saw him either.   
So what is 343? Is he some godly figure? Coming from Mt. Olympus or whatever that has meetings with other gods? A image of that goes through my head. Fucking thrones around the center, a giant chess board in the middle. For some reason, I see a large room of chessboards where lesser gods play at.   
I shake the parody out of my head and think about this SCP again. So were 682, Able, and this thing created by someone else...? 343's enemy?   
"We got a alert from the site that looks over the gate guardian." Iceberg said somberly. "It repeats one line several times and is corrupted with a very cryptic message..." He paused for a second. "That is why whatever thing for 682 we're preparing is now stopped and this is a pritory."  
"The O5 must really be scared of this thing." Sigurros commented.  
"Yes, whatever is behind that gate..." Iceberg trailed off and was interrupted by the pilot.  
"Sir, we're reaching the site."  
Iceberg jumps to the cockpit and his reaction seems surprised and confused, "But the report said he was on the move... Take us to Site 0."   
The helicopter turns and we see the creature. It was more massive in person, a very huge person, taller than any skyscraper with wings doubling that height. His hands both grasping some dagger thay is on fire. That digger alone could be as tall as a tower. Behind him lies the gate. Its very blurry behind it. All I see is a tree, larger than the angel himself. There is some kind of fruit up there, but from this distance, I can't tell. I notice a hint of movement, I turn my glaze off of the tree and back to the angel. He was staring directly at us. But for some reason, he was staring at me.  
Site 0 was far, far away from the angel. From the air, it looked like there were destroyed ruins between the site and the angel. Looks like they had trouble figuring out how far the angel's reach is. From this distance, you can barely see him, with the naked eye, he's a blur. Is this really as far as his reach goes?  
As we get closer, Iceberg looks relieved and confused again. "This makes no sense. The report said they were under attack."  
"They look fine." Iris said.   
"Iris, you said you saw him walking right?" Sigurros asked.  
"I did, but..." Iris shakes off her own troubles. "I think I also heard it talking to me."  
"When?" Iceberg quickly asked.   
"Back at site 17."   
"That's impossible, site 17 is on the other side of the world, its reach can't be that far." Iceberg tried to think on it. "... Was he the one who sent the fake report?"  
"What did the report say?" I asked him.  
"... It said that the guardian was moving, that the gates were open. It started to repeat that line until the middle to end part." Iceberg explained.  
"What did it say?" Sigurros asked.   
"... A mixture of symbols and letters meaning that it was corrupted, but we made out one phrase in it, 'Able and Cain, my two sons'" Iceberg paused.  
"What does that mean?"   
"I don't know.... Whatever is that thing, its related to Able and Cain."  
"That might explain why Able didn't want to face it." I said. "Maybe... Whoever that guardian guards is Able and Cain's father?"  
"We don't know either of their pasts. They never talk about it." Iceberg explained.   
"Sir, we at site 0." The pilot said.  
Iceberg got up to the window, his expression was that of one expecting ruin and he was prepared to see it. "This... Makes no sense."  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Sir, they are asking why we are here." The pilot said.   
"Tell them its me, I need to speak to those in the command room." Iceberg explained to him. The pilot repeats the order on the radio.   
We got off and the site's staff greeted us by preping the helicopter. We followed Iceberg who was walking fast toward what we guessed was the control room. "... We got a report, Iris saw the thing move from its position, what the hell is happening..." Iceberg is trying to over with what's happening in his head.   
We got into the hall leading to the room, Iceberg barged in with a look of shock. "S-sir!" He said nervously. His superior is here? Wait, his superior... That can only mean its... "O5, sir."  
The man was as just about taller than Iceberg. He had a old fashion suit with tie, dressed completely for business. Tall, a bit on big side but still somewhat healthy. As you would expect from someone in this field or any business field, he was balding and had very heavy bags under his eyes. That was the most wierd part. His bags tell me he hasn't slept for days. Many even more than that. His look when he sees us puts even more fear on his face. But like a good gambling man, he hides it completely. But that split second was enough for me to know all about him. And I hate him already.  
"Iceberg, good, you brought Pandora's Box." He said. That name was an alternate name for our team, Omega-7. "I hope Able is securly imprisoned ready to go?"  
I'm close enough to Iris to know she's pissed at this guy. "Sir, Able refused to go on this mission. He's back at site 17, maning the fort so to speak."   
The O5 narrows his eyes. "I see. But you brought Iris and the shifters. Good..." Sigurros gets a feeling of uneasiness and anger. I can just feel it radiating off of her. The O5 turns back to the monitor. "This thing... Its plotting something and its plan is about to unfold."   
"Sir, what are you talking about?" Iceberg asked him. "It’s stationery. It’s where it should be."   
"You got the same report from site 0, haven't you? You got the order from me to bring Pandora's Box. I rushed here as soon as I sent that order. Iceberg, today is the day. The gate guardian is going to open those gates." He's speaking fast and nervously. His calm demeanor is being broken down.   
"Sir, we don't--" Iceberg wants to object but the icey stare of the O5 causes him to freeze... Ironically.   
"We are the SCP, Iceberg, we kill threats like this."   
"That is unless they kill your members over and over." Iris said under her breath.   
"And you decide to imprison them." Sigurros added.  
"Prep Iris and the shifters, we kill this thing today." 

This isn't the first time we were sent to do something impossible. In the years we worked for this group, we hunted down a lot of hostile SCPs. But none this godlike. Sigurros and I waited in this truck that was heading to the monster. No soldiers to fight with us, only us. I'm glad they aren't here though, we would have lost only more men and more people would hate us.   
"Why do I not feel scared..." Sigguros spoke to break the silence.   
"Because you're the most power SCP we have." I replied.  
"Zeke, we are facing a archangel, something with so much power and its only a security guard." She paused a second. "Everyone is fearing for their lives and yet, I'm not scared. This is all just tedious to me."   
I didn't know how to respond to that. She laid back in her seat like she thought her statement was odd of her to say.   
"Are you scared?"  
"I won't lie, that angel is scary. But knowing the foundation, there is something worse out there." 682 looms soon. If anything, this angel should be a warm up to it.  
"You faced a lot of shit... We face a lot of shit." She said. "Zeke, what are you afraid of?"  
That question was odd coming from her. "Uhhh... As a kid I never liked snakes, even the smallest--"  
"Not that, something... Something you push deep inside of yourself that you never let anyone know." She's trying to pry now. Why now of all times?  
"I... I guess I'm afraid of losing you?" I said.  
"You hesitated." She said calling my bluff. I didn't know that was one. "Everyone with a heart is scared of that, I mean REALLY push deep down. What are you afraid of?"  
"I... What brought this on?"  
"... I guess it’s just the ancipation getting to me." She mentioned.  
All of a sudden, the truck comes to a complete stop with no warning. We both took this as a sign that it was time to face this guardian. As soon as the doors opened, there it was. We were only a few yards from him but he was there. I don't know why he just let us come into its territory. Its staring at me and I keep hearing echos. They weren't "leave" or "prepare" this one was different. It was addressed to me personally.  
"Leave, Chaos."   
"Sigguros, did you hear that too?"  
"I might have gotten a different message..."   
"And it was?"  
"'You shouldn't be here, fake.'"  
Why would it tell her that, it makes no sense. Whatever, its doing, I know its toying with us. I call in the site on my ear peice they gave me. "Dr. Iceberg, we are here." I await for a response but they aren't picking up. "Sir?"   
"This isn't Iceberg." The voice responded to me. It was that O5 person.  
"Where's Iceberg? He should he leading us." I told him. I keep a very close eye on this thing. Its repeating those same words in my head. It really wants us out. The air feels heavy and I suddenly feel weighted down.   
"I will be leading this mission, SCP-000. This should be no different from Iceberg's instructions, no?"  
Sigguros takes command of this call. "Listen, you little fuck, we are only listening to someone we trust. Get Iceberg on now."  
"Sigguros, listen to him for now." We heard Iris speak from the other side.   
"She's right, 239. Learn to listen to your mentors and we can destroy this guardian." O5 finished.  
"I'm sorry, you should have said 'Oppressor'" She told him.  
"Ugh, just tell us the damn plan." I quickly said. The more I remain here, the more it feels heavy. The guardian slowly lifts it's sword from the ground and puts itself in a battle pose.   
"You will have back up." He said as two helicopters come into view.   
"Are you insane, normal people can't handle this! Sigurros and I can do this without them!" I yell in my piece.  
"These aren't normal troops, 000." The helicopter doors open and two people are tossed out. Not jumping down of their own will, they were tossed out. They fell to the ground and that was when I recognize them: Able and Cain. Able wakes up violently just about ready to kill something.  
"YOU COWARDS, WHERE AR--" He stopped when he sees me. "Zekiel, Sigurros? Why are you here--?" He then notices where he is, and the guardian that’s here. "… I thought I told you guys not to fight this thing." He said trying to keep calm.  
Cain was the next to wake up. "Well, guys..." He said in a drowsy voice. "If you wanted me, take me to dinner first..." He turns to us. "Ahh, Zekiel, so good to see you again..."  
Able then saw him and a few people can only guess what to happen next if this angel wasn't here. "Cain." Able grind his teeth. "As much as I want to kill and beat your face in, now isn't the time."  
"Able, brother!!" Cain was about to recover out of his drowsy state. "Is this the first time you stopped killing me? Is it my birthday?"  
"Cain." Able tried to calmly say. "You might want to look up..."   
"What's so important that I have to look up--" As soon as Cain sees the angel he suddenly becomes awake. "OH FUCK. NO, LET ME OUT OF HERE." He starts to panic. This is the first time I seen him break his own character. The tattoo on his head starts to glow. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT OF HERE." Cain then makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction of the angel.  
"Cain, you and the others will fight this thing." The O5 said in our ear pieces.   
"HE WILL COME FOR US, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO START A WAR? GET US OUT BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" Cain freezes in place. He fights the immobility but something is keeping him there. I look back at the angel who's eyes are glowing blue. Cain turns back to us. His tattoo on his forehead, the tattoos on his body as well as his blood veins glow blue.   
"Cain?" Sigurros asked.   
"Cain, respond! What happened?"   
"The guardian has taken over his mind. He is a conduit for him now." Able explained. Even though it only makes it more confusing.  
"Who is he?" I asked.  
"So you have finally come, Chaos, Able, and the rogue bender." That voice came from Cain, but it wasn't him. His voice changed and was deeper. He then laughs. "Good that you made it here, I missed you, my two sons."   
"Able...?" Sigurros asked "Is whoever is controlling Cain your father?"  
"No. He claims to be since I became Able and he became Cain. But as far as I am concerned, He is not our father." Able explained.  
"I created you two, I gave you immortality. Your people wanted my power, I gave it to them in the form of you two." Cain explained. "Now the payment is due, time for you two to unlock the gate."  
"No." Able said.  
"And why not? Have you grown to pity mortals?"   
"No, I grew to tolerate certain mortals. I hate you more than mortals in general. You will not unlock the gate" Able said.  
"So your people made a deal with..." I interjected. "I'm sorry, ugly, but who are you?"  
"I don't have to introduce myself to you, Chaos." Cain said to me.  
"My name is Zekiel, not Chaos." I told him. That name is the same as what the angel called me.  
"Able, my son, you fight with Chaos himself? My have you grown weak." Cain insulted us.  
"You called me weak!?" We both said. Technically he insulted both of us. Able looked on to Sigurros and I and we all nodded.   
Able took out two of his blades, I summoned my reality blade and Sigurros prepared for battle. "You two be careful with him. Inside of Cain, he might prove to be stronger than me."  
"You three dare to fight me? Our destiny? Very well." Cain said as he rose his hand and the area around us: the trees and grass started to die and weather away.   
"He's absorbing the life around us..." Sigurros noted. "Able, Cain can reflect damage back at the attacker, does he still have that when possessed?"  
"Yes. When the demon is controlling him, his power is increased." Able explained.  
"So how do we beat him?" I asked.  
"The angel." Able said.   
Cain lifted a hand and right there, we suddenly felt weak. "You won't do no such thing." Cain said as his voice grew deeper.  
This weakness is consuming us, I'm feeling more tired as I stay here.  
"Zekiel, he's doing the same thing to us as with the plants!" Sigurros told me.  
"The angel..." Able speaks up. "The angel acts as a middle man between the demon and Cain, You two have to sever the connection!"   
"Middle man?" I asked. "So the angel is what allows the demon to control Cain."  
"When Cain gets near of something of his creation, he has an open window to jump at him. Sever the connection!" Able forced himself out of his weaken state and charges to Cain, slashing him with his sword. This causes Cain to stop draining us to focus on Able. However, as Able slashed him, the damage moved to him.   
"You fight me, son? You know this will go no where." Cain said.   
"Zekiel, Sigurros, the guardian is unstoppable and all powerful, but I believe you two can kill it." Able said to us.  
"Kill a angel... That will be fun..." I joked.  
"I know, it will." I don't know if Able didn't understand the joke or joked with me there. Doesn't matter, he is buying us time.  
The angel stands in its meditative pose. Its eyes glow blue like Cain's. It was immobile and vulnerable. Now was our time to strike. I took my blade and readied it. "Ready?" I asked Sigurros. She spreads her arms and a giant rune appears behind her with symbols and holes. "Ready." I made the gravity around me lighter than it was and jumped, gaining height over the guardian. I held my blade above me and slashed downward, Sigurros fired missiles from her rune, magic missiles flied through the air at the same time. Just when I thought we had it, the angle moves. It blocks my slash with its dagger and its other hand holds out. The missiles are absorbed into it. The dagger easily parries my blade and tries to cut me in midair.   
There was a bubble of sorts, same runes as what Sigurros uses protect me from the slash. The slash still shoots me to the ground. The sudden jolt of movement still hurt like a motherfucker and the bubble only protected so much. "You ok!?" She yells.  
"No." I said as I got up and my blade disintegrates from my hand from lack of focus.  
We heard Cain laughing from his fight with Able. "You thought I can only control one vessel at a time?" The fight over there goes on. Able trying to block Cain's line of sight from us, trying to make sure Cain doesn't come for us. In order to stop him from focusing his attention on us, Able has to attack him, but of course, Cain takes nothing and that damage moves to Able. But Able quickly heals himself of all wounds. Even Cain's life draining isn't killing him. This is a battle that won't end. The unstoppable force vs the immoveable object. Even in this endless battle, Able can still feel the pain and he could reach his breaking point soon. If he so much as make a blow against Cain that kills him, it would kill Able and then Cain can go for us. And Able knows that too well.  
I can only imagine how the control center is handling this. "Come on, 000, 239, kill the angel!" The O5 is getting on our nerves. For the first time, we hear Iris speak.  
"O5, with all due respect, shut the fuck up."  
"You dare order me, 105?"   
"You want to go down there and fight the angel? Be my guest, no? Good. Shut up, let them do their job."   
"Thank you, Iris." Me and Able both thanked her.   
"I know." She said smugly. "But you guys are going about this all wrong." The angel lifts its dagger and slashes the air in front of us. Sigurros gets in front of me and makes another shield to protect us. The force knocks us back into a tree and still damaged with the surrounding area on fire.   
"I know, Zekiel and Sigurros are disappointing me." Able said as he makes another slash at Cain, only for him to take it.   
"Yea, cause I live to bask in your bloody glory." I told him.  
"If only you can handle Cain, then I can take that angel for you. But you wouldn't be able to survive."   
"Is that a challenge?"   
"Boys." Iris started. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Let me tell you why all of you are going about this wrong."   
"Wait, me too?" Able asked confusingly.  
"Able, stop attacking Cain, simply get him out of there." Iris started to explain her plan. "Get Cain far enough away from the angel and the connection will sever on its own. As the connect gets harder for your father to manage --"  
"Not my father."  
"-- Then his connection with the angel will also weaken. That is when you guys should get the advantage."   
"That's.... Genius..." I said.  
Able slashes at Cain once again. "That's cowardly!"  
"DO YOU TWO WANT TO LIVE THIS DAY OR NOT?"  
"Well..." Able started to say.  
"No, you shut up and do it."  
"How? Carry him away from here?"  
"Yes."  
I had to held in my laughter from these two.   
Iris turns away from her mic to other men in the room. "When Able gets Cain far enough from the Angel and the connection breaks, get Cain far from here."   
"SCP-105, I am in charge of--" the O5 tried to get back control of the situation like all men like him try to do.  
"I don't care if you are God himself, you wanted Omega-7 to take this on, this is how we do it. Now you shut up, sit back and watch us kick ass." Iris finished the most amazing speech I could ever pull off.  
"Ugh... Fine!" Able does something that surprises Cain, he sticks his sword in the ground and instead of attacking Cain, tackles him and pulls up him over his shoulder.   
"WHAT ARE YOU?" Cain is confused at this point.  
"Shut up and enjoy the ride." Able said as he sprinted as fast as he can. His blade in the ground disappears as he runs. Their voices drown out but can still be heard on the ear piece. Cain is trying to get free but Able is powering through.  
"What kind of mortal attack is this?!" Cain yelled.  
"A smart one." Able replied.   
Now all that's left is us with the angel. It is preparing its attack again. "Sigurros, melt the ground!"   
Both Sigurros and I focus on the ground where the angel stood, turning the ground into mud and metal, trapping it. It feels trapped as it noticed the ground beneath him is melting away.   
While it was distracted I hurried. "Sigguros, boost!" I called out, she took one hand and made the area around me with lower gravity, I grabbed a piece of dirt and made it into a sword. I then jump, using the low gravity to get higher to its chest. "Now!" I yelled. I stop in mid air and with a flick of Sigguros' wrist I get launched into the angel. The force of the launch would knock some unconscious. With me, it’s just makes me unable to change direction.   
The angel blocked the attack with its hand. It made some sort of barrier. That piercing hit wasn't enough to do anything apparently and I fell slowly to the ground due to the low gravity. I would have been hit if the angel followed up, but it didn't. Its freezing and twitching everywhere, the barrier it made shatters and its hand is actually bleeding.   
"The plan is working!" Iris yelled in our ear pieces. "Able is getting Cain further away!"   
\----------  
Able kept running without slowing down. He was used to the possessed Cain trying to hit and stop him, but Able was an unstoppable force. The more he ran away from the battle, the more Cain seemed to slow down. His father would keep yelling about how mortals would die and his sons will return to him but Able just tuned him out.   
Running away was never Able's cup of tea, he would have dishonored his whole people if they saw them. "Eh, their all dead anyway." He said to himself. The further away he ran, the lower the volume with the battle gets. Iris's plan is working, but he had to get to the meeting point fast and double back. Zekiel and Sigguros don't know about angel's true purpose. "Even at low power, that thing still is a match for them." Able said to himself. He realized that Cain was quiet, has the possession broke?  
"I... Won't be... Stopped..." The tattoo symbol on Cain's head is starting to fade and Cain falls unconscious. As he did, Able swore he heard him say something else, something not of his father's warped voice but of his brother  
"I'm sorry, brother..." Cain said before slipping into unconsciousness.  
Why he said that baffled Able. But the meeting point was up ahead. The soldiers were here. He slowed down and dropped the exhausted Cain in the truck. Able took one last look at him, at his brother, thought about what he said and then turned to the soldiers. "I'm heading back and going to get Zekiel and Sigurros out." He said as he ran back. Without the weight of Cain, he was much faster. The soldiers wanted answers but he was far gone.  
\---------  
Even with it twiching and losing its defensive power, it was still a formable match to us. At this point, fire was everywhere in the forest. Whenever we would try and get close to it, it would do that same move, almost like its spamming it, trying to keep us in our place.   
Sigurros keeps firing her magic missiles but the angel's wings merely block it. I fire the same missiles but it keeps surviving.   
The angel throws down its dagger to the ground and wides its arms.   
"Now what is it doing?" Sigurros asked.   
"Brace for anything." I said. A purple diamond shape appeared below us. It must be another area of effect attack. "Sigurros, we need another shield!" The purple diamond was spinning slowly and dark mist rose from it.  
She doesn't respond. She stares into the dark diamond and is petrified. She turns her head to me and raises her hand to me. Is she attacking me? Is she under its control too? That makes no sense. Next thing I know, something explodes in my face and launches me beyond the diamond area. The force of the blast knocked Sigurros far too, out of its range. The mist inside the diamond covers the area with thick fog before disappearing.  
"What kind of attack was that?"   
"One we shouldn't be in!" Sigurros told me. How does she know it?  
"She's right!" We heard a third voice come out from the ruined trees. Able jumps in the area we were in. "The demon's control over Cain is gone!" The blue glow that was controlling the angel is starting to fade. "We have to escape before it gets its power back!"   
"This was it when it’s restricted?" I yelled.   
The glowing blue veins are starting to fade. If it is gaining full power, we had to use this chance to move.   
"Let’s go."  
\---------------------  
We ran as far as we could from it. We were hand given this chance to run away. If it wasn't immobilized by its recovery, we would have been wasted.  
"SCP-000, 239, and 76-2, what are you doing, use this chance to kill the angel!" The O5 yelled in our ear pieces.  
"It’s still active, sir, they can't kill it. If they turn back to face it now, it will kill them." Iris told him.  
Ahead of us what looked like a military jeep. It was driving through the jungle towards us. Once it caught up, someone arose from the front seat.   
"Gears?" Sigurros said in astonishment.   
"Hurry, in the car." He monotone.   
Once in the car, I turned around back toward the site. A mighty roar followed by a gust of wind comes from behind us.   
As we ran from the Angel, I hear it trying to talk to me again. Only this time, its trying to tell me a sentence. I can’t hear it. The more we go, the harder it is to hear. All I hear is the last word, the one it addresses me as. "... Erebus..."

 

"What do you think you two were doing!?" The O5 yelled at us. We were glad we got out, but this guy doesn't seem to happy.   
"Saving our most important team in this whole damn foundation." Dr. Iceberg replied. Iceberg and Gears were both guardians for me a Sigurros. It feels like parents are taking no shit from a teacher.   
"That team could have killed one of those important enemies this foundation has ever faced!"  
"To be fair, sir, almost every SCP against us always holds the world hostage."   
"O5, whatever claim you try to make, I notified the O5 council, needless to say, they aren't happy." Gears added.  
Now this O5 is panicking. He must have been the only one to go actually try and do this.   
"They have ordered that you return, where they will judge your punishment." Dr. Gears finishes.  
"Gotta love Gears for putting all that professionalism to use, huh?" Sigurros whispered to us.  
"Maybe this coward will be exiled." Able added.  
"Pretty sure the consequences are more severe than that." I told him.  
"Ohhh, even better."   
I hear the O5 swearing under his breath. I suspected that these all powerful O5 would be smarter than this. Maybe I was wrong. 10 years here and this is my first impression of them. Not great.   
Two armed guards enter the room. I rarely see these guys. They are the foundation elite guardsmen or glorified bodyguards as Able calls them. My guess is that they are here for the O5.  
"Your bodyguards will escort you out." Gears finished.   
The O5 said nothing as he walked to the guards and made his way out the room. "Hold on." He said with the door only a few inches from him. "There be a day when that gate opens. And when that day does happen, you will come back to me for help."   
"A bit full of yourself aren't you? Explains why you're so fat." I whispered that last part. Sigurros and Able chuckle.  
"Sir, if the council are planning what I think they are planning, there won't be a 'you' to go to." Iceberg commented as he was escorted out.

 

It doesn’t matter we survived the assault on the angel. The matter at hand was that it was a waste of time. We wasted resources and time that could have been used on something else. The experience wasn’t great for morale either. Some guards are questioning the strength of Omega-7.  
My mind is still filled with anxiety. The angel comminuting to me didn’t help the events that went on in the book of heroes. Why did it call me Chaos and then Erebus? The manner of its speech had it mumble its words with whispers. That name was the only word I heard. Why call me that odd name? Many SCPs with powers that rival each other all called me Chaos. Why Chaos and why Erebus.  
I avoided dinner. I didn’t want to eat. In fact, I don’t think I ate lunch either… or breakfast. When was the last time I ate?  
I walk toward my room, trying to avoid the people on the way. When I do make it, I hesitate entering. Sleeping won’t help. A new day won’t help. My time with Sigurros and our daughter and their death still haunts me. Sleeping only brings me back to that moment.   
“Zeke.” While thinking about them, I hear her voice again.  
I turn around and see Sigurros standing behind me. She should have been escorted to her room. This wasn’t the first time she showed up unexpectingly. Her future-self years ago did the same thing. “I thought you were supposed to be in your room.”  
“This is more important.” I sensed worry in her voice. She’s worried about me. “Zeke… I know you’re not feeling well. I know you’re depressed about what happened with the book but…” She tries to hold back tears and puts on a stoic face but failing. “I want to help you, but I don’t know how.”  
“You can’t help me, Sigurros, just… don’t worry about me.”  
“Don’t worry? Don’t worry about the person who’s been with me since my childhood? You are my friend, my teacher, my…” She pauses. “How can I stand back and watch you torment yourself?”  
“This is my battle.” I might not have meant just the depression.  
“Then it’s my battle too.” She is stubborn. “Please, tell me what happened.”  
All of a sudden, I don’t feel so good. My heart is racing, I feel anxious. I grab the doorway arch which is the closest thing to me and grip it tightly. “I… Can’t tell you.”  
“Why? I want to help heal you. We all do.”  
I turn to her to look at her and I see someone who is worried about me. Someone doing all this unconditionally. That was it. That was when I realized something I wondered ten years ago. Could it all really be linking up like that? She’s doing this for me unconditionally. “I just… Can’t.”  
“Why? Please, tell me.”  
I turn around to avoid her and kneel down. My heart is still racing and I feel like punching something. I huddle up in a ball and try to block it all out.   
“What happened that was so bad? Zeke, I only want to help you…”  
“I can’t…” How would she take it if I told her that we were married and had a child together? Would she see me the same way? Would she see me as a creep?  
“Please…” I curl up my fingers and toes. I feel like a million voices in my head are screaming, wanting to scream out why I’m scared; scared for her, losing her again. “I want you to be better…”  
The voices get louder. All I feel is darkness trying to consume me. But… her voice is still among them. Out of all of them that want to hurt me, her’s is the only one with compassion.  
And she is doing this not for her, not for the foundation, but for me.  
She’s doing this for me.  
“We were married and on the run!” I yell to shut up the voices.  
A heavy silence falls in the room. I feel like she left. But her voice again tells me she didn’t. “… What happened then?” I hear a bit of relief from her. She’s happy that I finally said it.  
“I woke up with the foundation of that world… they told me to hunt you down in some woods…” I turn around to her. She was smiling and maybe she was blushing too. “I found you… Instead, I took you and we ran… We found a town, blended in and… eventually married…” I pause for a bit. “But years later… I let my guard down… they came at our house, killed you and…” I was about to say ‘and our daughter’ but I didn’t. “… and then me.”  
“Zeke…” I hear her say. She hugs me from behind and slips her fingers with mine. I then hear crying from her. “I’m here… I’m still here with you…”  
I finally got that off my chest. I feel better… My shoulders are free of that story I held in so long. Was this it? No… no question about it… It was it. This was the moment when I fell for her.   
I took my glove off of my left hand…  
She had this. This was a symbol between us…  
I took it off and slipped it in her hand. She was shocked a little that something was in her hand. “Zeke, what is… You’re glove?”  
“Yea…” I told her. “Take it… I know it’s not something more than it but… its proof…”  
“Proof of…?” She was smiling and blushing.  
“Of our bond…” I said.  
She hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek. She was happy. Hell, I was happy. I felt like through today, I gained something: Closure. After all these years, I questioned it, now I understand.  
After a while in the hug, I hear her again. “Zeke, I…” She stopped and broke off the hug and stared at something behind me.  
I turned around thinking it was an assassin. But it was my mirror. She was staring at herself. With my glove, she looked like herself from the future… Wait… when she was 8, she did meet herself.  
“Zeke…” She asked me. “What ever happened to…”  
“To who…?”  
“Y-you met her… A witch that was here in the foundation. She was the same as me… but she left…” She was remembering. “But I…” She got up and looks in the mirror like she was in another person. “I look like her… Same clothes… Same glove… She was me.” She figured it out. “Was she me…?”   
“Sigurros… She uh…” I don’t know how to say it.  
“She was, wasn’t she… You… knew?”  
“It was confusing to all of us…”  
“Then… Why did she disappear… What happened to me…”   
I didn’t know how to tell her. “She… took 682 and… took him through somewhere… To… another time… and we’ll probably see them again...”  
“So is that what that training was for? To prepare?” She said. “For both you and me?”  
“Maybe, it doesn’t matter now, ok?” I went up to her and held her hands and looked at her in the eyes. My voice was shaking. “We… we can keep on going…” I didn’t want to lose her again…  
She was silent… she looked at the floor, had a solemn look and then looked back at me and smiled. “Of course…” She embraced me again. Why did I feel sadness in her this time? “I should head back to my room. They will probably kill me if I’m there.”  
“Right… See you tomorrow…”   
She walked out the door and then back to me. “I will see you…” Her smile was weak…

 

The silent halls were filled with nothing but the lone witch’s steps. Her body is shaking to the overwhelming new information swarming her head. What does this mean for her now? A threat approaches as she thinks to herself. She feels lost and scared. What to do now?  
Another set of footsteps finally echo through the hallway. The witch turns around to see him: The leader of her race.   
“So now you know.” 343 said. His incredibly raceless skin creates a manacing but stoic figure under the hall lights.   
“… You were right, apparently.” The witch responded. She remembers a conversation she had with him before.  
“The plan is starting to conclude. The creature will show up and…” 343 trails off as he approaches her.  
“And then what will be of him?” The witch asked.  
“I don’t know. If it works, he will be ready for the greatest challenge.”  
“So why him? Why not take care of it yourself?” Something has changed about her. She is focused…  
“I can’t. We cannot interact with each other so I can’t kill the creature or the broken machine. The blood he was born with… The real power he was thrust upon…” He pauses to reflect on something. “… It is time, you know. The cycle must be complete and then… I must take him to face his fear.”  
“… Right… If he dies because of you…” She said to him threatening him.  
“Then you may kill me. If he dies, I want to get rid of the depression… Cost of being with humans I suppose.” The god said as he faded through a wall.  
The witch lifted her left hand mid air and a portal opens just as Dr. Iceberg turns the corner. He sees something that could be a breach and enters his caution stance.  
“Sigurros? What!?”   
The witch steps through the portal, not before she turns to the scientist and agent. “Was I fulfilled with life, Iceberg?”  
“What? Sigurros, what are you doing? How did you learn to make portals!?”  
“WAS MY FUTURE SELF FILLFULLED?” She turned to him and yelled with almost tears but held them back.  
Even in the midst of a breach, Iceberg realized. “You know…?”  
She held up her hand with her glove, the proof of her bond to Zekiel. Iceberg missed a couple beats, realizing it. “You…”  
“You know where to find me…” She said as she faded through the portal.  
Iceberg took out his cell, knowing full well the creature is coming. His arrival is coming full circle. “Sigurros has escaped to SCP-052. Call Task Force Omega-7.”

 

I was sound asleep just a few minutes ago. I was happy that I might be able to recover. How quickly things go back to hell. Iceberg rushed into my room, saying Sigurros escaped. Without missing a beat, of course I ran to the nearest copter.   
“Why would she do this…?” Iris asked as she looked through the photographs of the town where 052 reside in.   
“The cycle has to loop itself back at some point.” Iceberg said.  
I was shaking my legs. I didn’t want her to leave again. We were told to get ready for whatever was on the train, not bring Sigurros back. The time loop had to be complete. Does it really?   
“But why 052? Why take it? If she took 682 to the future by her own power, why use it?” Iris asked.  
“It is possible she technically didn’t travel through time… rather just held 682 occupied.”  
“For 10 years?” Able asked.   
“I’m not sure. It’s a theory. How reality benders control reality is still a mystery to us. How did she even learn to make portals? In tests, she could never do it.” Iceberg said.  
She couldn’t now, but she did back then. She took me to two alternate realities, did she always know it? Did she keep it hidden?  
“We’ll ask her when we get there.” I said still shaking my legs.  
“Are you ok, Zekiel?” Iceberg asked.  
“I’m fine.”  
“I found her!” Iris yelled out. “She’s in the plaza, heading to the station.”  
Iceberg knocks on the door. “Take us down!”  
I didn’t wait for the helicopter to make a complete landing, when we were low enough to the ground; I opened the door and jumped out. “Wait, Zekiel!” I heard Iris call out for me. 

The town was nearly empty late at night, I ran through the dark streets to the station, with the others just falling behind me. I remember chasing 056 through these streets. My first mission, our first mission; the day when everything changed.   
I saw her there on the platform, waiting for the train. I couldn’t see her front, only her back. “Sigurros!!” I called out to her.   
Her body slightly turns around.   
“What are you doing? Come back with us!”  
“I have to do this, Zeke.” She said to me.  
“But why!? You just found out about your future self, why come here now!?”  
“I can’t tell you…” She said to me.  
That was when it hit me…. “You… you knew?” There was silence. “You knew about it the whole time, did you?”  
“No…!” She turned around and she was still holding back tears. “Not the me going through time, that part I didn’t know. It’s… something else…”  
“Then what? Sigurros, what’s happening I don’t know?!”  
A light is emerging from the tunnel.   
“There is a lot about us you don’t know about, Zeke. Reality, time, alternate universes… There has to be a place where it’s all organized, right? A place where we look over everything… A place with a plan I have to complete.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?! I never heard of this place! You haven’t either!”  
“Zeke, what do you think I was doing when I was in my coma before you came here!?”  
What she said didn’t make sense. The coma she was in before I came here 10 years ago? “W-what are you talking about?”  
I can hear the train sounding its horn.   
“Zekiel!” I heard Able call out to me, they just get here to where I am.   
“I’m sorry, everyone.” Sigurros said as the train rushed out of the tunnel and came to a sudden stop at the platform with its doors opening. She walks to the train.  
No, it can’t be like this. “WAIT!” I yelled as I ran up the stairs.   
“God damn it, Zekiel!” Iris yelled.   
When I got up to the stairs, she was already at the door, maybe I can reach her. But what happened next was in slow motion. She turned around with her hand out. Not to reach mine but to send a force wave against me and push me away. She attacked me.  
In that moment, she was crying. Tears were down her face but she faced me and pushed me away. She wasn’t sad, she was determined. I fell down the stairs, only to be caught by Able and Iris. The train was pulling out as they caught me.   
“Sigurros!!!” I yelled and tried to get back up.   
When I got back up… The train was gone… Nothing but the wind it left behind… She was taken from me again… No… Not taken…  
She left me on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, College has been pretty busy. The story is almost done though.


End file.
